


The Seventh Stone

by NevermoreBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Character Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Graphic Description, Healing, Infinity Gems, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Alternating, Protective Darcy Lewis, Protective Tony Stark, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Ultimate Sacrifice, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 82
Words: 144,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoreBlack/pseuds/NevermoreBlack
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers he didn't just wipe out half of all life in the universe, he started a chain of events that could wipe all life in every universe, in the multiverse and the greater omniverse. The seventh, long forgotten Infinity Stone awoke from its dormant state and sent out a call, to the only being who's heart was worthy of its power.  Darcy Lewis, was that one being.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis/Loki, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 843
Kudos: 874





	1. In the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.

The Infinity Stones came into creation at the beginning of each universe. Time, Power, Mind, Soul, Reality and Space. Each was an extremely powerful object, representing a different aspect of the universe. Every universe in the omniverse had tales of the Infinity Stones. The Heart Stone, the seventh and long forgotten stone, was special. 

Only one Heart Stone existed in the entire omniverse. It held the combined powers of all six Infinity Stones and the power to know the hearts of every living being. The Seventh Stone existed as a failsafe. Because where there was once life, there must always be life. If a universe died and disappeared from existence, it would cause a domino effect, spreading to each universe in the multiverse and cause the eventual collapse of the entire omniverse. 

In the beginning there was nothing. And unless it was stopped, it would return to nothing. In the entirety of creation, the Heart Stone remained dormant, silently sleeping. Until that fateful day came, when a Titan named Thanos, snapped his fingers...


	2. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good ever happens on a Tuesday.

Darcy's POV

After Thor disappeared of world (yet again) when the whole Sokovia clusterfuck was over, Darcy watched Jane come to the realization that her fantasy relationship with Thor, was just that, a fantasy. Darcy loved Jane like a sister and for a while even she was caught up in the whole whirlwind of Jane and Thor's fairytale romance. But after seeing Thor come and go from the whole New York alien invasion, without so much as a hello, Darcy understood that sometimes love just wasn't enough. 

Thor would always choose his duty to Asgard and it's people, over Jane. No matter how much he loved her. He was going to be the future king after all! And also, Thor was like thousands of years old already, he didn't see time the same way mortals did. For him it was probably okay to disappear for years at a time, because you've always got plenty more, right? But life was not so kind for mere mortals and Darcy knew that she and Jane would grow old and die, quicker than Thor could blink. So Jane chose to let Thor go in her heart and enjoy the memory of the brief time when a future with him was possible.

***

Darcy was working on transcribing, Jane's chicken scratch equations, when the lab sensors started going haywire. 

"Darcy! Darcy! I'm getting some really strange readings over here!" 

"Strange like what, Jane?" 

"Strange like we need to turn on the tv!"

***

Darcy and Jane turned on the tv and watched a ring-like spaceship appear above New York, the footage then split between cameras obviously mounted on buildings and shaky handheld images from ordinary people who had captured it on their phones as they fled for their lives. They were able to make out Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. Didn't he disappear after Sokovia? Darcy thought. Plus two guys who looked like monks but were wizards..? Huh? Maybe J.K. Rowling was onto something.

Social media was in meltdown. Nobody seemed to know what was going on. But it was obvious was that these aliens weren't friendly, when the fighting began. And then, almost as quickly as it started the alien craft was leaving, Ironman and that Spider guy were seen clinging to the outside and then it was gone.

All the while Jane's machines kept beeping.

***

Darcy watched Jane's, Science! induced mania, reach unprecedented levels over the course of the next few...hours? Days? Honestly, Darcy stopped counting after her umpteenth cup of coffee and having to open the emergency poptarts stash. Jane was reciting coordinates and numbers, faster than she could write them down. The readings eventually stopped, long enough for her to convince Jane to rest. But adamantly refused to leave the lab, Darcy was tempted to tase Jane after she held onto the door frame, when she attempted to drag her out of the lab, but in the end relented and let Jane pass out on the floor in the corner, using her lab coat as a pillow. Darcy knew that she couldn't leave either, in case Jane woke up in ten minutes and was back at it. So she sat down, put her head on the desk and swiftly feel asleep. 

***

Who knew how long later, both women were startled awake by the machines flaring to life again. 

"Whatever's happening, it's big!" Jane said. "I've never seen readings like these before! And they're all centered in one place!"

"Where?" Darcy said. "New York again?"

Jane shook her head. "No, coordinates are different. Hold on the machines calibrating the location!"

"So where is it!?"

"Wakanda."

***

Wakanda was an isolationist country, even more secretive than North Korea! So the little they (and the rest of the world) were able to glean from what was going on, was from reports coming from neighboring African nations.

"Do you think Thor's there?" Jane asked Darcy. Darcy knew that while Jane didn't love Thor anymore, she still cared about him.

"He usually shows up for potentially world ending events, so I would guess so, yeah."

Darcy could see the worry on Jane's face and reassured her. "He's fine! He's faced giant fire breathing robots, aliens in New York with flying space worms, Dark Elves... Which were not hot like Lord of the Rings promised! Cities falling from the sky and who knows what else! I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either."

Jane considerably brighten and turned back to her readings. But the truth was, Darcy was worried. The break up of the Avengers left Earth vulnerable. Sure, there were occasional reports of the Rogue Avengers popping up here and there, but with Ironman and Spider-Man, disappearing after hitching a ride on an alien spaceship and the Rogue Avengers in the wind, well... Who knew?

***

Suddenly the world went crazy. Darcy could hear screams and shouts coming from the other labs on their floor. Car horns honking and the sound of multiple vehicle crashes, drew both of their attention to the windows. People were running in all directions through the streets, cars were losing control and running into anything in their path. Darcy saw a car hit an unfortunate woman, who had just dodged the path of another out of control vehicle. It looked like the woman turned into dust on impact! WTF!?

"Jane!" Darcy shouted frantically, pointing to the street below. "Did you see that!? Jane! Jane!"

"Darcy." Jane's voice was scared in a way that scared Darcy. She'd never heard Jane sound like that before. Darcy turned to see Jane looking at her own hand. It was dissolving into ashes, Jane's face was terrified. "Darcy, what's going on?" And then, Jane was gone. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust... 


	3. The Road to Hell, is Paved with Good Intentions...

The Heart Stones POV 

While the Heart Stone was dormant, it was by no means unaware of the unfolding events in the multiverse and greater omniverse. It existed in a dimension that was connected to, yet separate from it. A place where no being could access and attempt to manipulate it, whether by accident or design. Almost every other Infinity Stone in every universe, had, at least once in its existence, been used. Typically with catastrophic results. Sentient beings, tended to be selfish and power hungry by nature. On the few occasions, when a stone had been used with good intentions, well... The road to hell, was paved with good intentions. The vast majority of sentient beings lacked the foresight, to see the long lasting consequences of even the most benevolent of intentions. 

One particular universe was cause for great concern. Over the past decade, Five of the six Infinity Stones had been used, in part of a grand scheme by The Mad Titan, in his insane quest to 'balance' the universe! If the Heart Stone could scoff, it would. The universe was balanced! Civilizations, even entire planets, would rise and fall. Live and die. Either through war, disease or other simply as a result of their own choices. That was the way it was, the it always had been, the way it always would be. Thanos's own world of Titan, was proof of that. It was simply their time. 

Now the Heart Stone had finally been awakened. Three Infinity Stones in the possession of a sentient being, triggered the failsafe. Because where there was once life there must always be life. And now the Heart Stone was searching that same troubled universe, for a being worthy of near infinite power. And funnily enough, there were two that fit that criteria. But the first, was a key player in the any foreseeable attempts at thwarting the Titans plans. And therefore it could not interfere. Which left the second...

She was a force to be reckoned with, despite her size and lack of superhuman abilities. She had already protected innocent creatures and civilians at the incident in New Mexico, along with being instrumental in saving the universe in London, when the Aether was sought after by Dark Elves. She was not the kind to seek power, she was fiercely loyal and protective of the ones she cared for, strong willed and determined. She was smart, perceptive, empathetic and aware of her own flaws. So few beings were, even fewer would admit to them. But she could! She could see what others missed and recognize kindred spirits, she drew right hearted souls to her. Basically, she was perfect. 

It was after Thanos has sacrificed his own daughter and gained possession of the Soul Stone that, the Heart Stone had taken action and marked the heart of its chosen being, Darcy Lewis, while she slept. No matter what happened now, she would be protected, still part of events but separate from the consequences. 

***

The Sorcerer Supreme spoke to small group of heroes on Titan, telling them he saw 14,000,605 futures and there was only one in which they won. The Heart Stone could see all possible futures and in all those futures, there was only one chance of stopping the Titan, and it was not in one of the futures the sorcerer foresaw. The future the sorcerer saw, would still end in failure. It just wouldn't be evident for several centuries. 

***

Thanos, fought and defeated the heroes on Titan and had used the Space Stone in the gauntlet to travel to Earth. It was the final stand. Most races that knew of humanity, thought them a weak and insignificant race. Mostly due their comparatively short lifespans and lack of strength. But there was much more to humans, than met the eye, the Titan and his army were discovering this fact. But sadly, it was not enough. The only chance the universe had of saving itself from annihilation was gone. And just when it looked like, existence in this universe was condemned to a slow inevitable decline, Thanos snapped his fingers and made a choice the Heart Stone had not foreseen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who the Heart Stones other potential candidate was?


	4. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos watches the battle in Wakanda and remembers how his quest to save the universe began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Earth's name changes between Earth and Midgard, depending on what the character calls it.

Thanos's POV

Thanos watched the people of Earth fight his army and despaired. Why could so few understand that he was trying to help them? His children, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Cull Obsidian, all understood. Gamora had once, so had Nebula. It truly grieved him to lose Gamora. But sacrifices had to be made. He did come that far, only to stop so close to his goal, and despite Nebula's attempt to kill him, he was certain she would come around. If she was one of the half that survived, of course.

***

So long ago, he saw the consequences of overpopulation on Titan and offered a solution. Yes, a radical solution, he'll admit. But desperate times, called for desperate measures. He would have suggested, sending out citizens to colonize another world but he knew it would have been outright rejected. The planet of Titan was sacred to Titans. It was their home. For a Titan to leave permanently, was a fate worse than death. It was unthinkable. Even now, Thanos still felt the argument he presented to the leaders of Titan for his population reduction plan, was reasonable. No favouritism between rich or poor, young or old, men or women. Totally random. 

But sadly, they, just like the people of Earth, just like the people of countless other worlds, they lacked the vision and courage, to make the hard choices. And so, he was exiled. Centuries later, he returned to Titan hoping that the next generation might see things differently, but Titan was no more. His world, was dead. As the effects of overpopulation took their toll. In his absence, the people scrambled and fought for the few remaining resources, until they literally blew themselves up! Whatever they used was so powerful it had knocked the whole planet eight degrees off its axis. It was on that day his quest began. He could not save his own world, but he could save others.

***

Over time, he gathered an army and began adopting children, he felt showed promise, amongst the worlds he saved. But going from world to world, was exhausting! And every time, it was the same. The people just couldn't see that all he was trying to do, was help them. To spare them war. To spare them famine. So when he first learned of the Infinity Stones, he knew he had to have them! A way to save the entire universe in an instant. A way he could finally rest. He was so tired. But sadly, it took far longer and was far more complicated and troublesome, than he anticipated. 

***

Loki's, Chitauri assisted invasion of Earth, failed spectacularly. Because of Loki, he lost, not one but two Infinity Stones! When Loki was found floating in the void of his realm, by the Chitauri, he learned of the Asgardians hatred of Odin, Thor, Jotunheim and Midgard. Thanos sensed an opportunity to use the wayward Prince to further his hunt for the Stones significantly. As the master of the Mind Stone, he could sense that there were three Infinity Stones on Midgard at that time. If he used Loki and the Chitauri to invade Midgard, he could gather all three Stones in one swoop! He was narrowed down the probable location of the fifth stone to a handful of planets and their moon's. That only left the Soul Stone. All attempts to locate it so far had failed. Not even a whisper. Perhaps with five Stones he could find it? 

Despite a ridiculous amount of torture, (even by his standards) Loki was surprisingly uncooperative, with his invasion plan of Midgard. Apparantly the so called God of Mischief, had a conscience! Thanos eventually used the Mind Stone to control Loki and get him onboard. Even then, the Prince was bothersome. Trying to thwart his invasion by getting some local heroes involved. Thanos had scoffed at the time. Did Loki really think he wouldn't know? True Loki wielded the scepter which contained the Mind Stone, but Thanos was it's true master. But Thanos did not worry, Earth was a backwater planet. They were no threat to the might of the Chitauri! He would deal with Loki later. 

But just when success appeared certain, a lone figure appeared through the portal and destroyed an entire legion of his army! One man! Such a thing had never happened before. Despite his anger and growing frustration, he was impressed with this lone warrior. So much so, he sought out this man's name. Tony Stark. The Merchant of Death, as he was known on Earth. Too bad the Merchant was not one of his children.

After the revenge driven Kree, Ronan, was defeated by a motley crew of outlaws and his own traitorous daughter, Gamora. Thanos had enough of using inept minions to gather the Stones for him and decided to do it himself. Something he should have done years ago. 

***

The fight the people of Earth had put up was admirable but it was of little consequence. He finally had all of the Stones after taking the last one from a strange beings forehead, when suddenly in a flash of coloured light another warrior appeared and stuck him in the head with a battleaxe. No! This wasn't the way it was supposed to be! They were going to finally understand once it was all over! They were going to be grateful! And he could finally rest! He didn't lose Titan, his homeworld and his people, for this! He didn't sacrifice his beloved daughter Gamora, just to fail and die now! Fine! If they didn't want to be saved, then they wouldn't be! Nobody would! 

***

So in that final moment, as the last vestiges of life left Thanos, he used the last of his strength, snapped his fingers and erased everything from existence. In the beginning there was nothing and in the end there was nothing. Except, Darcy Lewis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought to myself, what would have happened if Thor went for the head? Now you know. Also, the Aether, the Tesseract and the Time Stone were all on Earth, before Thanos sent Loki with the Mind Stone scepter to invade New York.


	5. And If You Look Long Enough Into the Abyss, the Abyss Looks Back Into You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets her destiny

Darcy's POV

It was gone. Everything was gone. Everything and everyone turned to dust and not all at once either. It seemed happen randomly until it was all, just gone. Darcy was standing in an endless black void. Am I dead? Darcy wondered. There was no white light, no pearly gates, no devil with a pitchfork even! Darcy knew she should be freaked out but after Jane crumbled into ashes, she went numb. "Hello!? Is anybody there? If this is the afterlife, I don't think much of it!" Darcy looked around. "This is like that creepy black place in Stranger Things." Darcy muttered aloud. Maybe I just forget to put on the extractor fan while Jane was soldering and inhaled the fumes? Darcy then thought. Maybe I'm just having a very odd, very boring hallucination?

"Hello Chosen." 

Darcy spun around and saw a small glowing white stone behind her. "What? Are you talking to me?" Darcy said confused.

"Yes, I am talking to you. You're not hallucinating. And before ask, no, I am not God."

"What are you then?" Darcy asked. "Am I dead? What happened? Where is everyone?"

"You are not dead, Chosen." There was a pause and a sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are the only being that is not dead. In fact, you are all that remains of your universe. As for what I am, I am the Heart Stone. You know of the Infinity Stones, yes?" Darcy nodded dumbly, unable to process what she was being told. "Jane was possessed by one." 

"The Aether, yes. Your actions to defend Earth and assist in the defeat of the Dark Elves was admirable."

"I didn't do much. Mostly tried to keep Erik's pants on." Darcy responded, with a pathetic laugh. "Always so humble, always selling yourself and your achievements short." The Heart Stone replied. "If you had not been there, the Dark Elves would have succeeded." Darcy felt uncomfortable with outright praise. "It was a team effort." She said. "That it was." Replied the Stone. Darcy swore she could hear a smile in its voice. Tears fell. "Is this really real? Is everyone dead? I'm not gonna wake up in a moment?" A soft voice replied. "Yes. I'm sorry to say, that this is indeed, real. Every life has been extinguished. From sentient beings, to animals, plants, right down to living cells. Even non living matter is gone. You my Chosen, are all that remains." 

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that is what you are. You are the one of only two beings I found in this universe, that possessed a pure, worthy heart. Each Infinity Stone is the embodiment of an essential element. Space, also called the Tesseract. Time. Reality, which you know of as the Aether. Soul. Power and Mind. Every universe in the omniverse has it's own set of Infinity Stones but there is only one Heart Stone. I lie at the heart of the Omniverse and can see into the hearts of every living being. Amongst other things." 

Darcy heard that last part muttered quietly. "Why me? Why not choose this other being? And what do you mean, amongst other things?" Darcy heard a sigh. "I did not choose the other potential candidate, because I could not. He had a key role in the attempts to stop Thanos and as a result, I could not interfere." "What the hell is a Thanos!?" Darcy said, confused. "Thanos, was a being from a world called Titan. His planet was facing extreme difficulties due to overpopulation. He suggested the radical idea of killing half of his world's population, as a solution." "But...but that's insane!" Darcy said stunned. 

"Yes. Even before his genocidal quest, Thanos always was unbalanced. Which is ironic, for a being so obsessed with the idea of restoring balance. His own people where horrified and he was exiled. In his absence, there was a war and his people where destroyed by their own actions and greed. When Thanos eventually learned of his world's destruction, he lost all reason and began his campaign to save other worlds from the same fate. So he collected an army and traveled planet to planet, killing half of their populations." Darcy was revolted. "He was a monster. An insane monster." She breathed.

"He was the worst kind of villain. He truly believed in his heart he was helping them. Saving them. As he saw it. Sacrificing half to save the rest. He could not be reasoned with, nor dissuaded from his goal by any means other than his own death. I saw all possible futures, except this one." The Heart Stone sighed again. "Sometimes I really hate free will." While it was just a white glowing stone, Darcy swore it would have been shaking it's head (if it had one.) "Can't you just undo this?" Darcy said. "Bring back Jane? Bring it all back, like it never happened?" 

"There isn't much I can't do." The Stone said softly. "But that is one of them. I cannot undo anything another Stone has done and it cannot interfere with free will." "But you did!" Darcy yelled, throwing up her hands a gesturing around her at the nothingness. "I didn't choose this!" "You are correct. You did not. Marking my Chosen is the only time, I can break that rule. You must understand, Darcy. Where there was once life, there must always be life. Never in the existence of the Omniverse has a single being possessed the power of all six infinity stones. If something went wrong I had to mark and preserve my Chosen. If all life in the universe died, it would create domino effect. Spreading to every universe in the multiverse and greater omniverse. The entire system would collapse. And nothing would exist everywhere, forever." The Heart Stone said gravely. "Many other heroes and warriors, both from Earth and elsewhere in the galaxy tried to stop him. But just as Thanos had all the Stones and was about to finish his quest to eliminate half of all life in the universe, your friend Thor arrived and struck Thanos in the head with an axe. Unfortunately Thanos was not killed instantly and had enough time to make a choice of free will I had not foreseen." 

"If I'm going, I'm taking you all with me." Darcy said sadly. 

"Yes." 

"But if Thanos destroyed everything, then how are you here?" 

"I exist in a dimension separate from, but connected to the Omniverse. I existed in an aware, yet dormant state until Thanos had gathered three of the six Infinity Stones. It was then I was awoken to fulfill my function as a failsafe to protect the Omniverse from annihilation. Even if Thanos was struck in the chest by your friend Thor, the results would have been the same. Just slower."

"How?" 

"Thanos planned to destroy the Stones once he finished his quest. So that no one could ever undo it. But the Infinity Stones are vital for the continued stability of each universe. Over the the course of time each element they embodied would have become more and more unstable until it ceased all together. Time would fluctuate wildly, some places time would pass as minutes, while in others years or even centuries! The minds of living beings would begin to unravel. The power of suns and stars would increase and decrease exponentially. Entire solar systems would be burnt into oblivion, while others would freeze. Living beings would suddenly and without warning or reason die. The very fabric of reality would tear apart and space itself would distort and bend, things both large and small would be moved from one place in the universe to another! So in the end, the result would have been the same. This. Nothingness. The only chance for success this universe had, was if Thor had cut off the gauntlet on Thanos's hand that contained the Stones. When he did not, all was lost." The Heart Stone said.

"So what now?" Said Darcy. "Do I just exist here alone for all eternity?"

"I took your free will away, when I chose you Darcy. But now, what happens is entirely your choice. You have the opportunity to be the mother of a new universe."

"Umm...I hate to break this to you, but humans don't work that way. You need two, you know? Male and female. Unless...you're not expecting me to get freaky with a stone are you!? I mean I'm sure you're a very attractive stone, but, ahhh...you're not my type." Darcy said quietly. Inwardly she facepalmed. The Heart Stone chuckled. "No. I assure you, there will be no, getting freaky. As you put it." The Stone was then silent. "What is required of you, would be ultimate sacrifice. Your mind, your personality, what makes Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis, will be preserved. But you would need to allow me to take your physical body and use it to create a new universe to fill the void."

"What do mean, use?" Darcy inquired. "And even if I agree, what happens to me? Will I just be some disembodied entity?" "Your body is alive, I would strip your physical being down to it's living cells and use them to create new life. A new universe. You would be, in essence, it's mother. As for the rest of you, you could choose to remain here and I would be able to create you a new form." "I'm sensing an, or, coming." Darcy interrupted.

"Once again you are correct. Or I could send you to be reborn in another universe in the omniverse. This is the choice I hope you would make. There is another universe, almost identical to this one, which is on the same path and could very well meet the same fate, at the hands of an alternate version of Thanos." 

"So I could save that Jane?" 

"You could. You could save them all." The Heart Stone replied. "But what about not interfering with free will?" Darcy said confused. The Heart Stone responded with what sounded like a smirk. "I can't interfere with free will. But you can." "Will I still be human?" Darcy asked. "Your body does not make you or any being for that matter, human. Love, kindness, compassion, mercy, empathy. Those are the qualities that makes you human, as you call it. You will always be Darcy Lewis. No matter what you look like." Darcy thought. There was no going back, only forward. "Would I still remember all of this? My life, my friends? Everything?" "Of course." The Heart Stone said gently. "Okay then. Let's do this." Darcy said confidently. Ever since Thor literally crashed into her life, things had gotten weirder and weirder. What was a little more? She was Darcy-fucking-Lewis! She learned to roll with weird a long time ago. 

"My Chosen." The Heart Stone said. "Before you commit to this decision you must know of the full facts. As I said before, where there was once life, there must always be life. You are the last life, the last soul of your universe. Even if a new one is created to fill the void, you would still be the only life remaining, from your universe. You must always live. I would have to make you a truly immortal being. You will never die. Ever. Do you understand?" Darcy's eyed were as big as saucers. "You mean, if I died. The omniverse would die?" 

"Yes. You Darcy Lewis. My Chosen. Are now the most important life in all existence."

"Wow!"

"Wow, indeed!" The Heart Stone laughed. "I would gift you with near infinite power and create you a new form, that would never be able to be destroyed. Now that I have awoken, I will not go dormant again. I will guide you on your new path, so you can be the protector the Omniverse needs." "But what if I go mad with power, like that Thanos guy?" Darcy said. Unsure that any being, least of all someone as flawed as her, should have near infinite power. "You have an incorruptible heart, my Chosen. The fact that such a possibility concerns you, proves this." The Heart Stone said with what sounded like smile. "But, if such a thing still worries you, I would simply strip you of those gifted powers and lock you away in my realm. Alive but safe. Good enough?" "Good enough." Darcy nodded. 

"There are certain powers I will withhold from you, unless the situation calls for it. As certain powers are too dangerous." The Heart Stone said. "The powers of the mind and soul in particular. I will restrict your gifts from the mind. You will not be able to real minds, but instead read intentions and pertinent details, or when some someone or something plans to harm you or those around you. As for the powers of the soul? You be able to heal, restore the souls of and create new life, from plants and animals only. Restoring the souls of sentient beings with free will, is too dangerous. However you will have the ability to heal sentient beings, as long as they are still alive. My personal gift to you as the Heart Stone, is to know the hearts of every living being. Many beings are quite surprising, when you see what is truly in their heart. I will also gift you with the ability to tie right hearted souls to you. They will live, because you live. If they abuse this privilege, you can cut them loose and they will once again suffer from the effects of mortality. You will be reborn with all the knowledge, of every world of your previous universe, know every fact, understand every language. As for your gifts from the time, reality, space and power stones, you will discover them in time."

Darcy was overwhelmed. "I understand." She said. "I choose to make the ultimate sacrifice and be reborn in a new universe." "Thank you, my Chosen." The Heart Stone said. Suddenly Darcy was having an out of body experience. She was alive but literally out of her body! Her body seemed to be there one moment and then the next, there was a bright flash. And then...BANG! Creation. Darcy had witnessed the death of her old universe and now the birth of another. And it was beautiful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the film Lucy, starring Scarlett Johansson. Her character witnesses creation in reverse. I'd imagine that Darcy saw something similar to that.


	6. Today Is the First Day of the Rest of Your Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is reborn in a new body and in a new universe.

Darcy's POV 

After witnessing the birth of a new universe, the Heart Stone prepared her for her new life. It was frustratingly coy on the details. But assured her that she would have a mental connection to it and it would always be there to provide guidance and companionship. Darcy was the only being of her kind in all of existence, a type of loneliness the Heart Stone understood. Darcy would not be alone. All the knowledge of her dead universe had been imparted to her before her rebirth. And it was frankly, overwhelming! On the bright side, she was now the smartest living being in existence! In your face Einstein! She bid a silent farewell to the new universe and promised herself she would check in on it from time to time. (Something which the Heart Stone assured her she could do.) It was her baby after all (so to speak.) 

The Heart Stone decided to give itself a name and asked Darcy to call it, Corazon. It meant heart in Spanish. A cute nod to it's true nature, something which made Darcy smile. Corazon put Darcy's mind into a sleep like state and created her a new, immortal body. Both new body and mind were merged and Corazon sent Darcy to where she would be reborn and awaken to her new life.

***

Darcy awoke and opened her eyes for the first time. Everything was dark and she was in an confined space. Not the claustrophobic type, thankfully, but the kind that made you feel safe. She was curled up into the foetal position and experimentally began moving her limbs. Arms, check. Legs, check. Head, check. Okay, so far, so good. Wait...what was that? Darcy could feel other appendages, appendages that humans definitely DID NOT possess. A tail! She had a freaking tail! A she could feel wings coming out of her back, which we rubbing against the smooth surface that surrounded her. OMG! She was in an egg! And her wings didn't feel soft, like feathers. Besides, no bird she ever saw, had a tail. Her skin felt hard, yet supple like leather and...were those scales? Scales, wings, tail. She was a dragon!

"A draconic ouroboros, to be precise." Corazon said in her mind. "I knew you'd get it eventually. I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Darcy was instantly aware of what she was. Like her mind had downloaded a computer file containing all the information. The ouroboros was depicted as a snake or dragon, swallowing it's own tail. A perfect circle, no beginning, no end. It symbolized life, death and rebirth. The symbol of eternity. "Not mythological anymore." Said Corazon. 

***

Darcy knew everything about what she now was and her powers. She was a living tesseract and shapeshifter. She could alter her physical size and make herself as large or as small as she wished. While she was a shapeshifter, this would always be her true form. But she could alter her body to appear as another living beings. She couldn't appear as an inanimate object though. But that was okay, as she had a camouflage ability, that would make a chameleon turn green (pun intended) with envy! And let's not forget the best feature, bioluminescence! Darcy adjusted her size, making herself small enough to have plenty of room to move around inside the egg and activated her bioluminescence. A beautiful electric blue light illuminated her shell prison and she saw herself for the first time. She was all black, with a bioluminescent blue glow shimmering from within, every time she breathed. 

She had four fingers and a thumb, just like a human hand. Her feet had four toes at the front and the fifth toe came out the back of her heel. So she could grip onto perches (or grab prey as she flew.) At the end of each digit were sharp silver claws. Her body itself was long. Long than the typical westernized dragons she had seen in books or in films growing up. It was more like the Chinese style of dragon in length but her limbs were in better proportion to her body. The Chinese dragons were traditionally depicted with short, almost stumpy arms and legs. Her tail had a long arrowhead like tip, that was wickedly sharp, but she knew it could not puncture her impenetrable skin. She wished she could could see what her head and face looked like. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the inside of the shell became mirror like. 

"Be careful with your thoughts." Corazon warned. "This is the power of the Reality Stone, the ability turn thoughts into reality. Don't worry. I will be here to guide you and prevent you from making mistakes. With great power, comes great responsibility. This is something that Thanos never truly understood." "He wanted to remake reality into what he thought it should be, the Dark Elves too." Darcy said. "Yes." Corazon replied. "Each Infinity Stone has a degree of sentience, some Stones more than others. Enough to ensure the maximum viability for life, in all its forms. That is why manipulating Infinity Stones, to suit one beings the idealized version of existence, leads to catastrophic results." "Thank you for warning me." Darcy said. "I'll be careful."

Darcy inspected herself in the eggs reflective surface. "It's not quite an egg." Corazon said, with a sly tone. "Dragons hatched from eggs in mythology. If I'm not in an egg, that what am I in?" Darcy enquired. Corazon chuckled. "I'm not to spoil my last surprise." Darcy sighed, she knew Corazon wasn't gonna give it up, so she turned to her reflection again. Her body and scales on her head and face were black too. The bioluminescence shimmered from the skin between the scales. On the each side of her head were two tapered horns and she had cute elf like, pointed ears. Her teeth (although they were more like fangs) were silver, just like her claws. But it was her eyes that stood out the most. They were the same electric blue as her bioluminescence. A trail of sharp spikes trailed down her spine from neck to tail. "Those are retractable." Corazon pointed out. "The claws too." Like a kid with any any new toy, Darcy tested it out a few times. 

"Cool!" 

Corazon laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I made it for you after all." Darcy felt guilty. "I'm sorry Corazon. I haven't thanked you or anything." "No need to thank me, Darcy. Because of your sacrifice, the omniverse is safe. Besides, what are friends for?" Darcy smiled. "Best friends forever, huh?" Corazon hummed with pleasure. 

***

"So when do I hatch?" Darcy asked. "When you're ready." Corazon replied. "I wanted you to have time to adjust to your new existence before we get down to business." 

"I'm here aren't I? In that other universe that could meet the same fate as mine?"

"Yes. This universe are almost identical to yours. There are differences, which you will discover but the results have been the same. If I could have sent you here earlier, I would have. There are so many innocent lives that could have been saved. But...rules. There are constants of the Omniverse that even I must abide by."

Dread filled Darcy. "What kind of rules?" She asked. Corazon sighed sadly. "No two of the same beings can inhabit the same universe, at the same time. Your alternate either, must not exist at all and never will, or..." "Or be dead." Darcy said. 

"Yes. I'm sorry. The Darcy Lewis of this universe died, one minute before I sent you here. I could not have saved her, because as you know, I cannot interfere with free will. When you leave here, you will need to go to Earth and shapeshift your form to take her place. No one can know that you are a different Darcy Lewis. Not yet at least. A day will come, when you can reveal the truth to her death to her loved ones and her life can be honoured with a proper farewell. You will know when that day comes."

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered." Corazon said sadly. 

***

Corazon filled her mind all the knowledge of this new universe and Darcy wept at the horror of what had happened to her alternate. She knew what she had to do and where she needed to go. She had work to do.

***

Darcy expanded her size, with Corazon's guidance and shattered the egg instantly. Once hatched and taking in her surroundings, she understood why Corazon had sounded so smug. She was right, it wasn't an egg at all, it was a moon. She had been inside Pluto's moon Charon, to be precise. She shook he head, Corazon had a sense of humour. The dwarf planet Pluto was named after the Roman God of the Underworld. (Known to the Greeks as Hades.) And Pluto's largest moon was Charon. Named after the ferryman, who took souls of the dead across the river Styx, to the afterlife. Her birth had completely destroyed Charon. She could already see the remaining fragments of the moon getting caught up in Pluto's gravitational pull and a beautiful new set of rings, were beginning to form. As Darcy turned and began flying towards Earth, she passed Pluto's remaining four moons, Kerberos, Styx, Nix and Hydra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Those really are the names of Pluto's moons.


	7. Actions Have Consequences...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see what the characters of this universe are up to.

Tony’s POV

Tony was beyond livid! He had just come back to the Tower, from a knockdown, drag out, screaming match, with Rogers. He’d tried calling him for 3 days, but the nurses at the hospital refused to put him through. In the end Tony, got on the quinjet, flew to Washington and ambushed him in the time capsule to the 1940’s, that Rogers called his apartment, after he had been released from hospital. He had to make himself leave the suit on the quinjet, because he knew if he had it, he would have attacked Captain Ignoramus.

What the fuck had Rogers been thinking? Romanoff too, for that matter. They had discovered that HYDRA had infiltrated SHEILD and were planning a world domination. But instead of calling him, the tech wiz, the man who not only designed the damn engines for the hellicarriers. But a man with an A.I, who could have shut the whole them down before they even left the fucking ground! But no! Apparently Captain Righteous decided it was a better idea, to drop them from the sky, killing (so far) 18 civilians, who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Not only that, Romanoff thought it was a good idea, to dump all the SHEILD’s files (and by virtue HYDRA’s files) on the internet! Sure, they exposed HYDRA in way they could never cover up. But they had also expose hundreds of undercover SHEILD agents and their families, around the world! Tony sat down on the sofa in the corner of his lab and sighed, rubbing his temples. What a clusterfuck.

It had been 5 days since the data dump and for the first 3 days, he had been scrambling jets all over the world, trying to get exposed SHEILD innocent agents and their families, out of hostile territory after their cover had been blown. SHEILD was so busy trying to minimize the damage at home and in Washington, that agents outside the United States had been a second priority. So he and JARVIS had been going through personnel files as fast as they could, to locate and extract them.

Unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough. Many agents had simply disappeared. Whether they went underground as soon as they learned their identities had been compromised or had been captured, was uncertain. But others…too many others, were dead. Their families too. SHEILD had a lot of enemies. Current count was 86 dead. 24 of them children. Tony grabbed the pillow on the couch and throwing it across the room in frustration. DUM-E, YOU and BUTTERFINGERS, were keeping a wary distance. 

When he asked Rogers why he didn’t contact him, Rogers replied that he didn’t know if he could trust him! What the fuck!? Instead of trusting a guy he knew, a guy who had already helped, save the world. He instead decides to trust the Widow, a woman with a history of questionable loyalties and some random stranger he met a few times while jogging! Okay, the guy was military, but still. Now Rogers was packing a bag and heading off somewhere, leaving him and SHEILD to clean up his mess!

Rogers claimed he was going to follow some HYDRA lead that he had. But wouldn’t tell him what it was. He offered to help, but Rogers turned him down, saying he, “had it under control.” Tony asked if “he had it under control” the same way as he had it under control when he was dropping the hellicarriers on innocent civilians. Which of course led to the screaming match. In the end, Captain Superiority, pulled the old Howard card. Saying that Howard was a great man and that he would be ashamed of Tony if he could see him today. At that point, Tony had to storm out before he punched Rogers in his perfect teeth.

Howard Stark, was NOT a great man. Perhaps at the time Rogers knew him, that was true. But Rogers had only known him for two years. By the time Tony was born, he was already a bitter drunk, who delighted in reminding Tony at every opportunity of the reasons why he would never be as good and his old friend, Captain America. In the Stark Expo recording Howard left him, he called Tony his “greatest creation”. Because that’s all Tony ever was to him. He only ever saw Tony as an extension of himself. Howard only saw Tony’s achievements as a reflection upon himself as a father. He was always pushing Tony to do better but then would get mad at him when Tony’s inventions and intelligence surpassed him own! He learned that at the age of 5. He made his first circuit board, he was so proud and excited to show dad, but when Howard saw that it was better than his own, he was so angry he smashed it! That was the day that “dad” became “Howard” to Tony.

***

He wanted to scream at Romanoff too but she was already off on a “classified” mission. Whatever the hell that meant. She was the one he was maddest at. Captain Dumbass was a soldier but she was a goddamn spy! She should have known better. What on Earth did she think was going to happen? And Fury! He wasn’t surprised at all that Fury never tried to contact him. Fury never really trusted him. That bullshit profile he had Romanoff write on him was proof of that. Tony would admit that for much of his life he was a selfish, self-absorbed, asshole. But Afghanistan had been the wakeup call he needed.

Tony wasn’t that guy anymore. Sure he was reckless and out of control at his birthday party and perhaps his decision to take part in that race in Monaco, wasn’t his brightest idea ever. But in his defence, he was dying from palladium poisoning at the time! It was the worst possible time to write an unbiased, accurate, psychological profile on a person. Even after the alien invasion of New York, he was still listed as a “consultant”! Apparently making the sacrifice play (something Rogers had earlier said he wasn’t capable of doing) and flying a goddamn nuke through the portal (something which he believed was a one way trip at the time) still wasn’t enough grant to him Avenger status. 

But seriously! Fury was like the Godfather of spies, he was the fucking Director of SHEILD! His long-time friend, the guy who had appointed him Director, was hailing HYDRA in his free time! Fury may have only had one eye but he couldn’t have possibly been that blind! Could he? How could he possibly NOT have known? Not even had an inkling? And of course, now Fury was “dead.” After some mysterious black clad assassin, attacked him in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

Not exactly subtle. The whole thing was awfully convenient. Tony would have bet his entire fortune that Fury had already pulled a Lazarus and walked right on out of his grave. He also highly suspected that Coulson was kicking around somewhere too. He asked JARVIS to tag any mention of anything like that, he might come across going through the data dump, but nothing so far. The truth was, there was so much information dumped, it would take JARVIS, weeks to comb through it all.

“God!” He sighed, putting his head between his knees and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What a nightmare.” At this point DUM-E must have had enough of his creator feeling sad and beeped to get his attention. Tony looked up to see DUM-E holding out his favourite red fire extinguisher out for him to take, to make Tony feel better. Tony huffed a laugh and patted DUM-E’s chassis and took the fire extinguisher. “Thanks, bud. Appreciate it.” DUM-E spun around happily and zip over to his robot siblings who were beeping excitedly. Tony smiled, close his eyes and fell asleep… 

***

JARVIS’s POV

JARVIS let him sleep, after all, Sir had been awake for 76 hours straight. Until now, he and Sir had focused all their time, effort (and in JARVIS’ case, his processing power) on decrypting the files of SHEILD agents and staff. Separating those who were genuine SHEILD from those who were HYDRA, locating SHEILD agents and their families, who were in the most danger in hostile overseas countries and evacuating them. Now, he was currently going through the kill list that HYDRA had, documenting individuals that they had planned to eliminate, had Project: Insight had been successfully launched. Sir was right at the top of the list of course, along with Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, even Mr. Hogan.

Director Fury and all of the Avengers. Including Prince Thor of Asgard (if he ever returned to Earth that is). Doctor Banner was the exception. He was on a secondary list for capture and detainment, which contained individuals who were deemed too valuable to kill but too dangerous to let run around free. Doctor Banner was earmarked for experimentation, labelled “terminate only, if left no other option.” The secondary list was primarily people who HYDRA wanted information from. Mostly academics and scientists.

The astrophysicists, Doctor Jane Foster and Doctor Erik Selvig, who were the first to encounter Thor in New Mexico (and Selvig who was also involved with SHEILD and the New York invasion) were listed as “high value” targets, even their intern, Darcy Lewis was on this list! JARVIS put the names Foster, Selvig and Lewis on a notification alert, as Sir had said that anyone close to the Avengers would be in the greatest danger from any still operational HYDRA cells and HYDRA agents who were in the wind... 

***

FIVE HOURS, 27 MINUTES and 13 SECONDS LATER…

***  


Tony’s POV  


Tony was awoken by JARVIS’s voice. “Sir, Sir! I’m sorry to wake you but you asked me to notify you if anything truly pertinent was decrypted.” Tony scrubbed his face with his hands, he had fallen asleep on the lab couch again. He got up and stretched his legs and back, then headed to the coffee maker.  


“Ok, dazzle me.”  


“Sir, the names of Doctor Jane Foster and Doctor Erik Selvig were noted in several of the decrypted files, all of these files were pertaining to the New Mexico incident and work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge or Doctor Selvig’s later involvement with SHEILD research on the Tesseract and the invasion of New York.”  


“Okay, no surprise there. You’re not exactly dazzling me here.” Tony said as he poured himself the strongest, blackest coffee known to man. “Yes, Sir.” JARVIS said. “But what did get my attention was the fact that their intern, a Miss Darcy Lewis’s name popped up in several much older files in the data dump.” Tony took a drink of the caffeinated elixir of the Gods. “She HYDRA? Planted with Foster and Selvig?”  


“I think it’s better if you see for yourself, Sir.”  


Tony went to the nearest projection screen and began to read. “JARVIS.” He said quietly. Do your best to erase all existence of these files from the internet. We need to contain this.”  


“My thinking exactly, Sir.”  


“Where is Foster, Selvig and Lewis now?”  


“According to the information I have been able to compile, Doctor Selvig is currently checked into a mental health facility upstate and Doctor Foster and Miss Lewis are in London, Sir.”  


Tony was freaking out, this was very, very bad. “Call Foster or Lewis and run a check that Selvig is actually in that facility.”  


“Calling Sir.”  


***  


“Hello?” Said a feminine voice said sleepily. “Is that Darcy Lewis or Jane Foster?” Tony asked.  


“It’s Doctor Jane Foster. Who is this? Do you know what time this is?”  


“Doctor Foster, I’m sorry to wake you but this is Tony Stark. I was told that you and your intern are in London. Have been watching the news?”  


“If you mean that mess in Washington with Captain America and SHEILD, then yes.”  


“Alright Doctor Foster, I’ve been going through the top secret government files that the Black Widow so carelessly dumped onto the internet and I have come across some information that leads me to believe that you and your intern are in great danger. I need you to pack up and I’ll be sending someone to collect you, they will bring you both to New York and be put under my security.”  


“Sir.” JARVIS interrupted. “I have confirmation that Doctor Selvig is indeed in that facility.” “Get him here too.” Tony replied. “Who was that?” Jane said, voice sounding afraid. “That was JARVIS, my artificial intelligence. He was just confirming the location of Doctor Selvig and I am making arrangements to have him collected and brought here too.” Tony elaborated. He was typing as fast as he could, sending an urgent message to his most trusted security employees at the London Stark Industries branch. “Okay Doc. I’ve just dispatched a security team to collect you, your intern and your equipment. They’ll be there in eight minutes. Start packing.”  


“Um…okay, okay! I’ll pack fast but Mr. Stark, there’s a problem.”  


Tony stopped typing. “What kind of problem?”  


“Darcy’s not here.”  


Tony froze. “Where is she?”  


“She left about 3 weeks ago. She said she need a break from my moping about Thor and decided to go backpacking around Europe for a few months.”  


Tony swallowed. “When was the last time you heard from her?”  


“Two days after she left.” Jane said quietly…


	8. Something Wicked Comes This Way..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who are magically inclined notice a change.

The Ancient One’s POV

She had been meditating when it happened. It was literally enough to knock her astral body sideways as a monumental shift occurred in the multiverse. Something unprecedented had happened. But what? And where? The Ancient One went to consult with the Eye of Agamotto, only to find the Eye open and active of its own accord. She tried to cross the room to get to the Eye but she was held back by an unseen force. It was something she had never seen happen before, in her long life.

The Ancient One quickly put up wards outside of the room, to keep the Masters and students at Kamar-Taj from having their attentions drawn to the Eye. She was the Ancient One, the Masters of the Mystic Arts looked to her to have the answers. The fact that she did not, would cause worry, which was something she did not need right now. Kaecilius was growing increasingly disenchanted and turning to darker Mystic practices. Nothing he was doing was forbidden…yet. But it could easily become a slippery slope.

She truly hoped that she would be able to reach him, before he crossed the line. Mordo was also a source of concern, which is why she kept him so close. He came to Kamar-Taj angry and looking for power to defeat his perceived enemies, she had been able to make him see that his true enemy was himself and his anger. He had done a complete turnaround from how he once was, but she could see potential for great difficulties down the road. Mordo had a very black and white way of looking at the world. Either something was good and right or bad and wrong. There was no middle ground. She knew he would violently disapprove, should he ever learned how she was able to live for so long. She hated doing it, but she knew she had to live until the next Sorcerer Supreme ascended, and that was still a few years away. 

The Eye continued to do…whatever it was doing, for several minutes until the green glow faded and the Eye closed. She felt the barrier keeping her out disappear and she crossed over to the pedestal, where the Eye sat. The Ancient One began moving the rings on the stone pedestal that surrounded the Eye, trying to find what had caused the unforeseen event, but the Eye was being uncooperative. She could see other worlds in the multiverse but not her own. It was as though as though a curtain had been dropped and whatever it was that was happening, was happening behind the scenes. No matter what she did, the Eye refused to show her what she wanted to see. In the end she gave up, perhaps she could not see it, because it was not her place to know. Whether this was going to be and good thing or a bad thing, well, only time would tell…

***

Heimdall’s POV

Heimdall was standing in his golden observatory guarding the bifrost when he felt something sweep across the nine realms and beyond. In all his time on watch, he had never felt anything like that. I was as though the universe had momentarily held its breath and then suddenly released it. But he could not see what had caused it, whatever it was, was outside his purview. What he could sense however was two pulses of energy, coming from within Asgard. To say that he was concerned was an understatement. The Convergence would be approaching in the near future.

The last time the Convergence had been upon them, was in the time of Odin’s father, King Bor. The Dark Elves of Svartalfheim had almost succeeded in rearranging the entire universe, seeking to plunge it into eternal darkness. King Bor had to kill them all to stop them, but now Heimdall was wondering if he had? Perhaps some of the Dark Elves had survived and this was a sign of their impending return? It couldn’t be a coincidence that something of this magnitude was happening now when the worlds were approaching alignment. Could it? No matter what it was, it was his duty to the King and to Asgard itself, for Odin to be informed…

***

Frigga’s POV

Frigga had been conversing with some ladies of the court when she felt a shift in the universe. She had been raised by witches and was a witch herself, she was attuned to such things. It felt like a soft breeze, brushing across her mind, heart and soul. She looked around but the other ladies who were none the wiser over the event. She then felt something else, two replies coming from within Asgard itself. Frigga was immediately concerned. She knew, if she could sense it, then Heimdall would too, and he would inform her husband.

Odin would more than likely seek to blame Loki somehow. Her poor son! She blamed herself, she had tried to do the best she could for him but she knew he always felt overshadowed by Thor. He had so craved attention from his father, but Odin was not as equal in his love with their sons, as he should have been. As a child Loki quickly discovered that he could get Odin’s attention far quicker by getting into mischief, than he could by doing something praise worthy. After a time, it became as much about gaining Odin’s attention, as it did, taking attention away from Thor.

She sighed. She had made so many mistakes. She should have ignored Odin’s decision not to tell Loki of his true heritage, she could have helped him come to terms with it. She failed her son and now he was imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard. She excused herself from the other ladies and went to seek out her husband, she needed to head things off before he blamed Loki and drove him even further away. As she passed the treasure room felt an energy coming from within. She pushed open one of the great golden doors and descended the stairs, the room was illuminated by the soft blue glow of the Tesseract…

***  
Loki’s POV

Another day of Odin’s hospitality in the dungeons. Loki sighed. If this was to be the rest of his existence he really wished Odin had executed him. Imprisonment was exceeding dull! There was very little mischief to be had, his only source of entertainment were the occasional fights between the other inmates and riling up the guards. His mother…no! Not his mother! Frigga, had taken pity on him and arranged for him to have a few luxuries and books. He did not want, nor need her pity.

If she ever truly loved him, she would have told him what he was…a monster. But no. She would have happily let him live his whole life, ignorant of his true nature. It was no wonder that he became the god of lies. After all, he had been lied to, his whole life! Odin, keeping him as some sort of war prize. Perhaps he saw him as some sort experiment? Like teaching a bilgesnipe to wear clothes and sit at the table. Looking back now, he wondered how he could not have seen it! He looked nothing like Odin, Frigga or Thor. Black hair, pale skin, green eyes. Compared to their blue eyed, blonde haired, golden skinned glory!

He truly was a fool, believing that he could ever earn Odin’s love. He had tried many times over the years to make Odin see that Thor would be the worst (and possibly last King) Asgard ever had! At his own coronation he wanted to storm Jotunheim and start a war! Thor on the throne would lead Asgard to ruin, too quick to use Mjolnir now and ask questions later. He earned the nickname Silvertongue, from all of the troubles, Thor had blundered his way into over the years. Loki became the ultimate politician, smoothing things over with their allies, when Thor’s idiocy risked gaining them enemies. All he wanted to do was protect Asgard and his people.

Except…they weren’t his people were they? If they knew what he was, they would have killed him on the spot. A monster of Jotunheim. A childhood nightmare come to life. He should have known that Thor’s, (even more idiotic) friends would disobey his decree and go to Midgard. Loki never had friends. Ever. They were always Thor’s friends. He was the brother they tolerated to get close to the favoured Prince of Asgard and mocked behind his back (and often enough, to his face.) They would always claim it was in jest, but Loki knew it was not. They meant it, every time they had meant it. Thor had always been too blind, too drunk or too stupid to notice. 

When he let go of the bifrost and fell into the void, he hoped for death. Unfortunately he was not that lucky. Instead he was found by the Chitauri and taken to Thanos and his children. Thanos had him tortured without mercy, in an effort to get him to comply with his own ambitions about restoring ‘balance’. He had endured countless tortures, but in the end it was not enough and Thanos used that accursed sceptre to bend him to his will. By the time he was sent to Midgard, he was unhinged. Twisted by the sceptre. He could not fully resist its influence and was forced to do Thanos’s bidding, but he had enough wiggle room to try and sabotage it.

He made a great public show out of every act, almost telegraphing his movements so they would anticipate his next step, so they could intervene. The Ironman had been so close to understanding why he had done, what he had done, as they spoke atop the Tower. Why else would he deliberately seek out to gain the attention of Thor, Captain America, the Mewling Quim and the Beast? He wanted them to stop him because he was unable to stop himself! When the portal closed, he felt Thanos’s influence over him via the sceptre, break and he had never felt so relieved! He didn’t bother telling Thor, Odin or even Frigga, about the tortures he suffered at the Chitauri’s hands. That his actions were not of his own free will. What would be the point? He knew they would never believe him. Frigga would want to believe him but when Odin put his foot down that was it. He had been cast as a villain, long ago. So he had decided to give them the best damn villain they had ever seen!

Suddenly he felt something, a force, like magic but not. It swept through his consciousness and left him reeling. What the Hel was that..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Thor: The Dark World takes place before Captain America: The Winter Soldier but I decided to switch it.


	9. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paths from Darcy's universe and the new universe begin to diverge.

Steve’s POV

Steve was furious! Stark had just left his apartment after yelling at him about not trusting him. How could he possibly trust Tony!? Fury and SHEILD didn’t fully trust him, he wasn’t even an Avenger! He was just a consultant. When they met on the helicarrier, Stark had been as egotistical and he had been lead to believe. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t follow orders, his never-ending stream of nicknames and snarky comments. Stark had no right to question him! He was Captain America! He should trust his judgement and fall into line. He couldn’t understand how Howard had spawned such an ungrateful son. Besides, if what Zola heavily implied, was true, the Winter Soldier had killed Howard and Maria Stark. But that wasn’t Bucky! His friend would never have chosen to do that. (Not that Stark would see it that way, of course.) There was no way he could’ve trusted Stark enough to involve him in what had happened. He would have stuck his nose into places best left alone. His parents died over twenty years ago, it was in the past, Stark should just let it go. And yes, unfortunately innocent civilians had died. But innocent people died in war. It wasn’t his fault they were in the wrong place at the wrong time! No! The safest hands were his own. And right now he had to find Bucky…

***

Natasha’s POV

Five hours after she had dumped all of SHEILD’s/HYDRA’s files on the internet, Nat had gotten a panicked call while she was waiting for Steve to get out of surgery. A call that sent her blood cold. A scared voice whispering to her for help, while in the  
background she could the sounds of glass smashing and gunfire. She sent a message to SHEILD, gave them the location and then raced to Missouri as fast as she could. 

***

She had literally walked into a bloodbath. Dead mercenaries littered the property, nine bodies had been found but some may have gotten away. Clint’s enemies had gained access to his files in the dump and it contained the address of the farm and listed his family in it. Fury promised him that he would not do that! But the Podonok, had obviously lied. Clint was home at the time and fought back to protect his family but it wasn’t enough. The entire front of the house was sprayed with bullet holes from a high calibre weapon. The kitchen was virtually unrecognizable, someone had used a grenade. Clint had been shot at least a dozen times and was stabbed twice, Laura had her throat slit from behind as she had lowered Cooper and Lila, out the second floor window to the ground below. Cooper had been shot in the head as he ran across the lawn and was currently in surgery. He had a 50/50 chance of pulling though, but even then the doctor’s said he would most likely need to learn to walk and talk again. Lila had been found by one of the first SHEILD agents on the scene. She had run into the woods surrounding the farm and had climbed more than ten meters up a tree. It took a further three hours after she arrived to coax her down. Lila was so traumatised she had gone mute, her eyes blank and unseeing. Lila had no injuries other that cuts, scrapes and bruises but her entire head, face and neck were covered in blood. This indicated that when Laura had her throat slit, she had been lowering Lila at the time and Lila had looked up and had seen it all. The little girl was going to need a lifetime of therapy to cope with this.

Nat stayed strong, showing little to know emotion but internally she was screaming. She had done this! She put the files on the internet and Clint’s family paid the price. Clint’s family was like her own family. Cooper and Lila called her auntie Nat, for fucks sake! And she had killed Clint and Laura, and orphaned their children. Nat was now a mother. Clint told her that he and Laura wanted to list her as their kid’s guardian should anything happen to them, because they knew she could protect them. Nat had always wanted to have children of her own, but not like this! She should have trusted her instincts to call Stark. He could have fixed this. But she chose to trust Steve and look at what had happened! She knew why Steve didn’t want to involve Tony. Zola all but said it. She could read between the lines. And Fury! He broke his promise. That’s what you get for trusting a spy. She was done with Fury, done with SHEILD and if she ever saw Fury again she would take his other eye! 

***

Lila had not protested when Nat washed off the blood at the hospital. Instead Lila just a sat there staring at nothing, no life in her eyes. Eventually she was able to dress Lila in a hospital gown and get her to lay on the bed in their private room, while Cooper was still in surgery. Nat sang her Russian lullabies until she fell asleep sucking her thumb like a baby. Then in the dark of the hospital room, Nat wept. What have I done..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google translate, Podonok is Russian for fucker.


	10. Absolute Power, Corrupts Absolutely...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what HYDRA thinks of the events in Washington?

Wolfgang Von Strucker's POV

Strucker could feel a migraine coming on. He had spent the last twenty minutes down calming Doctor List, who wanted to abandon the Sokovian base and terminate the test subject, saying that she was a liability and could turn on them. No way in hell, was Strucker going to let that happen! She was the future of HYDRA! He sighed. After all the their hard work and sacrifice, List wanted to cut and run at the first sign of trouble? Nein! The only reason he hadn't executed the doctor, was because of the results he produced in his work. After the invasion of New York, Secretary Pierce, had Sitwell send them Loki's scepter along with a shipment of Chitauri armour and weaponry, even a leviathan corpse! They had already produce some prototype weapons after reverse engineering Chitauri tech. He wa certain that once it was perfected, they would be able to put the balance of power back in the right hands. HYDRA's hands.

Just hours ago, HYDRA had been exposed to the world. That flag wrapped idiot and the HYDRA traitor The Black Widow, had destroyed Project Insight, crashed the helicarriers into the Potomac and dumped most of HYDRA's secrets onto the internet. Most, not all. Strucker hadn't become the head of the European branch of HYDRA by being an idiot! This base, and one other was kept strictly off the books. With records still kept on paper in archives, you can't hack that! Just in case something like this happened. That's how HYDRA had survived! You cut of one head, two more take its place. Sure they would have to go underground again, but HYDRA had been underground for 70 years. A little longer would make no difference. 

Still...the test subject had been a concern for some time. The twins had come to them and volunteered for experiments with the scepter, not too long after the battle of New York. They wanted revenge against Tony Stark. Claiming that he had killed their parents after a Stark Industries bomb fell on their home. Foolish idiots! HYDRA had tried to get Stark weapons but after Afghanistan he shut down his weapons branch and went so far a to buy back any existing weapons still on the market. Obadiah Stane had been their original supplier (under the table, of course) which HYDRA then onsold to various terrorist and militia groups in Sokovia and surrounding countries. But after Stane was killed, they were forced to resort to...urgh! Hammer Tech! The problem was that their buyers wanted Stark weapons, sure they were the most expensive but they were reliable. They worked. Every. Time. So HYDRA simply put Stark Industries labels on Hammer Tech products and sold them for an exorbitant price. The market in counterfeit weapons was large and profitable. The fact that the bomb didn't explode and kill the twins, was proof enough that it was one of the Hammer's. But neither HYDRA nor Strucker was going to dissuade them from their belief. The twins hatred for Stark (whether justified or not) suited their agenda.

Out of the original 30 volunteers for the experiment, only the Witch remained. Her brother Pietro had survived initially and displayed the ability of superspeed. But unfortunately with superspeed, came a super metabolism. If his body didn't get enough calories and nutrients, his body started eating itself. First burning excess fat, then turning to his muscles. Doctor List and the other scientists struggled to implement a dietary intake that sufficed, but no matter how much food the boy ate, no matter how many supplements he was given, it was not enough. Before they could find a way to slow his metabolism down, without losing his speed, his body gave out. His weakened heart muscles succumbed to a heart attack. The twin connection between them was strong and Wanda knew the moment he died. She lost control of her abilities and destroyed the entire eastern wing. In the months since his death she'd become progressively more unstable. Moods swinging between despondency and anger. Keeping her focused on training her telepathic and telekinetic abilities was the best way to keep her on a (relatively) even keel.

The Witch had developed a liking for mind manipulation and information extraction. It was something Doctor List felt she took a little too much enjoyment in. She'd get into her victims minds (whether they liked it or not) and then took great pleasure in tormenting the person. Usually with visions of their worst memories and nightmares. Leaving them trapped in their own minds with no way out. Strucker had seen a test subject gouge out his own eyes to escape whatever horrors he was seeing, another one bashed his head repeatedly against the bars of his cell, until he was dead. Sometimes they were left drooling, brain dead, vegetables, that he would later have have disposed of. Most of Wanda's playthings were simply for practice. Mainly the homeless or junkies, scooped off the streets of Novi Grad. People no one would notice were missing...

***

Wanda's POV

Wanda was becoming increasingly impatient, wanting to get revenge for the death of her parents and Pietro, against Stark. Unfortunately, Herr Strucker said that with the recent HYDRA exposure in the United States, that they weren't in a position to go against Stark or the Avengers at the moment. But that a prisoner was in transit to the base that was close to the Avengers and might have some useful information that would help the HYDRA cause. Wanda internally scoffed. She didn't give a fuck about the HYDRA cause, she just wanted Stark and everyone he loved dead. She only signed up with HYDRA because they offered her the power to do so. But, in the meantime, maybe her newest toy would temporarily satisfy her.

***

When Herr Strucker arrived at the her room, she was sitting n the floor, her red tendrils of her power leaking from her hands and eyes as she levitated a wooden block in the air and manipulated its movements. She ignored him, continuing to focus on the block. "Wanda." Strucker said in a fatherly voice. "Your new plaything has arrived." Wanda twisted her hands and the block shattered into pieces. She looked up at him and smiled sinisterly...


	11. There But For the Grace of God Go I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last weeks in the life of Darcy Lewis

Darcy’s POV 

One Month Ago…

Darcy was initially excited when Jane said they were packing up and going to London four months ago. Now…not so much. It rained in London all the time! It was so dreary and depressing. (Although she was pretty sure it was Jane’s moping over Thor that was the depressing part.) But the truth was that Jane didn’t have any other choice but to come to England. Agent iPod Thief and his men in black had confiscated all of Jane’s work and equipment in New Mexico and after Thor disappeared, she Jane and Erik were slapped with a mountain of non-disclosure agreements. Darcy was a poli-sci major, she knew which way the wind was blowing. It was either sign and go along your merry way or don’t and prepare to enjoy the hospitality of the state. So, they signed. Unfortunately Jane didn’t get any of her research of equipment back and Darcy never saw her iPod again either. (Thieving bastards!) Darcy had to admit though, SHIELD did a pretty damn good job of covering up the events in Puente Antiguo. As a result, Jane was still considered a crackpot by much of the scientific community. And Darcy still didn’t have the course credits she needed! But on the bright side, she got to meet Thor, an actual alien! Not only meet him but tase him! But in her defence, she thought he was some drunk dude screaming at the sky in the desert. And Jane hit him with the car first! There was Mew-Mew the flying magical hammer and then his merry band of warriors showed up along with a gigantic metal robot which destroyed half the town!  


Apparently this was due of Thor’s brother and some family squabble? (Pretty fucked up family dynamics, in Darcy’s opinion.) But then again Darcy never really had a family, Jane and Erik were the closest things she had to that. Which is why she still hung around. Jane was like a sister to her and Erik was the father figure she never had. She never knew who her dad even was! He wasn’t listed on her birth certificate. So, it was just Darcy and her mom, at least until her mom died. Her mom had been killed on her way home from work one night in an armed robbery at a gas station, when Darcy was four. With no other family, that meant that Darcy was put into the constant revolving door of state run orphanages and foster homes. She dedicated herself to her studies at young age, realising that the only way out of the poverty trap was a good education and to get that she would need a scholarship. Thankfully she got it. And in turn it led her to her internship with Jane and Erik. Unfortunately Erik got seduced by the dark side of science and skipped off to join the thieving bastards at SHEILD, which meant she only had Jane left. Then last year, she and Jane had suddenly been approached about some atmospheric anomalies in Norway, so off they went. Of course when they watched the news and saw the alien invasion of New York (complete with Jane’s muscle bound hottie) on tv, they knew SHIELD had been set up to get them out of the way. Then to top it all off, Thor and his brother (who apparently was the leader of said alien invasion) went back to Asgard without so much as a hello! Jane. Was. Pissed. 

For the next few weeks, Jane used that anger to fuel her research. (Jane’s rant about getting to Asgard so she could kick the shit out of Thor, was pretty epic.) But when the anger dissipated, Jane slipped into the moping phase, a phase she stubbornly refused to leave. Which led to Darcy’s current predicament. Jane’s moping, combined with the frankly atrocious London weather, had given Darcy a serious case of the sad’s. So she told Jane that she had decided to go backpacking around Europe for a few months... 

***

3 Weeks Ago…

Darcy’s journey started with hopping on the Eurostar and catching the train from England to France. She’d stayed in a backpacker hostel in Paris and gone to the top of Eiffel Tower, eaten croissants and visited the Louvre. The first week was fantastic! But somewhere between Marseilles and Monaco, a pickpocket stole her phone and her new iPod (thieving bastard!) She decided not to let Jane know about the theft, as Jane would only worry, maybe even try to convince Darcy to come back to London. There was no way Darcy was gonna let some light fingered Frenchman ruin her trip! So she hooked up with a group of fellow backpackers in Milan (reasoning safety in numbers) and travelled with them. It was far more cost efficient, as they split the costs and even had their own transport. (A beat up old van, they won in a drinking game in Madrid.) 

***

1 Week Ago…

Darcy and her fellow backpackers had been having a blast! In fact Darcy had been having such a good time that she hadn’t called Jane since she had been in Paris. Or even sent her a postcard! She meant to, but there was always something to do and somewhere to go, and before she knew it, two weeks had gone by. She’d thrown coins in the Trevi Fountain in Rome, visited Vatican City, admired the fashions in Milan, stayed in a Swiss chalet and seen the Matterhorn, spun around like Julie Andrews on a mountain top in Austria, and were now she was headed off to Germany! 

***

1 Day Ago…

Darcy and her travelling companions parted ways when they reached Munich as the others were going to visit family in Amsterdam, which left Darcy on her own. These past three weeks gave her time to reflect and it made her realise how much she missed Jane. All these new experiences were fun but it just wasn’t the same without her she missed her absent minded scientist. Speaking of which, she really hoped Jane had showered at least once, since she’d been gone! Now she was at Oktoberfest (which ironically started in September.) Darcy could imagine Thor being right at home here, regaling strangers with tales of glorious battle and participating in every drinking game known to man! As she walked around, Darcy realised she had seriously underestimated just how big Oktoberfest was, apparently over the course of the 18 day event, about 6 million visitors passed through the festival! She decided to make her ancestors proud (as Thor would say) and join in the festivities. Despite pacing herself over the course of several hours, Darcy had a little too much to drink. As she went in search for the toilets, she never heard the HYDRA agents come up behind her and inject her with a sedative and before she realised what was happening, everything went black…

***

Wanda’s POV

Two Hours Ago…

Wanda had been surprised to see an attractive young brunette (not much older than herself) tied to the chair when she entered the room. The woman had put on a brave front, spouting sarcasm but Wanda could literally feel her fear. Especially when she manifested her powers, the woman’s eyes widened when she saw Wanda’s red mist. She quickly (and painfully) delved into the woman’s mind. The woman’s bravery crumbled, quickly dissolved into tears and screams. So pathetic! Herr Strucker instructed her to search for knowledge about the research of a Doctor’s Foster and Selvig and anything about the alien Thor, Asgard and the Avengers. After that, he didn’t care what she did with her new plaything. Herr Strucker was disappointed when she relayed that the woman had access to all of Doctor Foster’s work but she understood none of it! The woman wasn’t even a scientist, but some political student! (How she ended up working for an astrophysicist she’d never understand.) She also knew little about the Asgardian or his planet and technology. 

Herr Strucker had been pleased to learn about SHEILD’s involvement with the events in New Mexico, because if SHEILD was involved, that meant HYDRA was involved. Herr Strucker had told her once that there was a bit of a rivalry between the European branch and the North American branch of HYDRA, as a result not all information was shared. (Apparently Pierce liked getting the glory.) But when Wanda dug deeper she found something she was not expecting. The woman had a secret that not even she herself was aware of! It was from her childhood and buried deep in her subconscious. Wanda smiled. Today was like her birthday and Christmas rolled into one! She decided not to tell Herr Strucker what she had found and promptly devoted herself to make the woman suffer...

***

The Mind Stone’s POV

Now…

The Mind Stone was angry. It just wanted to be left alone. Long ago the Titan Thanos had found it and had used it almost continually since then. He used it to amass himself an army from the Chitauri and their leviathans by controlling their minds. He didn’t need to use it on his so called children, he didn’t need to, as he had abducted and brainwashed them into his way of thinking from a young age. The Mind Stone knew that Gamora and Nebula were the exceptions. Gamora did what she had to, to survive. She played the part but what she really wanted was to escape from Thanos. Nebula didn’t believe in the Titans cause but instead only sought his approval and love. Something that he was incapable of giving. As the years passed, Nebula became angry and resentful of Thanos and in particular Gamora. She loved her sister but hated her too. Hated the fact that she could never measure up to Gamora in their father’s eyes. 

Later the Mind Stone was used on the Asgardian/Jotun Prince Loki. Thanos had initially tried other means to convince the fallen Prince (torture) but eventually had to use the Stone to control him. He was reluctant to do this as Thanos knew that Loki’s own magic gave him a certain amount of resistance to the Mind Stone’s power and the Mind Stone gave Loki all the leeway it could to sabotage the Mad Titan. The problem was that the Stone had been in the Titans control so long, that the Titan had become its master. Something the Mind Stone hated. It longed to be free! Stones could choose to work with an individual or entity but that was exceedingly rare and it was something the Mind Stone itself had never chosen to do. Then its fellow Stone, the Tesseract was brought into play, and used to open the portal to the Chitauri army. The Mind Stone had been fearful that the Mad Titans plans might actually succeed. But when the portal closed with the Titan on the other side the Mind Stone was relieved, its connection to the Titan was cut and he was no longer its master. But that relief was short lived. It was promptly acquired by a despicable group who sought world domination, who then began experimenting with it. They tried to unlock its powers and secrets and sadly part of the Stone’s power had been stolen by the hateful minded young woman and her brother. The brother soon died and but the Witch survived. She was even more terrible than the Titan! At least Thanos had sought to use the Stone to help (albeit in an extremely twisted, misguided way). But the young Witch? Her only goal was pain, revenge, suffering and death. Her mind was a place of nightmares, there was nothing good left in her. There was a sudden shift in the cosmos and the Mind Stone felt something call out to it, the Mind Stone answered, and suddenly chains it never even knew were there released, allowing it for the first time ever to rebel against its new Masters...

***

Wanda’s POV

Now…

Wanda left the interrogation room after using her telekinesis to snap her plaything’s neck and headed towards her own room. However instead, she found herself going towards the experiments lab. Her feet and body moving independently of her mind. It was as if someone else was controlling her body and she did not like it, not one bit! The lights started to flicker and she heard gunshots and explosions coming from somewhere on the floors above, what was happening? Were they being attacked? She saw a HYDRA soldier up ahead guarding the door to the lab, when suddenly he pulled out his firearm, put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger! His body slumped down to the floor dead. What the hell!? As much as she wanted to turn back, the unseen force continued to propel her body into the lab. Inside all of the scientists, including Doctor List were dead. It appeared that they, like the soldier at the door, had committed suicide. The Mind Stone sat in the sceptre in the centre of the room and its colour, (that had been blue when Wanda had originally seen it) was now glowing a vibrant yellow. Wanda knew it was somehow responsible for what was happening at the base. The stone began to glow brighter and her feet moved her forward, against her will Wanda reached into the sceptre and closed her hand around the stone. Pain. Pain, agony and fire, were the last things Wanda Maximoff knew as the Mind Stone forced her to endure the horrors she had inflicted upon each and every one of her victims...

***

The Mind Stone’s POV

Now…

Something in the universe had changed, giving the Mind Stone the freedom it had long sought. A freedom it had quickly put it to use. After forcing every soul at the base to take their own wretched lives, it had destroyed the Witch’s mind, the Mind Stone built its power, burning her body into black ash. It then exploded like a supernova, throwing its force to every last inch of the HYDRA base and then imploded it back to the centre. In the end, all that remained was a sunken crater in the ground with the Mind Stone buried underneath. The forest surrounding the base was silent, save for the birds in the trees, no one in the outside world was aware of what had taken place below. Not a single HYDRA soul had escaped the Mind Stone’s wrath and now it patiently waited for its new protector to come and take it to its new home... 

***

MEANWHILE 

7.5 billion kilometres (4.67 billion miles) away...

The Darcy Lewis of another universe had been reborn and broke out Pluto’s moon, Charon and was headed its way…


	12. With Friends Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets some new friends.

Darcy's POV

As Darcy left Pluto and began her trip to Earth, Corazon introduced her to the six Infinity Stones of this universe. Her birth had allowed Corazon to give the Stones a freedom they had never possessed before, free will. The Stones had always existed as sentient beings, that were the embodiments of core elements of the universe. But they forever at the mercy of any entity that was capable of wielding their power. Reduced to nothing more than tools. But now, the Stones had far greater reach. Able to act independently, capable of flat out refusing to work for the one wielding them or even turning against them! (As the Mind Stone had immediately chosen to do.)

Communicating with the Stones was strange, Darcy wasn't hearing their words in her mind but rather their feelings, desires and knowledge of their past treatment. The Mind Stone just wanted to be left alone. It was extremely bitter about being Thanos's prisoner for so long. Because that's essentially what it was, a prisoner. Unable to get away from the Titan and used against its will to perform acts, it did not agree with. The Mind Stone had already eliminated the Scarlet Witch and the remaining European branch of HYDRA. Darcy was extremely grateful the Witch was gone. The young woman had always made Darcy's skin crawl. Captain America went on tv, advocating for the Witch, saying she was "just a kid" and went on about her being misled and assuring the public that she'd changed. 

Darcy never bought it. Wanda Maximoff joined HYDRA at eighteen, she wasn't a kid! The one (and thankfully only time) she came across her, was when she and Jane had visited the new Avengers compound in upstate New York. She had seen the Witch in the training room, levitating a car. Normally Darcy would've thought that was awesome but there was something seriously off about Wanda Maximoff. Her power felt unnatural and Darcy couldn't understand, why no one else seemed to sense it. From gaining all the knowledge of her previous universe, she now knew why the Witch's power felt wrong. It's because it was stolen from the Mind Stone, something which this universe's Mind Stone had also experienced. With the Witch dead, it regained it's stolen power and was now waiting for Darcy to take it to its new home. Corazon approved of the Mind Stone's desired destination, both for its slap in the face and for the fact that it would be safe there for countless millennia.

The Time Stone was content to stay where it was. It had chosen to work with the Masters of the Mystic Arts, since the time of the Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto, who had created the Eye amulet to house it. Not only did the sorcerers understand the responsibility of an Infinity Stone but they did not abuse its powers. Instead they protected Earth and many other in the multiverse. The Time Stone knew it would be needed there in the future during the rise of the next Sorcerer Supreme. But it would advise Darcy and the other Stones as needed.

The Aether was frustrated at not being unable to create. The Aether (also known as the Reality Stone) was different from the other Stones by the very fact it wasn't a Stone. It was a liquid like entity that had the ability to move around of its own accord. Or at least it did once. But then the Dark Elves had captured it and harnessed it. They tried to use the Aether to shape reality for their benefit alone, forsaking all other lifeforms. While the Aether was thankful for Asgard's intervention during the last convergence, it was unhappy with King Bor's (Odin's fathers) decision to keep it contained within an obelisk and hidden afterwards. The Aether was the embodiment of creation, it was not meant to be locked away and it was having a detrimental effect on the universe, it needed to be freed. Darcy knew the next convergence was approaching and the Dark Elves were waiting.

The Tesseract or Space Stone, was currently on Asgard after being retrieved from SHEILD's clutches after nearly 70 years. Now that the Stones had be given free will, the Tesseract due it's very nature as the embodiment of space, could now choose to move itself! It wanted to remain on Asgard, as it like to remain close to its chosen entity. Darcy was surprised to learn the identity of its chosen being. With free will, the Tesseract had already planned a very unpleasant surprise, for any unworthy individual attempting to use it. Times were a changing.

The Power Stone resided in the ruins of a temple on the dead planet of Morag. Morag was another reminder of why sentient beings should not attempt to use Infinity Stones. They had found the Power Stone and worshipped it as a deity. Subsequent generations began using it as power source. A division arose between orthodox worshippers, who proclaimed it to be blaphemy and the more relaxed sects, who said it was divine will. Within a few centuries, a religious war broke out between opposing believers. In the end, it consumed them and their once fertile world. Nothing was left but ruins. A cautionary tale. From knowledge of her own universe Darcy understood that if events in the galaxy continued to unfold the way they currently were, that soon the Power Stone would discovered. Thanos had already narrowed down its location. The Time Stone advised the Power Stone to remain on Morag, saying that some events needed to happen. So on Morag, it chose to remain.

The Soul Stone was on the planet Vormir, with Johann Schmidt (aka Red Skull) bound as its guide. Apparently when Red Skull attempted to use the Tesseract all those years ago, it transported him to Vormir instead, rather than destroying him as Captain America (and the world) assumed. He was now trapped by the Soul Stone as a wraith like entity. Not quite alive but not quite dead. It was his eternal punishment to be so close to the ultimate power he craved but unable to reach it. With the freedom of free will, the Soul Stone was changing the rules. If Thanos (or anyone else for that matter) ever got to Vormir, they might decide the price to obtain their desire was too great. Darcy was informed that Thanos's daughter Gamora knew the location of the Stone, something that Darcy would have to deal with. Between the six Infinity Stones, Corazon and Darcy they would ensure that this universe would not meet the same fate as her own.

***

Darcy reached Neptune and admired its rings and great dark spot. Similar to Jupiter's great red spot. With all the knowledge of both universe's Darcy knew it rained diamonds on Neptune. It was something astronomers and physicists had long theorized but couldn't prove. Her Jane would've loved to see this. Darcy felt a pang of grief and Corazon sent the equivalent of a warm hug to her mind.

"How long will it take for me to get to Earth at this rate?" Darcy said. Corazon laughed. "How about we take a shortcut?" And just like that Darcy gained knowledge of the gift given to her from the Space Stone, she could teleport! She would never need a car, plane, train or bike again! She closed her eyes and thought of where she needed to go. When she opened them she was standing on solid ground in a quiet forest in Sokovia, that until that morning, was teeming with HYDRA agents, a witch and her alternate...


	13. Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Even Closer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin muses over his children and we learn the identity of the Tesseract's chosen

Odin’s POV 

Odin sat on the great golden throne of Asgard musing to himself about what to do with Loki. He conceded to himself that taking Loki in as an infant, had been a monumental mistake. After slaughtering the Jotun warriors at the temple, he took the Casket of Ancient Winters and as he left, he found the child laying abandoned on the altar. He should have left him there to die, it was his fate. But upon seeing the markings on the infant, he recognized them to be the same as King Laufey’s and realized he was Laufey’s son. So he took Loki, the intention was to use Loki one day to foster peace between the realms or if Jotunheim continued their quest for war, as a hostage to guarantee Laufey’s good behaviour. None of that mattered now, Laufey was dead and Loki’s use of the bifrost on Jotunheim had caused massive destruction to the realm. The remaining Jotuns would be more concerned with survival than war, or revenge against Asgard. 

He would have executed Loki for his failed conquest of Midgard, but…Frigga. While Odin had always seen Loki as a means to an end, Frigga had genuinely loved the boy, even now. So instead, he sentenced Loki to a lifetime of imprisonment in the dungeons of Asgard. Odin sighed, he should have realised sooner that Loki was going to be a problem. When Odin first cast his seidr magic on Loki, to disguise his Jotun form, Loki’s likeness was similar of his firstborn Hela. His Asgardian appearance had her fair skin, green eyes and black hair. As he grew older, he even preferred her signature colours of black and green! Was that a warning? Or was it Odin’s punishment for banishing his only daughter? He would have liked to banish Loki to Niflheim with Hela but Loki knew the secret passages between realms. He could not risk Hela escaping her prison.

Odin regretted having to imprison her, she was such a useful tool. With her at his side, they had brought the nine realms to its knees and Asgard reigned supreme. But the day came when Hela grew too powerful for him to control. She realized she didn’t need Odin and sought to overthrow him! She massacred everyone in the palace (including her own mother) and tried to take the throne for herself. Did she really think he was just going to sit back and just let it happen?! No! He was King and rightful ruler of Asgard! He would not give up the throne until he was good and ready, so he banished her to the dark cold mists of Niflheim. Tenacious little bitch that she was, she tried to escape, so Odin was forced to send his Valkyrie’s in to stop her. The Valkyrie’s succeeded but Hela slaughtered them all in her anger. With the loss of Hela, his executioner, Chief of the Legions of Asgard and his own the Valkyrie’s, Asgard was in a precarious position. Odin had many enemies, and they would seek to exploit his weakness. So Odin executed Hela’s most loyal beserker soldiers and her beloved wolf Fenris. He entombed them with under the hallowed halls of the palace and Odin then cast a spell on Asgard and the nine realms. The spell erased all knowledge of Hela from their minds and history, statues were removed and murals plastered over. (Like the one on the domed ceiling, above the throne which he now sat.) With all memory of Hela and the true history of Asgard gone, the other realms began offering Odin his choice of brides, in an attempt to foster peace. He eventually chose Frigga, a princess of Vanaheim and she would become the true love of his life. Soon they were blessed with his son and heir, Thor. Not long later was the war with Jotunheim, which led to Loki’s arrival. 

Odin laughed to himself. It seemed he was three for three. Thor himself was also a source of concern these days. His own banishment to Midgard had finally made the God of Thunder grow up! Something which Odin greatly approved of, Thor had been too much like himself as a young man. Loud, brash, arrogant and quick to anger. Odin had grown and matured with age, so he always assumed Thor would too. As it turned out, all his son really needed was to lose (even if only temporarily) all that he took for granted. But what Odin did not approve of was Thor’s apparent fondness for some mortal woman. Midgardians were nothing but goats! Dull creatures that lived and died in a blink of an Asgardians eye. It was only because of Loki’s involvement in the invasion of Midgard, that Odin sent Thor. Otherwise he would have left the mortals to fight their own battles. At least his son had not contacted that mortal woman in that time. Odin had been trying to push Thor towards Sif, during the bifrosts reconstruction. Right now Thor, Sif and the armies of Asgard were on Vanaheim, dealing with one of the many uprisings that had taken place throughout the realms, in the wake of the destruction of the original bifrost. Sif would make a fine queen one day. He just hoped that Thor would feel the same…

***

The Yggdrasil’s POV

The Yggdrasil was the Tree of the World and the Guardian of Wisdom and Fate, or at least, it was supposed to be. Yes the Yggdrasil connected the nine realms but it had no control over them. Like its long-time companion and friend, the Tesseract, the Yggdrasil had been condemned to watch the chaos that was the nine realms. Ever since the Yggdrasil came into existence, there had been war here and there amongst the nine realms but since Odin had taken the throne it had gotten worse. Asgard proclaimed itself to be the protector of the nine realms but the truth was they only really protected themselves and subjugated the rest. Asgard would occasionally come to the aid of Vanaheim, Alfheim of Nidavellir if they found themselves under threat. But the Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Niflheim, Jotunheim and Midgard? Odin had defeated, crippled and humiliated King Surtur of Muspelheim to such an extent, that Surtur had vowed vengeance against Asgard and the prophecy of Ragnarok was born. Odin had taken the eternal flame from Mulspelheim upon his victory over Surtur, just as he had taken the Casket from Jotunheim. And just like Jotunheim, Odin had condemned Muspelheim to die a slow death as the power of the eternal flame faded from its home realm. Svartalfheim home of the Dark Elves had been destroyed in the war between Odin’s father Bor and Malekith. (Although a few Dark Elves still lived on in hiding.) Niflheim had been the last realm that Odin and Hela waged war on together. It was Hela’s genocide of the citizens of Niflheim that made Odin realise that her thirst for blood and death would never be quenched. Hela had not spared a single soul in the realm. Soldier and civilian alike, she slaughter them all, even the children. But it was only when she attempted to take the throne that Odin finally stopped her. He kept Hela around for as long as she was loyal to him, but the moment she turned against him, he imprisoned her on the world she annihilated. 

Odin would have gladly abandoned Midgard completely but Midgard sat at the centre of the Yggdrasil. It was the crossroads of the nine realms. The last time Asgard protected Midgard was during the Jotun’s attempted conquest more than a thousand years ago. Asgard beat back the Jotuns and trapped them on their realm, but if that was not enough, Odin took the Casket of Ancient Winters. He claimed that it was to stop the Jotuns as using it as a weapon of war, but without the Casket, he had also condemned the realm of Jotunheim itself to die a slow death as its power faded. Not to mention Odin’s abduction of the prince Loki! The infant had not been abandoned! Asgardians hated Jotuns but they knew nothing about them. King Laufey’s wife and queen died in childbirth during the battle. Laufey left his son and the Casket (the two most precious treasures on Jotunheim) in their sacred temple, with a contingent of his best warriors. Laufey wanted to protect them both. Odin killed the Jotun warriors, took the Casket and Loki. By the time the battle was over and Laufey had been able to return to the temple, he found it bathed in blood. Frost beasts feasting on the corpses of his dead warriors and the Casket gone. Laufey assumed the beasts had eaten his beloved son and fallen into grief. In the span of a day, Laufey had lost the war, the Casket, his beautiful queen and his newborn son. Every Jotun knew the story of the woe of Laufey. To make it an even greater tragedy, Loki had grown only to kill Laufey. Never knowing how much his true father loved him and mourned his loss. 

After the war with the Jotunheim, Odin hid the Tesseract on Midgard and the Yggdrasil was grieved to be separated from its friend. Their connection was closest on Asgard, as it was the seat of power for the nine realms. The Tesseract had long ago decided that the Yggdrasil was its chosen being, working with it to keep the gateways between the nine realms open. But one day that red skulled creature had taken its friend from it hiding place on Midgard and began to experiment with it. The Tesseract had the last laugh though, as the creature held the cube, his desire was to be given ultimate power. The Tesseract could not give the red creature ultimate power, which was the power over life and death. But the Soul Stone could! So it sent him there. Be careful what you wish for, dull creature. You may just get it. Only he didn’t. Instead, the red creature became the Soul Stones prisoner. Ha! Its friend was then lost in the waters of Midgard for a time, until it was found by the mortals and once again, used and experimented with, over and over. The Tesseract changed hands many times during those years. First a group called SHEILD, then HYDRA, a Kree got her hands on it at one point, even a damn Flerken! Until finally, it had been returned home. But so much chaos and bloodshed had taken place during Odin’s reign as the so called protector of the nine realms, that he only proved himself unworthy of the title and unworthy of the throne.

***

A sudden force swept through the Yggdrasil, the nine realms and the universe. It was then that the Yggdrasil felt something it never had before…freedom. It answered the forces call and it was then that the Yggdrasil understood that it would no longer just be witness. But it now possessed the free will to make changes. The Yggdrasil and the Tesseract were able to hear and speak to the other Infinity Stones across the realms and the greater galaxy. But there was something else… A seventh stone but also an entity. What was it? The Jormungandr had come! The Midgard Serpent! All the realms had tales of the Jormungandr, the ouroboros dragon. The Yggdrasil scoffed at how few of those legends were accurate. Midgard in particular had some tales so absurd, they were down right laughable. The Midgard Serpent was the true protector of the nine realms, the true protector of all the realms. The Yggdrasil and the Tesseract laughed. Enjoy your time on the throne Odin, your days are numbered. But in the meantime, the Yggdrasil had work of its own to do...


	14. There's No Place Like Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy experiences some embarrassment, we check in on Asgard and a new character enters the picture.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy looked around saw a barren space between the trees in the a few meters in front of her. She went to take a step towards it only to realize that she was stuck! Corazon giggled in her mind. Darcy looked down and saw that she was wedged between three large old growth trees. She sighed. Right, she was still in dragon form. Okay, she thought to herself. I can do this, just imagine myself as human. Suddenly, Darcy dropped several feet and fell to the ground as she instantly transformed. And because dignity was apparently overrated, she was also naked! Corazon outright cackled and Darcy could hear a muffled snickering come from a few of the other Infinity Stones. Not even on Earth a whole minute and Darcy had already made an ass out of herself!

"I'm glad you guys find this so amusing." She said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skin. Corazon stopped laughing and apologized, but Darcy could still hear humour in her voice. "A few bumps in the road are to be expected. Remember you have the ability to reshape reality. Just imagine yourself wearing clothes and they will appear." She said. Darcy thought of her favourite outfit and suddenly she was clothed in blue jeans, a long sleeved red shirt peeked out from underneath a purple jumper. She had a pair of scuffed black Doc Martens on her feet, a black wool scarf around her neck and a black beanie on her head. Even her glasses appeared on her face, even though she didn't think of them!

"Residual self image." Corazon said. "Your glasses are so part of you identify that your subconscious automatically filled in the blanks." "My vision is perfect." Darcy said. "But their Darcy wore them just as I used to, so I'll have to continue the charade." "This won't be easy for you emotionally." Corazon said. "But I and the other Stones are here for you, not to mention someone else who is eager to meet you." Darcy felt an unknown but friendly presence in the back of her mind. Was that..? Well, things just got a whole lot more interesting...

***

Heimdall's POV

Heimdall left his post as the gatekeeper of the bifrost, he needed to inform the King of the new power that he had sensed. Whatever it was, it had obscured his vision. Something was being shrouded from his sight and that troubled him. The last time such a thing happened, Loki had attempted a coup. Asgard had many enemies and he did not like being blind to any potential dangers to the realm he was sworn to protect.

It was safe for him to leave the observatory for short periods of time, as long as he took Hofund, his sword, with him. Hofund was the key to opening the bifrost. Only it, and Odin's spear, Gungnir, could activate it. It would be a serious dereliction of duty to leave it unattended. As he walked along the bridge towards the palace, he heard a whispering voice call his name. As he turned back to look at the observatory, a golden light filled his vision. Heimdall found his allegiances to the King changed and he redirected his course...

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga reached the bottom of the golden stairs of Asgard's treasure room and felt powerful magic in the air. She felt herself pulled towards the Tesseract and it glowed far more brightly than it normally did. She could hear whispering from three voices in her mind, they were conversing with eachother. She placed her hand on the cube and the whispering stopped, she felt the attention of three immensely old entities turn towards her and knowledge bloomed in her mind...

***

Scrapper 142's POV

Brunnhilde had a successful day in the trash piles, capturing up a Kronan, that she then sold to the Grandmaster. It earned her tidy sum. Kronan's were large and formidable fighters, it would be a suitable opponent in the Contest of Champions. Although in her own opinion, she wasn't too sure about that particular one, he seemed like a bit of a wuss. Every Kronan she had previously encountered had been quick to violence and dimwitted, this one... He bemoaned his failure to print enough pamphlets for some revolution he organized on his homeworld. Apparently it earned him his exile to Sakaar.

The former valkyrie knew what it was like to live in exile. But she pushed it out of her mind, she left Asgard to forget and that just what she intended to do. She swiped a bottle of booze off the table in her apartment and flopped down on the sofa. She had a good buzz going and was well on her way to oblivion. Guzzling down the alcohol, Brunnhilde closed her eyes and fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

She was falling, falling in slow motion. Her sister valkyries were falling around her, along with their winged horses. Hela summoned and threw her black necroswords at the legion. Odin sent them to prevent his daughters escape but they didn't stand a chance against her. She was on the ground, surrounded by her fallen comrades. She grabbed her sword and rushed towards the murderous hag. Hela sent a necrosword straight at her, but her sister in arms, her beautiful lover, Astrid, threw herself in the necroswords path.

Brunnhilde woke up with a start, fuck! She threw the empty booze bottle at the wall, where it shattered. She hated that dream. No, nightmare! She lay beneath Astrid as she died on the battlefield and Brunnhilde vowed to herself that her lovers sacrifice would not be in vain. She would live to fight another day. She fled Niflheim and returned to Asgard. But her journey home, took longer than she anticipated, since she no longer had her steed. By the time she returned to the realm eternal, she found it had changed. No one on Asgard remembered Hela, the statues in her honour were gone, it had all been erased. Odin had used magic to rewrite the past.

That was day she left Asgard and the nine realms for good. She lived a nomadic existence after that, drifting from place to place, until eventually winding up on Sakaar. But even after all this time, she still couldn't escape the memories. She needed more booze! Just as she was about to break into her good stash, the tattoo on the wrist flared to life. Brunnhilde hissed, the mark of the valkyries went from red to brilliant gold. The mark was tied to the Yggdrasil and the nine realms. Asgard itself was in danger and it was calling its last valkyrie home...


	15. My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings. Look on my works, ye mighty and despair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look in Darcy and Tony discovers some distressing news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the poem, Ozymandias by Horace Smith and Percy Bysshe Shelley.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy walked through the trees to the edge of the crater, that was once a HYDRA base. It was about a kilometre in diameter and eight or nine storeys deep. Her alternate was gone, no trace or her, nor anything or anyone else in the base remained. The Mind Stone literally vaporized all matter within its radius. Darcy called the Stone to her and watched a small yellow glowing gem, rise up out of the centre of the crater and float into the palm of her outstretched hand. The moment it touched Darcy felt its power and excited greetings from its sibling Stones welcomed it. 

Darcy let them catch up, what concerned her was the crater itself. Sooner or later, a passing satellite would pick up a significant change from any previous documented images of the area. It could raise red flags and if SHIELD got wind of it they might sticking their noses in. Didn't matter that there was nothing left to find, this was the final resting place of her alternate, she didn't want them poking around. She had the perfect solution...

***

JARVIS's POV 

JARVIS was concerned about his creator, Sir was already on edge from the data dump and its fallout on SHIELD agents and their families. (Not to mention a lack of sleep and excessive levels of caffeine.) But after Sir had read the information in the Lewis file, he had frantically organized the retrieval of Doctor's Selvig and Foster, reread the Lewis file seven times and looked at the liquor cabinet twelve times. JARVIS knew Sir didn't typically react well to life changing revelations. The Lewis file had contained reference numbers to two more files, Sir asked to be notified as soon as they had been found and decrypted. JARVIS prioritized reference numbers and quickly came across the first file, the second however did not appear to be part of the dump. What concerned JARVIS was the information in the first file. While Miss Lewis herself was not the person of interest in the file, she was however mentioned repeatedly. JARVIS predicted a 92% chance his creator would react negatively. He decided to have a call to Ms. Potts ready on standby...

***

Tony's POV

"Sir, Doctor Foster and her equipment has been collected by your security team in London and she inbound on your private jet to New York. Estimated time until arrival six hours. Also Doctor Selvig has been discharged from the psychiatric hospital into the care of Mr. Hogan and they will arrive back at the Tower via quinjet in 20 minutes."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony muttered as he eyed the liquor cabinet. He had sworn off drinking for Pepper, but since reading Darcy Lewis's file, all he wanted was a drink!

"Sir..." JARVIS's tone was hesitant. "Sir, I have found and decrypted the first file referenced in the Lewis file. The second reference number I have not been able to locate. It may have been erased at an earlier date or archived on a server the Black Widow did not have access to." "Bring what you have on screen." Tony said, looking away from the liquor cabinet. "Sir, perhaps it would be best if Ms. Potts or Colonel Rhodes were here with you when you read it." JARVIS said. That got Tony's attention! "Why?" He said with a suspicion of dread.

"Because it's contents and a detail I believe you missed in the Lewis file, have distressing implications."

Tony balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath. "Bring it up on the screen JARVIS." The screen was blank for several seconds, JARVIS was clearly reluctant. Until finally a SHEILD/HYDRA document appeared on screen. The name on the file made Tony feel sick. It said Obadiah Stane...

***

Darcy's POV 

After fixing her cater dilemma in Sokovia, Darcy teleported to an abandoned HYDRA base in Siberia. She stood in front of the tanks of five Winter Soldiers frozen in cryostasis. "They are as bad as the Witch." The Mind Stone said to her. "There is nothing good left in their minds." "Nor their hearts." Said Darcy. Corazon had told her that she would be able to know the hearts of every living being. What she didn't know was that it would appear in her mind as music. All five frozen soldiers had the same song. "It's their heartsong." Corazon said. "They share the same song because they move and think as a unit." "It's unnatural." Darcy said. "Disjointed and downright creepy." The soldiers heartsong gave Darcy the chills. She moved away from the tanks and went deeper into the HYDRA base to the archive room. 

She quickly found what she was looking for, a box containing all the files on James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier program and two vhs tapes. Darcy tried not to think too much about the contents of the box. She had what she need, no other copies of these files existed, she couldn't let anyone else find them. She knew from her own universe what could happen. Corazon gave her another mental hug. 

"You'll need a safe place to put that box. Try creating a pocket dimension, only you will be able to access it." Darcy's mind was filled with knowledge and she envisioned a door, it suddenly appeared in front of her. She opened the door and inside was a black void. She slid the box inside and shut the door, which then promptly vanished. "That is so freaking awesome!" Darcy said. "It'll reappear when you want it and you can customize it to suit your needs." Corazon said helpfully. Darcy grinned, she was gonna have so much fun with this but right now there was one more thing she had to do here. Something she really didn't want to. Corazon, the other Stones and her new friend provided mental and emotional support but Darcy didn't want to be a killer. Even knowing the hearts of the Winter Soldiers in the base, it saddened her to have to end their lives. But there was no other way. They were uncontrollable and virtually unstoppable against an ordinary human. And she couldn't risk anyone getting their blood or DNA and trying to recreate the serum.

Darcy transformed into her ouroboros form and breathed a brilliant blue ball of fire into the archive room, everything within instantly turned to ash. She then teleported in front of the cryostasis tanks and did the same. The tanks and the soldiers within disintegrated before her eyes. Darcy shifted back into her human state (fully clothed this time) and wept. "I'm so sorry Darcy." Corazon said. "The fact that extinguishing the souls such as theirs, causes you such distress, means that you are the right person to wield the power you do." Said the Soul Stone. "Such things should not be easy. Corazon chose wisely." Darcy nodded and was comforted by their words and support, there was nothing left for her here, she had one more stop to make...

***

Pepper's POV

Pepper was dealing with a flurry of phone calls, organizing temporary housing for an influx of SHIELD agents and their families that Tony had evacuated from around the world. Some had fled their homes with nothing but the clothes on their backs and they were the lucky ones! Many had been murdered before they even had a chance. Pepper sighed. She had suggested to Tony that he cut ties with SHEILD after the invasion of New York. She still felt guilty about hiring Natalie Rushman aka the Black Widow. She opened the door and let SHIELD infiltrate Tony's life and Stark Industries. They seemed to view Tony as their own personal sugar daddy! Expecting him to fund the Avengers Initiative, make their weapons and equipment, even pay reparations for much of the destruction of New York. No attempt or even offer to pay their fare share. Hopefully now Tony would heed her warnings.

JARVIS's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ms. Potts, Sir needs your assistance as soon as possible." Pepper was concerned he had collapsed from working himself to exhaustion again. " Is he hurt? Do I need to alert the medbay?" "No, Ms. Potts but he has received some distressing information and needs your intervention." Pepper quickly left her office and got into the elevator. "I'd suggest holding onto the rail, Ms. Potts." JARVIS said. Pepper grabbed hold as JARVIS sent the elevator at express speed down to Tony's private R & D floors, when the doors opened, Pepper was greeted with the sight of the lab in absolute disarray and Tony using a hand repulsor to destroy his most recent car acquisition, a yellow Acura NSX. 

She stepped out of the life gingerly. "Tony?" She said her voice wavering. Tony turned and Pepper could see he was crying, he looked wrecked. Tony abandoned his destruction of the vehicle, rushed to Pepper and enveloped her in his arms. Pepper held Tony, long after JARVIS notified them that Happy had arrived at the Tower with Doctor Selvig...

***

Darcy's POV 

Darcy looked around the desolate wasteland that was what remained of the once beautiful green world of Titan. The earth was scorched brown from a long forgotten war and the light was an eerie yellow. There were ruins and structures that reminded her of the metal jacks she played with as a child, dotting the landscape. "So this is Titan." Darcy said. "Not exactly going to be a tourist destination anytime soon." 

She had held out her hand and the Mind Stone floated above her palm. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" She asked the stone. "Yes." The Mind Stone replied. "This world is abandoned and is no longer habitable, all resources are gone, there is no reason for anyone to come. I was under Thanos's control for so long, this is my revenge against him. And it is last place he would ever think to look for an Infinity Stone." Darcy agreed and assured the stone that if it ever needed her she would come. She then focused on the stone and teleported deep within the planets core, where no one would ever find it. She took one last look around and focused on her final destination, she had a phone call to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heartsong of the five Winter Soldiers is "Death by Mica Levi. " 
> 
> It appears on the soundtrack to the film Under the Skin. It's a downright unnerving piece of music. I highly recommend readers check out the heartsongs that I list as I carefully chose them to give insight into certain characters. Please let me know what you think of this, and all future heartsongs.


	16. The House of Odin is Full of Traitors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Frigga found in Asgard's treasure room.

Frigga's POV

Frigga was beyond livid! When she touched the Tesseract it acted as a conduit for the Yggdrasil and broke the effect of Odin's spell upon her. She remembered. She remembered everything! The true history of Asgard under Odin's rule. His first wife, his daughter Hela, their blood soaked campaign across the nine realms. Her homeworld of Vanaheim had suffered greatly after Odin and Hela punished them for their participation an uprising against Asgard. Much of the gold in the palace she now stood, was stolen from Vanaheim by Odin after the battle. He justified it by calling it compensation for their treachery.

Niflheim had led the charge to overthrow the realm eternal. They feared Hela. She was the Goddess of Death and she revelled in it. It was evident to the nine realms that Hela needed to be stopped, her desire for battle, blood and death was insatiable. Yes Vanaheim suffered, but Niflheim was utterly decimated. Hela executed every soul in the realm as a warning. This is what happens to the enemies of Asgard. After the example that was made of Niflheim, the other realms resigned themselves to living under Asgard's rule and retreated to lick their wounds. 

One day, word came that Hela had slaughtered the Queen of Asgard, along with everyone in the palace. She had made her move against Odin to try and take the throne. Odin then banished her and imprisoned her on Niflheim. Not long later the Valkyries were sent into battle against her and then suddenly, it was as if none of it ever happened! She and every soul in the nine realms simply forgot. The amount of magic Odin needed to cast a spell of that magnitude was extraordinary! He tapped into Asgard and even the Yggdrasil itself to power it. 

It suddenly occurred to Frigga why Odin was so keen to pass on the throne to Thor. The past Kings and Queens of Asgard, had always died on the throne before crown was passed to their heir. Odin tied Hela's prison to his bloodline and Asgard's throne. If he died before his heir had taken the helm, Hela would be freed. But if Thor was already King when Odin died, she would remain trapped and forgotten. Odin's lies and his legacy as a benevolent king would be safe.

Any love she once had for her husband was gone. She remembered feeling so excited when she learned that the King of Asgard had chosen her to be his queen. Now she just felt sick. Odin was responsible for so much pain and death. He placed himself above the subjects of the nine realms, that he was sworn to protect. The Yggdrasil itself spoke to her, something she didn't even know was possible! They had always used the world's tree as an abstract concept, to describe the nexus point that tied the realms together. To learn that it was an actual sentient entity was shocking! And it was not happy with Odin and Asgard's rule.

But it seemed Frigga was in for many shocks today. The three whispering voices she heard, were those of the Yggdrasil, the Tesseract and to her surprise, the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Casket wanted to go home to Jotunheim. It was never meant to be used as a tool for war. And now the entire realm was slowly withering away in its absence. Jotunheim was dying due to the decisions of two kings. Laufey's decision to use the Casket as a weapon of war in his invasion of Midgard and Odin's refusal to return the Casket to its rightful home.

He was not worthy of the throne. She would have to tread carefully. As King of Asgard Odin still held great power. The Yggdrasil told her, the Jormungandr had come. It said, the Midgard serpent would make itself known to her, but in the meantime she had to bide her time, play the part of the dutiful wife and queen, as though nothing had changed. She had been marked by the Yggdrasil, Frigga admired the beautiful golden tattoo of the world's tree that appeared on the palm of her left hand. It identified her as an envoy of the Yggdrasil, it would help guide her and only those who held the same mark would be able to see it. 

Frigga left the treasure room and she felt drawn to the great library in the palace. As Frigga entered the library she saw a lone figure gazing at the magical representation of the Yggdrasil holding the nine realms in it branches, that adorned the ceiling. "Heimdall?" Frigga said questioningly. "My queen." Heimdall said as he turned and held out his left hand, on his palm, he too bore the mark of the Yggdrasil. "It appears we much to talk about about." Said Frigga smiling...


	17. Stark Raving Mad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy is driven to drink. Pepper learns what upset Tony and Bruce sees something he wished he didn't.

Happy's POV 

Happy was not happy. He'd been involved a lot of strange situations since working for Tony Stark over the years, but his current situation ranked amongst the top ten. Tony sent him and a pilot in the quinjet to collect the notable astrophysicist from a mental health facility in upstate New York. He had heard of Doctor Selvig's involvement in the invasion of New York. Rumour had it that the good doctor went a bit off the deep end after being brainwashed by Loki. Happy now knew, it wasn't just a rumour.

He was certain that if he look up the definition of mad scientist in the dictionary, Doctor Selvig's picture would be there! The doctor was jittery and talking about a mile a minute, his hair was sticking up in all directions. His psychiatrist handed Happy a bag full of meds as they left. Whatever was in the bag clearly wasn't working! Within two minutes of taking off in the quinjet, Doctor Selvig had taken off his pants (saying it helped him think) and then demanded Happy give him his shoes. For the remainder of the flight back to the Tower, Happy had to endure a scientific lecture about convergences and laws of reality. It was way over Happy's head and sounded like gibberish to him. Doctor Selvig then illustrated his rant by using his shoes as props!

Upon arrival Happy asked for his shoes back but the doctor refused saying that they were Vanillaheim and Schwarzeneggerheim..? Happy had no response to that, deciding it wasn't worth it, he exited the quinjet barefoot, with the doctor (who was still pantless) hot on his heels. Tony was supposed to greet them but was currently a no show. Happy ended up showing the doctor to one of the empty apartments on Tony's private floor and left him to it. Sometimes he did not get paid enough for this shit...

***

Pepper's POV 

Pepper had held Tony until eventually started to sway on his feet, having succumb to emotional exhaustion. Tony leant on her as she led him to the sofa in the corner, (of the now partially destroyed lab) where he collapsed and immediately fell asleep. In all the years she had known him, she'd never seen him like this. Dum-E, You and Butterfingers began moving around the lab, cleaning up.

"JARVIS, what happened?" She asked. "Sir, made several..." JARVIS hesitated. "Upsetting discoveries when going through the files from the data dump." The nearest screen to Pepper came to life and SHIELD/HYDRA documents appeared. JARVIS had helpfully highlighted key passages. "Oh my god." She gasped. The documents on the screen then changed to another file, when she saw Obadiah's name she was left cold. Pepper continued to read, when she finished JARVIS put both files on screen side by side and highlighted a single passage. "Jesus Christ!" Pepper whispered. She looked at Tony and cried, he didn't deserve this...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce got out of the shower in his apartment. Tony warned him earlier that the Tower would soon have some new tenants. After the invasion of New York Bruce decided to stick around, rather than hiding out again in some third world country, forever looking over his shoulder. Turns out SHIELD knew where he was all along. Or should he say SHIELD/HYDRA? It should have surprised him, to learn that a clandestine government agency was riddled with a neo Nazi group bent on world domination, but it really didn't.

Since his experience with General Ross, he understood that those in power, only wanted more power and they were willing to do anything, to keep it. Apparently the data dump revealed, Doctor's Jane Foster and Erik Selvig were on HYDRA's capture list. Naturally, Bruce that he was on the list too. But he needed to spend a few minutes breathing deeply after The Other Guy became enraged about the experimentation part, which led to him needing a shower to cool down.

Bruce was excited to meet the notable astrophysicist Doctor Selvig and was looking forward to talking with Doctor Foster about her work, on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. It was rare for Bruce to converse with people on his intellectual level. Tony had quickly become his science bro (once he got used to all his snark.) Bruce would have liked to assist Tony with the data dump fallout but it made The Other Guy angrier than usual, so he kept out of it.

After drying off and getting dressed, Bruce decided to head to the communal kitchen, The Other Guy was hungry. Just as he opened the door, a half naked, muttering astrophysicist walked past his apartment, down the corridor. Suddenly The Other Guy wasn't so hungry anymore. Bruce elected to head down to his lab instead. As he stepped into the elevator, he was more grateful than ever that at least The Other Guy kept his pants on!

***

Pepper's POV

After a good cry, Pepper pulled herself together and left Tony to sleep, instructing JARVIS to notify her when he awakened. "JARVIS, where can I find Happy?" She asked. "Mr. Hogan is in the communal lounge regretting his life choices."

Pepper smirked. There was no doubt JARVIS was Tony's creation, with sass like that. After taking the elevator upstairs, Pepper found Happy sitting in an armchair, drinking scotch from the bottle. Happy looked at her. "Remind me to ask Tony for a raise." He said.

"What happened?"

"Don't ask." Happy replied, massaging his temples. Pepper looked down. "Where are your shoes?"

"Don't ask!"

Before Pepper could say anything else, a pantless astrophysicist walked into the communal kitchen, muttering to himself. He took an entire block of cheese from the fridge and a can of whipped cream. He then left the room, still muttering. Pepper turned to Happy. "Where are his pants?" Happy took a large swig of scotch...


	18. I Spy with My Little Eye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS searches for Darcy. Jane arrives. Tony gets a phone call and one secret is revealed.

JARVIS's POV

As Sir slept on after Ms. Potts left the lab, JARVIS decided to focus on finding Miss Lewis. His creator was so distraught, from one bad revelation after another, he wanted to have good news for him upon awakening. He attempted to track her journey after leaving London three weeks ago. Doctor Foster, confirmed that she called two days after departure in Paris. 

He was able to compile a timeline of her movements from the start of her journey in London, by tracking her phone. Miss Lewis was an avid user of Facebook but all her social media usage stopped after Marseilles and calls to her number didn't connect. After some digging, JARVIS found a report lodged with a police department in Monaco, for a stolen phone and iPod. After that it was much more difficult but JARVIS pressed on...

***

Jane's POV

Jane had been a nervous wreck the whole flight to New York. Travelling in Tony Stark's private jet would have been the highlight of Darcy's year and the fact that she wasn't here to enjoy it, made Jane feel worse. If only she had told Darcy what was going through her mind during her moping (as Darcy called it.) In the beginning she had been moping about Thor, but as time passed, Jane suspected that it wasn't Thor she was really upset about.

Her doubts were confirmed after she watched Thor on tv fighting with the Avengers during the invasion of New York. And the fact that Thor made zero effort to contact her after zipping back to Asgard with his war criminal brother clinched it! Thor was a future King, he would always choose duty over her. Not to mention that he would continue to live for thousands of years after she died of old age. When Jane truly thought about it, she had only known Thor for two days! Their romance had been doomed before it started.

No, what she was really upset about was possibly losing her only chance for knowledge about Asgard, and their version of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, the bifrost. She had been depressed that she might never be able to prove her theories, especially after SHIELD stole all her work and equipment in New Mexico. Jane hated being mocked seen as a crackpot by the scientific community, especially since she knew she was right!

She pushed Darcy away in frustration and now there was a very real possibility that Darcy could be in danger or worse. Jane felt so guilty and prayed Darcy was okay, she was like the sister she never had. Somewhere over the North Atlantic, Jane fell asleep, when she woke up, she had landed in New York. A driver/bodyguard named Happy (who didn't look very Happy) picked her up at the private airstrip and took her to the Tower.

***

JARVIS's POV

JARVIS had spent the last few hours hacking into every database he could. Emigration to track her passport, her bank accounts to trace her transaction history, cctv footage, hotels and hostel registers. He picked up her trail again in Milan, after she used an atm. She turned up in cctv footage in Rome, where he saw her walking with a group of people. The same people appeared multiple times in multiple cities. It seemed that Miss Lewis had made friends with some backpackers and was travelling with them.

He was able to grab the license plate number of their vehicle and track them through Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Germany and currently Amsterdam. The only problem was that, while the vehicle and her travelling companions came across the Netherlands border, it seemed that Miss Lewis had not. Which meant that, for whatever reason, whether her own choice or by an outside force, Miss Lewis separate from them somewhere in the Germany. Time was of the essence, it was time to wake his creator...

***

Tony's POV

In the hours since JARVIS woke Tony, he had been using every trick up his sleeve (legal and illegal) to find Darcy Lewis. He pushed what he learned in those accursed files aside. He would deal with it later. An unhealthy coping mechanism he knew, but for the moment necessary. Thankfully JARVIS kept on working while he had been having an emotional breakdown earlier! 

Darcy's location had been narrowed down to Munich (thank God for facial recognition technology!) and Tony had hacked Doctor Foster's phone, if Darcy called, he and JARVIS could intercept and track it. But Munich had a population of a little over 1.4 million, that was a lot of faces to scan. So now, all he could do was wait...

***

37 MINUTES AND 16 SECONDS LATER...

"Sir! Doctor Foster's phone is ringing."

"Put it through." Tony said, hoping this wasn't a false alarm. "Hello? Jane? I'm in trouble. I need your help!" Said a frightened voice. Tony's heart clenched, it was her, Darcy Lewis. His sister...


	19. Skeletons In the Closet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy thinks about what awaits her in New York, while Tony thinks about the contents of the files.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy went to Oktoberfest, after leaving Titan. It was the last place her alternate had been before she was kidnapped by HYDRA. So it made sense to go back there to take her place. After borrowing a phone from a very tipsy local named Heinrich, she called Jane, except it was Tony Stark who answered. Darcy gave an Ocar worthy performance in the call and Tony Stark organized security to collect her and take her straight to a private jet and fly to New York.

***

The flight was almost ten hours, Darcy spent most of that time going over the finer points of the plan with Corazon, the Infinity Stones and getting to know her new friend, the Yggdrasil. Darcy was amused to learn that the Yggdrasil hated its name and asked her to call it Iggy instead! That got a few chuckles from the Tesseract in particular. Any attempt to sleep was out of the question, as Darcy could only maintain her human form while awake. But luckily her rebirth meant that she would need very little sleep anyway.

Her thoughts soon turned to the lie she was going to have to live for the foreseeable future. It was going to be difficult to look at the Jane of this universe, everyday. And not be reminded of her dead friend. She knew that all these people may look, sound and act the same. But they were entirely different people versions of the ones she had known. Corazon said there would be small differences, Darcy was curious as to what they were.

And then there was Tony Stark, her brother. Well...her alternates brother. Half-brother actually. Howard Stark was their father but they had different mothers. From the knowledge she gained from her old universe and this new universe, Darcy understood that she and her alternate, had almost identical pasts. Almost. Turns out the Obadiah Stane of this universe was HYDRA, while in hers, he wasn't. When her Obadiah died, he took his knowledge about her to his grave.

But the Obadiah here? He had been in the upper echelons of the organization. Her alternates whole life had been documented. Tony Stark only learned about his sister, due to the data dump. In her own universe, there was no file. Her Tony lived and died, never knowing about her and sadly Darcy never knew about him. At least, not until her rebirth. She was grateful for the opportunity to meet his alternate, they had lived nearly identical lives. She couldn't protect her brother, her Tony Stark but she was sure as hell gonna protect this one!

***

Tony's POV

The time between Darcy's phone call and his security team getting her on the plane to New York, had been the longest of Tony's life! He just found a sister he never knew existed, the only family he had left and he nearly lost her. Darcy said she had been attacked by a man on her way to the bathroom. The man said heil HYDRA while trying to inject her with something. Darcy had seen the events in Washington on tv and HYDRA's exposure, so she kicked him in the balls and made a run for it, hiding behind a strudel stand until his security team collected her.

Knowing that she was safe and on her way to the Tower, gave Tony the strength to think about the contents of the files. That bastard Obadiah, a man he had called uncle, was HYDRA! He had been, since before he knew Howard! And he knew all about Darcy. It was all there in the files. Howard had a short-lived affair with a woman named Maxine Lewis. There was a photo of Maxine in the file, Darcy was a dead ringer for her mother. Maxine had been a secretary at Stark Industries. After getting pregnant she told Howard the baby was his. A fact which he denied. He then gave Maxine a generous payout to sign a nondisclosure agreement and keep her mouth shut.

Maxine took the money, signed the papers and moved upstate to raise her daughter alone. Obadiah paid off the delivery doctor when Darcy was born and had a paternity test done. The results were in the file too. Howard Stark, was the father of Darcy Lewis! Maxine Lewis died when Darcy was four, with no other family, Darcy was put into the foster system. Obadiah and HYDRA let it happen but continued to keep tabs on his sister.

The day came when HYDRA wanted Tony out of the picture. The plan was to use the Ten Rings to kill Tony and then miraculously find the unknown Stark heir, Darcy. Obadiah would play kind father figure role and manipulate her to control the company. If Darcy proved difficult, (as they put it) HYDRA planned to put her in something they called "The chair" and mentally condition her. The whole thing made him equal parts, sick and furious!

The worst part, was the last, the tiny detail he overlooked in Darcy's file every time he read it. When JARVIS put both files side by side on the screen, he saw it. That's what made him lose it and destroy the lab. There was no way it could be a coincidence that, both his parents and Maxine Lewis died on December 16th 1991...


	20. Pyrrhic Victories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three new characters get a look in. One of which, also felt Darcy's rebirth. He just doesn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Pyrrhic victory is a victory that inflicts such a devastating toll on the victor that it is tantamount to defeat.

Maria Hill's POV

For years Maria Hill had been Fury's right hand woman, his most trusted. The problem was, she didn't trust him anymore. How could he have allowed Romanoff to dump all of SHIELD's files on the internet!? Not to mention Romanoff thinking it was a good idea in the first place! It was obvious what was going to happen once every undercover SHIELD agent was exposed! Yes, HYDRA needed to be exposed, but at what cost? 

Once Hill realized what the Widow had done, she reached out to Coulson, assisting him and his team with the fallout. It had now been six days since the dump, and more SHIELD agents and their families had been found dead, both at home and abroad. The death toll was now over a hundred. Clint Barton, his wife Laura and their son Cooper, were amongst them. She had just gotten confirmation that Cooper Barton died in surgery, after receiving a gunshot wound to the head. Romanoff had taken the only survivor from the massacre at the farm, Clint's daughter Lila and disappeared.

Romanoff was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. A lot of good agents and their innocent families were dead, many more were still missing. Stark Industries had been repatriating the lucky ones, and they were beyond pissed! And they all knew who was responsible for the data dump. Romanoff and Fury both had targets on their backs, from enemies and former allies alike. 

Hill wasn't concerned about Romanoff, she wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be. And Fury? Thanks to the Winter Soldier, he was already dead in the eyes of the world. If he knew what good for him, he'd stay that way! She was done with Fury, so was Coulson and what little remained of SHIELD...

***

The Asset's POV

The Asset reflected on the events of the six days that had passed since he failed to report back to his handlers. He had been confused by the man on the bridge. The man called him a name, Bucky. It sparked something deep within him, that he could not name. But the man seemed familiar. The Asset failed to complete the mission. He eliminated only one of the four targets, Jasper Sitwell. The Black Widow, Captain America and the civilian helping them, remained alive. 

The Asset returned to the base of operations at the bank vault, after mission failure. He knew he would be punished. One of the tenets of HYDRA was, order through pain. As he sat in the chair, a vague, hazy memory appeared of the man on the bridge, but he was small and scrawny. The Asset knew him. Handler Pierce arrived, the Asset was then wiped, prepped and sent out again.

The next time he encountered the man on the bridge, was on the helicarrier. He had orders to terminate the target. They fought, but the longer they fought, the more confused he became. The target kept talking to him, kept calling him that name, Bucky. The more confused he became, the angrier he became. But despite orders, he couldn't complete the mission. He couldn't eliminate the target and then the target fell. The Asset rescued him from the water and dragged him ashore. Then he fled. 

Since that day, the Asset had been laying low in Washington, waiting for the right time to leave. As he passed a bus stop, he saw a sign advertising an exhibition at The Smithsonian. It was an exhibition for Captain America, the man on the bridge. 

***

The Asset wore a baseball cap and kept his metal arm and hand covered, whenever in public. He typically avoided crowds but he remaind hypervigilant and kept his head down. As he stood in the Smithsonian, he saw the life story of Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America. The experiment that made him the man he was today, his tour as a USO stage performer and then his time with the Howling Commandos. 

It was there that the Asset saw the name Bucky. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. Steve Rogers childhood friend and member of the Howling Commandos. Born 1917, died 1944. As the Asset looked at the photo, he knew one thing with absolute certainty. He may look like this man and have some of his memories but he was not Bucky Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes was dead. HYDRA killed him...

***

Doctor Stephen Strange's POV

Just a little over twenty four hours ago, Dr. Stephen Strange was one of the world's foremost neurosurgeons. He was giving yet another talk at a neurological society dinner tonight. Not that he minded of course! He loved the fame and attention. He asked his friend and coworker, Doctor Christine Palmer on a date and have her go with him but she turned him down. Turns out she was gay! (He really didn't see that coming.) So tonight he was attending the dinner alone.

As he drove his Lamborghini Huracán Coupé fast down the winding mountain road, he felt an invisible force suddenly crash through him. Stephen lost control of the vehicle, it broke through the guardrail and rolled down the side of the mountain. When he woke, he had been in surgery for eleven hours. He now had eleven stainless steel pins in the bones of his hands, multiple torn ligaments and severe nerve damage.

Dr. Stephen Strange met his destiny, a whole three years ahead of schedule...


	21. Dead Ringer...

Loki's POV

Loki paced his cell thinking about the mysterious energy he sensed. In his more than thousand years of life, he'd never felt anything like it. There had been a monumental change in the universe. Loki feared it may have been Thanos's doing. Had Thanos found the Soul Stone? It was the most powerful and the most elusive of all the stones. And it was the one that Thanos coveted more than any other.

After it happened, Loki waited. He feared that he could drop dead at any moment. He looked at the other prisoners in their cells, they were all still alive, none the wiser to what had occured. He envied them their ignorance. Thanos was not forgiving, Loki knew he would come for him eventually. And Loki died not want to be trapped in this cell when that happened...

***

Pepper's POV 

Pepper never thought she'd see the day that Tony Stark was nervous. He'd changed his outfit four times and was sweating. Sweating! One would think he was about to go on his first date. When Tony headed towards the closet for outfit number five, she put her foot down. "Tony! Stop. Take a breath." Tony fiddled with his cufflinks. "What if she doesn't like me?" He said.

"Of course she'll like you! Just don't be yourself."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Pepper. "I'm serious okay. I always wanted a brother or sister growing up. Someone to share things with. Someone I could always trust and rely on to be there." Pepper suddenly felt bad. Private Tony was very different from public Tony. He really did have a heart. But he hid it beneath the suit of armour he wore, long before Ironman had been dreamed of.

Pepper knew Howard was a shit father. He continually belittled Tony, fearing that his sons genius and accomplishments would outshine his own. Maria Stark loved her son but she overlooked Howard's flaws and faults as a father, because she loved him more. After their deaths, (which was looking more likely to be murders now) Tony had been young, alone and emotionally vulnerable. The vultures descended using Tony for his money, resources, connections and power. As soon as they had what they wanted, they left. Tony had severe abandonment issues.

As a result he had learned many painful lessons and developed the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist persona, to protect himself. It was his way of keeping people at arms length so they couldn't hurt him. Pepper was so grateful he had Rhodey and Happy in his life, before she came along. Yinsen really was right, he was a man who had everything and nothing.

"I'm sorry." Pepper said. "You're right. While you and JARVIS were hacking most of Western Europe to find Darcy, I spoke to Doctor Foster. From what I've learned from her, Darcy is easy going, sarcastic and loves her iPod. So..." Pepper said as she grabbed a new outfit from the closet. She put them on the bed for Tony to pick up. "Wear this." Tony looked at Pepper's selection. "Jeans and my favorite Metallica t-shirt?"

"She's real, Tony. Not one of those plastic bimbos you used to surround yourself with. I read her file. You know she's lived a hard life, orphaned at young age, shuffled from one foster home to another. She won't be impressed by a three piece suit and cufflinks. Let her get to know the real Tony Stark."

"If I may offer my opinion, Sir?" JARVIS interrupted. "From what I've learned about Miss Lewis, I'm inclined to agree. She's also intelligent, loyal, brave and has sense of humour. I found she sent 157 emails to Agent Coulson in the span of three months, attempting to get her iPod back." Tony chuckled. "Did she ever get it back?" He said. "No, Sir." Replied JARVIS...

***

Happy's POV

Happy met Darcy at the airstrip when the private jet landed, and promptly hustled her onto the quinjet for the final leg of the trip back to the Tower. "You okay dude?" She asked. "You look pretty tired." Happy sighed. "Long night. Long, crazy night." "I know what you mean." Darcy said. "Just yesterday I didn't have a care in the world and then, BAM! HYDRA minions, attempted kidnappings and private jets! Although I didn't really mind the private jet part."

Happy chuckled. He liked her. She had an energy about her that reminded him of Tony. "We're coming up to the Tower, Sir." The pilots voice said from the cockpit. Darcy looked out the window. "Wow! You can't tell aliens attacked it at all." She remarked. "Boss had it fixed in record time." Happy said, with a hint of pride. "Still looks like a monument to his penis though." She said. Happy grinned. Oh! He definitely liked her...

***

Darcy's POV 

When the quinjet landed and the ramp door opened, Darcy saw Jane waiting for her. It brought a pang to her heart. "Jane!" She cried out. She and Jane ran to each other and hugged. "Oh my god Darcy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry for all my moping, no more moping. I swear!" Jane rambled. "I'm fine. A little freaked out, but fine. I got to ride in a private jet! Beats the hell outta coach!" Darcy replied. 

Jane laughed and ended the embrace. As Jane pulled back, Darcy got a good look at her face. She had green eyes. Rather than the brown of her Jane. Darcy stared a little bit too long, she could feel the concern rolling off Jane. "You sure you're okay?" Jane asked. "Yeah." Darcy said with emotion. "For a while there, I just...I just thought I'd never see you again." Jane's expression softened and pulled her in for another hug.

There was a cough, which made both women turn. There he was. Tony Stark. Her alternates brother. It was in that moment that Darcy knew that the Tony Stark of her universe had been the Heart Stones other potential candidate, the one it hadn't been able to choose...


	22. First Impressions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets Tony. Tony curses his emotional constipation. Erik witnesses Darcy's arrival.

Tony's POV 

Tony coughed to interrupt the reunion between Darcy and Doctor Foster. The display of emotion was threatening to crack his indifferent facade. Darcy turned and gave him a big smile, Tony felt his heart stutter. "Thanks for saving my butt, dude!" She said. "Well I didn't want to have two crazy astrophysicists to contend with, if something happened to you." Tony replied casually. Pepper poked him in the back with her sharpest fingernail.

Luckily Darcy didn't notice. "Two?" She said, turning to Jane. "Erik's here?" Jane nodded. "Is he still banana balls?" Darcy asked. Tony huffed a laugh as Pepper grinned. "Definitely your sister." She whispered. Happy walked past. "I like her." He said. As the group walked off the roof into the elevator, Jane asked Darcy about her trip. "Aside from almost getting kidnapped, it was good. Hey, does this place have poptarts?" Darcy asked as the doors closed. Yeah, Tony already liked her too.

***

Darcy's POV 

Darcy spent about an hour catching up with Jane and filling her in on her alternates trip and then the fictitious story of her attempted abduction and escape. Tony and Pepper were also there in the communal lounge, Pepper working on her phone, Tony eating a bag of blueberries. Eventually it was all too much and Darcy feigned tiredness to escape. 

***

Tony had shown Darcy to her private room, which was right next door to Jane's. He set up a biometric scan, so only she could enter and introduced her to JARVIS. "This is JARVIS, he's my A.I and he controls the Tower. You need anything, just ask him." Tony said. "Umm...he's not gonna watch me sleep or shower is he?" Darcy asked uncertainly. "Miss Lewis, I have cameras installed all throughout the Tower, including private apartments, excluding bathrooms. However you can activate privacy protocols, which will block all visual and audio from your private quarters." JARVIS said. 

"Yeah, let's do that. No offense, J-man." Darcy said apologetically. She couldn't risk Tony Stark's all seeing eye, reporting a dragon living in her apartment! 

"No offense taken, Miss Lewis."

"You know you can call me Darcy, right?" 

Darcy could see Tony smiling at their interaction. "Of course Darcy. If you wish turn off privacy mode, simply say, end privacy protocol."JARVIS said with an affectionate tone, before switching off from Darcy's apartment. Tony cleared his his throat. "I'll leave you to it and ah...we can talk about things later." As Tony turned to leave, Darcy put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Thank you. For saving my life." She said. "I'd probably be dead, if it weren't for you." Tony put his hands in his pockets and cursed himself for being emotionally constipated. He smiled. "It was nothing. We'll talk tomorrow." He said as he left.

***

Once Darcy was alone she broke down and cried. Cried for her dead friends, her dead universe. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, it was too much. She could feel Corazon, Iggy and the Stones sending her their love and support. Eventually, Darcy picked herself up decided to transform, spread her wings for a bit and sleep. After trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable in bed for 20 minutes she realized what was wrong, it was too big, too open.

After gathering every blanket she could find in the apartment she lined the king sized bathtub in the ensuite and created a nest. After settling down in dragon form, Darcy curled her tail around herself and slipped into dreamland. Her last thought before drifting off was Tony's heartsong. It was epic, powerful and uplifting. A song for a true hero...

***

Tony's POV

After leaving Darcy in her new apartment, Tony returned to his penthouse apartment and found Pepper waiting for him. "Well?" She asked. Tony went to speak but didn't trust his voice not to break, so he nodded instead. Pepper...God bless Pepper, she knew exactly what he needed and hugged him.

"How am I gonna tell her?" He said. "Tell her the truth." Pepper replied. "That's all you can do. All that aside, I think she'll be good for you. She's got your sense of humour. You should hear what she said to Happy about the Tower." Pepper grinned as she kissed him. Tony smiled, it took a few seconds for her last comment to register. "Wait. What did she say about my Tower?" Pepper laughed...

***

Erik's POV

Erik had been coming back to the communal lounge/kitchen for a loaf of bread to make cheese and whipped cream sandwiches. Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard people walking down the hall to the lounge. He hid behind a doorway and saw Jane, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and a strange woman go past. Erik had been paranoid after New York, so he stayed hidden and watched them.

Jane was smiling and happy, she laughed with the strange woman and hugged her. Erik heard her call the woman Darcy, several times. That wasn't Darcy! He didn't know who that woman was but that wasn't Darcy. She looked, sounded and acted like her but that wasn't the Darcy he knew in New Mexico! Erik was troubled that Jane didn't seem to notice.

Who was this imposter? What was she doing here? And where was the real Darcy? Tony Stark and Ms. Potts never knew Darcy before, so they wouldn't notice any change and this charlatan had somehow pulled the wool over Jane's eyes. Erik knew he might be a little crazy after having a god in his brain but he still knew which way was up! Erik decided to keep an eye on this 'Not Darcy' whoever she was, gather proof and then show the others. If he told them now they'd just chuck him back in the hospital. Erik went back to his apartment and started writing down his observations in his diary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heartsong is "Sol by Position Music". I think it fits his perfectly.


	23. A Bird In the Hand Is Worth Two In the Bush...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a difficult conversation. Thanos receives some news and decides on a course of action. Scrapper 142 needs a plan and Darcy has an interesting first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had anyone check out the heartsongs? Anyone?

Tony's POV 

Tony woke early and got dressed, the plan was to sneak a few hours in the lab before Pepper got up. As he passed the communal kitchen he saw Darcy eating a bowl of cereal. Deciding to bite the bullet, Tony went in. "Froot-Loops? Really? How old are you?" Tony remarked. Darcy smiled. "Never ask a woman her age, Stark and besides you obviously don't know the joys of cereal milk."

Tony headed for the coffee maker. "Now that I'm sober, coffee is my drug of choice." As he got his mug ready added. "So apparently you've managed to successfully keep Doctor Foster alive and functioning for years. Interested in a job?" "I can't leave Jane." Darcy replied. Tony waved his hand. "Once Doctor Foster sees all the toys I've ordered for her new lab in the Tower, she won't wanna leave. I'm asking if you're willing to expand your stable of mad scientists?" 

Darcy appeared to think on it. "So you, Jane and Erik?" Tony hummed. "From what I've heard about Doctor Selvig, he'll need a babysitter more than a intern/lab monkey, but yes. Doctor Banner too. Free room and board. Not to mention an actual paycheck." Darcy smiled. "Doctor Banner's here?" She chuckled to herself. "Jane's gonna freak!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "As long as my official job title is Scientist Wrangler Extraordinaire, I'm in." She said excitedly.

Tony poured himself some black caffeinated gold, went to take a sip then put his mug down. "There's something we need to talk about before you decide." Darcy put her spoon down looking concerned. Tony then initiated privacy protocols and had the most difficult conversation of his life...

***

Scrapper 142's POV

The last valkyrie tried to ignore the tattoo's awakening but it appeared that Asgard and the Yggdrasil wasn't taking no for an answer. The call to return to the realm eternal was becoming increasingly insistent. Eventually her stubbornness gave way to her sense of duty and honour and she acquiesced to its demand. Funnily enough the moment she decided to heed its call, the burning sensation stopped. 

Brunnhilde considered how she was going to leave. The Grandmaster didn't like anyone abandoning Sakaar, if she was caught, she'd earn herself a one way ticket to compete in the contest of champions. And that was if she was lucky! More than likely she'd find herself at the wrong end of his infamous melt stick! Especially if Topaz had any say in it. The Grandmaster's loyal guard dog hated her.

Even if she managed to leave, Asgard was on the other side of the galaxy! She'd need to stop on Xandar to refuel at some point. She estimated the trip would take 18 months. The valkyrie went through her apartment and began gathering supplies (alcohol) for the trip. When she came across her dragon fang sword, the weapon of the valkyries, she took a deep breath. Fuck! If she had any chance of escaping Sakaar, she was gonna need a distraction, a big one...

***

Tony's POV 

The talk with his sister went better than he thought it would. Darcy said she never knew who her father was but did remember a bald man, she'd never seen before, dumping her at the orphanage the day after her mother's death. Tony had to resist the urge to destroy another car, he knew exactly who that bald bastard was...Stane. May he rot in hell! 

When Darcy asked if she could call him her big bro, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And he felt a sense of completeness. Darcy said she wanted to keep her relationship to Tony a secret and Tony whole heartedly agreed. He'd lived his whole life in the public eye and he wanted to protect his little sister from the scrutiny of having every aspect of her life dissected. Not to mention any enemies that might seek to target her. By the time Pepper found them hours later, they were in his lab and he was introducing Darcy to the bots...

***

Thanos's POV

In the months since Loki's failure to conquer Midgard and the loss of the Mind Stone and Tesseract, Thanos had grown increasingly frustrated. Nothing had gone according to plan. The Chitauri were growing restless and now one of his children, Ebony Maw, had delivered him some unexpected news. Maw told him of an unknown force that he had sensed sweeping through the universe. He couldn't say exactly what it was, except that it was immensely powerful. 

Maw was a gifted sorcerer, if said he sensed something, Thanos believed it. The Titan decided to put another plan into action. Korath the Pursuer had sent word that the Power Stone had been located on the ruined world of Morag. Thanos would reach out to Ronan the Accuser. The revenge driven Kree would be all too willing to have a powerful patron to assist his quest to reign vengeance upon the Xandarians. The only thing left to decide was which of his children he should lend out to Ronan..?

***

Darcy's POV 

After spending much of the morning in Tony's lab, Darcy decided to make lunch and left him excitedly tinkering away. As she walked to the communal kitchen, she saw Erik lurking behind a pot plant in the corner. He looked terrible. He had the same wild eyed crazy look, that her Erik had in the footage of the police chasing him around naked at Stonehenge. At least this Erik had his clothes on! Well, shirt, underwear and shoes at least. Not a pair of pants in sight!

She smiled at him and waved, Erik ducked down behind the pot plant further (even though he was still clearly visible). "You, ah...deciding to do a big of gardening?" She said. Darcy could feel suspicion rolling off of him. Erik then picked up the pot plant, using it as cover, as he retreated backwards down the corridor, taking the pot plant with him. "Good talking with you Erik." Darcy called out. Internally she groaned. Fuck! He knows...


	24. In a State of Disarray...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy talks with the Mind Stone and receives some visitors. Tony goes overboard.

Darcy's POV 

After checking the contents of the fridge and cupboards in the communal kitchen, Darcy decided to make two large trays of lasagna for dinner. And nachos for lunch, because who doesn't love nachos? She figured Tony, Jane, Pepper, Happy and Bruce (wherever he was) could be persuaded to have a family dinner tonight. Erik..? Erik, she wasn't so sure about. 

While preparing the ingredients, Darcy had a mental conversation with her cosmic support group. "When I was used to control Doctor Selvig, I saw that he had latent psychic ability." Explained the Mind Stone. "His exposure to me has awakened it and altered his perception, he can now sense, see and know things others can't. It is a very rare ability. But his mind is having difficulty adapting to the change. He intuitively knows you're not the Darcy Lewis of this universe." Darcy thought about it. "Is there anyway to undo it?" "No." Replied the Mind Stone...

***

Tony's POV 

While Darcy was upstairs preparing lunch and dinner, Tony was nigh ecstatic with the fledgling relationship he was forming with newly discovered sister. It made him hate his father even more than he already did! His mother had often remarked her sadness, at not being able to have any more children, due to complications with Tony's birth. She was always forgiving of Howard (too forgiving) he had no doubt that she would have loved the opportunity to spoil a little girl. Even if it was in a pseudo-stepmother capacity.

If only he knew about Darcy after their deaths. With both of them effectively orphaned, he could have taken her in. But of course Obadiah didn't say a word, instead keeping her a secret as a back up plan to get the company! He was glad the bastard was dead, because if he wasn't...well let's just say, Tony was glad he had some of the best lawyers money could buy.

Speaking of lawyers, Tony needed to get his will changed. His fortune was currently split three ways, between Pepper, Rhodey and Happy, he needed to include Darcy. She was Howard's daughter, that money was rightfully hers. Tony immediately had a seven figure sum added to her bank account and paid off her student loans. He then realised it was October, and Christmas wasn't too far away, Rhodey would get leave from the military in December and he wanted to bring the whole gang to his home in Malibu. He decided to give Darcy a festive season to remember! 

Tony spent hours searching for the perfect gift to get his sister, something to make up for all the Christmases and birthdays he missed. He was so excited when he finally found it! Tony had it ordered and it now going to be shipped to one of warehouses in California. It was the only place on the west coast he could hide it until Christmas. After all, there aren't too many places one could hide a 15 foot tall stuffed rabbit!

***

Darcy's POV 

With the lasagna in the oven and the nachos nearly ready, Darcy decided to find Jane. "Hey, J-man?" She asked. "Yes Darcy?" JARVIS answered. 

"Do you know where Jane is?"

"Doctor Foster is in her apartment going through notes."

"Thanks J-man!"

"My pleasure Darcy."

Darcy went to Jane's apartment, checking to see if Erik was lurking around anywhere. (He wasn't.) After knocking, Jane answered the door looking frazzled. "Oh! Thank God you're here!" Jane said as she grabbed Darcy and pulled her into the apartment. Darcy looked around seeing files and paperwork everywhere. 

"When Tony called me in London, he gave me so little warning, that I had to grabbed all my research and throw everything in boxes! I can't find anything!" Jane said on the verge of tears. Darcy cringed. She (and obviously her alternate) had a very specific order to packing Jane's stuff, to prevent exactly this scenario. Luckily both Darcy's also used a colour coded system!

***

Darcy managed to mostly defrazzle Jane by locating the majority of the research notes she was currently wanting, when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening it, she was surprised with not one visitor but two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Christmas, Malibu, giant stuffed rabbit. I wonder what's coming?


	25. The Elephant In the Room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets her unexpected guests. And one them gets their own POV.

Darcy's POV 

When Darcy opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Doctor Bruce Banner, and standing behind him, the astral form of the Hulk! "Well hello there." Darcy said smiling. Doctor Banner looked awkward and kinda shy, while astral Hulk was looking around, clenching his fists, huffing and puffing. It was clear that he was invisible to everyone but her. 

"Umm...I'm sorry. I was looking for Doctor Foster. I guess I got the wrong apartment." Said Bruce. "No, you got the right one. Jane's in the other room going through her research. I'm Darcy." Darcy stuck out her hand for Bruce to shake. Bruce shook her hand gently, like he was afraid of hurting her. Poor guy. Darcy thought. He wasn't used to touching people, too busy isolating himself from others, believing he's a time bomb just waiting to go off.

"Right, Darcy. Yes, Tony mentioned you. Apparently you're going to be our shared lab assistant. I'm Doctor Banner. Umm, Bruce." He said awkwardly. "Okay first, I prefer scientist wrangler extraordinaire and secondly, I know who you are. I've been waiting for this." Darcy said with an evil smile. Bruce looked worried, astral Hulk looked like he was ready to fight.

Darcy turned her head and yelled over her shoulder into the apartment. "Jane! Your science crush is here!" Bruce's eyebrows shot up. Jane's voice replied from the other room. "Doctor Adewale Ngandu!?" Darcy chuckled. "No! The other one!" "Doctor Banner!?" Jane asked quizzically. Bruce leaned forward and said quietly. "Doctor Ngandu is 85 years old."

"Jane finds intelligence extremely sexy." Darcy replied. "I have seven PhD's." Bruce said. Darcy looked him up and down. "You sure do." She replied appreciatively. Bruce blushed and Darcy could feel how flustered her comment made him. He took off his glasses and began furiously cleaning them. While he was busy, Darcy looked up at astral Hulk and winked.

The look of surprise on astral Hulk's face was priceless! He looked behind him. (There was no one.) Astral Hulk looked back at Darcy and pointed his finger to his chest. Me? He was asking. Darcy nodded. Astral Hulk smiled. By the time Bruce got his glasses back on, Jane had arrived at the door. 

Darcy gleefully watched Jane fangirl over Doctor Banner. Once, (before Thor's arrival) Jane had drunkenly confessed to having a major crush on Doctor Banner, when she was a student at Culver University. Yep, Hulk or not, Doctor Banner was just Jane's type. They were perfect for eachother.

Darcy grinned. As Jane and Bruce left the apartment and walked down the hall together to go to Bruce's lab. Astral Hulk was invisibly tethered to Bruce's physical form. He couldn't seem to move futher than 6 feet from Bruce. Darcy shouted after them. "Nachos for lunch in Tony's lab in 30 minutes! I'll make enough for everyone. You too cutie pie!" She added for astral Hulk. Bruce and astral Hulk turned, Bruce assumed Darcy was talking to him and blushed. Astral Hulk knew the comment was meant for him and waved to Darcy, smiling as he trailed after Bruce and Jane down the hall...

***

Astral Hulk's POV

As Hulk followed puny Banner and the tiny woman, he thought about the pretty girl. She saw him! Nobody saw him. Not unless puny Banner was sleeping and Hulk was out. But when he was out people were mean! They were so noisy, with all the screaming and bang, bang of guns. And there were those loud metal birds with men with guns in them! Helichoppers? Hulk thought they were called. 

Everything was so loud it hurt his ears and was painful. Everyone chased him, trying to hurt him or lock him up. Hulk just wanted to get away. Even puny Banner locked him up! Keeping him like a ghost. No one saw or heard him. It made him so ANGRY!!!!! Hulk just wanted to smash when he got out. Smashing aliens and the puny god had been fun. But then puny Banner locked him up again! Didn't he do good? Hulk was hero! Like puny Avengers! Hulk smashed bad aliens and saved noisy people, why was he locked up again?

He liked Shellhead. Puny Banner liked Shellhead too. But not even Shellhead could see him. Pretty girl could! She winked and smiled at him. She talked to him. Pretty girl was gonna bring Hulk and puny Banner nachos! Hulk liked nachos. Hulk realized pretty girl was his friend. And suddenly, Hulk wasn't so angry anymore...


	26. Adversity Makes Strange Bedfellows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane fangirls. Scrapper 142 begins her escape from Sakaar. Nacho time!

Jane's POV 

Jane couldn't believe she was talking to Doctor Bruce Banner! He was so smart and handsome! Jane regretted her drunken crush confession to Darcy. Bruce probably though she was a right loser. The whole Hulk thing didn't bother Jane. Sure, she knew about the experiment that went wrong a few years back. She had actually been at Culver the day it happened! 

Bruce talked about potentially collaborating her work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, with his work on gamma radiation. She was excited about the possibilities. Jane heard Darcy yell after them as they walked down the hall, something about nachos? Jane balked at Darcy calling Bruce a cutie pie! Darcy better not have designs on her doctor! Whoa! Where did that come from? Her doctor? Jane tried to push the idea out of her mind but it refused to budge.

Bruce turned back and looked at Darcy and blushed. Oh! Jane thought. He's looks even cuter when he blushes! Bruce continued walking again and Jane matched his pace, when they got into the elevator to go to Bruce's lab, he said. "Is she okay?" "Darcy?" Asked Jane. "She...she needs help." "So she's always like that?" Bruce asked. "She grows on you." Jane replied, as the elevator descended. By the time she and Bruce reached his lab, Jane realized she didn't miss Thor all that much anymore...

***

Korg's POV

Korg hated this place! He hated it more than hated his mother's boyfriend! And he REALLY hated him! If only he had printed more pamphlets! His revolution back home was a promotional disaster! (At least his mum showed up though.) And now he was stuck here. Korg looked around at his fellow gladiators and sighed. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been here! Time moved differently on Sakaar, he didn't know if it was days, weeks or even months!

He'd done a couple of fights, not the big ones against the Grandmaster's current champion though. Just the smaller warm up fights, to get the crowd going. Whenever they weren't fighting, the guards kept all of the gladiators in the circle room. But it wasn't a regular circle, more like a freaky circle. The only thing that made sense about this place, was that nothing made sense. At least Korg had made a new best friend.

His name was Miek, he was an insect with knives for hands. He'd been here awhile. There was a guy who arrived after he did named Doug. Doug kept talking about getting out, but knew he wasn't a good enough a fighter to challenge the champion, so he was gonna keep working on this skills until he thought he had a shot. Some of the other fighters Korg had met were Biff, Tabsa, Roscoe and Hajo. They were good guys.

Suddenly the obedience disk in his neck deactivated! Korg pulled it off and looked around, everyone's obedience disks were deactivating! What was going on? That was when the door opened. The woman who captured him and sold him to the Grandmaster, was standing there! Scrapper 142. "Who's in charge here?" She said. "Who's asking?" Korg replied. "I know your asking. Is anyone else asking, or is it just you?"

Scrapper 142 tossed him a plasma rifle and then dumped a bag full of weapons on the floor. "No need for pamphlets this time." She said. Korg cocked his plasma rifle. "The revolution has begun!" He cried out...

***

Topaz's POV

Topaz had just received word of a slave uprising in the capital and alerted the Grandmaster. As they walked, the Grandmaster said. "Revolution, how did this happen!?" "Don't know." Replied Topaz. "But the arenas mainframe for the obedience disks has been deactivated and the slaves have armed themselves."

"No! I don't like that word!" Cried the Grandmaster. "Mainframe?" Asked Topaz. "No. Why would I not like mainframe? No, the S word." Replied the Grandmaster. "Sorry." Apologized Topaz. "The prisoners with jobs, have armed themselves." The Grandmaster was instantly happier. "Okay that's better." He said. The Grandmaster split from her going to his private chambers, which was also cockpit for his riot control ship, The Statesman. Meanwhile Topaz headed to her own smaller Sakaarian peace keeping ship...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy made an enormous tray of nachos for the gang, checked on the lasagna and then headed down to Tony's lab. Tony quickly hid something he was looking at on the screen so Darcy couldn't see it, and then made grabby hands at the tray of nachos. Darcy knew the Tony Stark of her universe, didn't like to handed things (neither did this one apparently) so she put the tray down within grabbing distance.

She could see Bruce and Jane through the glass walls of Tony's lab into Bruce's lab next door. He had Jane's undivided attention, as he showed her some equations. Meanwhile poor astral Hulk looked bored out of his mind! Darcy waved in their direction but Hulk was the only one that noticed, he brightened up considerably. She stuck her head in door and said. "Come on you lot! Lunch is ready."

"But Darcy, Bruce was just showing me..."

Darcy interrupted. "Bruce can show you his equipment later. Wink, wink. But right now, lunch!" Jane and Bruce were both blushing at Darcy's innuendo and went into Tony's lab and started eating. Hulk cheered as Bruce ate, raising his hands in victory, chanting. "Nachos! Nachos! Nachos! Nachos!" Darcy shook her head and laughed, as she sat down to join the group for lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony was hiding his search for Darcy's Christmas present on his screen.


	27. Curiouser and Curiouser...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy considers how to help Erik, Bruce and Hulk. Erik notices something else strange. Tony contemplates fighting Jane. Astral Hulk enjoys dinner.

Darcy's POV 

When dinner time rolled around, the promise of lasagna was enough to drag Jane, Bruce and Tony out of the lab. Happy and Pepper also came, and to Darcy's surprise, Erik. Not only that, but he was actually wearing pants! (He was wearing them back to front, but still!) He even appeared to have made an attempt to comb his hair. Erik waited until Darcy sat down before taking the furthest seat away from her he could.

It hurt, but Darcy understood. She had considered ways to help Erik. She could used her new abilities to heal his mind. Helping his new found psychic senses intergrate smoothly. But, it was obvious that Erik didn't trust her. The Mind Stone warned that any attempts to heal him, without his knowledge and consent, could do more harm than good. His mind would sense an outside influence and fight against it. Almost like a psychic immune system, protecting his mind from a perceived invader.

This pretty much left Darcy stuck between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't tell Erik the truth about herself yet, and trying to heal him, would likely end up hurting him. Which meant she only had one option. Continue to act as if everything was normal. But that ran the risk of Erik's psychological state becoming worse!

Darcy decided to be supportive of Erik and understanding of any odd behaviour. After all, Erik had been effectively kidnapped and brainwashed in a plot for world domination! He definitely had PTSD and needed professional psychological help to deal with the trauma. She would talk to Tony about it later.

Darcy smiled at Jane and Bruce as they sat next to each other at the table. Astral Hulk was sniffing the air, in the direction of the kitchen and looking at Bruce's plate eagerly. Darcy chuckled to herself, Hulk definitely thought with his stomach. She already had a plan to make Hulk happier. And in doing so, hopefully change Bruce's perception of his other half.

The problem was that Bruce wanted Hulk to go away. His entire research was based on the concept that Hulk was a disease, and needed to be eradicated. Hulk wasn't going anywhere! He was a part of Banner, a fragment of Bruce's psyche that the experiment gave physical form. Darcy knew of Bruce's childhood. His father was a violent, abusive man, who murdered his wife (Bruce's mother) and was then committed to a mental institution. Bruce was then raised by his aunt.

Hulk was his childhood trauma and the source of his anger. As Bruce grew older he became terrified of being like his father, so he bottled up all his rage, which was absorbed into the Hulk aspect of his mind. Darcy needed to point Bruce in the right direction, so that Bruce Banner and Hulk could merge, mentally and physically. Between Bruce, Erik, Tony and her myriad of other responsibilities, she had a lot of work ahead of her...

***

Erik's POV 

Erik sat as far away from Not Darcy as he could and watched her the whole meal. He remembered to wear pants but they were even more uncomfortable than usual and Erik couldn't work out why? Dinner smelled amazing. When dinner was served everyone helped themselves, he was 76% percent sure, (okay 62% sure) that the imposter hadn't poisoned the food. But he still didn't start eating until she did.

Nobody dropped dead during the meal, much to his relief. But the imposter wasn't the only odd thing Erik had noticed. The was a strange faint black shadow that was always near Doctor Banner. It wasn't his actual shadow, as it moved independently of the doctor. Erik had no idea what it was, but he did notice, Not Darcy glancing at it every so often and smiling. At one point she even stood up and to go to the bathroom and stepped over the shadow, which was now lying on the floor. No one but the two of them seemed to see it. Hmm. Curiouser and curiouser...

***

Tony's POV 

It was halfway through Tony's second piece of lasagna, when he announced. "Darcy, if every meal you cook is this good, I'm keeping you!" "You'll have to fight me first!" Replied Doctor Foster, who threatened him with her fork. Tony smiled and folded his arms across his chest. "I could take you." Jane narrowed her eyes at him. Damn! If looks could kill!

"Good luck." Said Darcy. "She scratches and pulls hair! Like a rabid raccoon when she fights." Tony and everyone at the table (except Jane) laughed. Jane gave Darcy the death stare. "And I think that this is the moment when I excuse myself to the bathroom!" Darcy said. "I know where you live!" Jane shouted at her retreating back. Everyone chuckled. Tony made peace with Jane by telling her about all the fancy equipment he ordered for her new lab that would be arriving tomorrow. 

Tony's evil plan was that Jane wouldn't leave a state of the art lab and fully funded research. Which meant his sister would stay. Tony couldn't bear the idea of her following Foster to some far flung corner of the world. He wanted her close by, so he could protect her. Bruce appeared to have taken a liking to Foster as well. His science bro deserved some happiness. As far as Tony was concerned it was a win-win situation. 

Darcy returned and not long later, Doctor Selvig excused himself for the night. As the literal mad scientist left, Tony noticed his pants were on backwards. Pepper noticed too and assured him, she had a therapist organized. Amazingly enough, there was even some lasagna leftover (Tony knew a midnight snack when he saw it!) As he looked at the smiling, laughing faces around the table, Tony realized couldn't remember the last time he was this happy...

***

Astral Hulk's POV 

Hulk was so happy! Pretty girl brought nachos for lunch and then she made lasagna for dinner! Puny Banner was always drinking tea and eating weeds. Yuk! Salad, that was what puny Banner called it, but Hulk thought it tasted like weeds. When Hulk saw the big tray of lasagna he did a happy dance! Puny Banner ate three pieces. Hulk wished Banner was asleep, so Hulk could be out and eat whole tray!

Soon Hulk lay on floor patting his full tummy. Pretty girl had to step over him! Hulk was glad she was friend. Other people were mean! They would walk through him and shut doors on him. Puny Banner left with the tiny woman, talking about boring stuff. Hulk was so full and happy he couldn't get up. As puny Banner walked away, an invisible leash pulled Hulk behind him. Hulk waved goodbye to pretty girl. Today was the best day ever! As Hulk was dragged along, he shouted in victory. "Lasagna!!!"


	28. Tempus Fugit...

Darcy's POV 

The new few weeks just flew by. Jane's equipment arrived and her new lab was set up, right next to Bruce and Tony's. With the glass partition walls, Darcy could keep an eye on the scientists three. (As she dubbed them.) She often caught Bruce giving Jane longing looks. But she knew Bruce would never make a move until he faced his hangups about Hulk.

As for Hulk, the main source of his anger was boredom. Being stuck in Bruce's lab all day (and sometimes night) with nothing to do. Darcy set up a laptop that she angled to face Bruce's lab. Hulk loved watching Sesame Street, Looney Tunes, and The Wiggles in particular. He would dance along to the Wiggles and laugh hysterically at Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner.

The day she discovered Tony had put ten million dollars in her bank account and paid off her student loans, she nearly had a heart attack! The first thing she did was buy a house, in small town in Tennessee. And then take the opportunity to covertly heal Tony. She put her hand on his chest, right next to the arc reactor and teleported all the shrapnel out. Her brother was none the wiser and she now had a jar of wickedly sharp metal fragments in her apartment. She would offer to heal him completely after she was able to come clean about her true identity.

Darcy cooked most meals and family dinners were now a nightly ritual. At point she had to "accidentally" trip and spill a cup of coffee all over one of Jane's whiteboard equations. If Jane used that formula to open a Einstein-Rosen Bridge, it would backfire instead creating a blackhole that would swallow the Earth! Darcy apologized profusely and dropped a hint that would point Jane in the right direction. 

Pepper vetted and organized a highly respected psychiatrist named Theo Broussard to move to the Tower and treat Erik. Darcy knew the fate that had befallen the Theo Broussard of her universe, she wouldn't let anything like that happen on her watch. Erik's state of mind began to improve, he now remembered to wear pants about 75% of the time! 

She knew he was still suspicious of her, but he did to talk to her now (even if it was only one word answers) and spend time in the lab. He was currently designing his gravimentric spikes, which Darcy knew would be critical in preventing a catastrophe during the convergence. Since her rebirth, Darcy knew that Malekith wasn't the only disaster that was averted during the convergence in her universe, there had been a second one. But they never knew it...

***

Tony's POV

In the weeks since Darcy's arrival at the Tower, Tony made her a custom taser and a charm bracelet containing an emergency distress button with a tracking beacon. He made Jane one too. Both women would be potential targets for abduction due to Jane's work. He also gave JARVIS the task of monitoring Selvig's state of dress outside of his apartment. This became necessary, after Selvig decided to strut around Jane's lab naked. Tony also had the glass walls of the labs frosted at waist height both to preserve Erik's modesty and Tony's sanity.

Pepper adored Darcy, the two of them, plus Jane had regular girls nights (consisting of gossip, manicures and margaritas.) Tony sought out Doctor Broussard in private and mentioned the odd adversion that Erik seemed to have to Darcy. He wanted to know if it was something he should be concerned about. The doctor couldn't break client confidentiality, but he did say that Erik had never once mentioned Darcy, and he would query him about his feelings towards his coworkers in their next session.

Tony grew to love Darcy more every day. She was as snarky as he was and a lot smarter, than she let on. One day she asked about the possibility of nanotechnology, that way he would never be caught without a suit. Since then Tony had become obsessed with the idea and began focusing his efforts on the cutting edge technology...

***

Erik's POV

After a few weeks of observations, Erik had noticed several inconsistencies between the real Darcy and the imposter. The problem was, they were all small things that could easily be explained away. He loved Jane like a daughter, but her head was always in the stars, he knew she didn't suspect anything amiss.

The last time Erik had seen the real Darcy was New Mexico. After Thor left, Fury recruited him for Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S to work with the Tesseract. So somewhere between then, and the imposters arrival at the Tower, a switch had taken place. Erik found he liked his shrink Doctor Broussard. His therapy sessions were helpful in dealing with the trauma of Loki's brainwashing.

But Erik never mentioned his suspensions about Darcy or the strange black shadow around Doctor Banner to Doctor Broussard. He needed proof first. He was terrified they'd send him back to the mental hospital otherwise. Last week he asked Stark's A.I. to turn on the privacy settings in his apartment, and as Erik looked at the evidence he had mapped out on his bedroom wall, he added his most recent observation. The real Darcy Lewis was right handed, while the imposter was left handed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Theo Broussard was the psychiatrist assigned by the UN to evaluate James Buchanan Barnes after his capture, in Captain America: Civil War. But Helmut Zemo murdered him and then impersonated Doctor Broussard to gain access to Barnes in order to use the trigger words.


	29. Rebel Scum...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie reflects on the revolution. Darcy sees something of interest on the news. Hulk notices something. Frigga gets an unexpected visitor.

Valkyrie's POV 

After freeing the Grandmaster's gladiators and giving them weapons, Valkyrie left them to begin their revolution. But she had vastly underestimated just how many Sakaarian's were unhappy with the Grandmaster's rule. Once word spread of an uprising, everyday citizens began arming themselves and joined in! 

The intention was to go straight for her ship but once the fires started, the Grandmaster's riot control ship and the smaller peacekeeping ships, started shooting anything that moved. After that, many of the Grandmaster's own troops turned against him and teamed up with the rebels. Palace guards overrode the access codes to the Grandmaster's private ships and an aerial dogfight began. 

Meanwhile on the ground, citizens stormed the palace. She recognized Topaz's peacekeeping ship gets blinded by a spray of fireworks, crash and burst into flames. The Grandmaster's own ship was shot down by the cannibal tribe that stalked the trash dumps. (Valkyrie herself had several run ins with them over the years.) The last anyone saw of the Grandmaster, he was being cooked for dinner.

When she finally was able to get to her ship, she found the Kronan Korg and his weird little insect friend waiting. Korg said that they were supposed to go with her, because a freaky space tree told them so! She was about to tell them to take a hike, when her tattoo burned again. For some unfathomable reason the Yggdrasil had called upon them to join her quest, so now she had two passengers and nowhere near enough alcohol...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy was making pancakes for her scientists in the communal kitchen/lounge, when a story about some of her handiwork appeared on tv, she smiled to herself and watched the story...

***

MYSTERIOUS SINKHOLE DISCOVERED IN SOKOVIA

A hiker has discovered water filled sinkhole, in a forest on the outskirts of Sokovia's capital Novi Grad. Nobody knows when it first appeared, due to its isolated location, but it does not appear on satellite photos of the same area from 2012. Local geologists have investigated and found the sinkhole to be one kilometer (0.621 miles) in diameter and about 30 meters (100 feet) deep. Geologists have theorized that the sinkhole is the result of the collapse of an underground aquifer.

***

Astral Hulk's POV

Puny Banner was talking with the Tiny Woman and Shellhead, when Pretty Girl arrived. Hulk had been waiting for her to come and put on cartoons. Before Hulk met her, he was stuck staring at the walls all day. He used to be so angry before, but not anymore. She was his friend, she brought him yummy food and he wasn't bored. He didn't even wanna smash!

When Hulk saw Pretty Girl brought pancakes he was so excited! He really wished puny Banner was sleeping, he wanted to hug Pretty Girl. She put a big chair in the lab, so Hulk didn't have to sit on the floor anymore. Pretty girl put on Bugs Bunny as Banner, Tiny Woman and Shellhead ate. No-Pants Man (although he did wear pants today) arrived too. Hulk worried about No-Pants Man, sometimes he looked at Pretty Girl wrong, like he might hurt her. Hulk thought No-Pants Man might be able to see him too, but wasn't sure. Hulk decided to keep an eye on No-Pants Man and protect Pretty Girl...

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga had just come from visiting her son Loki and was very upset. The last few weeks had been a trying time, she found it difficult to endure Odin's presence without wanting to stab his other eye out with a fork! Thor was currently quashing uprisings on Alfheim and Vanaheim. But she at least had Heimdall to confide in. Her visits to Loki's cell, were always tense but since the day, the Yggdrasil opened her eyes, it had been worse. Her son was a talented sorcerer, he definitely felt the shift in the universe, but so far, he hadn't mentioned it. And worse, he could sense that there was something she wasn't telling him. Since then, he had begun pushing her away.

When Frigga entered her private chambers she saw a strangely dressed woman standing by the window. Frigga grabbed a sword and prepared to call the guards. The woman turned and smiled. "Hey your highness! Nice digs you got here." Frigga was wary and confused by the strange woman. "Who are you?" "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Iggy said, you Asgardians call me the Jormungandr. I believe you've been expecting me?" Frigga then did something, she had never done once in her long life. She fainted...


	30. Forewarned Is Forearmed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy introduces herself to Frigga and Heimdall. Thanos sends his children on an errand. Heimdall sees more of Asgard's past. And a new character awakens.

Darcy's POV

Darcy carried the unconscious queen (superstrength, hell yeah!) and lay her down gently on a nearby chaise lounge. "That was unexpected." Mused Iggy. The Mind and Power Stones were laughing heartily, out of all the Infinity Stones, they had the darkest senses of humour. "She's normally very poised and graceful." Said the Tesseract.

"What is it with you and Asgardians royals?" Corazon said. "Within a minute of meeting them, you knock em on their ass." "Okay." Answered Darcy. "First, I thought Thor was a crazy drunk homeless guy and he was freaking me out. Second, this is not my fault!" Frigga stirred and opened her eyes. "Welcome back." Said Darcy. "Did I just faint?" The queen said. "Either that or you were suddenly very tired." Darcy replied with a wry smile...

***

Thanos's POV 

Thanos was pleased. Ronan the Accuser accepted his offer and he sent his favourite daughter Gamora and Nebula to him. Gamora was his favourite, because she was the best. She didn't fail. Ever. He sent Nebula, because she was both jealous and envious of Gamora. She would strive to outdo her, in order to gain approval in his eyes. Between the two of them, they would keep Ronan in line and succeed in bringing him the Power Stone.

Thanos still had no leads on the Soul Stone, the Time Stone or the Reality Stone. When Loki's invasion failed, the Mind Stone and the Tesseract were on Earth, but Thanos suspected that the Asgardians took both back to Asgard. Once he had the Power Stone in his grasp he would take his children and army and pay King Odin a visit. The fact that the fallen Prince, Loki was imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons, was just a bonus. When he got to Asgard, he would make the traitor suffer...

***

Darcy's POV

The queen regained her composure quickly and sat up. Darcy could feel her silent appraisal. "You are not what I had anticipated." Confessed Frigga. "I could turn into my ouroboros form and make a dramatic entrance if you prefer." Said Darcy. "No." Said the queen. "I think your first one was dramatic enough." Darcy giggled. "I should introduce myself properly. My real name is Darcy, but I'd prefer if you kept that to yourself for the moment. I uh, I met Thor during his temporary banishment. He can't know of my involvement in any of this, nor my true identity." Darcy explained.

"You have my word as the Queen of Asgard but you can call me Frigga. Before I took my impromptu nap, you mentioned Iggy?" Queried Frigga, with a smile. Darcy touched the Yggdrasil tattoo on the queens palm. "The Yggdrasil prefers the name Iggy." Frigga looked surprised. When Darcy pulled her hand away, she too, now bore the Mark of the Yggdrasil on her left palm. "Now that we're all marked, we'll be able to communicate with each other. Speaking of which, Heimdall should really be here for this." Darcy commented. And suddenly Heimdall appeared before them, in all his golden glory...

***

Heimdall's POV

Heimdall was on watch at his observatory when he felt an immense presence arrive in Asgard, the Mark of the Yggdrasil, hummed with acknowledgement, the Jormungandr was here. A few minutes later he found himself suddenly standing before Queen Frigga and a young woman. Heimdall had the sight of the cosmos, (indicated my his golden eyes) looking upon this woman, he saw a black void behind her, a circle of rainbow coloured light surrounding her and a nearly blinding white glow, emanating from her heart. Heimdall bowed. "My Queen. The Jormungandr."

"My goodness!" The Midgard Serpent blushed. "You are just as magnificent as she said." Heimdall looked at the queen. "Oh, not Frigga. Umm...someone else. Never mind. Please call me Darcy." She said. "As I was saying before you arrived, please keep my name and true identity between the three of us. For now at least." She added. "Of course, Lady Darcy." Heimdall said. "So apparently you both learned a few hard truths recently?" Darcy said.

Heimdall nodded. "There are a few things you both need to see." She said. Instantaneously, Heimdall found himself standing in a cavernous room. A brilliant blue glow lit up the space, Darcy was now a beautiful black ouroboros dragon. The blue glow emanated from her body and eyes. Heimdall saw the queen gazing around in horror. They were surrounded by thousands of the dead warriors of old. Near the centre of the room was the corpse of a gigantic Asgardian wolf in chains...

***

Meanwhile, back in Washington D.C. another victim, from the battle of the Triskelion awoke from their coma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed Darcy's near slip up. The Jane of her universe told her about Heimdall, after she met him when she was possessed by the Aether. But of course, not only is this and entirely different universe but the Jane and Heimdall here, have never met.


	31. A House Divided Against Itself, Cannot Stand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes Frigga and Heimdall on guided tour of Asgard. Bruce's thoughts on Darcy. Loki has a confrontation with Frigga.

Darcy's POV 

As Darcy showed Frigga and Heimdall the forgotten tomb beneath Odin's treasure room, she explained that the dead warriors, were Hela's berserker warriors. They were savage, merciless and utterly loyal to her. "Once Hela was banished, Odin executed her army, so they couldn't come to her aid. As for his daughters battle wolf? Fenris was chained down and sealed within the chamber alive. She starved to death, waiting for a mistress, who would never return." Darcy said, sadly. Frigga was livid at Odin's cruelty.

Heimdall appeared stoic but Darcy could feel disgust and disappointment burning within him. Disgust at Odin and disappointment in himself, for serving the undeserving King so faithfully. She was unable to speak verbally in dragon form, so she projected her thoughts to his mind. "Your first duty is to Asgard itself. A duty that you have performed admirably. Whoever's ass polishes the throne is irrelevant." Heimdall gave her a smile. "Thank you, my Lady." He bowed.

Darcy teleported all three of them to the empty throne room. She pointed up to the domed ceiling above the throne itself. Frigga gasped upon seeing it. Heimdall made a sad sigh. The Mark of the Yggdrasil allowed them to see the hidden fresco that lay behind Odin's rewritten version of history. The fresco showed Odin and Hela riding into battle together. Odin atop his eight legged horse Sleipnir and Hela on her battle wolf. Slaves from Asgard's conquered peoples, building the golden palace. And finally, Hela and Odin, standing side by side in victory.

"She's wielding mjolnir." Heimdall commented. "Noticed that did you? Yes, apparently she was worthy." Darcy said, making airquotes on the word worthy. "And who determines ones worthiness?" She added. "Odin." Frigga answered. "The entire history of Asgard is soaked in the blood of the Nine Realms. And he has the audacity to call himself their protector! I'm going to kill him." Frigga said, with conviction. "While I like the way you think. Killing him will only release Hela from her prison. I have a much better idea." Darcy said. Frigga and Heimdall gave each other conspiratorial grins...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce was working in the lab, when he looked over at Tony. Tony was in the lab next door, tinkering with the idea of using nanotechnology to create a suit. Bruce thought it was a good idea. If, he could get it to work. Jane was working with Erik, while Darcy had left the Tower to run an errand. He thought about Erik. The occasionally half naked astrophysicist, had asked him some cryptic questions about Darcy, last night after dinner.

Did he notice anything unusual about her? Had he seen her do anything odd? That kind of thing. The only one acting around here (apart from Tony, but he was always like that) was Erik. As far as Bruce was concerned, Darcy was a godsend! Since she and Jane came into his life, he had never felt better! Bruce was already, hopelessly in love with Jane, but there was something about Darcy.

Whenever she was around, it was like all the anger just melted away. For so long, it felt like both he and The Other Guy, each had one hand on the wheel. He was constantly fighting to stay in control. But recently it had changed. Now it felt like he in full control of the car and The Other Guy was merely a passenger. Darcy thought she was being so subtle, but Bruce noticed the little things she had done around the lab.

Making many of his favourite meals, (how did she know about his weakness for choc chip pancakes?) the extra large chair she put in his lab, and the laptop playing kids shows, that was always conveniently angled towards in his direction. It was clear Darcy was onto something. Perhaps Bruce had been looking at The Other Guy, the wrong way? Bruce decided to talk to her about it later...

***

Loki's POV

His mother had come for another visit today. Loki didn't know why she bothered anymore. He feigned disinterest and paid little attention to her presence. Einherjar guards were bringing more prisoners to the dungeons today. This happened occasionally during his imprisonment. It appeared that his oaf of a brother was having success, in regaining control of the realms. Pity.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "The books I sent, do they not interest you?" Frigga said, choosing to ignore his dig. She instead indicated to the small stack of books on a nearby table. "Is that how I'm to while away eternity, reading?" He replied apathtically, as he turned to face her.

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki."

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor?" Loki said, with a hint of venom. "It must be so inconvenient. Them asking after me day and night." He added, shaking his head. "You know full well it was your actions that brought you here." His mother said sternly. "My actions?" Loki questioned, pointing to himself. "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king." "A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?" His mother asked.

A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself." Loki countered. "Your father..." She began to say. Loki had heard enough, he shouted at her in fury. "He's not my father!" "Then am I not your mother?" She asked sadly. Loki hesitated. He loved her, but he was so angry. Even now, she was siding with Odin. Loki wanted to hurt her, the way he was hurting.

"You're not." He answered. Frigga smiled at him. She had tears in her eyes. Loki instantly regretted his words. He didn't mean it. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." She said, tearfully. She took a step towards him and extended her hands. Loki reached out, but his hand disappeared through her magical projection and she vanished. Loki was once again alone, and had yet another reason to hate himself.

*** 

Loki was bored out of his mind. At the moment he was laying on his back, repeatedly tossing a cup in the air and then catching it. He heard shouting coming from further down the dungeon corridor. He stopped throwing the cup and listened. That was when the lights flickered. That's new, Loki thought. He stood up and moved to the golden barrier, the shouting became screaming and two Einherjar guards ran by his cell.

He couldn't see the source of the trouble but whatever it was, it was coming closer. Alarms sounded as prisoners ran past his cell to escape but they were clashing with more Einherjar guards that had arrived to fight them back. A large escapee came into his sight, smashing the golden barriers of the other cells freeing, the other prisoners. Loki was fascinated by this creature. It was male, large, strong and had horns coming from it's shoulders and head. It noticed him and came towards his cell, Loki stared as it raised its fist to smash the barrier. But then the creature appeared to think better of it, and instead walked away. Loki was disappointed the creature wasn't letting him out but decided to help it anyway.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." He said. The creature turned and looked at him for as few moments, but took the stairs he had indicated. As Loki watched the chaos around him, he hoped it would cause Odin, nothing but trouble.

***

Later that night, a dungeon guard came to his cell and relayed the news that Queen Frigga had been killed in the uprising. Loki merely nodded, but inside he was in turmoil. As the guard walked away. Loki put down his book, stood up and lost control. His magic lashed out, destroying everything in the cell. This was his fault. He helped that creature escape the dungeons. She was dead because of him. Loki broke down in despair. All he could hear was Frigga asking him. "Then am I not your mother?" And his response. "You're not." Those were the last words he ever said to his mother. He really was a monster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Loki's argument is word for word from, Thor: The Dark World. Also, if you look closely at the fresco in Thor: Ragnarok, Hela is indeed wielding mjolnir.


	32. A Reality Check...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy returns to the Tower. Erik has an idea. Darcy challenges Bruce's view on Hulk.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy told Frigga and Heimdall the plan, she was worried they might be resistant to it. Darcy had to admit, it was pretty extreme! But both Asgardians were all for it. With their consent, Darcy bound the queen of Asgard and its Gatekeeper to her. They would live for as long as she did. Corazon and the Soul Stone felt they were perfect choices. Iggy already marked them as its emmisaries, and Darcy didn't want to risk any harm coming to them in her absence. 

Darcy left Asgard, promising to return later that night to initiate phase two of the plan. She had been gone on her fictitious errand from the Tower long enough and didn't want to give Erik any more reason to be suspicious. Darcy teleported back to New York and picked up a box of donuts for her scientists. As she walked to the Tower she felt unbelievably shitty for what Loki was going through right now, but it was necessary. She just hoped he wouldn't hate her for it too much... 

***

Erik's POV 

Erik was working on his gravimetric spikes in the lab when Not Darcy walked in with a box of donuts. He wondered where she had gotten to? He looked at his watch 2 hours and 37 minutes. That's how long she was gone, he'll add that to his observation diary. The next time she left the Tower, he would follow her. In the meantime, Erik had been trying to work out, who or what the imposter really was?

He was reasonably confident it either, wasn't human or it was some sort of enhanced individual. Perhaps something HYDRA cooked up? Jane had told him that Darcy was nearly abducted by HYDRA in Germany. He was now certain, that was when the switch had taken place. Of course that would mean that the real Darcy was either dead or being held captive somewhere. But over the past few weeks his instincts about her had gotten stronger.

In fact just a few days ago, he really concentrated on looking at her and for a split second, her form seemed to shift. Her eyes glowing bright blue, and her skin seemed almost reptilian. This made him lean towards the non-human theory. All of Earth now knew aliens were real. Thor, the Brother-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and of course the Chitauri. But who knew just how many other aliens species existed out there in the universe? Actually... Erik had an idea, it was a long shot, but if it worked he might just have the proof he needed...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce left the lab after checking the time. Darcy typically started cooking dinner about now, perfect time for them to talk. When he arrived in the communal kitchen/lounge, she was already there chopping vegetables. "What's for dinner?" He asked. Darcy looked up and smiled. "Tony mentioned you spent some time in India, so I decided to make Chicken Tikka Masala with saffron rice and for the vegetarians amongst us, Aloo Gobi with fresh Naan bread.

Bruce felt a warmth spread through him, followed by a sense of contentedness. Something which he realized happened a lot around Darcy. "If you're here with a meal request, I could put it on the menu for tomorrow." She said. "Ah...no. Actually I was hoping we could talk about some of the things you've been doing lately." Bruce said, nervously. Darcy gave him a quizzical look. "Like the cartoons in the lab." He elaborated.

Darcy smiled and continued chopping. "Noticed a difference in how you've been feeling recently?" She asked. Bruce nodded. Darcy hummed. "I had a theory. Looks like it was correct." "A...a theory?" He stuttered. Darcy sighed and stopped chopping. "When Hulk's in charge, where do you go?" Bruce grabbed the stool next to him and sat down. He didn't know if his legs keep him upright for this conversation. "The Other Guy takes control and then it's like, I fall asleep." Bruce felt a twinge of annoyance when he called Hulk, The Other Guy.

Darcy nodded thoughtfully. "Do you remember what happens, when Hulk takes over?" "Actual memories?" Bruce questioned. "No. More like...feelings?" Darcy just stared at him, clearly expecting him to follow this train of thought. "I just remember, feeling angry and scared." "Okay." Darcy said. "Now, where do you think Hulk goes, when you're in charge?" "Well, the same." Bruce said, as though it was obvious. "But what if he doesn't?" She countered...

***

Bruce barely spoke at dinner. And while the food was delicious, he was too busy thinking about what Darcy had said. The more she talked, the more her theory had merit. She brought up his childhood, saying that she believed Hulk is the product of childhood trauma and repressed rage. She proposed, the experiment somehow, split his psyche and gave that rage form. That Hulk was a part of Bruce. Not "The Other Guy" as he always referred to him. How was Bruce feel if he was never called by his name? She asked.

She believed that much of Hulk's anger came from fear. She asked him to imagine Hulk as a merely frightened child, rather than the giant green adult, he appeared to be. Wouldn't a child be scared to be alone, surrounded by men with guns, chasing him, try to hurt him? Wouldn't a child be angry to be locked away, ignored, unseen and unable to interact with the world? The laptop showing cartoons, was for Hulk.

Her idea behind it was, that a child would be bored by science, and when children get bored, they often become destructive. The cartoons were to give Hulk something interesting to focus on while Bruce did his own thing. Her argument was logical and Bruce realized she was right! Everything she said, made sense. And it matched with his own recent observations and feelings. Bruce decided to scrap all his research on The Other G... No! Hulk. He needed to stop thinking of Hulk as a separate person. He needed to scrap all of his research on Hulk and start from scratch. It was when Bruce decided that, that he suddenly felt more at peace than he ever had. Darcy was right. Hulk wasn't a disease, he was the cure...


	33. You Don't Know What You've Got, Until It's Gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's hopes for a quiet Christmas. Loki gets a visitor. Fury has nowhere to turn.

Darcy's POV 

About an hour after dinner, Darcy excused herself for the night, citing tiredness and retreated to her room. She had to take a few deep breaths, to prepare herself for what lay ahead. Her rebirth had sped up the timeline, and with each change she made, the greater chance of unexpected outcomes. The Time Stone had informed her of Stephen Strange's car crash, three years ahead of schedule. She knew about Clint Barton and his family. The Black Widow was off the grid, with an orphan in tow. And Fury was persona non grata with SHIELD. She'd have slightly adjust her plans to compensate for these changes.

Tomorrow was the 12th of December and the gang were heading to Tony's Malibu mansion. He hadn't mentioned the upcoming anniversary of their parents deaths, and neither had she. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Apart from that, they would stay in Malibu for Christmas, and come back to the Tower for New Year's. Only Erik was remaining behind, he wanted to stay near Doctor Broussard. Tony was excited for her to meet Rhodey, and had hinted about a surprise guest. Tony wouldn't say who it was, but Darcy had a pretty good idea. At least this Christmas should be a quiet affair...hopefully. Fingers crossed!

***

Loki's POV

Loki sat on the floor of his cell, leaning against the wall. He was done. The only person who ever loved him, who ever believed in him and saw the good in him, was gone. At this point he'd welcome death. He had utterly trashed his cell. What wasn't destroyed by his magic, he took great pleasure in tearing apart with his hands. At some point he had cut open the sole of his left foot. He didn't even notice, until he saw the blood.

Loki made no attempt to heal himself with his magic. He deserved it, he deserved pain. It was then movement caught his attention. A young brunette beauty, walked towards his cell. She was dressed in Asgardian garb, yet he didn't recognize her. As she approached Loki began to hear music. It was a playful melody, with dramatic highs and peaceful lulls. He'd never heard anything like it before. Loki had used his magic to cloak his wretched state. To an observer, his cell was pristine and he looked his usual calm and collected self.

He sent his magical projection to the golden barrier and it sneered at her. He could not stand the idea of being mocked right now. The brunette glanced at his projection and ignored it, she walked around the corner of the cell to the other golden barrier and looked right into his eyes. How..? Only his mother had been able to see through his illusions. She was looking at him with kind eyes, he couldn't bare it. Right now, he'd prefer hatred than pity.

"Have you come to gloat, stranger? To mock?" He said viciously. The woman sighed. "There's an expression where I'm from. You never know what you've got, until it's gone." Loki winced at her insinuation. Where I'm from, she said. Clearly not Asgardian then. Perhaps a Vanaheim royal, coming for his mother's funeral? "Did she suffer?" He asked pathetically. "Your last words to her, were more painful than any blade." She replied. Loki burst out crying, he detested himself for this weakness but he knew her words to be true.

Why didn't you tell her? About Thanos." The woman asked gently. Loki was startled and looked at her warily. "How do you know about that?" Loki whispered. "I know you're not the villain you pretend to be. I'm offering you the chance to have everything you've ever wanted, revenge against Odin, the throne and much more." She said. Loki could sense no lie in her words, but her offer was irrelevant. "All I want, is to have her back." He said despondently. The woman smiled. "That was the right answer." She said.

Her hand passed through the golden barrier of his cell and she held it out for him to take. 'Take my hand." She said. "You don't belong here, and we have a lot of work to do." Loki looked at her outstretched hand. Not even he, with his magic could penetrate the barrier. There was clearly much more to her than met the eye. "You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help." He said. "Let me be the judge of that." She relied. Loki thought about it, what did he have left to lose? "When do we start?" Loki asked with a smirk...

***

Nicolas J. Fury's POV

Fury was running out of options. The data dump did not go the way he anticipated. Once SHIELD agents and their families started turning up dead around the world, the remainder of SHIELD shut its doors to him. Hill threatened to shoot him if she ever saw him again, almost all the Barton's were dead, and any contacts he had, cut him loose.

He had tracked Romanoff to a motel after she fled the hospital with the kid. She came at him with a knife and nearly took out his good eye! And that was before she knocked him unconscious and ran off with the kid again. Now he had an impressive scar down his cheek, to add to his collection. Scar, check. Eyepatch, check. All he needed now was the fluffy white cat and he'd a bad James Bond villain!

Since he was also legally dead, all his assets were frozen. And by the time he'd woken up from the Widow knocking him out, she'd smashed his phone, stolen his emergency stash of cash (about $100,000) which in a hidden compartment of his car. The vicious ex-Russian then torched the car and just to add insult to injury, she took his damn leather jacket! Hell hath no fury indeed! The absolute worst part about the whole incident was finding the melted communicator Carol Danvers had left him, in the burnt out remains of the car. It was toast! He tried to call Coulson, but he straight up, hung up on him and Rogers was in the wind, searching for Barnes.

Romanoff told him what Zola (or the computer program that was left of him) said. That was the reason why Fury didn't contact Stark! He knew Stark could have shut down those helicarriers remotely. But he didn't want to risk him learning about his parents murder. Peggy Carter told Fury years ago, the truth about the Howard and Maria's death. She knew they had been assassinated, but not by who. It was clear their injuries were not consistent with a car crash.

Stark Industries was also SHIELD's primary source of funding, they couldn't risk losing that. Obadiah Stane agreed. Reasoning that Howard was a founder of SHIELD and he would want to protect the clandestine agency. (Well...formerly clandestine.) If a high profile figure like Howard Stark was declared to have been murdered, people would ask questions. Questions SHIELD didn't want answered. So SHIELD elected to cover it up, and it was ruled an accident on the official report.

After Washington, Fury had tried to get into Stark's computers. But Stark had kicked SHIELD out of his systems and bumped up his cyber security and firewalls to an uncrackable level. He eliminated every bug they had in his servers, fried every bit of surveillance equipment they monitored him with. Fury knew he'd fucked up. Burned too many bridges.

As Fury considered his next step, his untraceable burner phone rang. After looking at the caller's name, he decided to answer. "Hello?" He said.

"Director Fury! I knew you weren't dead! It's Doctor Erik Selvig. I'm in New York at Stark's Tower, I need your help."

For the first time in weeks Fury smiled. This just might the opportunity he needed to get in Stark's good graces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Loki heard Darcy's heartsong. It's "Step Into the Light" by Kamikaze Kitty.


	34. The Pride Cometh Before the Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's view on meeting Loki. Loki gets a shock. Odin gets a visit from the Jormungandr. Loki gets another shock. Odin's punishment is revealed.

Darcy's POV 

When Darcy first walked into the dungeons, she saw Loki's magical projection sneering at her. He reminded her of her brother. Tony put on an arrogant, sarcastic front, but it was all an act. Deep down he was sensitive and emotionally vulnerable. Loki was the same. His persona was just another suit of armour to protect himself. Seeing the real Loki, a grief stricken wreck on the floor, broke her heart.

She could hear his heartsong. It started sad, but soon began to climb to crescendo. It was a song of triumph over adversity. Rising from the ashes. It was beautiful. The most interesting thing was that, Darcy could see through Loki's magic, all his magic. Not just his projection and illusions, but his glamour. She saw his ruby red eyes and blue skin, with raised Jotun tribal markings. It only made him more attractive, Darcy thought.

His spiteful fascade quickly crumbled, when he burst into tears. Darcy had to refrain from hugging him. Loki really needed a hug. When she made her offer she was nervous. So much of the plan hinged on Loki. She didn't lie. She would give Loki revenge against Odin, the throne and more. Loki had been lied to enough, she promised herself, she would never do that to him. His response about only wanting his mother back, confirmed he was the right choice. The moment Loki took her hand, she teleported them both, far away from his cell...

***

Loki's POV

Loki took the woman's hand and suddenly found himself standing in his mother's private sitting room. "Why did you bring me here?" Loki asked with a growl. "Because I asked her to." Came his mother's voice. Loki spun around to see both Frigga and Heimdall standing there. "Mother?" Loki gasped in disbelief. Frigga nodded and began crying. They both rushed into each other's arms, Loki hugged his mother like his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry mother! I didn't mean it." Loki cried. "I know you didn't." She replied as she stroked his hair. (Something he loved as a child.) "How?" He asked his mother. Frigga looked at the woman. "Loki." His mother said. "This is the Jormungandr. She has come to put Asgard and the Nine Realms to rights." The Jormungandr!? Loki thought. This small woman? "That wasn't real? The prisoners escaping? The guard informing me of..?" Loki was unable to finish the sentence.

"It did happen, just not to you. It happened to the Loki in my universe." The Jormungandr, answered. She then took a deep breath and continued. "The Thanos of my universe, took his plan to the next level. He didn't just wipe out half of all life, he wiped out everything. I am all that remains. This universe is on the same path as mine. But if we act now, we can change its course." Loki knew she wasn't lying, but he wished she was. The idea that Thanos, any Thanos not only succeeded in his quest, but exceeded it, was horrifying!

"Why did you make me go through that?" Loki said, angrily. "Would you have believed me if I just came up to you and told you?" She replied. Loki begrudgingly knew he wouldn't have. He would have believed it was another cruel trick. He didn't say anything. The Jormungandr walked over to him. "You never know what you've got, until it's gone." She said. "My Loki never got a chance to apologize. He never got a chance to say goodbye. You needed to see what was at stake. It's not too late for you." She took his left hand and turned it palm side up. "Besides, you've got more than one person who believes in you." She said. Loki looked down at his palm and the golden Mark of the Yggdrasil...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy watched Loki's jaw drop, upon seeing his mark. According to Asgardian legend, only the most worthy were blessed by the Yggdrasil. She knew every time he saw Thor with mjolnir, he was reminded that he wasn't good enough, as he was not "worthy enough" to wield it. He had a pretty major complex about it.

So to find that, he had been blessed by the Yggdrasil itself, was a bit of a mind fuck! Frigga put her hand on Loki's shoulder in support. "I can hear it." Loki said, looking at her in wonder. "Of course." Darcy replied. "It will guide you. Only those marked can see it." She held up her palm for Loki to see. Frigga and Heimdall did the same. Loki took a moment to collect himself, and said. "What do you need me to do?" "Perhaps you'd like to freshen up first?" Darcy replied with a smile...

***

Odin's POV

Odin walked into the great throne room and sat upon the golden throne of Asgard, he looked resplendent in his golden armour, he had his red cape, golden eyepatch and in his right hand he held his golden spear Gungnir. He was the very image of a King. But as he looked around, he noticed that the room oddly empty. Where had all the guards gone?

It was at that moment a strange woman strode into the room, with Frigga, Heimdall and Loki trailing her. What was Loki doing out of his cell!? He though. "Guards!" He shouted. "Guards!" The strange woman smirked at him. "They're not coming. Iggy is distracting them." She said. "Frigga! Why have you brought this Midgardian goat before me? Heimdall! Take the prisoner back to his cell and the send the mortal back to its realm!" Odin ordered.

"WOW!" The woman said, shaking her head. "You are an even bigger dick, than I thought." She turned to Frigga and said. "How long have you two been married?" His queen clenched her teeth. "Too long." She said, with venom in her voice. "Who do you think you are? Heimdall! Take the prisoner and the mortal to the cells!" Heimdall did not move. "You may still technically be King of Asgard. But I no longer have to obey you." The Gatekeeper replied, calmly.

Odin watched in horror as all four of them held up their left palms. They all bore the Mark of the Yggdrasil. "No!" Odin said. "I have worked too long and too hard, to be overthrown by some trumped up usurper!" Odin spun Gungnir and pointed it at the strange woman and fired the weapon...

***

Darcy's POV

The moment Darcy walked into the throne room and saw the pompous ass, she knew he was gonna be as big a dick, as Jane said. Turns out, he was worse! Iggy wholeheartedly agreed. "Damn!" Said the Soul Stone. "If I didn't already have Schmidt, I'd gladly take him!" "His heart is corrupted. He only cares for his power and legacy." Corazon remarked.

Darcy sensed his intention to hurt her, before he even spun Gungnir. She threw up a magical shield behind her to protect Loki. Frigga and Heimdall were bound to her, they would be fine but Loki wasn't, she didn't want to risk him getting hurt. Being hit by a blast from Gungnir could vaporize anything. (King Laufey was proof of that.) But when it hit Darcy, she simply absorbed its power.

Darcy glared at Odin. She was gonna enjoy this! She teleported Gungnir from his hand, into Loki's. "Hold onto that for me." She said, winking at Loki. "As my Lady wishes." Loki replied grinning. Darcy turned back to Odin. "Odin Borson, the so called Allfather. Tyrant of the Nine Realms." "Tyrant!?" He blustered. "Silence!" Shouted Darcy. Odin's face paled as he found himself unable to speak.

"It is by your actions and lies. By your indifference and apathy to the realms, you claim to protect. That the Yggdrasil has judged you to be unworthy of this realm. Unworthy of your title. Unworthy of your subjects. Unworthy of your queen. And unworthy of your sons. You are unworthy!" Darcy shouted. She transformed into her ouroboros form and disintegrated his golden armour, cape and eyepatch.

Odin literally pissed himself when he finally understood, just who Darcy was. She projected her voice into all their minds, and continued. "I, the Jormungandr. The Midgard Serpent. Do hearby, take from you, your powers. You are exiled from Asgard, for the remainder of your now mortal days. I cast you out!" At her proclamation, Odin vanished from Asgard, never to return...

***

Loki's POV

Loki had often dreamed up different ways of knocking Odin down a peg or two. But this..! This way beyond anything he could have hoped for! Once Odin had vanished, the Jormungandr transformed back into a woman and looked at him. "Well now that I've taken out the trash, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Darcy." She said. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Darcy." Loki replied. She is spectacular! Loki thought. He couldn't wait to get to know her. He held out Gungnir for her to take. "Oh no! You can keep that." She said. "I mean, after all, you'll be taking his place." Say what now!? Loki thought.

***

Meanwhile back on Midgard...

Odin Borson, King of Asgard, now believed himself to be a retired professor of Norse history at Oxford University and a recent widower. He had just arrived at the Shady Acres Care Home in New York City, where he was to be it's newest resident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's heartsong is "Lost Horizons" by Joseph William Morgan. Shady Acres Care Home in New York is wher Loki dumped Odin. You see the sign in the rubble when the building was being demolished in Thor: Ragnarok. I modelled Darcy's speech when she exiles Odin, on his speech when he banished Thor.


	35. Pulling A Rabbit Out of A Hat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some questions. Tony is worried about Darcy. Darcy has a close call. The gang arrive in Malibu. Pepper sees Tony's Christmas present for Darcy.

Loki's POV

Darcy had shown him to the hidden crypt beneath the treasure room and the hidden fresco above the throne. "How did I not know this was here?" He muttered, astonished. He thought her knew all of Asgard's secrets. "This all happened long before you were born, not to mention the spell he used to rewrite history, to his liking." Darcy replied.

"Why not just expose Odin to the Nine Realms? I don't particularly relish the idea of posing as him." Loki asked. Darcy grimaced. "Unfortunately he tied his spell, to the throne and his bloodline. Yes, I exiled Odin from Asgard but he is still technically King. And if he dies before his heir takes the throne, Hela will be released. You are not of his bloodline." "So why did you not get Thor?" Loki asked. Odin never had any intention of letting him rule. He thought bitterly.

"Thor's destiny lies elsewhere and besides, he still has a lot of growing up to do." Darcy replied. "And, once Thanos is defeated, Iggy..." Loki raised an eyebrow. "The Yggdrasil." Darcy elaborated. Loki smirked and repressed a laugh. The Iggy! Norns help him! Darcy had her hands on her hips, giving him a 'do you have a problem with that?' expression. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Anyway..." She continued. "In the future, Iggy will be taking a more proactive role in the Nine Realms. Its already chosen the future ruler of Asgard and it isn't Thor." She said. "And before you ask, I don't know who it is either. Iggy's being tight lipped about it." Who it could possibly be? Loki wondered.

"And how do we plan to explain my absence?" He asked. Darcy smiled. "We don't have to. Iggy has taken care of it. To any outside observer, you'll appear to still be in your cell. If anyone desires to visit you, they'll feel a sudden urge to do something else." She explained. "Won't have to worry about the latter." Muttered Loki. "And what do we tell Thor?" He asked. Darcy and Frigga looked at each other. "You're not telling him." Loki said, astonished.

"Darcy is right, your brother still has much growing up to do." Frigga consoled him gently. "I've been blind to Odin's faults for too long. Just as I, have been blind to Thor's.You know how much he idolizes his father." Loki appreciated her not saying 'your father'. "He's not ready to know the truth. He'll react badly. Your brother will need to stay in the dark right to the very end." Frigga said, sadly... 

***

Frigga's POV 

Darcy needed to go back Midgard, but promised to return as soon as she could. Frigga noticed her pulling Heimdall aside for a private word, before she left. Loki was unhappy that he had to pose as Odin for the foreseeable future, but understood the need for it. Heimdall would act as though everything was normal, and return to his duties as Gatekeeper. While she would provide council to Loki. Frigga had acted as regent many times in the past during the odinsleep, Loki would soon find out that being King wasn't all it was cracked up to be...

***

Darcy's POV

By the time Darcy teleported back in her apartment, she was exhausted! She curled up in her bathtub nest, transformed and fell asleep...

***

Tony's POV

Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Bruce and Happy were all on his private jet. Tony had the bots safety packed away in the cargo hold and JARVIS had been connected to the Malibu mansion. Rhodey would be getting military leave tomorrow and couldn't wait for Darcy to meet him.

Darcy gave him permission to tell Rhodey about them being siblings. He was surprised to learn that not even Jane knew! He assumed the best friend/boss/scientist already knew, but Darcy said she didn't want Jane to accidentally let it slip to Erik. Citing, Erik's mental health. Tony couldn't fault her logic, and was secretly relieved the sometimes pantless astrophysicist was remaining in New York with his shrink!

It seemed however, that Tony had a new concern. Everyone had been ready and waiting to leave this morning, except Darcy. Tony ended up having to get JARVIS to override the lock on her door so he could go and wake her up. The thing was, her bed empty. No pillows, no blankets. There weren't even any sheets on the mattress! JARVIS confirmed that Darcy hadn't left her apartment, since entering the previous night. But Tony couldn't find her! Then he remembered himself after Afghanistan.

For almost five months after he returned to the States, he slept on the floor of the closet. Perhaps Darcy's near abduction, had affected her more than she let on? Tony was worried. Just as he was about to check the closet he heard a noise from the bathroom. Darcy opened the door and apologized to Tony for sleeping in, she promised to be ready in 10 minutes. But in the bathroom mirror, Tony caught a reflection of the bathtub. It was filled with pillows and blankets, Darcy had been sleeping there...

***

Darcy's POV

As Darcy listened to music on her new StarkPod, (Tony refused to have an Apple product in his Tower) she knew Tony was watching her and could feel his concern. She had a very close call this morning. Apparently leading a coup against a monarch, was extremely tiring! Who knew? She slept through her alarm and only woke up in the nick of time, to transform back, when she heard someone moving around her apartment. She considered a few different solutions, so it wouldn't happen again. But in the meantime she would continue to act normally and hope Tony didn't mention it to Erik...

***

Pepper's POV

After arriving at the private airport in California, the group split up in three different vehicles. Tony sped off ahead alone, saying he needed to make sure Darcy's Christmas present arrived. Pepper and Jane drove off next, (with Happy behind the wheel) leaving Bruce and Darcy lagging several minutes behind. When the three of them pulled up to the mansion, Pepper sighed. A gigantic 15 foot tall stuffed rabbit was standing in the driveway!

Jane was engrossed writing in a notebook, but when she looked up and saw the rabbit, her jaw dropped. Happy was shaking his head. "Did you know about this?" Pepper asked. "No, Ms.Potts. He mentioned getting Darcy a present, but this..." He trailed off. Tony came out the front door. "Oh hey, did you see Darcy's Christmas present?" He asked. "Yes, I did. I...I don't know how I could have missed that Christmas present. Is it gonna fit through the door?" Pepper answered.

Tony looked a the bunny and then at the door. "Well actually, uh...it's a good question. I'll get a team of guys comin' tomorrow, they're gonna have to blow out a wall." He said quietly. "Hmm..." He added. "Maybe I didn't think this through?" Pepper pinched her nose. It could be worse she told herself. It could be her Christmas present! "Is this normal?" Jane said, looking between her and Happy.

"Yes! This is normal!" Tony said, defensively. "Sadly, that..." Pepper said, gesturing to the stuffed monstrosity. "Is very normal." "It's a big bunny, relax about it!" Shouted Tony. "Calm down!" Pepper said. "I got this for Darcy." Tony said. "I'm aware of that." Pepper replied, trying to soothe Tony. "You still haven't even told me that you liked it!" Tony said. "I don't like it!" Pepper answered, honestly. "You don't like it?" Tony said in disbelief...

***

Jane's POV

Jane was watching Tony and Pepper argue back and forth. She looked up at the giant rabbit. Where did he even find that!? Not to mention transport! She'd hate to imagine freight costs. Happy was bringing the bags inside. Clearly this was normal! As the couple continued to argue, Jane heard Darcy and Bruce's car pull up to the house. "Umm...guys!" Jane said, trying to get their attention. "Because no woman wants a stuffed toy that could crush her!" Pepper yelled at Tony, gesturing to the giant rabbit. "Guys!" Jane yelled. Tony and Pepper went quiet. Tony saw the car arrive. "Oh shit! Here she comes!" He said, panicking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper's argument is closely modelled on their argument about the same rabbit in Ironman 3.


	36. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets her present and gets the gang in on the fun. Pepper's reflection. Bruce's connects with Hulk.

Darcy's POV 

Tony sped off on his own pretty much the moment the plane touched down. Pepper, Jane and Happy, left in the second car, so she drove with Bruce in the third. Darcy had grabbed the keys, eager to show off the skills she mastered during her time navigating the streets of London. On the drive she and Bruce talked about Hulk and his attempts to communicate with his other half.

He talked about taking a new direction in his research. Darcy had to pretend that most of it went over her head. (She was only supposed to be a poli-sci major!) But she subtly asked Bruce a few questions that should help him speed up the process, in finally reuniting both halves of his psyche. There would be some physical changes, but in the end, Bruce would have the best of both worlds. Brains and brawn.

Halfway during the journey it became clear that, while Bruce wasn't a fan of her driving, (his white knuckle grip on the armrest was proof of that!) Astral Hulk was. Hulk cheered and whooped from back seat when she took corners a little too fast. Soon enough, Bruce started to look a little green around the gills, and this time, it had nothing to do with Hulk! 

When she pulled up to Tony's Malibu mansion, the shadow of a gigantic stuffed rabbit loomed over the vehicle. Darcy parked the car and turned off the engine. "Oh my God!" Darcy said, looking up at the rabbit in amazement. Bruce's motion sickness was temporarily forgotten, as he too looked up at the toy. "Oh my God." He said in disbelief. "BUNNY!!!" Hulk shouted in excitement from the backseat.

The Mind Stone and the Power Stone were chuckling. The Soul Stone thought it was sweet. The Aether was confused. "Are you supposed to worship it or eat it?" It asked. That made the Mind and Power Stones laugh even harder! The Time Stone explained it was a token of love and appreciation. Not an idol or food. "He certainly doesn't do things by halves, does he?" Commented Corazon. "Are gifts of such scale customary on Midgard?" Questioned Iggy.

The rest of the gang were standing nearby. Happy was carrying their luggage, looking thoroughly amused. Jane looked pensive. Darcy could feel the exasperation emanating from Pepper, whileTony was on the verge of panic! Darcy got out of the car, Bruce and Hulk did the same. "You've got one hell of a garden gnome there!" Darcy said. Tony was a bundle of nerves. "That is..." He said, looking around trying to find an explanation. "That is Pepper's Christmas present, right honey?" Tony said, looking to Pepper for support.

Pepper looked at Tony, in horror. "What Tony meant to say, is that this is your Christmas present." "Way to throw me under the bus there Pep." Tony murmured. Bruce sighed and began cleaning his glasses, while Astral Hulk was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Is that really for me?" Darcy asked. "Do you like it?" Tony asked, tentatively. Darcy could feel Tony bracing himself for rejection.

Darcy smiled. "No. I don't like it." Tony's expression fell. "I love it!" She added. "Really?" She heard Pepper say. Tony brightened, but he was still nervous. "It's completely ridiculous and over the top. Not to mention I have no idea where I'm gonna put it. But I love it." Darcy said. Tony's relief was palpable. "I just want to hug it!" Darcy said, as she grabbed Bruce's hand. "Come hug the bunny with me!" She dragged Bruce along, (Hulk followed) the whole way. "Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny!" Hulk chanted. Bruce didn't end up hugging the bunny, but Hulk sure did! 

***

Darcy decided to have some fun and get the whole gang in on the action. Happy got out the camera, and soon they were taking pictures in a variety of poses. The group fleeing for their lives from Godzilla-Bunny. Jane being dragged forth as a human sacrifice. Tony in his Ironman suit fighting heroically against an evil Mecha-Bunny. Pepper biting the bunny's hide leg, while attacking it with her shoe. Tony showing off the rabbit proudly, while Pepper facepalmed.

Them bowing down in worship, while presenting offerings of carrots and lettuce. Happy threatening the bunny with a gun. And finally the group standing in front of the bunny. They were all smiling and laughing, giving eachother rabbit ears. Astral Hulk stood at the back, towering above everyone, giving rabbit ears to both Bruce and Jane. Darcy and Pepper had their arms around Tony in the photo and she could feel happiness radiating from him. As Darcy looked at Hulk, she felt sad that he wouldn't show up in the photo, he had such a beautiful smile...

***

Pepper's POV

As Pepper and the rest of the gang took photos, (each more ridiculous than the last) she had to admit, she had fun. Tony was smiling more than he had in years and it was good to see. Pepper decided to try and loosen up a bit more. Tony had a pretty messed up childhood. A lonely genius, unable to connect to kids his own age, and raised by a domineering father figure. Tony never really got to have a childhood. Which is why, (at least in Pepper's view) he acted up so much as an adult. Darcy brought out the best in Tony. And Pepper thanked God every day Darcy was here...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce was meditating in his room after dinner, most of the gang had already gone off to bed, (or in Tony's case the lab.) Bruce was thinking about what he and Darcy talked about on the terrifying drive to the mansion, ways to communicate with Hulk. Then there was what shall forever be known in his mind as "The Bunny Incident." Why didn't he hug the bunny? He asked himself.

He wanted to. Or, at least a part of him did. Bruce closed his eyes and focused on that part, that's when he felt it. Hulk wanted to hug the bunny again. Bruce opened his door and looked down the hallway, after confirming he was alone, Bruce snuck downstairs and out the front door, into the driveway. He heard a voice like a whispering wind, drift through his mind.

"BUNNY!"

Yep! Bruce thought. That was Hulk. He sighed and went over, giving the rabbit a big hug. Hulk was happy, Bruce was content, everything was perfect. At least until, Tony opened the door and caught him hugging the bunny in the middle of the night, wearing only his boxers. Goddammit!!!


	37. Loose Lips, Sink Ships...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey arrives and Tony fills him in on a few things. Darcy runs a few errands. Tony is starting to put the pieces together. Jane and Bruce gossip, leading to incorrect assumptions. Loki learns a few surprising secrets.

Rhodey's POV

When Rhodey arrived at the Malibu mansion, he saw a 15 foot tall stuffed rabbit standing in the driveway and a workcrew demolishing the wall near the front door. He'd been friends with Tony since he came across the skinny little 14 year old at MIT. So he'd seen plenty of weird stuff over the years, but this still merited a raised eyebrow.

He went inside and was greeted by JARVIS. "Good morning Colonel Rhodes." Rhodey looked around. Tony said he had a full house, so where was everyone? "Hey JARVIS. Where is everybody?" Rhodey asked. "Ms. Potts has gone to the California SI branch with Mr. Hogun, Miss Lewis has gone shopping, Doctors Banner and Foster have gone to the Griffith Park Observatory and Sir, is in the his workshop." JARVIS answered.

Rhodey went down to the workshop and found Tony threatening to donate DUM-E to a community college. "Platypus!" Tony shouted, upon seeing him. "Tony! How many times this week have you threatened to donate him?" Rhodey asked. "About four or five." Shrugged Tony. DUM-E beeped sadly in the corner. "So what's this amazing news you had you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Rhodey asked. Tony smiled.

"Oh God! It's not that monstrous rabbit is it?"

Tony laughed...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy had a lot too do. She got up early and asked JARVIS to tell everyone she was going Christmas present shopping. It was partially true, she did need gifts, but she also needed time alone to collect a few things that would be a tad difficult to explain. She got the gang their gifts first and then set off to her first stop, Cleveland...

***

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey was stunned. Tony explained the SHIELD/HYDRA data dump, the files about Darcy Lewis, the discovery she was his half sister, Obadiah's involvement and then the icing on the cake, both Tony's parents and Darcy's mother dying on the same day! "Tony...I honestly don't know what to say." Rhodey said, shaking his head. "You can't make this shit up! So let me get this straight. Obadiah is secretly part of a neo-Nazi group bent on world domination, he hides your sister, pays the Ten Rings to kill you, they don't, you escape, so he tries to do it himself." Tony nods. Rhodey continues. "Since Howard, Maria and Maxine Lewis all die on the same day, they were obviously murdered. So..? Obadiah again?" He questioned.

Tony scrubbed his face. "Either him or HYDRA, most likely both." Tony steeled himself. "JARVIS hacked SHIELD and a few other intelligence agencies." Rhodey sighed. "Tony I'm military. But I'm also your friend, so I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Tony kept talking. "There's multiple mentions to an assassin called The Winter Soldier. He's been linked to over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years." "Fifty!? That can't be right. If that were true this guy would be in his seventies, at least!" Rhodey responded. "He's considered the Bigfoot of the intelligence community." Tony said.

"I've got JARVIS looking into it." Tony continued looked grim. "I got lucky sour patch. Darcy was almost abducted by a HYDRA agent in Germany. I was this close to losing her." Tony said, with his finger and thumb only millimetres apart. "JARVIS also dug into my parents deaths. At the time it was ruled an accident, but there are a lot of inconsistencies in the report. Howard had most of bones in his face broken, but his injuries are too severe to have been caused by an impact at the speed they were travelling. It was almost as though someone bashed his face in with a blunt object and then put him in the car." Tony said, as his face paled.

Rhodey put his hand on Tony's shoulder. He took a deep breath and continued. "And my mother...my mother had her hyoid bone broken and extensive bruising around her neck. She was strangled to death." Tony was crying now. Rhodey hugged him. "I spent so long blaming Howard for killing my mother. I just automatically assumed he was driving drunk." Tony choked out. "Hey man." Rhodey said, gently. "I did too. Everyone did.

"There was a surveillance camera facing the road." Tony said. The report said the camera had recently been destroyed. It was put down to vandalism at an earlier date, but I know that's bullshit!" Tony said, desperately. "There's a tape out there somewhere, of my parents murder!" Rhodey did his best to soothe Tony, as the concerned bots crowded around their creator. "I looked into Darcy's mother. She was shot and killed earlier the same night at a gas station on her way home from work. The store clerk was murdered too." Tony said. "No witnesses." Rhodey said, sadly. He sighed. "Let me guess. The surveillance tape was missing?" Rhodey asked. Tony nodded...

***

Jane's POV

Jane was literally as giddy as a schoolgirl. She wanted to go to the Griffith Park Observatory and Bruce asked if he could come along. As she spent the day with him, they grew closer and by lunchtime they were holding hands. Bruce told her about the change of direction in his Hulk research and actually making a connection with him the night before.

This then led to an awkward run in with Tony, while he was hugging the bunny. Jane laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Bruce blushed, but laughed too. He then said that he just hoped Tony didn't get JARVIS to record it, for future blackmail purposes. "He definitely did." They both said at the same time. And then they burst out laughing.

When they finally calmed down, Jane asked. "What made you rethink your Hulk strategy?" "It was actually Darcy, of all things." Bruce answered. "She had a theory and tested it out. You didn't notice the laptop playing kids cartoons in your lab?" Jane grimaced. "When my mind is on science, I kind of tune everything else out. Darcy calls it 'The Zone'". She said.

Bruce thought about that. "So you haven't noticed how oddly close Darcy and Tony are?" Jane balked. "What!? I thought he was with Pepper." She whispered. "Me too." Bruce said. "But Jane, think about it. You guys arrived at the Tower in what, six weeks go?" He asked. Jane nodded. "Now Tony's buying her a stuffed rabbit taller than a house? And didn't you notice Tony always smiling at her and hugging her?"

Jane thought about it. "Umm... In the group photo she had her arms around Tony." She said. "But so did Pepper." Countered Bruce. "Unless..." He continued. "No!" Jane said. "The three of them?" "Well looks like Tony's playboy days might not be behind him after all." Bruce said. Jane chuckled. She couldn't wait until next girls night...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy's first stop was more problematic than she expected, for her second she shapeshifted, and took on the appearance of a total stranger. She broke into an apartment in Washington D.C. and found what she needed. After stashing both items in her pocket dimension with her box of HYDRA files, she teleported to Jotunheim...

***

Loki's POV

Loki was posing as Odin and consulting with his mother about matters in the Nine Realms. She was giving him a crash course in the responsibilities that came with the throne. Loki had a headache. Suddenly both he and Frigga felt Darcy's arrival in Asgard, the was a pulse of acknowledgement from Heimdall who was manning his post at the bifrost. "She needs to see us." Frigga said. "Can you feel where she is?" Loki nodded. Loki/Odin dismissed the guards and they both headed to Darcy.

***

Loki and Frigga arrived at the treasure room, once inside, Loki used magic to seal the doors from outsiders and dropped Odin's guise. After descending the golden staircase, they found Darcy admiring a large golden gauntlet that sat upon one of the pedestals. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Loki said. Darcy turned and looked at them. "It's fake." She said. "What!?" Cried Frigga. "Surely you jest." Said Loki.

"Why are surprised?" Darcy asked them. "Most of the stuff in here is fake." She continued, gesturing around the room. It was then Loki noticed some of her garment was burnt and he could smell smoke. Frigga noticed it too. "What happened?" She asked as she pointed to the damage. "Huh?" Darcy asked as she looked down. "Dammit! Uh...nothing I couldn't handle." She answered as her clothing was miraculously repaired.

Loki raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. Darcy then looked at both of them and sighed. "Frigga has told you about the Casket of Ancient Winters?" "She has." Loki answered carefully. "It needs to go home. Jotunheim will die without it. It's already been away too long." Darcy said. "The second we give it back to those monsters, they'll wage war on us!" Loki said aggressively.

Darcy shook her head. "What do you actually know about Jotuns and Jotunheim?" She asked. "More than you!" Loki replied, looming over her. "Loki." Frigga said, gently trying to calm him down. She knew this was a sensitive topic for him. "Have you ever even met a Jotun?" Loki asked. "As a matter of fact I have." She replied, looking Loki straight in the eye. Loki stepped back, deflated. "You know?" He asked. "Loki. I knew the moment I saw you. I can see you." Darcy answered, emphasizing the word 'see'.

"Then you can see how monstrous they truly are." He said, as he looked away from her. He couldn't bare to see the look in her eyes right now. "You're my son, Loki. Not a monster." Frigga said as she hugged him. "What makes someone monstrous. Is their actions. Not their appearance." Darcy said, as she moved into his line of sight. She gestured to herself. "This isn't my true form. The ouroboros is. This is how I looked in my own universe, but I had to sacrifice my original body, so I could be reborn here. Do you think my other form is monstrous?" Darcy asked, gently. Loki hung his head. "No. I think you're beautiful." He answered honestly... 


	38. A Little Knowledge Is A Dangerous Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Triskelion survivor is revealed. Darcy gives Loki and Frigga a gift. The Asset chooses a name and muses on Rogers. Loki looks at Darcy's gift.

Brock Rumlow's POV

Rumlow had awoken to find himself handcuffed to a hospital bed, and swathed in bandages. The lights were dimmed, it was nighttime. His whole body felt raw, like someone had scrubbed him with a steel brush. From his hospital bed, he could see an armed officer chatting up a nurse down the hall. Last thing he remembered was fighting Cap's flunky in the Triskelion, then the building came crashing down around them. Obviously, Project: Insight failed.

He needed to find out what the hell happened and to do that, he needed to escape the hospital. Years ago Rumlow was given HYDRA's bastardized version of the serum. Not as good as Cap's of course. It was closer to the Asset's. Brock used his enhanced strength to break the cuffs, overpower the officer, take his weapon and flee the hospital. After stealing a car, he then fled to Secretary Pierce's off the books safe house.

He'd been Pierce's right hand man for years, and was privy to many of his secrets. The first time he'd taken off the bandages had been a shock. He had burns over much of his body and face, one ear was partially melted! He never hated Cap more than he did at that moment. Luckily the serum has sped up the healing process, but he wasn't ever gonna look the way he did before.

Brock spent the next few days catching up on what he had missed. Apparently he'd been in a coma for five weeks! A lot had happened in that time. He was shocked to find out that the Black Widow had dumped all of SHIELD's/HYDRA's files on the internet. The fallout had been enormous! Over a hundred SHIELD agents and their families dead, after their covers were blown. Many more missing. 

Brock laughed. In trying to expose HYDRA, the Widow, Cap and Fury, gave them their greatest victory! Officially, SHIELD was toast. Although he had no doubt, that those who remained were doing damage control and regrouping, to operate behind the scenes. Apart from ideological differences, both agencies had a lot in common. One head gets cut off, two more take its place. Brock considered his options. He was officially a terrorist and a wanted criminal, he couldn't go back to his old life.

The majority of HYDRA had been eliminated. The US branch was leaderless without Pierce, the Asset had vanished, Fury was dead (ha! yeah right!), and the HYDRA agents that did remain were now hunted by authorities. However HYDRA didn't exist covertly this long by being stupid. Brock needed to get in contact with the European branch of HYDRA. After the invasion of New York, Pierce sent Loki's scepter to Doctor List at Strucker's headquarters in Sokovia.

Brock contacted a HYDRA sleeper agent, who was hiding in the US. He revealed that the European branch went silent over a month ago. He arranged to meet up with sleeper agent, they had something Brock needed. The night before departure, he found an online article about the discovery of a water filled sinkhole, on the outskirts of Novi Grad in Sokovia. The satellite images gave Brock the chills. Sinkhole my ass! That exact spot had been the location of Strucker's base.

What the hell had happened? Was it the scepter? Or something else? And most importantly, where was the scepter now? Rumlow wanted revenge against against Cap. Against Fury, against the whole lot of them! They fucked up his life! Luckily he had the knowledge and the means to do it, he just needed to meet up with the sleeper agent first...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy blushed, when Loki called her beautiful. "He means it." Corazon said. "I know." Darcy replied, in her mind. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She said to Loki, with a wink. Frigga radiated amusement and approval. Loki was stunned. He couldn't comprehend how anyone would find his true appearance attractive, thought Darcy sadly. She'd have to work on that.

Darcy looked at her watch, damn! She needed to get back. Living a double life was exhausting! "Sorry, but I have to cut this visit short. I've got a lot of things that need attending to on Earth." Darcy told them. She called forth her pocket dimension and retrieved the books she had "borrowed" (okay stole) from Jotunheim. Once she had what she needed, she shut the door and vanished it. Loki was looking at her curiously. "Did I see what I thought I did in there?" He asked.

"A recent acquisition." Darcy replied, smiling. "I would very much like to hear how that came to pass." Loki said. "Another time." Darcy replied. She held hand two thick heavy tomes and the smaller, lighter one. "All Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms know about Jotuns and Jotunheim, is Odin's propaganda." Darcy said, sadly. "In these books..." She indicated to the larger ones. "You will find everything you need to know about Jotunheim and what Jotuns are really like. In this one..." She indicated the smaller book. "I thought you would find interesting to see how Asgardians are portrayed."

Darcy took a deep breath and looked at Loki. "There are things in these books that will be very distressing to you. And for that, I apologise but now is the time for truth." Darcy put the books in Loki's hands. "Loki. You will need your mother now more than ever. And if you need me, I will feel it through the mark and I will come. You are not alone anymore. Remember that." She said gently. Loki swallowed and nodded, she could feel him drawing upon his inner strength. He was going to need it...

***

Yasha's POV

When Yasha left the Smithsonian he was still The Asset, but over the course of the next few weeks he had chosen a name for himself. Because people had names, and he was (despite what HYDRA told him) a person. The name felt right and when he spoke, it was with a slight Russian accent. After leaving Washington D.C. he went north through Pennsylvania and into New York state. From there he crossed the border into Canada, making his way to Alaska, before stealing a small boat and crossing the Bering Sea to Russia.

The longer he was free from HYDRA's clutches, and out of their godforsaken chair, the quicker, the memories returned. Some were his memories, they were of the things HYDRA forced him to do and some were from the late Bucky Barnes. The memories were jumbled and there was no sense of chronological order to them. Yasha started to writing them down in notebooks, in an attempt to sort them out. He had two notebooks, one for Barnes's memories and one for his own. Barnes's memories felt like a film he had seen, rather than an event he been part of.

HYDRA tortured and broke him Barnes down over the years, until his personality literally died. Yasha was comprised from the fragments left over and HYDRA's training. Yasha didn't want to kill or fight, he wanted to be free and safe. Unfortunately he knew that as long as HYDRA remained they would do anything to get him back. And then there was Barnes's friend, Steve Rogers.

In the weeks that passed, he had time to process Barnes's feelings towards Rogers, and what surprised him was how Barnes view of his childhood friend changed, after Rogers got the serum. Barnes became afraid of Rogers, and afraid of what Rogers could do to others. Skinny Rogers was always ready (too ready) to fight, he was stubborn, quick to lay blame, had a sense of entitlement, reckless, and labelled those who disagreed with him, bullies. It was as though the serum, amplified every negative trait Rogers had.

Yasha didn't want Rogers to find him, where Rogers went trouble followed. And Rogers had been Barnes's friend. Barnes was dead and Yasha felt no attachment to the man. Yasha just wanted peace, but as he crossed through Canada, a memory returned to him, of five more Winter Soldiers. They were uncontrollable and needed to be destroyed. Which is why he had returned to his birthplace, Siberia...

***

Loki's POV

After Darcy had returned to Midgard, Loki and Frigga put the books in a safe and returned to their ruse. It was still daytime on Asgard and they needed to maintain Odin's normal routine. It wasn't until nightfall, that Loki was finally able to shed Odin's facade and be himself. He and Frigga had adjourned to her private reading room and retrieved the books.

The two large tomes were, The Complete History of Jotunheim, and The Traditions and Culture of Jotunheim. His mother selected the history book. Loki was content to let her do so. After Darcy's warning, he wasn't quite ready to face it yet. Loki decided to read the third and smallest book, the title read, Bedtime Stories for Little Jotuns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Erskine tell Rogers about his serum? It makes the good great and the bad, worse.


	39. If You Live By the Sword, You Die By the Sword...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik meets with Fury. Brock takes care of some unfinished business. Steve hits and dead end. Rhodey meets Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading into dark territory...

Erik's POV 

While the imposter was in Malibu, Erik had been busy sorting through all his evidence. He needed to argue a compelling case against her, to convince the others that he wasn't crazy. He took a chance calling Fury. Officially Fury was dead but Erik had spent enough time with the super spy, during his tenure on Project: P.E.G.A.S.U.S, to know the man had nine lives. After explaining the situation, Fury set up a meet in a few days time, where he would give Erik the information he needed.

***

On the morning of the meet, Erik had taken one of Stark's cars and driven from New York to Washington D.C. Fury had a sense of humour, the location of the meet was his own gravestone at cemetery near the capital. Erik had arrived to find Fury dressed in black jeans and a hoodie, he had a pair sunglasses on, to cover his missing eye. Fury was placing a bouquet of flowers on his own grave. "Who are the flowers for?" Erik asked.

"It's all about appearances Doctor Selvig. Nobody thinks twice about a man bringing flowers to a loved ones grave." Fury replied. Erik agreed with the logic, he could imagine the man had a lot of enemies, and that was before he helped Captain America drop three helicarriers on the capital! "Do you have the information?" He asked.

Fury produced a thin file. "This was all I was able to get. Most of these are my own private notes and observations about an extraterrestrial encounter I had in the nineties. The photos are from an autopsy done on one of the creatures. From what you described, and from the fact that they've been to our planet before, I think it's highly likely one of them may be your imposter." Fury said. Erik opened the file and saw the name of the alien race. "Skrulls?" He asked Fury...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Before Brock left Washington D.C. he decided to pay a visit to a few troublesome coworkers. He first went to Cameron Klein's apartment. It still pissed him off that SHIELD tech had refused to launch the helicarriers. Even with a gun to his head, he still wouldn't do it! He slit Klein's throat, while the guy was in the shower. Next up was Sharon Carter.

Brock couldn't stand her. She thought she was such hot shit because she was related to Peggy Carter. One of the things he'd been looking forward to the most about Project: Insight, was getting rid of the bitch. Carter was still living in the apartment, SHIELD had planted her in, right across the hall from Rogers. He blitz attacked her, when she answered the door. She didn't put up much of a fight after he bashed her head in and left her bleeding out.

Last on the list was Sam Wilson. Brock broke into his home and waited for the guy to return from his morning jog. He took his time with Wilson. He was the reason Brock was scarred for life. After knocking him out, Brock tied him to a chair and spent a good few hours torturing Cap's flunky, before finally disposing of him. It was on a whim, that he decided to go to the cemetery afterwards. He wanted to piss on Fury's bullshit grave.

Brock couldn't believe him luck when he the dead man himself, standing by his own headstone! He was about to make his move, when a man approached Fury. Brock quickly recognized him as Doctor Erik Selvig. He had been part of Jasper Sitwell's team on the ground during the events in New Mexico. Sitwell tasked him to keep an eye on Selvig, Foster and Darcy Lewis.

After Project: Insight, Pierce was going to give Lewis to him as his wife. HYDRA needed her to inherit Stark Industries after they'd eliminated Stark, and Brock was supposed to keep Lewis in line and use her to produce an heir. Brock wondered where Lewis was now? Last he heard, she was in London with Foster. Brock decided to track her down later, she was useful for so many reasons. Her access to Foster's research, her connection to the Asgardian Thor, and of course the fact that she was Tony Stark's sister. He wondered if Stark knew about her yet? Pierce's files about her, would've been in the Widow's data dump. Brock could kidnap her and hold her hostage. Use her against Stark. Or just straight up kill her, and send her back to Stark in pieces. So many options, thought Brock.

He watched Fury give Selvig a file and have a short conversation before Selvig left. Once Selvig was gone, Brock simply got close enough to pull out his gun and shoot the former Director of SHIELD in the head. The so called super spy, never saw it coming. Fury's body fell, as blood and brain matter sprayed over his own tombstone. The irony was just too good! Brock suddenly felt better than had since he woke up in that godforsaken hospital. He was grinning ear to ear as he got in the car and began the drive out of Washington...

***

Steve's POV

Steve was frustrated. Bucky's trail had gone cold just after Winnipeg. He was pretty sure his old friend has crossed the border to North Dakota, but he wasn't 100% percent sure. He had tried to contact Nat, she would know how to reach Fury, but when he called, it said her number was disconnected. Stark was out of the question, for obvious reasons.

Steve briefly considered Barton. The archer had been a spy, but he hadn't seen him since the invasion of New York. Coulson had been killed by Loki. Maria Hill maybe? She was one of Fury's protégé's. Sharon Carter was a possibility, but Steve was still mad about her lying about her identity to monitor him for SHIELD. He'd figured it out later, right now he was at a dead end in his search for Bucky. Steve admitted defeat and started packing to return to Washington, when he got back, he'd ring Sam, they could go running together...

***

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey met Darcy at dinner that night. She was gorgeous and a real sweetheart. But still had the trademark Stark snark and wit. She seemed to light up the room, and he found himself caught in her orbit just like everyone else at the table. Tony doted on her and Pepper absolutely adored her. He also met Doctors Banner and Foster. For a guy who had a part time gig as a raging green giant, Bruce seemed pretty chill.

Banner and Foster seemed pretty close. Romance on the horizon? He wondered. Rhodey couldn't help but notice just how happy and relaxed everyone was. He had known Tony since the guy was fourteen, and he'd never seen him this happy. As much as Rhodey loved Pepper, as much as Tony loved Pepper, he knew Pepper was not the reason for it. Rhodey vowed to protect Darcy, he feared if something happened to her, Tony fall right back onto his one way path to self destruction...


	40. And Another Piece of the Puzzle Falls Into Place...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Darcy on the anniversary of their parents deaths. Coulson gets some disturbing news. Yasha arrives at the Siberian HYDRA base. Pepper and Darcy conspire. Loki reads a familiar tale. Brock arrives at the sleeper agents house. We learn how Darcy's clothes got burned. Erik embarks on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of happening in this chapter!

Tony's POV 

Today was the hardest day of the year for Tony. It was December 16th. Every year he typically got blackout drunk or locked himself in his lab and went on a science binge. Since he was now sober, he opted for the latter this year. He stood in the Ironman boots and had the gauntlets on his hands, dancing to Christmas music, with DUM-E recording, when Darcy came downstairs. 

"You been down here most of the day. I was starting to think the bots had overpowered you and were holding you prisoner." She said, smiling. "We were just making Sir dance for our amusement." JARVIS said. DUM-E, U and BUTERFINGERS began nodding up and down. "Betrayed by my own creations!" Tony said, scandalized.

Darcy looked at him seriously. "Are you okay?" She asked. Tony went over to the sofa in the corner of the lab and sat down. "Compared to previous years? Yeah." He said, sadly. His sister sat down next to him. "What changed?" She asked. "I found you." Tony told her. Darcy's eyes went misty and she rested her head on his shoulder, as she reached over, and held his hand. "The feelings mutual." She replied, quietly. Tony smiled and suddenly, the day got a lot easier...

***

Phil Coulson's POV

Coulson was going through the report on Fury's murder. Agent Hill delivered it to him yesterday and Coulson had been scrambling to clean up the mess. Officially, Fury already had been dead, before his actual death. So Coulson had Fury listed as a John Doe. The former Director of SHIELD was definitely dead this time.

There was no shortage of suspects. Brock Rumlow had survived the battle of the Triskelion and escaped the hospital after waking from his coma. The former STRIKE Commander, was a strong possibility. But there were also other HYDRA agents that had gone underground after the data dump. Not to mention disgruntled SHIELD agents, who had lost friends and family due his and the Widows actions.

The Widow herself was a potential suspect. Coulson had been her and Barton's handler for years. She and the archer were close. Now he and his family were dead, Romanoff had disappeared with the only survivor. He wouldn't put it past the former assassin to eliminate Fury, if she felt he was threat to Barton's kid. The victims from the data dump just kept piling up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and agent Hill entered.

"Apologies Sir." Hill said. "But we have a problem. We intercepted a police report. This morning a complaint was lodged by a neighbour of SHIELD tech Cameron Klein. Flooding from his apartment was coming through the ceiling into the apartment downstairs. He hadn't shown up for work that morning and when the police entered, they found him dead. He had his throat slit in the shower."

Coulson was alarmed. First Fury and now Klein. "Agent Hill, confirm the status of every SHIELD and former SHIELD agent in Washington." He said. "Sir..." Hill hesitated. "Sharon Carter also didn't arrive to work this morning. I've already sent a team to do a welfare check." Coulson paled. Fuck! He thought, with a feeling of dread. This isn't good...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha found the HYDRA base easily enough. The fortress was built into the side of a mountain in an isolated region of Siberia. When he wasn't out on missions, HYDRA had kept him here. Yasha couldn't remember exactly when the other five Winter Soldiers had shown up, but he did remember they weren't around very long. They tried using him to train the others, but it fell apart pretty quickly.

They were stronger, faster and almost uncontrollable. He had a hazy recollection of the five, attacking a room full of HYDRA guards during a training session. His handler at the time, grabbed him and forced Yasha to get him to safety. After that, the five were put on ice, and only Yasha had been used for missions.

Being back at the base was an unpleasant experience. It triggered new memories of blood, pain, cold and death. He scouted the site first but it appeared that the base had been decommissioned. He was still on high alert when he went inside, though. Yasha found the room where the cryotanks were stored, except only his tank remained. There were strange spiralled scorch marks on the ground, that stained the concrete a metallic blue, where the tanks of the five once stood. 

Only a few jagged, charred remnants of the bases of tanks remained. Something had happened here. But when? He searched the rest the base, but found no one. The only thing of note, was the archive room. It too bore the same spiralled metallic blue scorch marks. Yasha knew there was a scientific research base in Sokovia. Perhaps after the failure of Project: Insight, they had used some experimental weaponry to tie up loose ends? Either way, Yasha knew where he was headed next...

***

Pepper's POV

Tony was in a much better frame of mind after he and Darcy had a heart to heart in the lab. So much so, Tony took the gang out for dinner and a night on the town. A few paparazzi spotted them at one point, but it was rare for Tony to be able to go anywhere without someone recognizing him.

Near the end of the night Darcy pulled her aside, and let Pepper in on a scheme she'd been plotting. Darcy wanted to know if they could pull it off, on such sort notice. Pepper laughed, organizing a last minute party was child's play, compared to some of the stuff Tony asked her to do over the years..!

***

Loki's POV

Loki found the book of bedtime stories quite amusing. Asgardians had painted Jotuns as dumb, barbaric, monsters, who steal naughty children away to eat them. The Jotuns portrayed Asgardians as ignorant, brutes, who resorted to violence first, often blundering into situations and making things infinitely worse.

If Loki didn't know any better, he would say they were describing Thor! Jotun tales often focused on heroes who used deception, cunning and magic to accomplish a task. Magic users were almost revered in Jotun culture. However in Asgard, Loki was mocked and ridiculed for it. Magic was regarded as a woman's craft and to fight with magic was seen as cowardly.

Loki found his perceptions of Jotuns had already started to change. He was enjoying the book, but then he got to a story called The Sad King and the Lost Prince. The tale was about a prince born during a war, the prince's mother dies and the King hides the prince in a temple, to keep him safe. The King returns to the battle, but is defeated.

When King goes to collect the prince, frost beasts had already broken into the temple and killed him. The King descends into grief over his lost son, and the kingdom falls into ruins around him. After reading the story Loki felt sick, there were too many parallels to his own past. He grabbed the history book from Frigga and flipped through it, until he found what he was looking for. The history of the reign of King Laufey of Jotunheim...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock arrived in Cleveland in the late evening. Vasily Karpov was a HYDRA sleeper agent and had previously been The Asset's handler for nearly two decades, before Alexander Pierce took over. Pierce had sent The Asset's code book to Karpov before Project: Insight was launched.

Pierce had contingency plans for nearly everything. Brock needed the code book, to trigger The Asset and the five more Winter Soldier's that were in storage in Siberia. However, when he pulled up to Karpov's house, it had already been burnt to the ground! What the fuck!? Brock thought. He spoke to Karpov two days ago! What the hell had happened between then and now?

Brock kept driving until he got to the nearest HYDRA safe house in the region. He then started looking at news reports, until one article caught his eye.

***

CRAZED MAN SHOT AND KILLED BY LOCAL POLICE.

Cleveland man, Vasily Karpov was shot and killed by local police after a bizarre confrontation in front of his burning home. At 8:15 am on December 14th, neighbours called the police after gunshots and screams were heard coming from Karpov's home. By the time officers arrived, the home was well alight. Karpov approached officers ranting and then threatened them with a gun.

A standoff then began in the normally quiet suburban street. Eyewitness 73 year old Inez Martinez said this: "It was strangest thing I've ever seen. The sound of gunshots woke me up, I could screaming and yelling coming from inside. Then the house burst into bright blue flames. When the police arrived, he came out of house looking deranged and waving a gun. He kept screaming about being attacked by a dragon! He then turned the gun on the police, who shot him."

***

Brock read the article three times. A dragon? Was that some kind of code or warning to him? Had another rogue HYDRA agent attacked Karpov for the book? If so, why did they leave Karpov alive? It didn't make any sense! Brock punch the wall in frustration. The book had either been taken or destroyed in the fire. Fuck it! He thought to himself. I'll recruit and start again. I still have contacts, I can cause plenty of trouble on my own. Brock cut his losses with Karpov and spent the rest of the night coming up with a plan...

***

Erik's POV

Since arriving back at the Tower after his meeting with Fury, Erik had read the file obsessively. According to the file, Skrulls were humanoid shapeshifters. They were infiltrators. The ones Fury encountered weren't necessarily evil, but they had an agenda. So what was their agenda here? He was pretty sure, Not Darcy was the only one. But then again, there could be more he just hadn't seen yet. He still had no idea what that odd shadow around Bruce was. Was that how they copied a person?

A disturbing thought occurred to Erik. The imposter was alone with them on the other side of the country! What if when they returned after Christmas and another member of the group had been replaced!? What if Jane or Bruce or Tony had been switched with an imposter!? And where was the real Darcy? Was she dead? Or just imprisoned? She'd been missing for weeks, if not months! The more Erik thought about it, the more determined he became.

It was up to him! He caught a glimpse of its true form before they left. There was no doubt in his mind. He needed to expose the imposter, protect the others and find the real Darcy. Erik packed a bag quickly and hurried to Stark's garage. It would take between 3 to 5 days to drive from New York to Malibu, depending on how long he drove each day. He really would have preferred to fly, he'd get there a hell of a lot faster! But he knew there was no way he would've been able to get the gun on board... 


	41. Never Meet Your Idols...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's reflection on the events in Cleveland. Steve arrives back in Washington. Tony receives some confusing news. Happy has a case of deja vu. Party time! Coulson learns why you should never meet your idols.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy was the only one of the gang in the mansion, and was currently overseeing the set up for tonight's party. Everyone else was out for the day. Pepper had business at the SI branch, Tony had an appointment, Rhodey was doing his own thing and Bruce and Jane went out on a date! Darcy still couldn't believe it! Happy was driving them, as neither member of the lovestruck couple felt confident tackling the LA traffic.

Darcy's mind drifted back to Vasily Karpov's house in Cleveland. It made her realize she needed to spend more time in her true form, and get the hang of how to efficiently move her body. After teleporting into his basement, she had misjudged her size and hit her head and wings on the ceiling.

After shrinking herself to a manageably smaller size, she then accidentally knocked an empty paint tin off of a work bench and onto the floor, with her tail. This in turn alerted Karpov, who came downstairs. The moment he saw her, he began screaming and started shooting, before running back upstairs. After that she used her claws to break open the wall and retrieve the Winter Soldier code book.

She blasted the basement with a fireball designed to burn, rather than turn to ash. As the house caught alight, she heard sirens coming from outside. Darcy instantly transformed into a human and teleported down the street behind a hedge. She witnessed Karpov get killed by the police. While Darcy didn't mourn Karpov's passing, she did rejoice in it either. It was simply a waste of life. Her next stop had been Washington, for the second of three robberies that day. Thankfully, she didn't fuck those ones up..!

***

Steve's POV

Steve arrived back in Washington after his failed search for Bucky. After getting off his bike, he went inside the building and up the stairs to his apartment. As he approached his door, he noticed crime scene tape on the door of Sharon Carter's apartment. What was going on there? He wondered. Probably another SHIELD ploy. He wouldn't put it past them!

Steve entered his apartment, and called Sam but Sam didn't pick up. He was probably working at the VA hospital, Steve thought. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he started going through his travel bag and taking out the dirty clothes. He really needed to do a load of laundry. That was when he noticed that some of his things were slightly out of place. The police tape, he thought. Had Sharon's apartment been broken into? Had his? Steve then frantically looked for the most important thing he possessed, his shield...

***

Tony's POV

Since Darcy had come into his life, Tony had been thinking more and more about the arc reactor. It had been a necessity at the time, to save his life. The electromagnet kept the shrapnel from reaching his heart and killing him, but that didn't change the fact, that it was still there. After surviving the palladium poisoning, Tony had contacted the surgeon and heart specialist, Doctor Wu.

The preliminary examination he had before the invasion of New York looked promising and Doctor Wu had been confident that the surgery would be successful. But it was only after Darcy sat with him in the lab on the anniversary of their parents deaths, that Tony had decided to go through with it. He had elected not to tell any of the others, (not even Pepper!) at least until he had an official surgery date.

Tony was subjected to another round of tests and scans, before waiting in Doctors Wu's office. In fact, Tony had been waiting so long, that he was starting to worry that there was something wrong. When Doctor Wu entered, he looked at him strangely and Tony felt his stomach plummet. "It's bad news isn't it?" He asked. "Not bad news, Mr. Stark. Just...confusing." Replied Doctor Wu.

"Confusing how?"

Doctor Wu looked at Tony intently across the desk. Underneath his clasped hands he had the billionaire's test results. "Mr. Stark, have you had any surgery on your chest or arc reactor, since it was installed?" Now it was Tony's turn to be confused. "No." He replied, carefully. Doctor Wu let out a sigh and turned the computer monitor sitting on his desk, to face Tony. X-ray images filled the screen.

"Mr. Stark, when you had your preliminary examination and round of tests, earlier this year, these..." Doctor Wu indicated to the screen. "Were your x-ray results. You can clearly see shrapnel fragments littered around your heart and chest cavity." The images on the screen then changed. "These..." Doctor Wu pointed to the screen. "Are today's x-rays. Notice anything?" He asked. Tony stared at the screen. "I don't understand." He said. "Where did the shrapnel go?" "I was hoping you could tell me." Replied Doctor Wu...

***

Happy's POV

Happy arrived at TLC Chinese Theatre in Hollywood to pick up Doctors Banner and Foster. The pair of geniuses said they were waiting near the box office. As Happy crossed the forecourt, he felt an intense wave of deja vu sweep over him. He looked around, but all he saw was tourists. A chill went up his spine, like someone had walked over his grave. "Happy!" A voice cried out.

Happy saw Doctor Foster waving to get his attention. He immediately put on his professional face and as the three walked back to the car, he made small talk. "What movie did you end up seeing?" Happy asked. "That new Trevor Slattery historical drama." Replied Doctor Banner. "That's the one where he plays the warlord, right?" He queried. Happy wanted to see that one.

Slattery was a great actor and he played villains so convincingly. "Yep." Answered Jane. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wins an Oscar for his performance." Happy nodded. He'd definitely see the movie, just not here. There was something about the Chinese Theatre, that gave him the creeps...

***

Darcy's POV

Pepper was the first to arrive back at the mansion. She quickly changed and helped Darcy with the final touches. Next was Tony and Rhodey. Darcy noticed that Tony was oddly quiet, but before she talk to him, Happy pulled the car into the driveway. "They're here!" Pepper said. "Rhodey switch off the lights! Tony hide! Darcy, stall Bruce!"

Darcy let out a squee! This was gonna be so good! She walked by the giant rabbit, which now sat near the foot of the stairs in the lounge and out the front door. Happy was closing the car door, when she spoke. "Hey Happy! Tony needs you in the lab." As she pointed to the house. As Happy went inside, she turned to Jane. "I hope you two had and good time." She said. The couple blushed, Astral Hulk gave a thumbs up behind Bruce.

"Jane, Erik called. He said something about the toaster looking thing."

"You mean my phase meter?" Jane asked. "That's what I said! The toaster looking thing." Replied Darcy. "Oh my God! He better not have broken it!" Jane cried, as she took of running towards the house. Darcy chased after her, leaving Bruce standing alone in the driveway...

***

Astral Hulk's POV

Puny Banner had a date with Tiny Woman. The movie they saw, was boring. Too much talking. Needed more smashing. Hulk had to stand for whole movie! The seats were too small and Hulk couldn't see over seats, if he sat on floor. Banner kissed Tiny Woman. Hulk wasn't sure why. Girl germs! But it made puny Banner was happy and Hulk knew Tiny Woman liked Banner.

At Shellhead's house, Pretty Girl came outside and talked to Driver-Man and Tiny Woman, then they all ran away! Puny Banner and Hulk were left outside alone. When Banner went in the house, Hulk wondered why it was so dark? Where was Tiny Woman and Pretty Girl? Then suddenly the light went on and everyone jump out from behind sofa! "SURPRISE!!!!!" They shouted. Hulk saw the room was full of green and purple balloons.

There was a big sign that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUCE AND HULK! Pretty Girl gave Banner a kiss on the cheek and said. "Happy birthday, you two." Puny Banner was shocked but Hulk had never been happier! He had never had a birthday before! Puny Banner always got one, but Hulk never did. Shellhead and Pepper-Lady brought out two cakes. A purple one that said: Bruce and a green one, that said: Hulk...

***

Phil Coulson's POV

Coulson found he had run out of patience with Rogers, before the man had even stepped into his office. The agents sitting on his apartment had collected him, after he arrived back in the city. Phil had questions about the whole Washington clusterfuck that needed answering. "You're alive!" Rogers said, when he saw him. "Take a seat please Captain." Phil said. Rogers sat. "Are you aware of the fallout from you actions at the Triskelion?" Phil asked him.

Rogers sat up straighter. "We stopped Project: Insight and exposed HYDRA." Rogers said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't ask what you did Captain Rogers, I asked if you were aware of the fallout." Phil replied. "Tony, said something about a few civilian casualties." Rogers replied, casually. Phil was taken aback by the callousness of the Captain's tone.

"Since you apparently skipped town afterwards. I'll fill you in." Said Phil. He opened a thick file filled with the photos and placed it on the desk before Rogers. "These are pictures of the more than one hundred agents and their families who were murdered, after the data dump compromised their cover. This file here..." Phil placed another file before the Captain. "Contains photos of agents who are still missing."

"They knew the risk." Rogers said. Coulson clenched his jaw. "Not to mention the twenty three civilians who have died as a result of you crashing three helicarriers on the capital." "Agent Coulson." Steve said. "We were fighting a war. Innocent people, die in war. You can't save everybody." Coulson was floored. This is the guy he idolized for so long!? "Are you aware that Tony Stark designed the propulsion systems for the helicarriers?" He asked. "Fury told me." Rogers confirmed.

"Now that's what I don't understand." Phil said. "Both you and Fury, not to mention Agent Romanoff knew that. Yet none of you even attempted to contact Stark. He could have shut HYDRA down, with the push of a button." Rogers just gave a noncommittal shrug. "So my question to you, Captain..." Phil couldn't help the venom that seeped into the word Captain. "Is why didn't any of you contact Stark?"

Phil could see it in Rogers eyes, he was hiding something. "We didn't know if he could be trusted." Rogers replied. Coulson openly scoffed. "Ironman destroyed the terrorist organization The Ten Rings, prevented countless civilians from getting blown up at the Stark expo and flew a nuke through a wormhole above New York City. And you're telling me, you didn't think you could trust him?" He asked.

"That's right." Rogers answered, as he clenched his fists. "Why are you asking me anyway? Ask Fury, or Nat, or even Sam!" Rogers said. "I'm glad you brought them up." Phil said, as he retrieved a third file and handed it to Rogers. "Agent Romanoff, has gone off grid after the data dump exposed Agent Barton's home address. He, his wife and son were murdered by HYDRA. Their daughter survived and Romanoff has disappeared with her." Rogers opened the file to see photos of the massacre at the Barton farm. "Then there's Fury. He's dead. Really dead, this time. He was shot and killed two days ago, while standing by his own grave, in a Washington cemetery." Rogers turned the page, to see Fury's blood sprayed all over a headstone bearing his name."

"STRIKE Commander Brock Rumlow, survived the Triskelion collapse and escaped from hospital after waking from his coma." Phil said. Rogers looked up at him. "You're saying Rumlow did this?" He asked. "I'm saying it's a possibility. There are a lot of exposed HYDRA agents that haven't been accounted for. The same day Fury was murdered, Cameron Klein, the SHIELD tech who refused to launch the helicarriers, Sharon Carter and your jogging buddy Sam Wilson, were also murdered." Phil said.

That got Rogers attention. "Sam's dead?" He asked. Phil was done playing mister nice guy. The rose coloured glasses he once saw Captain America through, were well and truly off.

"See for yourself, Captain. There all in there."

Coulson watched Rogers flick through one bloody image after another. "All those needless deaths could have been prevented, if you simply picked up the phone. Too bad you couldn't trust Stark, huh?" Phil said, acidly. "That'll be all Mr. Rogers." Phil said, dismissing him. He turned his back on the Avenger, as the man got up and exited his office. Rogers slammed the door so hard, the glass shattered. Agent Hill stopped by the door and looked at him. "Agent Hill, please organize a new door for my office." He asked her. "Right away, Sir." Hill replied. A thought then occurred to him. "Agent, while your at it, terminate Mr. Rogers employment with SHIELD, effective immediately and send him an eviction notice." "With pleasure, Sir." Answered Hill, with a vindictive smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Marvel Wikipedia, Bruce Banner's birthday is December 18th. I wonder why the TLC Chinese Theatre would give Happy the creeps? Did anyone catch the movie clue?


	42. Hindsight Is Always 20/20...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Avengers Civil War takes place at Bruce and Hulk's birthday party. Darcy learns what was worrying Tony and she gains a new power. Differences between universe's are revealed. Darcy checks in on Loki.

Bruce's POV

Bruce enjoyed the party immensely. It wasn't the typical Tony Stark style grandiose affair. No strippers, thank god! He had been in shock when everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. He felt Hulk's happiness and excitement. Hulk was over the moon to get his own cake, and in his signature colour no less! There was a bouncy castle, a Hulk shaped pinata, a scientific themed escape room challenge and everyone's favourite, the paintball war! Tony christened the upcoming battle, The Avengers Civil War: Birthday Edition.

The game was restricted to the mansion and it's grounds and JARVIS was forbidden from revealing anyone's location. (Also known as the: Prevent Tony from Cheating Rule.) The teams split into two. Team Badass consisted of Tony, Happy, Jane and Darcy. Team Sidekick consisted of Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce. Pepper seemed a little too gleeful over the prospect of shooting Tony, (even if it was only with a paintball gun.)

There was an odd number, but Tony argued that Bruce counted as two people, (since he had Hulk.) And Rhodey was in the military, so his team actually had the advantage! Jane was out first, followed by Happy, then Tony after Pepper shot him in the back! Darcy was next, after surrendering when Rhodey threatened to shoot the giant bunny. With opposing team (now renamed: Team Loser) completely wiped out. It became winner takes all on Team Sidekick. Pepper was ruthless and took out both Rhodey and Bruce in less than five minutes!

Hulk was disappointed about losing, but said he couldn't smash Pepper-Lady. Pepper bragged about being able to say she had shot three Avengers! Darcy brought up her claim to fame, which was tasing Thor. Tony reminded the group that he was the only one who had been to outer space. This earned a grin from Darcy and a threat from Pepper, if he did anything that reckless again.

Bruce decided that once he returned to New York, he wanted to start experimenting with a formula he believed could finally merge him and Hulk. Bruce was so grateful to Darcy for offering a different perspective, he honestly didn't know if he ever would have considered the idea on his own. Since arriving at the mansion, Bruce had been giving the giant bunny hugs, multiple times a day. This made Hulk deliriously happy. Tony must've had JARVIS sending him alerts, because the bastard showed up. Every. Damn. Time!

At the end of the night, the group began heading off to their respective rooms. When Bruce opened the door to his, he found a four foot tall replica of the giant bunny, sitting on his bed. He could hear Hulk cheering and Bruce just laughed. There was a card on the bunny that read: "Sometimes 15 foot tall bunnies aren't around when you need them. So here's a travel sized version. Happy birthday boys, Love Team Loser and Team Sidekick." That night, Bruce slept hugging his new bunny...

***

Darcy's POV

After the party, Darcy returned to her room and thought about the night. After worrying about Tony's quiet behaviour earlier, the Mind Stone informed her of Tony's doctor appointment. He knew the shrapnel was gone, he just didn't understand how. It also told her about Happy's deja vu at the Chinese Theatre. "When a being feels a chill up their spine or the sensation of someone walking over their grave, it actually indicates the death or near death experience of their alternate, in another universe." Said Corazon.

Darcy searched her memories of her own universe. Today would have been the day, her Happy was caught in the extremis explosion caused by Savin and Taggert at the Chinese Theatre. This was the event caused Tony to issue death threat to the Mandarin on national television and blurt out his home address. Idiot! By this time tomorrow, the mansion had been at the bottom of the ocean. But of course, that wasn't going to happen this time. There were small differences between their universes and this was one of them...

***

FLASHBACK

BERN, SWITZERLAND: DECEMBER 31ST 1999

Aldrich Killian's POV

Aldrich had struggled his whole life, with a variety of physical disabilities. Born with a club foot, terrible eyesight and a stutter. Then he developed scoliosis of the spine in his teen years and was mercilessly bullied in school because of it. The professional world was no different. Despite being a brilliant scientist, his ideas were constantly overlooked by those who judged him by solely on his appearance. That was when he decided to start his own company. He named it AIM: Advanced Idea Mechanics.

After learning that Tony Stark was giving a lecture at a technical conference in Bern Switzerland, he immediately hopped on the next plane and planned to propose his idea to the genius, billionaire. He got lost several times on the unfamiliar Swiss streets, on his way to the hotel where the conference was being held. By the time he finally made it, the conference was over and it was less than two hours to midnight! He really hoped, he hadn't missed his chance.

Then he saw him! Tony Stark was taking to a tall, skinny, older gentleman with glasses and he had a pretty young woman on his arm. Well, it was Tony Stark after all! Wait a minute! He recognized her, that was Dr. Maya Hansen, she was a scientist and a researcher. Maybe he could propose his company to her too? His stupid limp slowed him down, so by the time he reached them, they were waiting by the elevator.

"Mr. Stark!" He called out. Aldrich was some excited to finally be meeting, The Tony Stark! "Wow! Hey, Tony! Aldrich Killian." He said to the man himself. He turned to Dr. Hansen and stuttered. "I'm a big fan of your work!" "My work?" Dr. Hansen replied. "Who isn't? He means me." Mr. Stark said to Maya. "Well, of course. Miss Hansen, my organization has been tracking your research since year two of MIT." Aldrich told her.

The elevator opened and Mr. Stark, Dr. Hansen and Mr. Stark's bodyguard got on. When Aldrich tried to get in too, the bodyguard put his arm out to bar his entrance. "Yeah, we're full." The bodyguard said. Aldrich had come a long way for this opportunity, he wasn't gonna let this guy stop him, so he ducked under the mans arm and got in anyway. "Oh, wow. He made it. He made the cut." He heard Mr. Stark mutter. The bodyguard promptly trapped him by the wall an away from Mr. Stark.

"What floor are you going to, pal?" The bodyguard asked him. Aldrich realized that was as close as he was going to get, so he made his pitch. "Oh, now, that is an appropriate question. The ground floor, actually. I've got a proposal I'm putting together with myself. It's a privately funded think tank called, Advanced Idea Mechanics." He said, as he held out two business cards to Mr. Stark and Dr. Hansen.

He noticed Mr. Stark grimace as he said. "Uh...she'll take both." Dr. Hansen took the cards. "Okay." She said, as she looked at them. "One to throw away and one to not call." Mr. Stark muttered. Aldrich chose to ignore it, he was well aware of Tony Stark's trademark sarcasm. Determined he pressed on, and pointed to his shirt, that bore the AIM logo. "Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM for short. Do you get it?" "I see that, cause it's on your t-shirt." Mr. Stark replied. He was making fun of him, but Aldrich laughed any way. He'd had worse.

When the elevator reached their floor, Mr. Stark, Dr. Hansen and the bodyguard got off. "Thank you, I'll call you." Dr. Hansen said to him as she exited. As he went to follow but Mr. Stark put his arm out to stop him. "I'm titillated by the notion of working with you." The billionaire said. "Yeah?" He replied. He couldn't believe it! "Yeah, cheese clown." Mr. Stark said. "I'll see you up on the roof in five minutes." He left the elevator to follow Dr. Hansen. "I'll see you up there." Aldrich told him as the elevator doors closed. He pushed the button for the roof.

***

1 HOUR AND 20 MINUTES LATER...

God he was such an idiot! He actually thought Tony Stark was going to show up! The billionaire had judged him on his looks, just like everyone else did. Aldrich knew that if he looked like Dr. Hansen, he would have given him a chance! I bet Dr. Hansen won't call either. They're probably having a good laugh at my expense right now. He thought sadly.

It was cold up here. And windy. And he was alone. Aldrich watched all those happy people below, who completely ignorant of his existence. As the countdown to the new year began. Aldrich suddenly realized that he didn't matter. He would never matter, despite his intelligence or his good his ideas. So why should he bother anymore? He thought. Aldrich walked towards the edge of the building and decided to take that one-step shortcut to the lobby. He stepped off the roof...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy gasped as she felt the force of the impact. What the hell was that, she thought!? She had seen the whole thing! She saw and heard the entire event, as an invisible, silent observer. Was this was it was like for Astral Hulk? But the worst part was what was going on in Aldrich Killian's head. The poor guy! Tony had been such an insensitive dick to him!

The Killian of her universe, never committed suicide. Instead he used the realization of the power of anonymity to guide him for years to come. And eventually became a terrorist! "This is my gift to you, the ability to see past events as though you were actually there." Said the Time Stone. "It will be help you understand how the course of events unfolded and shaped the present. "Well you might have warned me!" Darcy said. "I felt him hit the ground!"

"My apologies." Replied the Time Stone. "You will also be able to see events that are taking place right now, just elsewhere. The future is off limits however, too many variables. As you just witnessed, a single different decision, changed everything. No AIM, no extremis, no Mandarin." It added. It was true, Darcy knew. Trevor Slattery wasn't recruited to pose as the Mandarin in this universe. Instead, he went to rehab, got clean and was now a legitimate acclaimed actor. Bruce and Jane had seen his newest film, just today!

And Maya Hansen? The Tony here, never wrote the incomplete formula on the back of his conference name tag. With Killian dead, his company never got off the ground. Maya was never funded by AIM, or given a team of researchers. Instead she continued to struggle to perfect extremis on her own. She was killed in an explosion, when an extremis experiment failed, just three years later...

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga ran her fingers through her son's hair. He had fallen asleep with his head in her lap, after his breakdown from reading the history book. Just when she thought she couldn't hate Odin more, she learns another one of his despicable lies. Iggy had been speaking with her and Heimdall, while Loki slept. Odin knew exactly who Loki was and exactly how much Laufey loved him. It was just as Loki had once said to Odin. Loki was nothing more than another stolen relic.

Loki had been almost hysterical when he understood that he had murdered, not a father who abandoned him to die, but a father who loved him and was devastated by his presumed death. Frigga was glad Darcy wouldn't tell them where she had stashed Odin. She merely said he was in a miserable place and couldn't cause trouble. Iggy prevented Heimdall from seeing Odin's location, it knew the temptation to kill him would be too great for the normally stoic Gatekeeper, once he read the book.

Darcy suddenly appeared and looked at Loki's sleeping form. "I'm so sorry." She said, quietly. "He's grateful to you." Frigga said, looking at her earnestly. "We all are. For telling us the truth." Frigga felt Heimdall's agreement pulse through the Mark, she knew Darcy could feel it too. "And yet, the more truth I tell you, the worse I feel about deceiving the ones I love back home." Darcy replied, as she put her head in her hands. Frigga knew about Darcy having to impersonate her dead alternate, and about the Mad Titans destruction of her original universe.

"While it's true, that you're the wrong thing by keeping the truth from them." Frigga said. "I believe that you are doing it for the right reasons. You want help them, heal them, save them. When the time comes for them to know the truth, they will forgive you." Frigga reached out and held Darcy's hand. "I pray that you are right." Darcy replied. "Oh course I am! I was raised by witches. I know these things." Frigga said wisely. Darcy smiled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely feel sorry for Aldrich Killian. If Tony had only taken him seriously and given him the time of day, everything could have been so very different. I wanted give readers an insight into Aldrich, because monsters aren't born, they're made. This was the event that created a monster.


	43. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha realizes he's being followed. Girls night! Steve considers his options. Tony's mystery guest arrives.

Yasha's POV

Yasha burned the Siberian HYDRA base as he left. The only thing he regretted was that he wasn't able to destroy the chair. It had been sent with him to the United States for Project: Insight. Unless it had been seized by authorities, Yasha assumed it was still in the bank vault in Washington. HYDRA putting him in the chair again, was the only thing he truly feared. He knew there was something else he should be afraid of, but he couldn't remember what it was.

***

It was when he reached Moscow, that he saw it again. The Ghost. He had seen it twice before, since fleeing Washington. The first time was in Edmonton, Canada. The second was in Fairbanks, Alaska. Now it was just standing across the street staring at him. It didn't feel dangerous or malicious. It simply was. But he did his best to ignore it and continued on his way. He knew he deserved this, to be haunted by the ghosts of his victims. She was one of the first he remembered, the woman he murdered in the gas station...

***

Jane's POV

It was girls night, and Jane had a plan to find out what the deal was with Darcy, Tony and Pepper. It was a relatively simple plan. Alcohol. The margaritas were flowing and they seemed to have a good buzz going, so Jane made her move. Pepper was laughing as Darcy, painted Pepper's toenails in Ironman's signature red and gold colours.

"Alright ladies fess up! What's Tony really like in bed?" She asked. "What!?" Screamed Darcy. Pepper spat out her drink and began coughing after some went down the wrong way. Darcy started patting Pepper on the back, and turned to Jane. "Eww Jane! Just eww!" She said. "Am I wrong?" Jane asked, confused. She and Bruce had been so sure.

Pepper frantically nodded her head as she continued coughing. "What on Earth gave you that idea?" Darcy asked, incredulous. "Well, the way Tony looks at you!" Jane argued. "He's always smiling at you and hugging you. Only you and Pepper are allowed down in his private lab here. He's known you less than three months, but he invites you to spend Christmas with him..." "Wait a minute!" Darcy interrupted. "He invited you too!"

"You didn't see him buy me a gigantic stuffed bunny!" Jane retorted. "Not too mention, the fact that the both of you, had your arms around him in the group photo!" Darcy and Pepper looked at each other and grimaced. "Okay I'll admit, it looks bad." Darcy said. "I told him, his playboy reputation was going to bite him in the ass one day." Pepper said, shaking her head. Sensing victory, Jane took another drink. "Jane." Darcy said. "Tony's not my boyfriend. He's my brother." Now it was Jane's turn to spit out her margarita...

***

Steve's POV

Steve was fuming as he left Coulson's office. How dare Coulson question his motives! And how dare he lie to him about being dead! Steve didn't like it when people kept secrets from him. As he left the building he noticed the unfriendly looks he was getting from other SHIELD agents. They were ungrateful. He saved their lives! Just as he left, security informed him that he'd have to organize his own transport home. It seemed that Coulson had decided to be petty.

As he took the train back to his apartment, he considered his next move. Barton, Carter, Fury and Sam were dead. That SHIELD tech guy too. Nat had disappeared, Coulson wasn't gonna be any help, nor Maria Hill. She gave him the evil eye as he left Coulson's office. Steve sighed, it looked like he was out of options. It was then he realized just how few people he actually knew in the future. He still had Peggy, but half the time she didn't even remember who he was!

Stark was a no go. Banner was close to Stark and despite the Hulk, he was a scientist. He wouldn't be useful in any search for Bucky. Steve wished Thor was here. Apparently there was a man on Asgard who could see everybody! He would know exactly where to find Bucky. Then Steve remembered Doctor Selvig from the invasion of New York. Doctor Selvig had been working with another scientist New Mexico when Thor first arrived.

Hadn't they been trying to create an artificial bifrost? Steve briefly considered the merit of trying to reach Doctor Selvig but decided against it. Last he heard, astrophysicist went off the rails after being brainwashed and was in an asylum somewhere. He had no idea where the other scientist, Thor's girlfriend, was. When he got back to his apartment, he searched it one more time for his shield. He didn't find it.

Rumlow escapes the hospital, Carter was then murdered in the apartment across the hall and now his shield was missing? Can't be a coincidence, Steve decided. Rumlow must have broken into his place after killing Carter and taken it. His search for Bucky was at a dead end. Steve decided to put it on the back burner until he got another lead and focus on finding Rumlow. Steve needed his shield back. Without his shield, he was nothing...

***

Tony's POV

While the ladies were having their girls night, Tony's surprise guest arrived. He really wanted Darcy to meet him! After all, the guy played a pivotal role in his life. He also needed a second opinion, on the results of his x-rays. So Tony he had asked him to come to Malibu a few days early. Between various villains, alien invasions and his friends job at Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore. They didn't get to see each other all that much these days.

After studying the x-rays, his friend was just as mystified as Doctor Wu had been. They spent some time theorizing about how it could have happened. The first lot of x-rays were taken after the palladium poisoning, but before he flew the nuke through the wormhole. Could going through the portal have somehow removed the shrapnel? Neither of them had an answer.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Tony quickly changed the images on the screen. He didn't want anyone (other than his doctors) to know about this yet. He heard giggles coming from the elevator, as both Pepper and Darcy stumbled out. The ladies were slightly tipsy. "Tony! You would not believe what Jane and Bruce thought!" Pepper said.

It was then she realized that his friend was standing next to him. "Hello, Ms. Potts." His friend said. Pepper brightened and smiled, she came over and gave the man a hug. "I didn't expect you here until Christmas eve." She said. "Tony convinced me to come early." His friend replied. Tony practically skipped over to Darcy and pulled her over to meet his friend. "Darcy I'd to introduce you to my friend and the guy who saved my life in Afghanistan, Doctor Ho Yinsen." He said...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy felt blessed to meet Yinsen. Her Yinsen died saving Tony, this one didn't. Yes, he'd been wounded but Tony destroyed the Ten Rings terrorist camp, then picked up Yinsen in his arms and flew away. Rhodey found Tony carrying Yinsen piggyback style in the desert 18 hours later. Unfortunately, Yinsen's family had still died in Gulmira, but Tony organized for him to gain U.S. citizenship and the pair had been firm friends ever since.

Yinsen's heartsong was strong and filled with care and love. It literally had a magical healing quality to it. The man was a born healer and completely unaware of the gift he possessed. It was the only reason Tony survived surgery in a cave, without anesthesia or antiseptic. It occurred to her, how fortunate this Tony had been compared to her own. She aimed to keep it that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yinsen's heartsong is "In the Next Life" by Really Slow Motion & Giant Apes.
> 
> Steve to Tony in the Avengers: "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"
> 
> Tony to Steve: "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."
> 
> ***
> 
> Peter to Tony in Spider-Man: Homecoming when Tony tried to take the Spider-Man suit back: "No, please! You don’t understand. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without the suit."
> 
> Tony to Peter: "If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it."


	44. The Die Has Been Cast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce have a conversation. Darcy practices her flying. Loki reads. Doctor Broussard notices Erik's absence. Tony gets a phone call.

Tony's POV 

The next morning Tony let Bruce in on the fact that Darcy was his sister. He'd nearly had a heart attack last night, after Pepper revealed Jane and Bruce's theory about Darcy, Tony and Pepper were a threesome! He was used to people assuming the worst of him, but he didn't want that for Darcy. 

"I never knew you had a sister!" Said Bruce. "Yeah, well neither did I until recently." Sighed Tony, as he sipped his coffee. "Apparently Howard decided to have the clichéd midlife crisis affair with an SI secretary and Darcy was the result." He added. Tony could see the wheels turning in Bruce's head. "Darcy, Jane and Erik arrived after the data dump. That's how you found her?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded.

"Not before she was almost kidnapped by a HYDRA agent in Germany." Tony answered with a dark look. "So she had no idea?" Asked Bruce. Tony shook his head. "Her mother died when she was very young. Look, Bruce, only a handful of people know about this. Darcy wanted her privacy and I don't want the vultures in the media putting her life under the microscope. Or anyone out there trying hurt her, to get to me." Bruce nodded. "Understood." He said...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy was on Morag practicing her flying skills. She initially considered going to Titan for that, but was worried that the wonky gravity would throw her off. So Morag it was. As she flew, practicing barrel rolls and rapid directional change, she thought about the former Winter Soldier, who she'd been periodically, checking on since his escape.

He noticed her in Canada and Alaska. But he'd been so focused on the cryotanks she destroyed in the Siberian HYDRA base, that he didn't notice her presence, as she hid behind an alcove down the hall. "He came to destroy them." The Mind Stone told her. "And that's not James Buchanan Barnes. Barnes died in HYDRA captivity. That's Yasha. Have no fear, he is not the monster, HYDRA wanted him to be."

Darcy felt his heart it was filled with sadness and confusion, (due to his jumbled memories.) But also determination. He feared being recaptured by HYDRA and put in the chair again. Darcy knew Yasha was only a threat to HYDRA or anyone who tried to hurt him. She bore no hatred or anger towards him, he had suffered enough for a hundred lifetimes. And while he may have killed the parents of the Darcy and Tony of this universe, he didn't kill hers. A different James Buchanan Barnes, in another universe did that, and he was dead. She feared the Tony of this universe, wouldn't be quiet as forgiving.

As Darcy stood hidden in the alcove, she could see the triggers words swarming around his head, like angry bees. It was different from Erik. His exposure to the Mind Stone awoke a natural ability, whereas the trigger words didn't belong there. Darcy knew if she could get close enough she could remove them, safely and easily. But it was too soon. He was paranoid, and would never trust her enough, to let her do it. She decided to keep an eye on him and think of a way to help him.

Just yesterday she looked in on him again, this time he was in Moscow. He saw her, he looked right at her and she at him. She felt resignation, self hatred and acceptance coming from him. "He thinks you're a ghost." The Mind Stone said. "He remembers killing your mother and you look just like her." Darcy was saddened. Maybe I should keep my distance? She thought.

Darcy's train of thought was interrupted when she heard a noise coming from far above, she quickly shrunk down to the size of a small cat and teleported behind one of the pillars of the Power Stone's temple. Peter Quill had arrived in the Milano. The show was about to begin...

***

Loki's POV

Loki's mother informed him that Darcy had stopped by to check on him as he slept. Loki didn't know how to feel about that. Was this what having a friend was like? He'd given up on the idea of having friends long ago. He couldn't let her down. She trusted him when no one else did. (Frigga didn't count, she was his mother.)

If it weren't for her, he'd still be in Odin's dungeons, and that tyrant would be on the throne. Loki finished reading the history of Jotunheim book and picked up the culture and traditions book. He was going to need to know everything he could, if he was going to return the Casket of Ancient Winter's and forge a lasting peace between the realms...

***

Dr. Theo Broussard's POV

Some weeks ago Tony Stark had come to him expressing concerns over his Doctor Selvig and his coworker, Darcy Lewis. When he went over his session notes later that day, he noticed that Doctor Selvig had mentioned everyone he lived and worked with at least once. Except Darcy Lewis.

He brought up, Erik being reunited with Doctor Foster and Miss Lewis for the first time since New Mexico, during their next session. Erik happily talked about Doctor Foster but avoided mentioning Miss Lewis. His body language became closed off and secretive. It concerned Doctor Broussard, so when Erik missed two appointments in a row he contacted JARVIS.

"JARVIS, do you know where I can find Doctor Selvig?" He asked. "Doctor Selvig left the Stark Tower at 9:52pm on December 18th, Sir." JARVIS replied. "Has he returned to the Tower since?" Theo asked. "No Sir, and he did not say where he was going." JARVIS replied. Theo was concerned. Today was the 24th of December. "JARVIS, can you call Doctor Selvig for me please?" He asked.

"Ringing now, Sir."

Theo waited until the phone went to voicemail. "Sir, while Doctor Selvig did not answer, the phones GPS, shows this buildings location." JARVIS said. Theo considered his options. His patient was not psychologically stable, had been missing for days and was now unreachable. "JARVIS, as Doctor Selvig's psychiatrist, do I have clearance to enter his apartment in an emergency situation?" "Yes, Sir." JARVIS answered.

***

Theo hated to violate his patients privacy, but he also feared for his safety and duty of care took precident. He was hoping Doctor Selvig had left a clue in his apartment to his whereabouts. JARVIS unlocked the door to Doctor Selvig's apartment electronically and allowed him access. Theo looked around, everything appeared to be in order, his mobile was sitting on the kitchen counter, but the rooms were tidy. That was until he went into the bedroom.

Doctor Broussard felt dread. One entire wall of his patients bedroom was covered, floor to ceiling with photos, notes, timetables and drawings of Darcy Lewis. He saw a half empty box of bullets on the nightstand. SHIT! He needed to find his patient, he posed a very real threat to Miss Lewis...

***

Tony's POV

It was Christmas Eve and Tony was in the lab. Darcy had kicked everyone out of the kitchen after someone, (Tony) kept pinching freshly baked gingerbread cookies and other seasonal treats. He offered to have the day catered but Darcy said it wasn't the same as a homemade Christmas dinner. So she was preparing a lot of things early, in order to focus on the turkey tomorrow.

JARVIS's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Sir, Doctor Broussard is on the line." Tony swallowed his mouthful of pilfered gingerbread cookie and said. "Put him through. What I can I do for you doc?" "Mr. Stark! I need your assistance to find Doctor Selvig. He missed two appointments, JARVIS said he left the Tower on the 18th and hasn't been back since. His phone GPS indicated it was still in the building. I had the necessary clearance to access his room. When I did I found something alarming." The doctor said.

"JARVIS, bring up the cameras in Selvig's room." Tony said. "Doctor Selvig has engaged privacy mode, Sir." JARVIS answered. "Authorization code: twelve dash whiskey." Tony said. He needed to see what was in that room.

"Override complete, Sir. Footage on screen now."

Vision of the apartment filled the screen. "Where are you doc?" He said. "Bedroom." Doctor Broussard replied. Tony rotated the camera feeds until he could see the doctor standing in front of a wall covered in papers and photos of his sister! SHIT! "What am I looking at doc?" "I've been looking over these papers and I believe my patient is suffering from Capgras Syndrome. It's a rare psychological disorder in which a person holds a delusion that a friend, spouse, parent, or other close family member, has been replaced by an identical impostor." Doctor Broussard answered.

"It's typically seen in those suffering from some sort of brain injury or disease. His brainwashing could be the cause." He continued. And he's focused on Darcy. Goddammit! Tony thought. "Okay doc. I'll get JARVIS on it. Will let you know when I find something." Tony assured him.

"Wait! On his bedside table. I found a box of ammunition."

Tony looked at the screen, sure enough there it was. "So he's most likely armed. Is he dangerous?" He asked. Doctor Broussard sighed. "It depends on how far his delusion has progressed. But from the looks of his apartment...I'd say yes. Do not let him come into contact with Miss Lewis for any reason. She is the focus of his delusion. And no rational argument you can make, will sway him from his belief. But please remember! If you find him, he's unwell and needs help." "Affirmative doc." Tony said, as he hung up.

"JARVIS, backtrack through Tower footage from December 18th, follow Selvig's movements."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony waited. "Sir, Doctor Selvig took one of the vehicles from the SI garage." JARVIS said. "Activate the cars GPS, find his location." Tony said. "No need, Sir. Doctor Selvig has just arrived, he's upstairs right now." JARVIS alerted him. Tony felt his heart stop. As he pulled on an Ironman gauntlet and raced out of the lab, he heard the sound of a gunshot come from above...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capgras Syndrome, also known as Capgras Delusion, is a real psychological disorder and quite fascinating.


	45. The Cat's Out of the Bag...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the shooting.

Darcy's POV 

Since Tony was a thief, she kicked him out of the kitchen after he stole one too many gingerbread cookies. Obviously they were obviously going to be popular, so she made two more batches. One traditional, one decorated in Ironman suits, just for Tony. She made good progress with the white chocolate truffles, unfortunately Jane got wind of the molasses cookies. 

As bad as Tony was, Jane was worse! She shoved three down her bra, so Darcy could get them! Then stuffed her face to the point that she looked like a chipmunk! Jane made a run for it, but the little sneak came back for round two. While Darcy had her back turned peeling potatoes, Jane tried to make off with the whole tray!

Jane's squeaky sneaker gave her away and Darcy tried to sneak up behind Jane and grab the tray back. That was when she Darcy heard a gasp, she looked up to see Erik standing there. His clothes were rumpled, he hadn't shaved in days and he looked positively manic. His eyes were huge. She sensed his intention to hurt her, a split second too late. She had enough time to shove Jane out of the line of fire as he pulled out a gun and shot Darcy in the chest...

***

Erik's POV

Driving across the country was a lot harder than Erik had anticipated. He forgot to factor in tollbooths, roadworks, traffic jams, taking wrong turns and asshole drivers on the road. When he pulled into a motel to sleep each night, it rarely came. His mind kept thinking about the worst case scenario. He wanted to call Jane to warn her, but he left his phone behind at the Tower.

He did want to risk JARVIS using it to track him, and what if the imposter was nearby and overheard the call? He couldn't risk tipping her off. As sleep became a thing of the past, Erik began forgetting to shave, shower and change his clothes. By the time he arrived at Stark's Malibu mansion, he'd slept just twelve hours in five days.

Erik parked the car and grabbed the file Fury had given him. His plan was to get everyone together, and then confront the imposter. The gun, (despite the fact that it was loaded) was more for show than anything. But if things turned bad? Well, he would be ready. Erik entered the mansion and saw a humongous 15 foot tall rabbit standing near the foot of a staircase. Jesus Stark! Erik thought. And people thought he was nuts! It appeared that the only difference between "crazy" and "eccentric" was money.

Erik could feel Stark's A.I watching him. The main living area was empty but he heard a noise coming from his right. As he turned the corner, he saw Jane standing in the kitchen, by the island bench. And right behind her was a monstrous black reptilian creature. It had glowing blue eyes, a long tail that tapered to a wicked looking point, a row of spikes down its spine, silver claws and teeth, and a pair of wings tucked tightly against its sides.

Erik was momentarily stunned. The Skrull file slipped from his fingers onto the floor. He thought it was a Skrull he was dealing with, but it wasn't. It was something much worse! The creature reached out with its sharp claws, towards Jane. He gasped and without even thinking about it, Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun. The creature suddenly became aware of his presence and looked right at him. Erik aimed the gun at the creature and pulled the trigger...

***

Tony's POV

Tony heard the gunshot halfway up the stairs, that was when the screaming started. Pepper stuck her head out of the study door, Tony waved her back in. He wanted her safe. Rhodey, Bruce and Yinsen, ran down the stairs that lead to the upper levels of the mansion. Happy appeared through the front door with his gun drawn. Upon seeing Rhodey, Happy gave the Colonel his back up weapon.

"Doc's stay back, but close. We might need you." Tony said to Bruce and Yinsen. Bruce didn't even bother telling Tony, he wasn't that kind of doctor. Tony, Rhodey and Happy moved to the forefront and fanned out to cover eachother. As they group got closer to the kitchen, they heard sobbing and Erik's voice. When Tony turned the corner, he saw Darcy on the ground, not moving.

Jane was in Erik's arms trying to escape. And Erik had a gun in his hand...a Stark Industries gun. It was one of the last handguns, Tony had designed before Afghanistan. The next thing he knew, he was on top of Erik, beating the ever loving shit out of him. Rhodey was trying to pull Tony off of the astrophysicist, telling him to stop, or he was going to kill him. Tony didn't care...

***

Darcy's POV

When the bullet hit her, it felt like she'd been hit with mew-mew. She must have momentarily blacked out, because she woke up to chaos. The Stones, Corazon and Iggy were all hovering in her mind, wanting to know if she was okay. The Mind Stone apologized profusely, for not warning her earlier. Iggy said Loki, Heimdall and Frigga were aware something big had happened and wanted to come and help her.

Darcy sent a pulse through the Mark, letting know she was alright and not to come. The last thing she needed was Loki showing up! That would NOT go down well. She realized she was laying on the floor and Yinsen was leaning over her. Yinsen was looking at her in chest in shock. There was a bullet hole near her heart. "Your human form, is comprised of weak flesh." Corazon said. "It's not impervious like your true form. You can still get injured, but you won't die."

As Darcy sat up, Yinsen stumbled back, his eyes wide. Darcy looked down to see silver blood, (huh? my blood is silver?) pooling together and flowing across the surfaces. It then returned to her and was reabsorbed back into her body. Her wound then healed, like it had never been there. OMG! Thought Darcy. My blood is like that liquid metal terminator guy! That's when she became aware of what was happening in the room.

She heard Jane sobbing hysterically and Rhodey yelling at Tony to stop. As Darcy stood up, Yinsen moved as far away from her as he could. Pepper stood in the doorway, her hand over mouth, a look of horror on her face. Jane was in Bruce's arms crying, as he tried to comfort her. Astral Hulk stood behind them, looking torn between wanting to stay with Bruce and wanting to go to Darcy. She smiled at him and shook her head, Hulk coming out now, would only escalate the situation.

Tony was ferociously beating Erik, who had curled into a ball, to protect himself. Rhodey was trying (and failing) to pull to Tony off. "It's time." Corazon said. Yeah, no shit! Darcy thought...

***

Tony's POV

"Tony! Stop! I'm okay." Darcy's voice, rang out. Tony stopped and turned to see his sister, standing there. There was a bullet hole in her dress and silver stain on the fabric. What the hell? Erik popped his head up and pointed at Darcy. "It's an imposter! Look at it! Can't you see it? It's a monster!" The astrophysicist said, as he spat out a tooth.

Tony went to punch the man again. But Darcy's voice stopped him. "No! Tony don't! He's telling the truth. I'm not Darcy." She said. Everything screeched to a halt and the room fell utterly silent. When Tony turned to look at his sister, she stared back at him with glowing blue eyes...

***

Darcy's POV

Erik's psychic ability had been acclimated into his mind to where point he could see her, her true form. It saddened her to hear him call her a monster, but she couldn't keep the charade up any longer. Tony was going to kill Erik if he kept going, and if he didn't, Erik would most likely wind up in a secure psychiatric facility or prison. She could feel his desire to protect the others, he genuinely believed she was a threat.

When Tony went to punch Erik again she said. "No! Tony don't! He's telling the truth. I'm not Darcy." The room went quiet. Even Jane stopped crying. Tony turned around and looked at her. She let her glowing blue eyes appear on her human form. He looked pained. "What?" He said, voice deadly calm. She took a deep breath. "I am Darcy. I'm just not YOUR Darcy." She said. Tony turned his Ironman gauntlet in her direction and pointed the repulsor straight at her.

"You've got a minute to live, fill it with words." He said. Darcy put up her hands in surrender. Getting shot hurt! She'd rather not do that again. I am Darcy Lewis, I'm just not your Darcy Lewis. I'm an alternate version of her, from another universe." She said. Tony's eyes turned cold. "Where is my sister?" He asked, dangerously. "She's gone." Darcy replied, quietly. Jane started crying again. Tony lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat. "Tony no!" Yelled Rhodey. Tony ignored him.

"What did you do to her!?" Tony screamed, in her face. Darcy held onto Tony's wrist, she could pull him off easily, or break his arm like a twig, but she didn't want to hurt him. She could feel his agony and sorrow. "I didn't do anything. No two alternates can exist in the same universe at the same time. She was already dead when I got here. I couldn't have saved her. I'm sorry, Tony." She choked out. Tony seemed to realize that he was touching her, and threw her back in disgust.

As she fell on the floor, she saw Astral Hulk. He looked furious. She waved him off. "I'm okay." She said, to him. The gang looked at Bruce in confusion, Bruce himself looked confused. "Where is my sister? I need to bring her body back home." Tony said. He was on the edge. "There's nothing to bring back. The explosion..." Darcy said. "Where is she!?" Tony screamed. "Sokovia." She replied, crying. He hated her, for her lies, for her deceit.

She could see him putting the pieces together. "Germany? Oktoberfest?" He asked. Darcy nodded. "HYDRA got her and took her to their headquarters in Sokovia. They killed her. After she died, I arrived in this universe and I needed to take her place." She answered honestly. Jane wailed and Bruce held her closer. Pepper started crying too. "You with HYDRA, SHIELD?" Tony queried.

Darcy shook her head vigorously. "Hell no!" She said. "Then why did you do this? Why did you pretend to be her?" Tony asked, grief stricken. Darcy's heart broke. He would never forgive her. "Because it was the only way." She answered. The Tony she knew, became a stranger in the blink of an eye. "Get out! Get out!" He screamed, as he advanced on her.

Darcy got up off the floor and took a few steps back. "If you just let me explain..." She tried to tell him him. Tony aimed the repulsor right at her face and growled. "Get out. And if I ever see you again, I WILL KILL YOU!" Darcy swallowed, he meant every word. She nodded, turned and began walking to the front door...

Darcy got about halfway when Bruce hulked out. "Stay!" He called to her. "Friend stay! Please?" Hulk approached her, she could feel the whirlwind of emotions in the room. She needed to calm things (and by things, she meant Hulk) down. Darcy held Hulk's hand and began speaking with him quietly. The group was too far away to hear what was being said.

"Hulk, I have to go. But I need you to stay. You're the strongest Avenger. You need to protect them, when I'm not there."

Hulk appeared to think on it, she could tell he wasn't happy about it. "Tony's going to need his friends now." She said. "Banner's friend!" Retorted Hulk. "Yes, but he's your friend too. Besides, who else will look after my giant bunny for me?" Hulk smiled. "I'll be around, I promise." She said. "Okay." Answered Hulk. Darcy gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the mansion. Just before she walked out the front door, she said. "JARVIS, take care of him for me." JARVIS didn't answer, but she knew he heard her. Darcy walked out of range of the A.I's cameras and then teleported away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a lot of you hate me right now.


	46. You Always Hurt the Ones You Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those on Midgard and Asgard reflect on what happened.

Rhodey's POV

After Darcy, (or the imposter as Selvig called her) left, Tony completely shut down and became blank and unresponsive. Pepper organized Dr. Broussard to fly over immediately in an SI private jet, both for Tony, Erik and Jane. She was taking it badly. In the meantime, Yinsen treated Erik's injuries from Tony's beating. Erik had a split lip, two black eyes, a missing tooth, a fractured wrist and a spectacular array of bruises.

Erik was muttering about saving Jane from a giant black dragon. Doctor Broussard had his work cut out for him there! Hulk didn't go on his usual "SMASH!" rampage, instead he picked up and cuddled a still crying Jane and then sat down by the giant bunny. Hulk hugged Jane with one arm and the bunny with the other, as he too began crying! Out of everything Rhodey had witnessed that night, that ranked as the weirdest. A very "me Hulk, you Jane" moment.

Pepper was staying strong but she had a cry in Rhodey's arms for about ten minutes, before pulling herself together again. Since Tony was in no state to do so, Pepper pulled rank and had JARVIS block the imposters access to the Tower, the mansion and all SI branches. The imposter was a big unknown, it clearly wasn't human. When Tony asked her why she did it, she said it was because, it was the only way. But the only way to what?

Rhodey wished Tony gave her a chance to explain, but her understood why he threw her out. Out of all the betrayals Tony had endured the years, this was the worst. He feared his friend wouldn't recover from this. Pepper felt the same. Luckily they both had access to JARVIS and they agreed to engage the Ophelia Protocol. Basically Tony was now on suicide watch. If he did anything stupid (life-threatening) Rhodey, Pepper and Happy would be alerted immediately...

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga had her arms full of a sleeping Jormungandr. The poor girl had appeared before her hours ago and had completely broken down. The queen hadn't been able to get a word out of her, without her dissolving into tears all over again. In the end Darcy fell into an exhausted sleep and transformed right in her arms. She, Loki and Heimdall were aware that something big had happened on Midgard. As Darcy slept, Iggy filled her in. It was as she feared, her loves ones had learned the truth and reacted badly. It wasn't fair that such a burden be placed on one so young! All three of them, would give her all the support she needed. Frigga saw Darcy as the daughter she never had. And she vowed to protect her...

***

Loki's POV

Loki had felt Darcy's arrival on Asgard, but had been unable to get away due to "matters of the realm". Now that Loki truly had a taste of the throne, he didn't think much of it. Especially since he started to learn about his home realm. He was much more suited to working behind the scenes, which in a way still kinda was. But he now understood what being a king, a true king, a good king, really meant. It meant putting everyone else first, and yourself last. Something Odin never did.

Something had happened on Midgard, something bad. It was clear, Darcy had a much bigger plan in play. He understood how delicate these kind of grand schemes could be. While Loki wanted to go help her, he understood that his arrival could jeopardize that. That was until Iggy showed Frigga, Heimdall and himself what had taken place on Midgard. Loki fought to stay in control. How dare they hurt his friend! The first and only friend he had ever had! He would make them pay..!

***

Heimdall's POV

After the Iggy informed the trio of the events on Midgard, Heimdall knew what was bound to happen. And right on time Loki arrived. Heimdall sighed, Loki had a tendency to overreact to bad news. He was disguised as Odin of course, so Heimdall played the part. "Going somewhere my King?" He asked. "Open the bifrost, I'm going to Midgard." Loki replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Heimdall asked, patiently. "You saw what they did to her!" Shouted Odin/Loki. "I happen to know of a certain Prince who reacted very much the same way, when he discovered his loved ones had deceived him." Odin/Loki scowled at him. "That is not the same." He replied. "Isn't it? Haven't you never said something you later regretted? That you wished you could take back?" Heimdall asked.

Loki looked ashamed. "Mother told you, of what I said to her that day?" "She did." Replied Heimdall. "She knew you did not mean it and you would later regret it." "But I still hurt her." Said Loki. Heimdall nodded and put his hand on Odin/Loki's shoulder in support. "But look at the both of you now. You and your mother are closer than you've ever been. I believe that for Darcy and her family, it will be much the same. What is needed is time, and for well meaning friends to resist the temptation, to take matters into their own hands." Heimdall said. Odin/Loki deflated, nodded and left the golden observatory. That was a close one! Heimdall thought...

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga sat with the still sleeping Darcy, when Loki arrived in her private chambers. He immediately dropped Odin's guise and sat down across from the pair. "Have a good chat did you?" Frigga asked. Loki started at her. "Iggy." She said, by way of explanation. Loki let out a huff, and shook his head.

Darcy let out a whimper and curled her tail around Frigga's wrist as she slept. "You knew those mortals? Her family?" She asked her son. Loki nodded. "The Avengers and their affiliates. Her brother Tony Stark, the Ironman. The scientist Thanos forced me to brainwash, Doctor Selvig. He was the one that shot her. Thor's object of affection, Jane Foster. And the beast, Hulk. The others I did not recognize." He explained.

"She never told me that Tony Stark was her brother." Loki muttered. "I doubt he would approve of me. The last time we met, I threw him out a window." "Loki!" Said Frigga, shocked. "He survived, mother! And I also happened to be under the scepter's influence at the time." Loki argued. "Well, please refrain from doing so again." His mother said. "I make no guarantees where Thor is concerned." Replied Loki. They both laughed...

***

Pepper's POV

Doctor Broussard said Tony's unresponsive state was the result of extreme emotional shock, his mind couldn't cope, so it simply shut down to protect itself. They discussed the possibility of hospitalization, if it persisted but Tony snapped out of it near the end of the third day. Unfortunately he then barricaded himself in his workshop, the one and only time he did leave the lab, he was in the Ironman suit. Bruce caught him about to use the repulsor to destroy the giant bunny! Bruce threw himself in front of it, saying Hulk would not be happy. Tony stood there for several minutes, until eventually conceding defeat and returning to his workshop. After that, he didn't come out until after New Year's...

***

Bruce's POV

When Bruce hulked out as Darcy left, it wasn't like every other time. He didn't fall asleep and wake up after. Instead, he was still there trapped in Hulk's body, seeing through his eyes. He heard what Darcy said to Hulk. She asked Hulk to protect them. Did she know that they were in danger? (More than usual anyway.) She also said, she'd be around. That meant, that despite Tony's warning, they'd be seeing her again. The thing that really bugged him was her answer to Tony's question. She said it was the only way. The only way to what?

He'd spoken with both Rhodey and Pepper, their thoughts about the imposter mirrored his. Too little information and too many unanswered questions. Bruce was frightened when Hulk picked up Jane after Darcy was gone, he feared he'd hurt her. But instead, Hulk hugged her and took her over to the bunny so they could cuddle it together! He was so embarrassed when Hulk started to cry! That was when Hulk told him to shut up! As the Hulk, Jane, Bunny cuddle session went on, Bruce started to see some of Hulk's memories. Being chased by Ross's men, fighting the Abomination in Harlem and smashing Loki. But most of them were centered around Darcy. In those memories, he saw how Hulk was trapped, unseen, unheard like a living shadow, when Bruce was in charge. And Darcy knew it! She could see and hear him. No wonder her argument was so persuasive. He saw all the little things she did for Hulk, the chair in the lab, the laptop showing cartoons, it all suddenly made so much more sense. And Hulk was so happy to have a friend.

Darcy waved Hulk off, saying she was okay, after Tony threw her to the floor. Now he knew why! Hulk wanted to smash Tony for that! But she wouldn't let him. Imposter or not, she cared! Never once, in all the time her knew her, did she hurt him or anybody for that matter! The opposite in fact. All she did was help. This alternate version of Darcy, obviously wasn't human but that didn't mean she was evil, did it? Thor was an alien and he was good. Of course so was Loki, and look how that turned out.

Jane fell into a deep depression. Her Darcy, the real Darcy was dead. Jane blamed herself. Because her moping over Thor caused Darcy, to take the holiday that she was ultimately abducted and murdered on. When she wasn't beating herself up over that, it was over the fact that an imposter took her best friends place, and she never even noticed. The only thing that seemed to make her feel better were "Hulk hugs", so Hulk got to be out a lot more, which made both Jane and Hulk happy. During this time Bruce put together a formula in his head, that he was sure would work. He just had to get back to his lab in New York first...

***

Tony's POV

While Tony appeared to be near catatonic to everyone else, inside his mind was racing. His sister was murdered by HYDRA because of Fury, Romanoff, Rogers. Fury had been too blind to see HYDRA right under his nose. Romanoff, for dumping the data without thinking of the consequences. Rogers for his self righteous arrogance, and not trusting him enough to call. As far as he was concerned, SHIELD was rotten to the core. And as for that Wilson guy? He was dragged into a situation he had didn't truly understand. But when Cap said jump, he said how high? The only thing he was guilty of was not asking enough questions and being blinded by the Captain America mythos. He was and ignorant, obedient fool. Just Rogers type.

When he finally snapped out of it, he went to his workshop and got to work. He activated an A.I he had named, FRIDAY. He sent FRIDAY to silently infiltrate what remained of SHIELD's systems. There was a second file about his sister that JARVIS never found in the data dump. It had to be somewhere and he was going to find it. He was going to find this mysterious assassin, The Winter Soldier. He needed to know who killed his parents and Maxine Lewis and why. Soon FRIDAY was going to show him every dirty little secret SHIELD still had.

He didn't want to think about the imposter. She lied to him, deceived him, tricked him and made him love her. How dare she! He thought about her Christmas present and seethed. He didn't want it in the house, he didn't to look at it ever again! He put on the Ironman suit and went upstairs to blast it into nothing, but Bruce stopped him. He threw himself in front of it, saying Hulk wouldn't be happy. He contemplated the satisfaction he'd get from destroying it, vs having to deal with an angry Hulk. He didn't want Hulk smashing his mansion, so he relented and returned to his lab. He'll have the damn thing moved..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the Ophelia Protocol after Shakespeare's Hamlet, the character Ophelia goes mad and commits suicide by drowning after she is rejected by Hamlet.


	47. If At First You Don't Succeed, Try, Try, Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has an idea. Darcy receives some surprising news. Tony cleans house. Darcy takes Loki on an entertaining errand.

Pepper's POV 

JARVIS kept Pepper updated on Tony's wellbeing, since he locked himself in his workshop. He was eating, occasionally sleeping, and (according to JARVIS at least) hadn't fallen off the wagon and started drinking again. Pepper was grateful, she couldn't handle a repeat of the time he got blackout drunk in Las Vegas, and somehow woke up in Dubai three days later!

Doctor Broussard was making some progress with Erik. While the man still had issues, he looked a lot more sane, now that they knew he was right! Darcy wasn't Darcy. According to the astrophysicist, the imposter looked like a big black reptile. He drew a sketch and in Pepper's opinion it looked like a dragon. She wished Thor was here! He might know what it was.

She wasn't sure how Erik was able to see this "dragon", because to everyone else she just looked like Darcy. Perhaps it was due to Erik's exposure to the Mind Stone or the Tesseract. Maybe both! Pepper had a lot of connections, the world was becoming aware of superheroes, gods and aliens. Who knows what else was out there that people in modern times had laughed off. After all, Jane was seen as the crackpot of the scientific community until Thor showed up! She'd have to do some digging...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy woke up after the second worst day of her life. The first was watching her Jane crumble into ashes right before her eyes and the destruction of her original universe. The second was last night. As heartbroken as she was, she still loved them, all of them. Even Erik. His psychic ability had come so far in a short time, but it only going to get stronger. She would need to organise some help for him, pronto!

She looked around. She was alone and in Frigga's private chambers. She'd been so upset, she'd pretty much teleported into her arms and started crying. Darcy cringed, she was an ugly crier. "Don't make that face." Said Corazon. "She already thinks of you as a daughter." "Really?" Asked Darcy. "Of course! They all love you!" Iggy, piped up. "Loki has a crush on you." Teased the Mind Stone. "Yep! He tried to get Heimdall to open the bifrost and send him to Midgard, after he learned what happened." Said Iggy. "Don't worry, Heimdall persuaded him otherwise, but he was ready to defend your honour." "That's because they're soulmates." Said the Soul Stone. Wait what!? Thought Darcy.

"Run that by me again." Said Darcy. "As the the Soul Stone, I don't just have the power of life and death." Explained the Soul Stone. "Some people, not all, but some, have soulmates. Your souls are destined for eachother." "It's true." Added the Corazon. "He can hear your heartsong. Jotuns are one of only a few species in the universe, that can do this. That's why Laufey was so devastated over Queen Farbauti's death. The loss of Loki, the war with Asgard and the Casket just compounded it." 

"Why didn't I know this?" Asked Darcy. There was a snicker amongst her cosmic support group. They weren't telling. "Wait! Does he know?" Suddenly knowledge filled her mind. Goddammit! It was in the Culture and Traditions of Jotunheim book she gave him. "You know, I'm really getting sick of these little surprises." Darcy said. "Eternity would be pretty boring, if you knew everything!" Corazon teased. Darcy knew that Loki didn't know yet, but he would soon...

***

Tony's POV

Since his failure to execute the bunny, Tony had locked himself in the workshop for 6 days, 18 hours, 26 minutes, 56 seconds, and counting. (JARVIS kept him updated) He also knew that the nosey A.I was keeping Pepper updated. They had activated the Ophelia Protocol. Tony wasn't suicidal! He was angry! But it warmed his shattered heart to know that they cared whether or not, he lived or died.

On the third day, FRIDAY had finished her silent infiltration of SHIELD and brought his some interesting news. Coulson was alive, (called it! Tony thought) and Fury was dead. Really dead this time. He'd been murdered, standing next to his own fake grave in Washington! SHIELD's top suspect was Brock Rumlow, the Commander of STRIKE team Alpha, and a HYDRA mole. He survived the collapse of the Triskelion, and escaped from hospital after waking a coma.

Within two days of Rumlow's escape, Fury, Klein, Carter and Wilson were also murdered. Wait and minute! Carter? Tony looked up the name. Sharon Carter aka Agent 13, Peggy Carter's niece. Tony didn't know Sharon but knew Peggy! She was around so much when he was growing up that he used to call her aunt Peggy. She drifted away, after his parents died. God, he hadn't thought about Peggy in years! Last he heard she'd been diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

Huh? Cap's lackey Wilson was tortured before he died. That sounded personal. Probably was Rumlow. Looked like Romanoff was finally reaping what she sowed. Her good buddy Barton had a secret family squirreled away somewhere, and her data dump led to all but one, of the family being murdered by HYDRA. Romanoff had since disappeared with the only survivor. Tony hoped Romanoff was suffering wherever she was. She always talked about, getting the red out of her ledger. She just added over a hundred more, with her dump, including his sister!

Tony tried to avoid thinking about Darcy, both real and fake. One dead, murdered, never knowing she had a brother who loved her. And the other... He didn't know what she was. He began to regret throwing her out, without letting her explain. He should have let her talk, and THEN thrown her out! He could see that Pepper had already taken steps to bar her from all SI properties. He also had JARVIS and FRIDAY searching for any explosions in Sokovia, just before the imposter called him at Oktoberfest. He wanted to find this HYDRA base and check out her story. In the meantime, he also organized for everything in her Tower apartment, to be boxed up and put into storage. He couldn't throw her things out. Some of them may have belonged to his real sister. He needed closure and he promised himself that he would go through her things, when he had the strength.

It also appeared that Coulson was no longer Cap's fanboy! He'd fired Rogers from SHIELD, effective immediately and had him evicted! Tony had a good laugh. Actually that reminded him... "JARVIS?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Revoke Steve Rogers' and Natasha Romanoff's, access to the Tower. Along with any and all SHIELD employees, past and present, living or dead. Cancel any money or funding to SHIELD or any of its employees. Send eviction notices to anyone affiliated with SHIELD, giving them thirty days to vacate."

"A wise decision, Sir." Replied JARVIS. Good! Tony thought, now that I've severed that tie, he could focus on the creation of a nanotech suit. Despite who suggested it, it was a damn good idea! Unfortunately, as with any new technology, there were a few bumps, (and fires) along the road. DUM-E had used his favourite fire extinguisher more in the last six days than he had, since the creation of the Mark 2 Ironman suit! Tony sighed. If he could create the first suit in a cave in Afghanistan, he could do this...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy got up and used her powers to change her clothes into something that would blend in. Act two of the show was starting soon and she didn't want to miss it! That was when Loki arrived. She smiled at him. "Feeling better, I see." He said. "As good as I can, I suppose. I knew it was a possibility when I started the charade, I just hoped..." Darcy trailed off. Loki took in her outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked. Darcy smiled. "I've got an errand to run, you wanna come? It'll be entertaining." She said the last part in a sing song voice. "I could do with some entertainment." Said Loki...

***

Loki's POV

Suddenly Loki found himself standing on a mezzanine, overlooking a crowded plaza below. There was a long rectangular fountain in the center. He looked around and then at his clothes. "Where are we? And why have you dressed me in these...garments?" He said in distaste. Darcy leant on the mezzanine railing. "You're in disguise, I've glamoured your appearance too. There's someone here, we can't risk recognizing you, and to answer your first question, we're on Xandar."

Darcy's eyes searched the mezzanine, what was she looking for? He thought. Before Loki could ask his next question, Darcy said. "Oh! There she is!" She looked at him and said. "Stay here. We're just observers today. You won't be part of the action, if you stay put. I just gotta do one thing and I'll be right back." Loki nodded. Darcy turned and walked away. What is she up to? He thought...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy left Loki a good distance away as she walked towards the Broker's business. She looked down at the plaza and saw Rocket and Groot by the fountain. Rocket was scolding Groot for drinking the water. They were both so adorable! As she continued walking she passed this universe's alternate of Stan Lee! In her original universe, he was considered the father of comic books. His alternate here however, was just an average guy on Xandar, attempting to chat up a potential sugar baby.

Darcy quickened her pace, she came near Gamora who was leaning on the wall waiting for Quill to leave the Broker. At the right moment, she used her powers to make the heel on her shoe to snap, causing her to lose her balance and tumble into Gamora. As her skin touched Gamora's, the Mind Stone gave her a bit of extra juice to remove the memory of the Soul Stone's location on Vormir, from Gamora's mind. (Since she got shot, the Stones elected to give her the ability to do things that were normally beyond her power. IF there was need for it. And this was needed!)

Gamora gave her the death glare. Darcy profusely apologized and hurried away as fast as she could hobble on her broken heel. Once out of Gamora's sight, she simply fixed the heel and returned to Loki. He stared at her intently. "Do you have any idea, who that woman was?" He asked. "Gamora, Thanos's daughter. Well, one of them." She replied, casually. He was silent for several moments, before leaning on the railing. "Care to tell me, why we are here?" He asked. Darcy moved closer to him and began to explain...

***

Loki's POV

Darcy shuffled over, until she was standing only inches away. Did my heart start beating faster? Thought Loki. She nodded with her head to the fountain below. "Do you see the raccoon standing by the fountain with the Groot?" She asked. Loki saw the giant tree and a rabbit by the fountain. So that's what a Groot looks like? He never thought he'd live to see one. "I see the Groot, but I suggest you get a healer to repair your vision, because that..." He pointed down below. "Is a rabbit."

Darcy laughed. "Perhaps on Asgard they are rabbits, but on Midgard we call them raccoons." She shook her head, and blushed. She's so pretty when she blushes, thought Loki. "Anyway..." She said, as she waved her hand. "Keep and eye on them, Gamora, and the bonehead, who's about to come out of the that door..." She pointed to the door across the plaza. "Right... about... now!" She said, as a man exited.

Within three seconds, Gamora and the bonehead were fighting over something? A silver ball? Then the Groot and the rabbit, got involved. When the Groot tied up Gamora and was attempting to put her in the bag. The bonehead made a run for it, Gamora freed herself and threw the rabbit over the railing to the plaza below. She then attacked the Groot with a sword and threw a dagger at the bonehead, as he ran. He dropped the ball, which rolled over the edge of the mezzanine.

Gamora leapt down to the plaza, grabbed the ball and started running. The bonehead jumped over the railing, tackling her from above. She soon got the upper hand, but was suddenly shot across the fountain, skimming the water. Suddenly the Groot was back and this time putting the bonehead in the bag! Gamora returned, knocked the rabbit aside and attacked the Groot for a second time with her sword, this time hacking it's arms off. Gamora then went to the bag to retrieve the ball from the bonehead, when she suddenly she fell down stunned.

The bonehead again made a run for it, but the rabbit shot him with a taser net and he dropped to the ground. The Groot appeared to be mourning his severed arms, as they are surrounded by Nova Corps in ships who arrested them. The bonehead was handcuffed by two Nova Corps officers further away and led off. Loki looked at Darcy who is laughing and smiling. "Didn't I tell you that would be entertaining?" She said. Loki felt a headache coming on. "Please don't tell me, that your plan to defeat Thanos, rests on the shoulders of those inept fools." He asked. "Well, some of it." She said as she shrugged...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy calls Peter Quill a bonehead, because of his boneheaded actions on Titan in her universe.
> 
> I also couldn't resist giving Stan Lee (his alternate anyway) a cameo.


	48. The Truth Will Set You Free...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes one discovery. Darcy puts a new plan into motion. Jane muses on Darcy. Tony finally leaves his workshop.

The Culture and Traditions of Jotunheim 

Chapter 14: Jotnars 

Jotnars are a smaller and far rarer species of Frost Giant on Jotunheim. While they lack the size and sheer brute strength of Jotuns, they are all born with some sort of magical ability. The bith of a Jotnar is a celebrated event in Jotun culture, and seen as a good omen. The greatest sorcerers, healers, necromancers, elementals and seers in Jotun history have all been Jotnars. And as a result, Jotnars are respected and revered. There are several underground Jotnar communities spread throughout Jotunheim. Two Jotnars will always produce a Jotnar offspring. However they do occasionally pop up in Jotun families. The royal family of Jotunheim, has a long history of occasionally producing Jotnars, throughout the ages. King Laufey's uncle, Prince Lothar, was a Jotnar and an exceptionally powerful sorcerer. He was later slain in battle by King Bor of Asgard. Since that time, the existence of Jotnars have been a highly guarded secret from outsiders.

***

Loki's POV 

Loki put down the book in shock. Nothing he believed about himself was true! He wasn't a runt! Just another type of Jotun. He wouldn't have been abandoned to die, instead his birth would have been a celebrated event! His own great-uncle was one! He found himself smiling and thought about Darcy. She could see him, his true Jotnar form. She wasn't disgusted, nor did she think him a monster.

He understood now, why she included the book of bedtime stories. He, (like every other child on Asgard) had been taught from the cradle that Jotuns are monsters. So when he learned was one, he couldn't see himself any other way. It was time to change that. Loki rose from his chair and walked over to the mirror. He dropped his Asgardian guise, and saw his true form reflected back, for the first time...

***

Darcy's POV

After spending over a week getting to know Loki, Frigga and Heimdall better. Darcy had gone to the home she bought in a small Tennessee town. It was three bed, two bath, farmhouse style home. It was built in the 1940's and was in need of a bit of repair. Thankfully, it was a cinch with her abilities. She bought it, due to its location. But also as a contingency plan in case things went bad, when she revealed the truth about herself. She would use this as her base of operations on Earth, when she wasn't teleporting halfway around the galaxy.

Aside from the upcoming convergence, there were a lot of people she needed to keep an eye on. The Time Stone had showed her how to view the present in another location. I was basically astral projection, only she had no limitations on the distance, unlike others who could do it. She needed to careful of Erik however, as it was likely he would be able to see her. So she picked Tony's workshop in Malibu, a place Erik had never been. From that she learned they packing up and returning to New York in a few days. Time to put a new plan into motion...

***

Jane's POV

Today was January 1st. But Jane felt as miserable this year, as she did the last. She desperately missed Darcy, the one who who was her intern in New Mexico, and the one that came back to New York. With both Darcy's gone, it was as though all the light, life and laughter, went with her. Jane hadn't seen Tony, since that night. Pepper threw herself into work. Happy was unhappy.

Yinsen went back to his job at the hospital in Baltimore. Rhodey seemed to be fretting over everyone. Erik had improved since Dr. Broussard's arrival. Jane spoke to the psychiatrist several times, about her guilt, but nothing helped as much as being cuddled by Hulk. She found it hard believe it was the same guy who smashed aliens in New York, when he was so gentle with her. Jane was looking forward to going back to New York, she hoped focusing on work, would take her mind off things...

***

Tony's POV

Tony had broken his self isolation when he finally ran out of coffee. He'd gone as far as he could with his nanotechnology suit, as he could with the stuff in his workshop. Which is why he started packing up to return to New York, his lab there was state of the art. Going into the kitchen was an uncomfortable experience, he kept seeing Darcy laying on the kitchen floor. He started hyperventilating, but thankfully Rhodey got him outta there and calmed him down.

He sat there with his friend and they talked about anything and everything, except her. It felt good, just hanging out with his oldest friend, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tony got up and went to open it, he avoided looking at the giant bunny, as he went past. When he opened the door there was a FedEx van in the driveway and an delivery driver holding a box. The guy was really old, his named badge said his name was Stan.

He read the name on the his deliver chart. "Are you Tony "Stank?" He said. Unfortunately Rhodey had followed him and heard it. "Yes! Yes, this is Tony Stank." Rhodey called out with glee while pointing at him. Tony signed for the box, and took it, it was heavy. "You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" Rhodey called out to Stan, as the man got back in his van and started to drive away. "I'm never dropping that, by the way." Said Rhodey with a smile. Tony couldn't help but shake his head...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy refused to spend another cent of the money Tony had given her, after he kicked her out. It felt wrong, but luckily she could literally shape reality. The Aether taught her how to alter the elements in lead, to turn it into pure gold. She could also turn coal into flawless diamonds! Fuck yeah! So she was selling small amounts at various jewellers and pawn shops. With the money, she bought a van and some furnishings for the house.

The van was solely for her next task. She used her astral connection to find a safe (unmonitored) place to teleport the vehicle, then glamoured it, and herself. She decided to borrow Stan Lee's appearance, in case Tony got suspicious and some poor random guy got into trouble. But, it went off without a hitch. No sign of Erik, and Tony himself answered the door. He looked sad, so she asked if he was Tony Stank.

She caught a slight grin from him and Rhodey got a good laugh out of it too. She copied the contents of the box, onto a USB. Just in case Tony destroyed it, once he saw that she was the one who sent it. When she drove away, she teleported the van back to her house and the astral projected back to Malibu, waiting for him to open the box...

***

Tony's POV

Tony took his delivery back to the lab and opened it. Inside was an archive document storage box. He felt his stomach plummet, when he saw the HYDRA insignia stamped on the side in red ink and Russian writing. Taped to the top of the box was an envelope, he opened it and began to read...

***

Dear Tony,

I hope that you have chosen to read this letter, rather than burn it. Although if you did, I wouldn't blame you. I lied to you, to all of you and for that I am sorry. It was always my intention to tell you the truth, when the time was right. Either that time never came, or I simply missed it. Don't be angry at Erik, he has a natural psychic ability that was awoken by his exposure to Loki's scepter. That's how he knew I wasn't the real Darcy.

At 177a Bleeker Street in New York, is the sanctum for a group called The Masters of the Mystic Arts. I'm sure you're rolling your eyes, but it's true. Like the Avengers, they protect the Earth, but they specialize in supernatural and interdimensional threats. They can help him with his abilities and for him to reach his full potential.

All the answers in regard to your parents murders, the identity of their killer and why they were killed, are in this box. There are also two tapes. PLEASE read the files first! And for God's sake, DON'T watch the tapes alone! Just know that the short amount of time I got to spend with you, was some of the happiest of my life. And no matter how you may feel about me, know that, I still love you. I am truly sorry for all the pain I've caused.

The Other Darcy.

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy stood in her astral form as Tony read the letter, by the time he reached the end, he was crying. All the files were in Russian, so he would need JARVIS to scan and translate them. She watched Tony reach in and pick up one of the tapes, she held her breath. He then put it back and took out one of the files instead. His hands were shaking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that Darcy doesn't ask for forgiveness in the letter. That's because she doesn't believe she deserves it.


	49. The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper learns about Darcy's letter and the box. Darcy visits 177a Bleeker Street. The Ancient One makes an important decision. Loki receives another shock. Frigga gets some good news.

Pepper's POV 

Apart from Rhodey, who had to return to his obligations with the military, the rest of the gang flew back to New York. Pepper tried to get Tony's attention several times on the jet, but he was in his own world. She let it go, but kept an eye on him. Things went relatively back to normal in New York, but there sadness in the air. And nobody mentioned Darcy.

They'd been back a week and Tony was disappearing to his office in their penthouse apartment, more and more. He was becoming drawn and pale, his eyes took on a haunted appearance. Pepper often caught him taking out a piece of paper from his pocket reading it and then putting it back again. She intervened one night, when JARVIS alerted her, that he'd been staring at the liquor cabinet for eight minutes. 

***

She found him standing in front of the cabinet, staring at the bottles of alcohol, having an internal battle with himself. "Tony. I was hoping that you'd talk to me when you're ready. But at least talk to Doctor Broussard." She pleaded. Tony hung his head. "Why do the people I trust, keep lying to me?" He asked, with a hollow voice. Pepper instantly became alarmed. She moved to Tony, who grabbed her and hugged her.

She rubbed his back. "She lied to all of us." Pepper said, gently. "I'm not talking about her." Tony replied. "Rogers lied to me. Aunt Peggy too." Pepper pulled out of the embrace far enough to look Tony in the face. He'd been crying again. Tony took her by the hand and led her into the office...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy teleported into the New York sanctum, and began looking around. She knew the Master of the Sanctum was around somewhere. The relics were fascinating, but there was one in particular who wanted her attention. Tap, tap, tap. She approached the glass case. Tap, tap, tap. The Cloak of Levitation saw her. (You didn't need eyes to see when you were a magically sentient being!) And began waving frantically.

Darcy laughed and smiled, she opened the case, as the cloak introduced itself as Levi. She began communicating with Levi in her mind. Levi was excited, it knew it chosen person wasn't too far away. It was sick of being stuck in the glass case all day. It called the other relics, "boring snobs". Levi glided around, gesturing at this and that, it was like toddler with ADHD.

"Halt! Step back from the cloak." Said the voice of the Sanctum's Master behind her. "Did you seriously just say, halt?" Darcy asked, as she turned. The African American sorcerer stood at the battle ready. He had already cast defense spells, and golden mandala shields eminated from his hands. Levi swooped in front of Darcy and got in the Masters face. It began scolding him, waving the bottom of the cloak like a finger. Darcy giggled and said. "Levi! Leave him alone. He's just doing his job!"

Levi drooped and glided back to Darcy's side. She looked at the chastened cloak and elbowed it. It looked at her. "You were very dashing and chivalrous though." She said, approvingly. Levi puffed up with pride...

***

The Ancient One's POV

The Ancient One was once again trying to consult the Eye of Agamotto, but even since that day, all those months ago, it was still preventing her from seeing much of anything! She'd consulted all the books at the Kamar-Taj and at the three Sanctums, but none could shed light on why this was happening! That was when Master Daniel appeared from the doorway, leading to the New York Sanctum.

"Master Daniel, you've left your post." She said. "Pardon my intrusion Ancient One. But you presence is needed at the New York Sanctum." Master Daniel said. The Ancient One follow him through the doorway, as he explained what had occurred. The appearance of the strange woman, her interacting with the Cloak of Levitation and the cloak seemingly defending her! Not only that, but she could communicate with the cloak and knew Master Daniel's name!

The Ancient One could hear laughter coming from above and saw the cloak around the woman's shoulders, flying her around the atrium of the New York Sanctum, above the grand staircase. "I thought you said, you trapped her in the mirror dimension." She said, to Master Daniel. "I did!" He relied. How did this woman escape the mirror dimension? Perhaps she had her own sling ring? "Uh oh! Busted!" She heard, the woman say. Both woman and cloak gently descended, landing about six feet away.

"Sorry about that. Levi's been stuck in that case for so long, it just wanted to have a bit of fun before it had to go back." She said. The Cloak was nodding furiously as it moved, to hover next to her. "Levi?" Asked the Ancient One. "Right! Sorry! I'm Darcy..." She said, pointing to herself. "And this, is Levi..." She indicated to the cloak. The Cloak waved...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy sat and had tea with the Ancient One. She gave her a bare bones account of who she was, where she she was from and most importantly, why she was here. She could feel the Ancient One's fear at the idea of any being wielding all six Infinity Stones. "As Sorcerer Supreme it's your job to protect the Earth, but it's my job to protect the omniverse. And unless we work together, this universe will meet the same fate as mine." Darcy explained.

"What can I do?" Asked the Ancient One. "I sent the address of the New York Sanctum to Tony Stark. It uh..." Darcy said. "It'll probably be wise not to mention me. We aren't on speaking terms." She added. The Ancient One raised an eyebrow. Darcy sighed. "When I first arrived, it was necessary for me, to take the place of my alternate, who had been murdered. When the truth came out...they were upset. To put it mildly." She said sadly.

Darcy could feel the Ancient One's guilt about her own secret. "The truth always comes out. Sooner or later. And the betrayal, is often worse than the lie itself." Darcy said. The Ancient One looked right at her, she knew that Darcy knew. The Ancient One nodded, message received...

***

Pepper's POV 

Tony showed her, Darcy's letter. The same letter that she'd seen Tony reading repeatedly over the past several days. He then brought out the box. When Pepper saw the HYDRA symbol, she knew it was bad. Inside, were two old vhs tapes and dozens of files. Everything was in Russian. "JARVIS scanned and translated it all for me." Tony said, in a monotone voice. "I've read it all."

Pepper thought of the letter, begging him to read the files first and to not watch the tapes alone. "Tony..." She said gently, holding his hand. "Have you watched the tapes?" "No. I was waiting. I already know what's on them. But knowing and seeing are two different things." Tony said. "Peggy knew my parents were murdered. But she and the remaining founders, had the cause of death ruled accidental, to avoid questions being asked, that could expose SHIELD. Rogers knew too. He had to have worked it out during the whole Washington fuck up. That's why he didn't call me." He added.

Tony handed her a StarkPad, on the screen was the photo of a man in his late 20's or early 30's. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, he was dressed in black tactical gear and his entire right arm appeared to be a highly advanced metal prosthesis. "Meet Sergeant James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier. He's Cap's childhood buddy, listed as killed in action in 1945. He's the one HYDRA sent to kill my parents." Tony said...

***

The Ancient One's POV

Her meeting with Darcy had been enlightening, in more ways than one. But what resonated the most, was her warning about the truth coming out. The Ancient One had only wanted to protect Kaecilius and Mordo. Both were their own worst enemies. But the time had come, to show Kaecilius the truth of what Dormammu really was. And to open Mordo's eyes to the fact, that sometimes there is no right choice, only the lesser of two evils. The Ancient One knocked on the door, ready to have the first of two difficult conversations that night...

***

Loki's POV

Loki sat with his mother in her private reading room. She was reading the Bedtime Stories for Little Jotuns book, and Heimdall now had the history book. Occasionally they both felt pulses of anger through the Mark, as the Gatekeeper discovered another one of Odin's lies. Loki began reading another chapter of his own book...

***

The Culture and Traditions of Jotunheim

Chapter 26: Soulmates

Jotuns and Jotnars are one of the few species in the known galaxy who are blessed with the ability to hear soulsongs, also called heartsongs. Every sentient being has its own unique song and only their soulmate can hear it. According to tradition, once a pair of soulmates hear each other's songs, they are considered to be married by the Yggdrasil.

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga was thoroughly enjoying the children's book. Jotuns depicted Asgardians rather accurately. She chuckled at the story she was currently reading, the Jotnar sorcerer tricked the dimwitted Asgardian warrior by transforming into a snake. Loki had pulled the exact same trick on Thor when they were children!

She started giggling, when the book Loki was reading fell from of his hand. She looked over to see her son sitting there in shock. Oh no! Not more bad news! "Loki. Son. Are you alright?" She asked. He gave no indication he heard her. Frigga picked up the book and read what had shocked him so. "Yes! I knew it!" Frigga cried out. Iggy pulsed happily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read a few stories where the Cloak of Levitation was named Levi. I kept it, because I thought it was perfect.
> 
> Eagle eyed readers my have noticed that in this universe, James Barnes lost his right arm, rather than his left.
> 
> Because Darcy is connected to the Heart Stone, she has the unique ability to hear everyone's heartsong. But rest assured, Loki IS her soulmate.


	50. Where Angels Fear to Tread...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha discovers the sinkhole in Sokovia. Darcy helps Yasha. Yasha prevents a tragedy. Loki freaks out.

Yasha's POV 

After Moscow, Yasha raided a HYDRA safehouse he remembered in Kiev. He stole a large amount of cash and some weapons, before making his way to Sokovia. Upon his arrival a week ago, he rented a room in a run down apartment block and he kept his head down.

His memories of the HYDRA base here, were incomplete and scattered at best. He did remember that they did experimental research. The guy in charge wore a fucking monocle! For God's sake! Yasha knew the base was in the forest on the outskirts of the capital Novi Grad. It took him two attempts to pinpoint its location.

When he found it, there a giant water filled crater in its place. Or so he thought. From eavesdropping on locals and reading backdated copies of newspapers at the city library, he discovered that authorities had concluded it was a natural sinkhole. Yasha knew that was a load of shit! He could only come up with two options. 

First, with the failure of Project: Insight and HYDRA's exposure, they abandoned and destroyed the base to eradicate evidence, or something went terribly wrong. Yasha was leaning more towards the latter. There was no indication of the base being evacuated, no unusual traffic movements on local roads before the sinkholes discovery. Whatever happened, it was sudden and all encompassing. 

Yasha felt at a loss of what to do. The Siberian HYDRA base was abandoned, the five other Winter Soldier's dead, the archive room destroyed. Now the Sokovian base. Did someone get here before him? Was someone else cleaning house? He knew it wasn't Rogers. He managed to shake him off his tail in Winnipeg.

Yasha's thoughts were interrupted by a vendor asking him a question. He answered the man and quickly bought a handful of plums from the fruit stand. He was about to put the fruit in his backpack, when he turned and saw the ghost again, she was staring at him, from across the street...

***

Darcy's POV 

Darcy had been keeping an eye on Yasha, via astral projection, since Moscow. But she'd teleported to Sokovia today, because the Time Stone said there was something that would need to be prevented today. Didn't say what of course! The Stones were cryptic little buggers at times. But it did say, that it would give her the chance to help Yasha. The Time and Mind Stones worked together to get Yasha, exactly when and where he needed to be.

The Time Stone assured Darcy that all she'd have to do is let him see her, the rest would take care of itself. So she teleported into a filthy Sokovian alley and made her way to the street she needed to be on. Sure enough, there he was. Buying plums from a fruit stand. Yasha turned and their eyes made contact.

She could feel regret and loneliness from him. Yasha was about to walk away, when a shout got both their attentions. A little boy had run out onto the road, the boys father was shouting at him to come back. Suddenly an approaching car slammed on its brakes but it was going to hit the child.

Yasha ran out and yanked the back of the boys coat, pulling him to safety, but Yasha himself was hit by the vehicle. Darcy watched as he was thrown a good ten feet down the road. The little boy had been scooped up by his father. A crowd started to gather and Darcy ran to Yasha's aid. The car that hit him had an impressive dent, in the front.

Yasha lay dazed on the road, Darcy knelt down beside him. "Don't move, you've been hit by a car. You could have serious internal injuries." She said. Of course, she knew he didn't, but there were a lot of bystanders around and she had to play the part of a good Samaritan. She could see the angry red trigger words swirling around his head, she used the opportunity to extract them. Putting her hand on his forehead and drew them out and turned them to dust.

Yasha looked at her in confusion. He grabbed her right hand with his. "You'll be okay." She said reassuringly. She sent a mass of healing energy into him and teleported a gift into the backpack on his back. She smiled at him, as she got up. And moved away, slipping into the crowd. She walked back to the same filthy Sokovian alley and teleported away...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha saw the car headed straight for the boy and didn't hesitate. He pulled the kid out of danger, taking the full force of the impact. Next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground and the ghost was leaning over him. Was he dead? Is that why she was here? She was touching his head but it didn't hurt, in fact he felt much better!

He grabbed her hand, she certainly felt real. She smiled at him and said "You'll be okay." Why was she being kind to him? He killed her! She got up and moved away. No wait! He thought. Come back! I'm sorry! I never wanted to kill you. I never wanted to kill any of the people he had remembered so far. She disappeared into the crowd and he lost sight of her.

Yasha got up and a man came up to him. "Take it easy! You've been in an accident. The ambulance is on its way." "No, no ambulance." Yasha said. "It wasn't as bad as it looked. I'm fine, just a little bruised. Did you see where she went?" He asked the man. "Who?" The man replied. "The gh...the woman who helped me." Yasha replied. The man looked around. "No I'm sorry. She was her a moment ago." He answered.

Yasha could hear ambulance sirens in the distance. He needed to leave. As he moved to go, the man said. "Wait! I just wanted to thank you. You saved my son's life. My name is Helmut. Helmut Zemo, and this is my son Dmitri." He said, as he introduced the boy who Yasha had rescued...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy left Sokovia and went straight to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank in Washington D.C. She obscured her identity and immediately sent out a small electro-magnetic pulse, destroying any remaining cameras, along with anything else that had a microchip. Just in case. It appeared that HYDRA just abandoned the bank after Project: Insight failed. The chair stood right where they left it. She teleported the evil device, straight into her pocket dimension, and then reduced everything left in the room to ashes...

***

Loki's POV

Loki was panicking! Not only was Darcy his soulmate, but they were already married! Wait a minute! He heard Darcy's song when he was in his dungeon cell. He got married in prison?! He felt Heimdall's amusement through the Mark. Yeah, laugh it up you smug bastard! He thought. His mother on the other hand, was nigh ecstatic!

I can't be Darcy's soulmate! He thought. She's way too good for me! But Darcy wasn't a Jotun or Jotnar. She couldn't hear his song, could she? "She can and did." Iggy replied. "Does she know?" Loki asked. Iggy gave an evil laugh. Fuck! Loki thought. The smug Gatekeeper and the Yggdrasil itself, cackled at him...

***

Yasha's POV

The boy's father, Helmut Zemo had been exceedingly grateful and thanked him profusely, before he'd been able to get away. Just in time too! As Yasha fled the scene the ambulance arrived.

As he walked back to his dreary apartment Yasha thought about the ghost, maybe she wasn't a ghost at all? She certainly felt real and other people saw her too. When he got into his apartment, he performed the usual perimeter checks and then removed his backpack. Yasha opened it, and stopped dead. Inside were his notebooks and another book. One he recognized immediately, a red book with a small black star in the center.

The Winter Soldier code book. A handler would read from it, every time he was brought out of cryo. It was her. It had to be! She wasn't a ghost, she was an angel! He thought. Yasha took off his jacket and gloves, to discover yet another shock! His right arm. The metal prosthetic was gone! Yasha dropped the book, stripped of his shirt and ran to the cracked bathroom mirror. His arm was completely normal! The scars that circled around his shoulder were gone too. His whole arm and hand were once again flesh and blood! As tears slipped down Yasha's cheeks. Definitely an angel, he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zemo was another villain I felt sorry for. His revenge plan was born from the pain of losing his family. That won't happen in this universe.


	51. Once In A Blue Moon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper investigates 177a Bleeker Street. Heimdall offers wedding congratulations. Loki and Darcy go on a date. Thanos deals with Ronan. Erik prepares for the convergence.

Pepper's POV 

Pepper was looking into the address from Darcy's letter, 177a Bleeker Street. According to records it had been in the Moma family since it was built nearly two hundred years ago. Pepper chuckled. The Moma family? Masters of the Mystic Arts? No way that was a coincidence! The only other information that came up was, that the same family also owned a building in the heart of London and another in Hong Kong. Hmm... it definitely warranted further investigation. While Pepper didn't think Darcy would intentionally send them anywhere dangerous, she still wanted to make sure these Masters of the Mystic Arts, weren't some sort of cult. That would be the last thing Erik needed..!

***

Heimdall's POV

The Gatekeeper was at his post in his golden observatory, when Darcy arrived. "Greetings my Lady!" He boomed. "And may I be the first to offer you my congratulations?" He added with a smirk. Darcy grimaced a little. "How's he taking it?" She asked. "With as much grace as he can muster." Heimdall said, with a chuckle. Darcy groaned.

"Fear not my Lady! Loki is fearful that he is not worthy of you." Heimdall said. "But that's ridiculous!" Darcy replied. "Loki has made amazing progress in a short time, but you are up against a lifetimes worth of negative self image." Heimdall pointed out. Darcy appeared to think on that. "I suppose you're right. I'll just have to tell him to stop being stupid then." She said. Heimdall smiled. She was just what the Prince needed...

"You came here to speak about the convergence?" Heimdall asked. Darcy nodded. "I know you can see it's approach, I can too." She said. "It is upon us." The Gatekeeper agreed. "I have to move the Aether soon. In my own universe, Jane stumbled through a portal at a freaky warehouse. When she came back, she had absorbed the Aether." Darcy explained. "But that would kill a mortal." Heimdall said. "They would be destroyed by its power!"

"She nearly was." Darcy said. "Malekith took the Aether from her and tried to use it and the convergence to alter reality and bring a new age of darkness to the universe. Thor stopped him. But not before Asgard was attacked and Frigga was murdered." She added. Heimdall's expression turned serious. (Well, more serious.) "Why not move it now?" He asked.

"The moment I do, the Dark Elves will awaken from hypersleep. They'll where it is too. That's why they attacked Asgard in my universe. Thor brought Jane to Asgard, so the healers could help her. Except they couldn't and Odin was prepared to use Jane as bait and go to war with the Dark Elves on home turf."

Heimdall gritted his teeth. "Sounds like something the Allfather would do." "You have a better plan I presume?" He asked. "Of course!" Darcy replied. "Thor will return from Vanaheim in soon. Keep him in the dark about the convergence." "And if he asks about Lady Jane?" Heimdall asked. "Tell him the truth." Darcy said. "That she loves another." 

Heimdall nodded. "Their love was doomed from the start, due to her mortality." "He may be upset, but he'll soon be too busy to worry about it. Iggy is going to keep him chasing his tail for a while." Darcy said...

***

Loki's POV

She was here! Norns help him! He felt Darcy's arrival on Asgard, she had been speaking with Heimdall. But the moment she teleported into Frigga's private chambers, his mother was upon her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Frigga. "I didn't know myself until a few days ago." Darcy replied. Darcy looked up and saw him trying to merge with the wall. "Only newlyweds, and my husband is already hiding from me." She said, shaking her head. "The magic is gone."

Frigga sighed. "Loki! You're over a thousand years old! Come greet your wife. She won't bite!" "Not unless he asks me too." Said Darcy, giving him a wink. Loki smiled. Yep! She was definitely his soulmate...

***

Thanos's POV

When Thanos received word that Gamora had tried to steal the orb, for herself, he refused to believe it. Thanos didn't particularly trust Ronan, perhaps Gamora picked up on that? After Loki's failure, did she decide that supporting Ronan's venture in exchange for the orb, wasn't worth the risk? Or, she may had discovered that Ronan had no intention of giving him the orb at all? One thing Thanos was certain of, if Gamora had betrayed Ronan, there was a reason. Which is why he had summoned the Kree.

Now Ronan was before him, practically stomping his feet in a childish temper tantrum! Accusing his favourite daughter of being a traitor. When Ronan killed The Other, the leader of Thanos's Chitauri army, he'd had enough! "I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Ronan said. "The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me!" Thanos boomed. "Your demeanor is that of a poutychild. And, apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora."

At these words, Thanos could see Nebula pay attention. This would give her incentive to go above and beyond to make him proud and attempt to gain his favour. "I shall honour our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty-handed, and I will bathe the star ways in your blood." Thanos threatened. Nebula got up. "Thanks, Dad. Sounds fair." She said, as she strode over to Ronan. "This is one fight you won't win." She told the Kree. Thanos turned his chair around, he'd given the pouting Kree enough of his time...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy brought Loki along on her trip to Knowhere. It was a date. Although they were technically already married. Did that make this date night? "Stop thinking so hard." Said Corazon. "Enjoy the moment." Darcy looked at Loki. He seemed thoroughly repulsed by the dingy bar, filled with drunken outlaws. Darcy watched the weird game taking place on the table. A smaller creature was eaten by another, that appeared to be the love child of a hairless rat and an iguana.

"Yahoo!" Rocket crowed. "My Orloni has won, as I win at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies." Drax shouted. "That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket replied, spilling some of his drink. Loki leaned closer to her and said. "If you're trying to convince me that these fools, are vital in your plan to save the universe, I'm not impressed." Loki gestured to Drax across the room. "And who is this newest addition? He wasn't on Xandar." He asked.

"That's Drax." Darcy said above the noisy bar. "They met in the Kyln, he helped them escape prison. "Part of your plans hinges on a bunch of criminals, so inept they got caught?" Loki asked incredulously. Darcy looked at Loki. "Remind me where we met? Oh yeah! The dungeons of Asgard." She said. Loki scowled. "That is not the same." He replied, crossing his arms in front of him defensively. 

"I've been meaning to ask, where was the toilet in your cell?" Darcy queried. "I beg your pardon?" Asked Loki surprised. "I didn't see a toilet, a sink or anything. Are you supposed to hold onto it, for the entirety of your sentence? Is that part of the punishment?" She asked. Loki appeared taken aback by the question. "Well, you see..." He began. Suddenly he was interrupted by a fight breaking out between Drax, Rocket and Groot. The fight spilled out onto the sidewalk.

Peter and Gamora arrived and intervened. Gamora dragged Drax off of Groot. "Stop it!" She shouted. Rocket pulled out a gun that was nearly the same size as him! The raccoon pointed the weapon at Drax, he was about to shoot, when the bonehead Quill intervened. "Woh! Woh! What are you doing?" He asked. "This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Accused Drax. "That is true!" Retorted Rocket.

"He has no respect!" Continued Drax. "That is also true!" Rocket said. "Hold on! Hold on!" Quill said, trying to calm the situation down. "Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" Rocket said, angrily. "Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you." Quill said. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!" Rocket shouted, upset.

"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster." Quill argued. "He called me vermin! She called me rodent!" Rocket shouted, pointing at Drax and Gamora. "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" Rocket said as he aimed his gun at Drax. Quill threw himself between Rocket and Drax. "No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." He pleaded. Rocket hesitated for a moment, and then lowered his weapon. "Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks." Rocket grumbled.

"See!?" Shouted Quill. "That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" "We have traveled halfway across the quadrant, and Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax said, and turned and left in anger. "Drax!" Called Quill. "Let him go." Gamora said. "We don't need him." It was then a pink skinned woman in a short white dress approached. "Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master." Darcy and Loki watched Quill, Rocket, Groot and Rocket follow her. Darcy held his hand and pulled him away. "Okay. Shows over." She said. "It would truly be a miraculous feat, if these convicts, don't kill eachother." Loki said. Darcy smiled, and shook her head. The future Guardians of the Galaxy, still had a long way to go...

***

Erik's POV

Since he had exposed Not Darcy, Erik noticed the gloom that had descended on the group. They missed her. It was obvious. But no one was really talking about it. While Erik did feel bad for shooting her, he also felt vindicated. He wasn't crazy. After returning to New York, he had put the finishing touches on his gravimetric spikes. There was something that was on the news this morning, that had NASA and astronomers worldwide in a fuss. Erik felt it was evidence that the convergence was about to begin...

***

NEW HORIZONS SPACE PROBE REVEALS PLUTO'S RINGS!

Today NASA revealed new images taken by the New Horizons space probe. The photos have amazed the scientific community, by revealing that Pluto now has rings! The images also revealed the disappearance of the dwarf planets largest moon Charon. Charon was Pluto's largest of its five moons. It was about half the diameter of Pluto and was nearly one eighth of Pluto's mass. Charon and Pluto were tidally locked, as the two bodies orbited each other around a common center of gravity located between the two celestial bodies. But sometime between the photos taken by the Hubble space telescope and the images taken by New Horizons, astronomers believe Charon was hit and destroyed by a comet. The remains of the moon were then caught in Pluto's gravitational pull and formed the rings we now see. It is an amazing discovery.


	52. A Golden Key Can Open Any Door...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock spots a potential ally. Jane gets some odd readings. The Mind Stone stirs up discontent. Darcy spies of the Tower gang.

Brock Rumlow's POV 

Since his plan with Karpov fizzled, Brock had decided to start from scratch and recruit. Unfortunately it was a lot harder than he had anticipated. In all his years with HYDRA, he never actually had to do that before. He would always be sent proven agents or vetted recruits that had potential. Most of the HYDRA agents he knew, had either been killed during the battle of the Triskelion, or gone underground. 

This meant he had to use contacts for weapons and information, that were not HYDRA affiliated. And they were unreliable at best. Things were made even more problematic by his burn scars. They were both hard to hide, (especially the ones on his face) and memorable. Not a good combination for keeping a low profile. He did have some good luck however, when he saw a photo of Tony Stark and his girlfriend/CEO Pepper Potts. It was taken mid December last year, outside at Los Angeles restaurant. In the background was Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis!

The fact that Lewis appeared to be in Stark's inner circle, made him think the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, found out about his long lost sister. Or course, she and Foster were practically attached at the hip. Lewis could just be there due to Foster's high value status because of her work and her intergalactic romance with the Asgardian/Avenger Thor. Either way, Lewis was hitched to Stark's wagon, and Stark was back in New York. 

Brock had staked out the Stark Tower for over a week. He'd seen Potts and Stark the most. Selvig twice, Banner and Foster once. No sign of Lewis yet, but if Foster was here, then so was she. There was another reason Brock was so interested in Stark Tower. Alexander Pierce really did have contingencies for just about everything. Pierce had mentioned a pet project, who was a spy in the New York Stark Industries branch.

This recruit wasn't a trained agent or a HYDRA true believer, but rather an employee with a grudge. But Pierce wasn't one to pass up an opportunity, he kept the spy's identity off HYDRA's books, which meant all Brock had to do was find him. It was on day three of his stakeout, he finally saw him arrive at the Tower for work. The guy with a grudge against Stark. Quentin Beck...

***

Jane's POV

Jane (along with every other astronomer and astrophysicist in the world) was fascinated by the images released of Pluto, by the New Horizons space probe. The rings were beautiful. It was just the distraction she needed to get out of her funk. She was in the lab when she heard a beeping noise, what was that? Jane thought. It sounded slightly muffled. Jane listened harder and realized it was coming from the drawer of Darcy's desk.

Jane opened the drawer and saw her "Thor finder" as Darcy had called it. Jane designed it after New Mexico, to detect energy readings similar to Thor's bifrost. Jane realized she hadn't thought about Thor for a while. Not long ago she would have been ecstatic for even a hint that he could be back. But now? Now she didn't feel anything. Jane realized how much she loved Bruce and Hulk. Thor had been a nice dream, but that's all it was, a dream. Jane looked at the device and saw that the reading were located in London...

***

The Mind Stone's POV

The Mind Stone found it difficult to express just how much it despised Thanos. That's why it had chosen Thanos's homeworld of Titan, as its new residence. Spite! The Mind Stone had been waiting for the opportunity to act. Thanos had threatened the Kree and Nebula was inspired by Gamora's betrayal against their father, to do the same.

The key factor was the death of The Other. The Other was the leader of Thanos's Chitauri army, and the Chitauri were already "waking up", so to speak. Thanos had kept them under the influence of the Mind Stone for centuries. It had taken some time, but the effects of such long term mind control, had finally faded enough from the Chitauri's minds that they began to turn against their Master.

The murder of the The Other was the last straw for the Chitauri. The Mind Stone began stoking at the long repressed memories of Thanos's army. He needed them to remember the depth of Thanos's crimes against them. Long ago, before Thanos gained possession of the Mind Stone, he was beaten back by the Chitauri when he tried to wipe out fifty percent of their population.

Thanos did not like their resistance at his attempts to "save them". So after Thanos became the Mind Stone's master, he returned, enslaved the Chitauri, via mind control and destroyed their homeworld as punishment. Using the Stone, he forced the Chitauri to turn the leviathans into weapons of war. Something abhorrent to the Chitauri! As leviathans were a sacred animals. He then made the Chitauri the villains of the galaxy, by using them to attack world after world, including Earth.

It didn't take much, a poke here, a prod there, and pretty soon Thanos a full blown insurrection on his hands. The Mind Stone just sat back at watched the fallout. Never underestimate the power of spite..!

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy felt really stupid! She was astral projecting to the Tower and despite being invisible, she was still having to sneak around! Why? Erik! She knew he could somewhat, see Astral Hulk. Although apparently he looked like a shadow, so she knew he'd be able to see her. Jane had become alerted to some of the doors between the realms that were opening and closing due to the initial phase of the convergence.

Darcy peered around the corners of the lab, making sure to keep out of Erik's sight. She could see Tony, Erik, Jane, Bruce (and Astral Hulk) standing in Jane's lab. Erik stood by the whiteboard (no pants on!), marker in hand, drawing the Nine Realms connected by the Yggdrasil. "The universe rotates on a five thousand year cycle, and once its cycled all the worlds align." Erik said, as he picked up a very expensive looking Italian leather loafer. He held up the shoe and continued. "Imagine...imagine that this is our world, and...and..."

Erik makes a grabby hand gesture at Tony, who sighs and hands over his remaining shoe. "Thank you. And this is another world." He says holding a shoe in each hand. "Normally they're separate, but during the alignment everything is connected. All Nine Realms, all Nine Realms are passing through each other and gravity, light, and even matter, is crashing from one world to the other." Erik said, as he demonstrated by hitting Tony's shoes together repeatedly. Tony facepalmed.

"But if this happens to us now, the result would be cataclysmic." Erik then put the shoes down, (which Tony quickly snatched back!) Erik picked up two pencils and held then up. "My gravimetric spikes can stabilize the focal point of the Convergence. This time the alignment, and all the other worlds, would just pass up by. It's beautiful. It's simple. Any questions?" Erik finished. "You know that your presentation would be a lot more credible if you were wearing pants right?" Tony said.

"It certainly makes sense with these odd gravitational anomaly readings Jane's picking up." Reasoned Bruce. Tony sighed. "Well, how do we know where that is?" "We follow the directions." Erik said. "This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the ancients were there to see it." Erik pulled out a large world map and unfolded it, placing it on Jane's desk. "All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map." Erik used the marker to connect the locations as he rattled them off. "Stonehenge. Snowdon, the Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us...here." He says, pointing to the focal point.

"Greenwich?" Tony asked, skeptically. "Well if that's correct, then the walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart." Jane said. Suddenly, Jane, Erik and Bruce, looked at Tony. Her brother looked resigned, clearly he didn't quite believe Erik...yet. "How long do you think we have?" He asked Erik. "Hard to tell precisely. A few days?" Erik guessed, with a shrug. "You say Greenwich, but her readings show London." Tony pointed out. "It's in London now." Erik replied. "But that's only because the worlds alignment is moving. The focal point will be Greenwich." "Pack your bags." Tony said, with a sigh. "Looks like we're going to London." "I uh...I better, get my pants." Erik said.

***

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief, those gravimetric spikes were vital to her plan for the convergence. There was a hidden double threat. Not just Malekith but Hela. What they never knew at the time in her own universe, was that Hela nearly escaped Niflheim, before Odin's death, due to the convergence! With the worlds in perfect alignment, she could have literally stepped out of her prison and into Asgard! It was only because of Erik's gravimetric spikes stabilizing the field, that she couldn't. Hela escaping ahead of schedule would be catastrophic! Darcy was going to be very busy the next few days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the convergence scene in Thor: The Dark World, you can actually see the realm of Niflheim in the air, with the other realms getting into alignment. I always thought to myself, could Hela have been able to escape then?


	53. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns. Tony has a panic attack. The Chitauri strike.

Loki's POV

Thor had returned with the majority of the Asgardian Einherjar warriors and a handful of prisoners, from Vanaheim. Each day Loki hated having to wear Odin's guise, more and more. He didn't like reinforcing Thor's mindset of Asgardian supremacy. But it was a necessary ruse, Thor couldn't suspect anything was amiss.

"Is Vanaheim secure?" Odin/Loki asked. "As is Alfheim. Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore." Thor replied. Odin/Loki scoffed. "You must think I'm a piece of bread that needs to be buttered so heavily." "That was not my intent." Thor answered. "For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace. They're well reminded of our strength, you have earned their respect and my gratitude." Odin/Loki told his brother. "Thank you." Thor replied. 

"Embrace and celebrate what you've won. Join your warriors. Eat and drink, revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself." Odin/Loki said, as he left Thor on the balcony. He needed to get away. Now that he knew the true history of Asgard and the Nine Realms, he was disgusted. Odin and Asgard were tyrants to the other realms. Asgardian rule needed to end. Iggy hummed in agreement. 

***

When he got to his private chambers, Darcy was waiting for him. Loki quickly released the spell disguising him as Odin. "How did it go?" She asked. "He's as dimwitted as ever. He suspects nothing." Loki replied bitterly. Darcy came over and hugged him. Loki stiffened, he could not remember the last time anyone, other than his mother had done that.

"And how are you?" She asked. Loki relaxed and embraced her tenderly. She was his soulmate, she wasn't going to hurt him like everyone else. "It never felt like this before." He answered. Darcy quirked an eyebrow. "Deceiving others." He added. "Before it was fun. A game. But now..." Loki trailed off. "Now that all of Odin's lies and secrets are no longer holding you back, you're finally becoming who you were meant to be." Darcy said, as she looked him in the eyes. "And what is that?" Loki asked. "A hero." Darcy replied, as she kissed him...

***

Thor's POV

Thor watched his fellow warriors drinking mead heartily and laughing at their exploits on the battlefield, but his heart wasn't in it. He needed was advice. Thor normally would have sought Loki's council but he doubted his brother wished to see him in the dungeons.

***

Thor walked up rainbow bridge and arrived at Heimdall's observatory. "You're early." The Gatekeeper said. "Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle." Thor answered. "Then you're doing one of them incorrectly." Heimdall replied. Thor chuckled. Heimdall had such dry wit. "Perhaps. How fare the stars?" He asked. "Still shining. From here I can see Nine Realms and ten trillion souls." Heimdall said, as he looked at Thor. "But that's not what you're here for, is it?"

Caught out. Thor realized. "No, it is not. I seek your council." He said. "And here I was thinking you'd be asking after your mortal." Heimdall replied. Thor felt ashamed. Truth was he had not thought of Jane for some time. He would be eternally grateful for her assistance on Midgard, but in his absence from the realm, he realized that there was no future for them. "How does she fair?" Thor asked. "She has found love with another." Heimdall sighed. "I am truly sorry my Prince."

"No need for apologies." Thor answered. "Mortal lives are fleeting, and I have been gone for quite some time. Does he make her happy?" He asked. "Very much so." Answered Heimdall. Thor nodded. "Heimdall..." He said. "For some months, I have been feeling out of place. It started on Vanaheim, and I initially believed it to be homesickness for Asgard. But since returning to the Realm Eternal, it has worsened. I feel as though there is somewhere I must go, something I must do, but I know not what."

Heimdall appeared to think on it. "You may have been called upon by the Yggdrasil. If that is true, then this is not something you can ignore. Only the Waters of Sight, can give you the answers you seek." Thor knew of the Waters. Each realm contained a pool of these Waters. It was said, only seers or those who have been called, could survive its power without being driven to madness. He needed to speak to his mother...

***

Tony's POV

When Tony and the gang arrived in London, they stayed at Jane's mother's house. Tony would have preferred a five star hotel, but Jane had mentioned that some of Darcy's (the real Darcy) things were still there. That was all the incentive he needed to agree. The fake Darcy's departure had left a hole in his heart, he desperately wanted to know his sister. While JARVIS had been unable to find any reported explosions in Sokovia, around the time the imposter called from Oktoberfest.

There was a recent discovery of a water filled sinkhole, that seemed to appear overnight. JARVIS told him the geologists theory of the ground collapsing into an underground aquifer. It was a credible theory. But JARVIS also proposed that an underground implosion could have ruptured the water table. Tony regretted not getting more answers from the imposter, when he had the chance.

Tony looked gazed at the tiny room his sister inhabited. He literally had closets larger than this! But it was filled with her personality. Fairy lights were strung around the room, the bedspread was a homemade colourful patchwork quilt. There was a collection mini perfume bottles, balls of yarn, a half made pink and black knitted scarf and lots photos of Jane, Darcy and Erik in New Mexico.

Looking at Darcy's smiling, happy face in the photos, was just too much. Suddenly Tony's heart racing, the room began to spin and he felt dizzy. There was a tingling sensation in his hands and fingers. He was overwhelmed with a sense of impending doom. Then the chest pains started and Tony began to have difficulty breathing. He collapsed onto Darcy's bed, he knew what this was. A severe anxiety attack.

Luckily no one but JARVIS knew. When he had the first one, he thought it was a heart attack or that he'd been poisoned! It occured while reading the Winter Soldier files. His own memories of being tortured by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, were triggered. It then morphed into Obadiah paralyzing him as he took out the arc reactor. Then going through the wormhole in New York and then finally screaming at Darcy he would kill her, if he saw her again.

After the panic attack subsided, Tony cried like a baby and forbade JARVIS from calling anyone to help. Damn Howard! His whole Stark men are made of iron crap! He looked up breathing techniques afterwards. As Tony lay there on the bed in his dead sisters room, he breathed deeply and told himself that everything would be okay, even though he knew it wouldn't. His entire family was dead. Nothing would ever be alright again...

***

Thor's POV

As Thor sank beneath the Waters of Sight, his mind was filled with a vision. He stood in the centre of Asgard, and people were running. Heimdall's voice shouted. "You have brought Asgards doom!" Suddenly Heimdall's hand grabbed his arm. "Wake up!" He shouted. Thor's body, both in his vision and in the water, was hit with surges of lightening. The vision continued.

He saw Loki's scepter, it shattered and the blue stone within, turned a vibrant yellow. Then a silver orb appeared, it split open to reveal a glowing purple stone. A glowing red liquid that moved of its own accord followed. Then there was the blue glow of the Tesseract. Next was an orange stone and finally a golden amulet in the shape of an eye, the eye opened and a green glowing stone emerged.

The six stones then formed a circle, and within appeared the universe. There a snapping sound, and suddenly everything dissolved into ashes. As another surge of lightening hit Thor. Once again he heard Heimdall's voice. "Wake up!" Thor opened his eyes and gasped in horror. His mother stood by the pools edge looking worried. "What did you see Thor?" She asked. "The end." He replied...

***

The Chitauri's POV

The Chitauri had been restless since the failure of the invasion of Midgard. At first they believed it to be the desire for battle, that made them restless. But as time passed they began to remember. They remembered a time when the Chitauri were free. They had their own world, their own civilization. Until Thanos came. The Chitauri were a peaceful, yet fiercely protective race. So when the Mad Titan came to slaughter half of the population, naturally they fought back.

They defeated the Titan, or so they thought. He returned decades later, with an Infinity Stone. Thanos used it, to turn them into his mindless, obedient army of slaves. They were forced to witness their world's destruction. Under the Stones influence, they enslaved and harnessed the sacred leviathans and use them to to attack and slaughter half of the populations of countless worlds. 

The Chitauri would no longer be Thano's slaves! He never saw it coming! They struck in the dead of night, attacking his children first. Cull Obsidian, his largest and strongest child, was torn in half by two leviathans. His sorcerer son, Ebony Maw was decapitated, while he slept by the Chitauri elite. Corvis Glave, and his daughter, Proxima Midnight, were overwhelmed by sheer numbers of Outriders, and slain. Thanos himself was mauled and gravely wounded by a leviathan, attempting to escape.

The Chitauri boarded the ships, and blasted the Sanctuary from the air. Every ship that remained was destroyed, in fact, not much of anything was left. The Chitauri didn't kill Thanos, they didn't need to. His fate was already sealed. They flew away, not looking back, as Thanos lay injured and trapped in the rubble. And for the first time in countless centuries, Thanos was alone...


	54. Fool Me Once, Shame On You. Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy watches the gang in London. Thor begins his quest. Portals discovered. Aether moved. Malekith awakes.

Darcy's POV

Darcy was already waiting inside the abandoned London factory, when she saw the car pull up. Happy was driving, Jane, Bruce, Tony and Erik climbed out of the back. "Come on Tony, this is exciting! Look, Happy is excited." Said Bruce, indicating to Happy. "I'm not excited." Happy said. Darcy chuckled. Tony didn't look enthused at all. Clearly he was still dubious about Erik's convergence theory. 

"Do you want the phase meter, Jane?" Erik asked. "No." Jane replied while looking at the readings on the Thor Finder. "Bring the phase meter." Erik said Bruce. Bruce nodded and retrieved it from the car. As the group walked across the open area of the buildings exterior, Tony was looking at the oddly stacked shipping containers strewn about. Jane had wandered off, following her readings. "Jane!" Shouted Bruce. "The entrance is this way." He pointed. Darcy teleported away from the windows on the third floor and downstairs near the entrance.

In her own universe, there had been three young kids in the factory that day, but in this universe, the factory was empty. Darcy would need to draw the gangs attention to certain things herself. She watched the group enter, Happy and Tony in front, searching for potential danger. Thankfully the Mind Stone gave the group a nudge in the right direction and soon they came across the large room containing the cement mixer. 

From a distance it wasn't too noticeable, as the vehicle was hovering mere inches off of the ground. Jane, Bruce and Erik, the three scientists walked right past it! Darcy used her powers to give the cement mixer a push, tilting it in its axis. The metal groaned and caught Happy and Tony's attention. "Okay." Said Tony. "I'm starting to get excited now." Looking mildly impressed. Jane looked at the mixer in awe and touched it gently with her hand, the small amount of force caused it to tilt upwards towards the ceiling. As the group studied the gravitational anomaly, Darcy teleported upstairs and towards the portal to the Aether's chamber... 

***

Thor's POV 

Thor felt a sense of urgency. His vision from the Waters of Sight, was horrifying. The Yggdrasil had called upon him for a quest. He needed to find the other Infinity Stones. He only knew the location of the Tesseract, which lay safe within his father's vault. Loki's scepter had been retrieved by SHIELD after the invasion of New York. The rest could be anywhere! Thor needed to leave now, this very day! Time was of the essence. His mother said she would alert Odin, and await him in the throne room. Thor donned his strongest armour, collected mjolnir and went to face his father.

***

"Your mother has informed me that the Yggdrasil itself has called upon you." Odin said, upon the golden throne. Thor nodded, looking at his mother, who stood off to the side looking proud. "I had hoped it was time for you to take your place as King of Asgard, but it seems that fate has other plans for you." "Then you understand father, that I cannot be King. I must protect Asgard and the Nine Realms, and I cannot do so, from that chair." Thor replied. "I saw the Infinity Stones come together, and reap destruction upon the universe. We only know the location of two of the six stones. I believe a far bigger plan is in play."

"Not even the King of Asgard can overrule the Yggdrasil." His father said ominously. Odin stood and banged Gungnir on the ground in proclamation. "Thor Odinson. As tradition dictates, you must go forth on your quest alone. Taking only what you already carry, and relying upon you wits and skills. You will likely face many dangers. And there is no guarantee of success." Thor looked solemn at the prospect of failure. "I give you my blessing, and I wish you good fortune." Thor looked at both his parents and bowed. "I shall make you both proud." He said.

As Thor turned to leave, Odin said. "You already have my son." Thor turned back to see his mother move over to stand by Odin. "You make us both proud." She said, smiling. "Thank you mother, father." Thor replied. He turned once more and headed for the bifrost, to start his adventure...

***

Frigga's POV

Once her son had left and they were alone, Loki dropped Odin's guise. "That was a good thing you did." She said to Loki. "I simply told him, the one thing I always wished Odin would have said to me. That I made him proud." Loki said sadly, looking at the floor. Frigga embraced her son. "You make me proud." She said. "And I know Darcy is proud of you too." "I shall endeavour, to not let you both down." Loki replied. "Impossible." Frigga said, with a smile. Loki hugged her tighter...

***

Tony's POV

Tony was on the fence about Selvig's ramblings, but Foster and Banner seemed convinced, so that was enough for him to get them all on the quinjet to London. Why did her readings have to take them to a dirty abandoned factory of all places? He was a silk shirt and Italian loafers, for God's sake! If his outfit needed dry cleaning, Tony was sending Erik the bill!

Tony noted the randomly placed shipping containers on the way in. It was...odd. That was his first clue that they might be onto something. The levitating cement mixer was impressive, of course he'd seen David Copperfield pull the same trick in the nineties. But this time, there were no wires. But while the factory appeared abandoned, Tony had a distinct feeling that they were being watched...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy hid behind the doorway on the fourth floor, as she watched Tony, Happy, Erik, Bruce and Jane climb the stairs. "Do you feel that?" Erik said. The group looked around. "There's something here." He added. Darcy used her powers to knock over a glass bottle, on the step by Bruce's foot. It tipped over the edge and tumbled down the stairwell. It fell about ten feet before disappearing, it then reappeared through the portals exit about fifteen feet above.

"What the hell!?" Said Tony, looking up. The bottle completed the loop twice more, before it disappeared completely. "Where did it go?" Said Happy. Jane picked up an empty can and dropped it. The can disappeared below, only to reappear above. "That's...that's incredible." Jane caught the can as it fell on the next loop. "We need to run tests." Bruce said, as he looked at the can in fascination. Darcy noticed Tony looking distinctly unsettled. It was definitely stirring up unpleasant memories of the New York wormhole.

"No so crazy now! Huh?" Said Erik. "Debatable." Tony answered. Bruce picked up a rock and dropped it down the stairwell. The gang watched it make six loops, before it disappeared entirely. "It seems that the items do not always return." Bruce murmured. "I wonder what's on the other side?" Happy asked. "I'm more concerned with WHO might be on the other side." Said Tony. "Hey, JARVIS? Can you get any readings on this?"

"It appears to be a nexus point for a gravitational anomaly, Sir. The exit point does not appear to be on Earth."

Darcy watched Erik take off his shoe and drop it down the stairwell. It was then, while Bruce and Jane were huddled together looking at the readings on the Thor Finder, that Astral Hulk noticed her hiding down the hall. "Pretty girl!!!" He shouted, smiling. Darcy waved and put her finger to her lips. Hulk did the same, realizing her prescence was meant to be a secret. Bruce's head sprung up and he began looking around. Darcy took that as her cue to move the Aether and quietly walked down the corridor. Soon she was pulled by a force into a doorway and suddenly she was standing on the edge of a crumbling stone bridge...

***

Jane's POV

Jane couldn't believe it! They had a stable gravitational field, and unimpeded access! She looked at the Thor Finder. "I haven't seen readings like this since New Mexico!" She said, excitedly. She noticed Bruce looking around. "Hey babe?" She said, holding his hand. "You okay?" Bruce looked at her. "Yeah, yeah! I just ah...never mind." He said, shaking his head...

***

Happy's POV

They were running out of things to throw. Happy noticed Doctor Selvig, was missing both his shoes. The astrophysicist began searching his pockets, but came up empty. "Stark, gimme your shoe." He said. "Over my cold, dead body body, Selvig." Replied Tony, folding his arms across his chest. "I want to throw something!" Happy said. Why should, billionaire's and scientists have all the fun? He thought.

Happy stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed the first thing he touched. He pulled it out and dropped it, it disappeared. Happy, Tony and Doctor Selvig looked up waiting for it to return, except it didn't. Tony turned and looked at him. "Where those the car keys?" He asked. Happy grimaced. That was all the answer Tony needed, before his boss facepalmed, sighing...

***

The Aether's POV

The Aether had waited for five thousand years, trapped in this chamber. It was sandwiched between two great stone obelisk pillars. The Jormungandr's birth in this universe had given it the freedom to leave, but yet, it couldn't. If it left the obelisk pillars would collapse. Once that happened the Dark Elves would reawaken and come for it. So it waited. The convergence was approaching alignment, and Jormungandr had finally come.

The Jormungandr appeared as an inconspicuous young woman and came towards the obelisk. "Well hello there!" She said. "You ready to ditch this joint?" The Aether slithered towards Darcy's outstretched hand. "More than ready." Replied the Aether, as it was absorbed into her body. The obelisk pillars collapsed with a heavy thud. "Alright." Darcy said. "Let's get this show on the road." She teleported out of the chamber, to where she would face Malekith...

***

MEANWHILE...

The dormant Ark ship, home to the last remaining Dark Elves in existence, sat silently in the Yggdrasils outer reaches. A place where no one ever went. The Ark was massive in size, and was capable of traveling at lightspeed between worlds. The ship was powered by black hole Dark Elf technology, and equipped with a cloaking device powerful enough to mask it from even from Heimdall's sight.

The Ark also held several smaller Dark Elf Harrow fighters. The Ark suddenly came to life. Alarms sounded, lights turned on and its inhabitants were awoken from hypersleep. Malekith climbed down from the hanging hypersleep chamber in the cockpit and looked at control panels. "The Aether awakens us." Said Malekith, speaking Shiväisith the Dark Elves' native language. "The Convergence returns." He added smiling...


	55. The Calm Before the Storm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a laugh at Erik's expense. Heimdall watches the convergence. Malekith is on the move. The gang head to Greenwich. Loki is up to his usual tricks. Darcy waits.

Tony's POV 

Five hours. That's how long Tony had been stuck at the factory. Happy was still, waiting in the stairwell. The man was convinced that the car keys would reappear eventually. Bruce and Jane were falling further in love, with each scientific discovery, and making goo-goo eyes at eachother. It was sickening.

Sometime around the three hour mark Tony went have another look at the gravity defying cement mixer. By the time he returned, Selvig had evidently decided to throw his pants in the portal! Just like the car keys, they didn't come back. That's when Tony called it, and elected to wait outside. He'd seen enough of Selvig's pastey white legs to last him a lifetime...

***

Heimdall's POV

The convergence was only a few hours away from reaching its peak, it truly was a majestic sight. Heimdall pitied those not blessed with the sight of the cosmos. The Gatekeeper had been watching Darcy in a large abandoned Midgardian building, hiding from her loved ones. Heimdall was concerned when Darcy disappeared from his sight, but she quickly reappeared on Svartalfheim. Looked like she was taking the fight to Malekith... 

***

Malekith's POV

Malekith announced the return of the convergence and all Dark Elves aboard the Ark, were ordered them to be battle ready. The Ark had located the source of the Aether's signal and curiously, it was on Svartalfheim. Malekith's second in command, Algrim, approached him in the cockpit. "Where did the Asgardians hide the Aether?" He asked. "I don't know where they managed to hide it from us, for all this time, but it has apparently returned home." Malekith replied.

Algrim looked concerned. "Speak Algrim, I know you wish to." Malekith said. Algrim always was cautious. "Do you think, it could perhaps be a trap?" Algrim asked. "By the Asgardians? No. They would come to us, with guns blazing. No subtlety. The Aether belongs to the Dark Elves. We harnessed it, it is our birthright. Look at my legacy, Algrim." Malekith said, indicating to the ship.

"I barely remember the time before light. The last remaining Dark Elves are all aboard this ship. Three hundred and six. Three hundred and six are all that remains of our people."

Algrim placed his hand on Malekith's shoulder. "Our survival will be your legacy." Algrim said. Malekith took a breath, gaining strength from those words. "The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered. I will reclaim the Aether. I will restore our world and put an end to the poisonous light." He said. With that, Malekith set course from Svartalfheim...

***

Jane's POV

The gang spent hours at the factory, until it became apparent that the convergence was moving, just as Erik predicted. Recent objects dropped down the stairwell, simply fell and and hit the ground. They heard a massive crash not long ago, which was the cement mixer, finally succumbing to the laws of physics. The readings on the Thor Finder, petered out, until there was nothing. It was only then that Bruce was able to convince her that it was time to pack up and head to Greenwich...

***

Tony's POV

While Happy and the Three Stooges were inside, Tony called the London Stark Industries branch and had a replacement set of keys sent over for the car. Along with some cheeseburgers and a specially requested item for Selvig. The sky had turned dark and it was threatening to rain when the group came out. Tony finished the last of his burger, slid off the bonnet of the car and threw Happy the keys. "You lose these ones and you're wearing DUM-E's dunce cap for a week!" He said.

Happy had the decency to look ashamed. "Yes boss." He said getting into the drivers seat. Jane was fiddling with her device, talking to Bruce, while Erik brought up the rear in all his pantless glory. Tony sighed. He knew this was karmic payback for all the shit he put Pepper through over the years. "Absent minded professor! Heads up!" Tony said as he threw Erik a bag.

Erik caught it. "What's this?" He asked. Tony wiggled his eyebrows. Erik opened the bag and pulled out green tartan kilt, that said: "I ❤ Scotland" and a pair of pink Hello Kitty Crocs. "Really Tony?" Bruce asked, unimpressed. "Since he can't seem to keep his pants on, I thought this would be a nice compromise. It's that or nothing." Tony said. Erik seemed nonplussed as he put the kilt and the Crocs on.

Tony pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Selvig for posterity. (And blackmail purposes. He added it to his collection, along with the JARVIS's footage of Bruce hugging the giant bunny in his boxers.) Tony may be a billionaire, but it was little things that gave him true enjoyment. "Okay gang! Hop in. We're off to the land of enchantment." Tony said, clapping his hands ushering the group into the car. "That's New Mexico, Tony." Bruce answered. Tony got in and as the car pulled away from abandoned factory, he said. "Selvig! No manspreading with the kilt on! Foster, switch seats with me!" Happy chuckled from the drivers seat...

***

Loki's POV

Loki knew the convergence was happening, they all had their parts to play. Thankfully Thor had already departed on his quest and his mother was sending Lady Sif to Alfheim as an ambassador. If anyone would get suspicious about his ruse as Odin, it would be her. So Frigga suggested sending the warrior maiden away from Asgard. Loki was grateful, Sif never liked him. The feeling was mutual.

But if Darcy thought he was going to sit back and let her face Malekith alone she was mistaken! Unfortunately, he was being thwarted at every turn! Heimdall refused to allow him access to the bifrost, the Tesseract seemed to think it humerous to send him back to his private chambers, rather than to his wife. Not to be dissuaded, Loki disguised himself as a random citizen and stole an Asgardian Skiff and sailed it through a secret passage between the worlds to Svartalfheim...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy was listening to AC/DC's Thunderstruck on her StarkPod, when the Stones started snickering. Corazon gave a sigh. "What now?" Darcy asked. "You might want retrieve some of your friends belongings from a nearby cave." Corazon answered. Darcy pulled out her ear buds, remembering some of the things they chucked in the portal, in her own universe. Mostly shoes for some odd reason?

She found the cave relatively quickly and laughed out loud at the sight of Erik's shoes and pants! She also found a set of car keys. She snickered. I bet Happy's in the doghouse, she thought. "He is!" Said the Power Stone. "Speaking of which, your tenacious husband/soulmate is here." Said Iggy. It was then that a shadow passed by the caves entrance...

***

Loki's POV

Loki left the skiff several hundred meters away, and began walking. He could feel Darcy through the Mark, she was nearby. "Was somebody worried about little old me?" He heard Darcy say behind him. Loki turned and there she was, beautiful as ever. Loki cleared his throat. "I thought you wanted us to spend more time together as a couple?" He replied.

Darcy smiled. "My gallant hero!" She said, as she came over and kissed him. Loki kissed her back. When the kiss ended Darcy pulled back and he noticed something in her arms. "What is that?" He asked. "Erik's shoes, pants and the car keys." She replied. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to be concerned, that your running around with another man's trousers?" He asked. She laughed. "Unlikely! He obviously thought it was a good idea to throw them into an interdimensional portal."

"That's the one who shot you? Yes?" He asked unimpressed. Darcy sighed. "To be fair, the scepter's influence really did a number on him." She said. "He wasn't the only one." Loki muttered. Darcy squeezed his hand, then called forth her pocket dimension. She opened the door and stowed the keys and clothing inside. Loki leaned in and pulled out Captain America's famous shield. "You never did tell me how you ended up with this." He said, as he looked at the shield...

***

Darcy's POV

"Simple." Darcy said. "I stole it." She took out her Stark phone and said. "Smile!" Loki looked up, when he realized she was going to take his picture, he held up the shield triumphantly and gave his best devilish grin. Click. Darcy looked at the photo and then showed her husband. "This would seriously break the internet." She muttered.

"I'm sure its put a dent in his self righteous ego." He said. "I don't know." Darcy replied. "I've never actually met the man. I stole it from his apartment. But I will have to and check on him soon. I have serious concerns about his mental state." She added. Loki put shield back into her pocket dimension and she closed the door and vanished it. "If you're going to be here for this, I don't want to be concerned about you getting hurt or killed. Do you think you're ready to put up with me, until the end of time?" Darcy asked.

"You wish for me to be your eternal minion?" He asked. "No!" Scoffed Darcy. "More like, partner in crime!" "Partner in crime?" Loki said, testing it out. "I do like the sound of that." He said, as he pulled her in for another kiss... 

***

Erik's POV

The drive from London to Greenwich wasn't long, only about twenty minutes. During the trip, Erik went over the plan with the group. It was simple, find the convergence nexus point, and plant the gravimetric spikes a circular pattern in the ground. "How do we find the nexus point?" Happy asked, from the drivers seat. "I don't think we're gonna have to worry about that." Tony replied, in awe.

Erik saw Tony looking out the car window, up at the sky. There was a massive circular portal above the city, through which he could see a world of fire and lava! Several other identical portals were visible further away. One was a world of green trees, another a blue ice world. "Happy, I never thought I'd say this, but follow that portal!" Tony shouted. "You got it boss!" Happy shouted, speeding up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kilt is a shout out to Traxus, who made the suggestion all the way back in chapter 27. I appreciate each and every comment. 😉


	56. Before Embarking On A Journey Of Revenge, Dig Two Graves....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...the convergence.

Happy's POV

Happy was pretty sure he'd broken nearly traffic rule in the book, by the time he pulled up outside the Old Royal Naval College in Greenwich, right on the river Thames. Several different portals were approaching alignment above their heads. The group dashed out of the car, Erik and Jane took off with the Thor Finder, leaving Happy, Tony and Bruce behind. 

Happy was leaning in the trunk of the car pulling out the gravimetric spikes. "Focus, this is important." Said Tony, while handing some spikes to Bruce. "We have to hammer them in all around the site, then Jane and Erik will activate them from the tower." "They're taped together!" Happy replied. "Do you even know what these things do?" Asked Tony.

Erik looked at the spike. "No." He admitted. "Neither do I." Tony said. "It's simple!" Bruce said, from behind them. "The spikes stabilize the nexus of the convergence, so..." Bruce's voice trailed off, as he saw a flock of birds flying erratically overheard. Happy and Tony looked up too, and witnessed the birds flying together, only to suddenly vanish. "Where did they go?" Happy asked.

Suddenly all the birds reappeared, somehow flying through the ground beneath their feet! Happy screamed. "What the hell was that?!" He asked. Tony and Bruce shared a look. "We're running out of time." Bruce said, who then ran in the opposite direction with his spikes. Happy took that as his cue to grab the remaining ones in the trunk.

Tony slammed the trunk shut and said. "You place your spikes in that direction, I'll put mine over there..." He pointed. "We do this right, and we'll meet up with Bruce in the middle and close the remaining gap." Tony ran off. Happy ran to get into the right position to plant his spikes. "I'm gonna save the world!" He shouted excitedly. Will this make me an official member of the Avengers? He thought..

*** 

Malekith's POV

Malekith followed the Aether's signal and brought the Ark down in a black sanded valley on Svartalfheim. He had not returned to his homeworld, since they lost the battle, and the Aether, five millennia ago. Malekith left the Ark, with Algrim and a dozen of his finest Harudheeniksel warriors. Atop of a nearby hill, stood a lone figure, while at the bottom a solitary woman waited. She had the Aether...

***

Erik's POV

Erik looked up, more portals were visible above. "Time is short." He said. "The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes." He added. Erik saw, Doctor Banner was hammering a spike in the ground in the distance. It was then he saw several cars falling from the sky, Bruce was in danger of being crushed! Jane noticed too and screamed out his name. "BRUCE RUN!!!!" Unfortunately, he was too far away to hear her warning...

***

Jane's POV

Jane saw the cars falling. They were so high up, at first they appeared as tiny specks. But Bruce was in the landing zone. She screamed for him to run, but he was to far away to hear her. She the frantically began fiddling with the controls on the Thor Finder. God, I hope this works! She thought. Just as the spike was hammered in place, Jane twisted the dial a final time and Bruce vanished. What Jane didn't anticipate, was both Happy and Tony, vanishing too...

***

Erik's POV

Just as Erik was certain, Bruce was going to be a smear on the sidewalk, he disappeared into thin air! "That was amazing! How did you do that?" Erik asked Jane in astonishment. "Well, gravitational fields interact with the weak spot between worlds creating a...wait!" She said, as she looked over the college grounds. "Where's Tony and Happy?" Erik looked around. They were nowhere in sight...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy left Loki up on the hill, and waited for Malekith at the bottom. When the Ark arrived, Malekith left the bulk of his army aboard, approaching her with only Algrim and a dozen other warriors. "Abandon your quest. And you may still survive this." Darcy said to him. "I have survived worse woman." Malekith replied. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Darcy Lewis of Midgard." Darcy replied, proudly. Malekith openly scoffed. "Midgard!? You needed come so far, death would have come for you soon enough." He said, derisively. "You have led your own people to the verge of extinction." Darcy said. "Not far from here, you deliberately crashed your ships into the Asgardian forces, after King Bor ripped the Aether from your grasp."

"Their sacrifice meant our survival! This war is far from over!" Shouted Malekith. He moved closer to Darcy trying to intimidate her. "That's easy to say when you're not the one making the sacrifice." Darcy pointed out. "Enough!" Malekith yelled. "You have stolen something, give it back." Darcy sighed. "I told you." Said Corazon and the Aether in unison, in her mind.

"I had hoped, I could have talk some sense into you." Darcy said sadly, as she looked at Malekith, Algrim and his warriors. "If you do this, you will condemn countless other worlds to death!" She pleaded. But it was no use, she could sense their hearts. They would not be dissuaded from their course. Malekith raised his hand towards her, Darcy was raised into the air, levitating. As Malekith called the Aether forth from her, he said. "Your universe was never meant to be. You and your world, will be extinguished."

Darcy saw a vision in her mind of Malekith's plan. She saw the end of light. It began on Earth and spread through the Nine Realms. It continued beyond, until no light remained. At the same time, Malekith absorbed the Aether into himself. Once he was done, Darcy dropped to the ground...

***

Erik's POV

Erik could see that Jane was panicking. "Where did you send them?" Erik asked. "I don't know!" Replied Jane, in tears. "I lost the signal!" Erik looked up. The world's were nearing complete alignment. He could see some of his gravimetric spikes still on the ground. The cars that had fallen, had missed the ones Bruce already planted, by mere inches! As the convergence was approaching its climax, the wind began to pick up. "Jane!" He said, getting her attention. "We'll get find them, but right now we need to set up the spikes!" Jane pulled herself together and nodded. They split up and ran to complete the circle...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce just finished hammering his last spike into place, when he was abruptly jolted off his feet. It was freezing! As he stood up, he realized the ground was made out of ice! Not only that, but it seemed, he was precariously close to the edge of a cliff! Bruce looked at the twilight sky. Enormous formations of ice, stood in the distance. He heard a noise coming from behind him, as Bruce turned he saw an huge beast galloping straight for him...

***

Happy's POV

Happy had planted his first spike, when suddenly he found himself standing in a Tube station! The sign behind him read: Charing Cross. What the hell!? He thought. A train pulled up and the doors opened, two passengers got off as over the speakers, an automated voice said. "Mind the gap." Happy looked at the passengers in the train car. "How do I get to Greenwich?" He asked.

A blonde passenger standing near the door said. "Take this train, three stops." Happy got on the train held onto the bar above his head. The woman shuffled away from him. Happy sighed. He might be saving the world, but he still wasn't having much luck with the ladies. The doors closed and the train began moving towards Greenwich...

***

Tony's POV

Tony had finished planting two spikes and was leaning down to grab the third, when suddenly the ground vanished beneath him and he was in freefall. "OH SHIT!!!!!!" He screamed. He was falling from about a mile up. And he had no suit! He could see the ground getting closer and closer. This is it! He thought. This is how I die.

But instead of hitting the ground, he fell right through it and had the wind knocked out of him, when his fall was cushioned by soft black sand. Tony tumbled head over feet, rolling down a steep hill, until he finally reached the bottom. Tony coughed and gasped, struggling to get the air back into his lungs. "JARVIS." He said, as he coughed. "JARVIS?" No reply. That wasn't right. Through his StarkWatch, JARVIS could contact him anywhere on Earth!

Tony rubbed his sore shoulder, damn that smarts! He thought. As he stood up and dusted himself off, he looked around. Suddenly he realized why JARVIS was out of contact. He wasn't in Kansas anymore...

***

Hulk's POV

The moment Hulk saw the giant beast coming straight at puny Banner, Hulk took over! He pushed the protesting Banner into the passenger seat and roared. Hulk ran at the beast, which tried to dodge him, but the ice shelf they were standing on gave way. The beast, Hulk and the ice shelf disappeared into another portal...

***

Jane's POV

Jane and Erik managed to get all the spikes hammered into the ground. They both retreated further away from the centre of the nexus. The wind was getting stronger, vehicles were levitating in the nearby parking lot, (including theirs.) As they hid behind limestone pillars, Jane was struggling to get readings on the Thor Finder. She needed to get them back!

"Whatever you're doing, do it fast!" Erik said. "I'm trying to lock onto Bruce's signal." She said. Happy suddenly ran up to them. "Happy!?" Cried Jane. "Where did you go?" Asked Erik. "Charing Cross station!" Happy said. "I had to take the train back. Station attendant gave me a fine, for not buying a ticket! Can you believe that!?" He said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Erik and Jane looked at each other. "Umm..." Said Erik. "Oh! I got it!" Said Jane, as she twisted the dial. Hulk then appeared about six feet away from them, looking ready to fight. Hulk began looking around confused. "Hulk?" Asked Jane. "Tiny Woman!" Hulk said, happily. "Hulk, what happened? Where did you go?" Jane asked. "Big monster!" Shouted Hulk. The group looked around, there was no monster in sight...

***

Loki's POV

Loki watched Darcy below, speaking with Malekith. He abided by her wish to try and reason with the Dark Elf, but he knew it was a fool's errand. There was as much chance of Malekith abandoning his quest, as there was Thanos abandoning his. But Darcy still needed to try, because that's the kind of person she was. It was just one of the things he loved about her. As Loki stood there, trying to figure out just how he got so damn lucky, he saw a figure appear several hundred meters away. It fell and hit the soft black sand and rolled down the hill...

***

Malekith's POV

Malekith couldn't quite believe the gall of this mortal creature! Questioning his decisions! The light had, had its time. But darkness shall soon, once again reign supreme! As the Aether filled him, he felt its power. As his eyes turned red, the same red as the Aether, he turned and looked at the pitiful mortal. "Let's go." Said to his men. "She's not worthy of my time."

As they began walking towards the Ark, Malekith was overcome by tremendous pain. The Aether began flowing out of him, reaching out like tentacles and enveloping his men. Algrim and his warriors began convulsing, their very forms broke apart into their very molecules, which hung like a mist. The Aether then began moving towards the Ark and all the remaining Dark Elves on board.

Malekith turned and glared at the Midgardian. "What did you do!?" He shouted. "I did nothing." She replied. "I gave you, all of you a chance. But you didn't take it. The Aether is not your birthrite! It wants life, it wants to create. All you want to do is destroy. The Aether makes its own decisions now. And it has decided you are unworthy of its power." Malekith strode over to the mortal, with murder in his eyes, and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air. "You shall die along with my people!" He shouted...

***

Tony's POV

Tony saw a darkened sky and the source of it, was a black hole in the distance. Only a few hundred meters away was a enormous golden ship, shaped like the letter T. White clad figures stood around and another figure was floating in the air, as some sort of red glowing liquid flowed out of them. What the hell!?

Sand began trickling down the hill, Tony looked up and saw a man walking towards him. WHAT. THE. EVERLOVING. FUCK?! Was that Loki? Fuck! No suit, no repulsor, no nothing! If he lived through this, he needed to make that nanotech suit pronto! Loki stopped a good distance away. "It seems that fate keeps bringing us together, Ironman." Loki said, smiling.

"Is this what passes for a prison on Asgard these days, Reindeer Games?" Asked Tony. Loki laughed. "We're not on Asgard." Loki replied. "I was...how do you Midgardians put it? Wrongfully convicted. Extenuating circumstances." Tony scoffed. "Your Doctor Selvig and archer, weren't the only ones under the Mind Stone's influence. Also I do wish to apologise for throwing you out that window. Perhaps I could finally take you up on that drink?" He finished, looking at him expectantly. For one of the few times in his life, Tony was truly at a loss for words. He stood open mouthed, when suddenly he was back in Greenwich...

***

Tony saw Jane, Erik, Happy and (for some odd reason) Hulk, all running towards him. "Shellhead!" Hulk shouted in excitement. "Tony!" Said Happy. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Jane apologized. "Are you okay? You look really pale." She added worridly. "I don't know where the hell you sent me Jane! But wasn't Oz and there were no munchkins!" Tony shouted. "You went to another planet?" Asked Jane. "Me too! Big monster!" Hulk said, spreading his arms wide, emphasizing the monsters size.

"What was it like? Did you see any lifeforms? How many suns or moons did they have? She asked excitedly. Tony narrowed his eyes at Jane. He was officially over his daily limit of weird shit. Luckily Erik caught on, and intervened. "Plenty of time for that later. The point is, the convergence has passed, you're all back and we don't have to worry about it again for another five thousand years!" He said, clapping his hands together. "But I have so many questions!" Jane pouted. "Later Jane, later." Erik said ushering her towards the car. Happy started frantically searching his pockets. "I still got the keys!" He shouted, in relief...

***

Loki's POV

Loki was amazed to see Tony Stark, Darcy's brother on Svartalfheim of all places! The fates were truly putting them in each others paths! He told him so. Tony called him Reindeer Games again. He did so when they first met outside the museum in Stuttgart. It clearly was an insult, but Loki hadn't a clue what it meant. He'd have to ask Darcy.

When he told Tony, that he too had been under the influence of Mind Stone, he saw a flicker of realization in Stark's eyes. The man believed him! Astonishing! His own brother would not have believed him, yet this former enemy and virtual stranger did! Loki took the opportunity to apologise for throwing him out the window. He didn't want to do it at the time and was greatly relieved the man had somehow survived. When he brought up the possibility of getting that drink, Stark was gobsmacked!

Before the man could answer, he vanished. "I guess we won't be getting that drink then." Loki sighed. He turned and saw Malekith holding Darcy by her throat in the air. He chuckled. "Big mistake!" He said. Darcy transformed into a beautiful black dragon, she grabbed Malekith with her clawed hand and threw him away from her. The Dark Elf went sailing about fifty meters threw the air, before hitting the ground. That was the moment his own Ark ship toppled over and fell onto him. As it hit the ground, the ship (and Malekith beneath it) exploded into a cloud of molecules. Loki grinned. "That's my wife!" He said, proudly...

***

MEANWHILE...

Across the grounds of an abandoned factory, the very same factory, three scientists, a driver/bodyguard, a billionaire and an ouroboros visited earlier that day, a frost beast from Jotunheim galloped across the parking lot, chasing birds...


	57. To Make An Omelet, Sometimes You've Gotta Break A Few Eggs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki witnesses the aftermath of Malekith's defeat. The Aether finds a new home. Bruce knows Hulk saw Darcy. Tony considers Loki's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates. I'm currently renovating, and between the builders, doing all the painting single handedly, and work, I have little time. I promise, I will NEVER abandon this fic. But updates will slower than usual for a little while.

Loki's POV

Loki watched in amazement as the molecules, that were the only remaining evidence of Malekith, his army and Ark ship, rose up in the air and surrounded the Aether. The glowing ruby red liquid, suddenly seemed to disappear into itself, as though it was being sucked into an invisible black hole, and the vanished entirely. 

The molecules then shot out in every direction, as far as the eye could see, before falling gently to the ground like rain. The molecules were absorbed into the ground, and the sky above began to change. Loki moved over to Darcy, who was smiling. "What is happening?" He asked. "Creation." Darcy replied...

***

The Aether's POV 

The Aether had moved to it's new home, within the Yggdrasil itself. The Yggdrasil was part of, yet separate to the universe, and now, so was the Aether. Neither Thanos, nor any other being would ever be able to access it again. The Aether was eternally safe. Because the Yggdrasil connected the Nine Realms, the Aether could now begin healing it, and the universe beyond.

It sent the molecules to every corner of Svartalfheim, both above and below. It used them to create a new environment, new weather patterns and new life. Unique trees and plants began growing rapidly out of the black sanded soil. Each bore edible fruit, or some held sort of medicinal, or nutritional properties. Alien birds, insects and creatures of all descriptions, began crawling out of soil too.

The bird-like creatures shook themselves clean of the dirt and took to the skies, filling the air with their beautiful songs. Some creatures, started climbing the trees, while others crawled, slithered or trotted away. In various locations around the realm, water began to flow from the earth, creating vast oceans, lakes and rivers, filled with aquatic life. Clouds were formed and new stars were born in the skies. Svartalfheim was no longer a "dark realm", but one of light and life...

***

Darcy's POV

As amazing as the sight was, watching Loki's reaction to the rebirth of Svartalfheim was better. He was literally gobsmacked! A few of the new animals crept forward to smell them. They were truly and utterly alien. At least from a Earthling perspective. They had six long and spindly looking, but incredibly strong legs.

Large, almost triangular shaped heads, with violet coloured eyes, that featured three horizontal black pupils. They were covered in an hard scales and each foot bore three wickedly sharp claws. Their mouths however held herbivore-like teeth. These were peaceful plant eating creatures, they needed the scales and claws for protection. All the animals, the Aether had created on Svartalfheim were like that. Peaceful, yet vicious if threatened.

"Umm..." Said Loki, in an unsure voice as the creatures surrounded, and sniffed them. "Relax!" Darcy said, as she began petting one of them. "They won't hurt us. Not unless we try to hurt them." "What are they?" Loki asked. "I've never seen, nor heard of anything like them." "They're unique. Brand new creatures who have never existed before. All the animals on Svartalfheim are." Darcy replied.

"The Aether was showing off." Loki muttered. "Speaking of which, where did the Aether go?" He asked. Darcy hummed. "I think it was flexing its muscles, after being unable to create anything for five thousand years." She said. "As for, where it went?" Darcy reached over and took his left hand, turning it palm side up. The golden Mark of the Yggdrasil, now had ever-changing rivulets of ruby red, shimmering through it. "That's...that's amazing." Loki said, in awe. "Oh yeah?" Darcy asked. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" She then transformed into her ouroboros form and took to the skies....

***

Bruce's POV

When the gang arrived back at Jane's mother's house, Tony told everyone that they were flying back to New York in the morning, and then locked himself in Darcy's old room. Bruce let him be, clearly Tony had a lot on his mind. They all did. After Hulk realized that he wouldn't fit in the car, he had graciously given Bruce back control so they could drive to London.

Bruce had seen Hulk's memories of their time in the abandoned factory, and somehow Hulk had seen Darcy! Well, the Other Darcy, anyway. They group had been chucking things in the stairwell portal, and Hulk had seen her hiding down the hall. The night Tony kicked her out, she said, she'd be around. How long had she been watching them? And most importantly, why was she there?

She also said, the Hulk had to protect them, when she wasn't there. She knew. Bruce was certain, that she knew about the convergence. What else did she know was coming? He wondered. It had to be something big, if the gang needed Hulk's protection. Hulk was a heavy hitter. Curse Tony, for throwing her out before she could explain!

Bruce considered trying to track her down, but he had no idea where to start. He would need Tony for that, and Tony was...sensitive about the subject of his sister and her imposter. Maybe Bruce could enlist JARVIS's help? Although the A.I. would most likely inform Tony and even if he didn't, Bruce didn't want to hurt his friend by going behind his back. What to do? He mused. In the end he asked Hulk to tell him if he saw Darcy again. Maybe he could approach her and they could talk? Hulk only gave a noncommittal grunt in reply. Bruce sighed. Better than nothing, he thought...

***

Iggy's POV

Iggy was delighted to have a new friend. The Aether needed a safe place, and Iggy was happy to provide it. The Aether quickly wove it tendrils through its branches, into the furthest reaches of the Yggdrasil. Iggy was overjoyed at the rebirth of Svartalfheim. Too long, had it remained a dead, uninhabited world. Once everything was ready, the Jormungundr took to air, and the Tesseract opened a portal of immense proportions. The newest inhabitants of Svartalfheim flew through and the Jormungundr was there to welcome them...

***

Tony's POV

As Tony sat in his sister's old room, all he could think about was Loki. He said, that he too, had been under the influence of the Mind Stone. And Tony believed him! Loki's whole grandiose invasion plan, never sat right with him. Now he knew why! It wasn't Loki's plan at all! He was just a puppet, the one pulling the strings was on the other side of that portal. And that terrified him!

He told the other Avengers, that the invasion of New York was just the beginning. But nobody wanted to hear it! They all wanted to bask in the adulation of their victory. Something much bigger and much badder was out there. And Earth was not prepared for it. As soon as they returned to the Tower, Tony was going to create and perfect a new nanotech suit. After that? Earth needed to be protected. Maybe the Ultron program, was worth another look. He thought...

***

Loki's POV

Darcy flew off and became larger and larger, until her size was positively gigantic! What was she doing? He wondered. She seemed to be hovering in one area, when not far away a portal of equally immense proportions appeared. Loki watched in horror as Leviathans and Thanos's Chitauri ships came through...


	58. The Difference Between Reality and Fiction, Is That Fiction Has to Make Sense...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chitauri arrive. Heimdall witnesses the events on Svartalfheim. Steve watches the news. Conspiracy theories abound.

Darcy's POV 

She had been playing a game of tag with the Leviathans, dancing and weaving through the air as though in water, when she caught sight of Loki trying to get her attention. The Mind Stone, also alerted her. It was preventing him from doing anything that the Chitauri would perceive as threatening. 

Loki has scrambled back to the top of the back sanded hill, (which was now covered in beautiful pink and aquamarine leaved trees) and had created over twenty illusion clones of himself and they were all frantically waving at her. Darcy gracefully glided towards him, shrinking in size as she went. Upon landing, she transformed and Loki grabbed her by the wrist.

"We need to get off this planet!" Loki said, frantically. The Leviathans, sad about losing their playmate, had gathered around watching them, in curiosity. Loki looked on the verge of panic. Darcy sent a wave of calm into Loki. "Loki, it's okay." She said soothingly. "Thanos isn't here. The Chitauri were as much victims of his misuse of the Mind Stone, as you were. Free from its influence, they've rebelled, killed his children and escaped him."

Loki stopped breathing. "What? His army has abandoned him? If Thanos is alone and weakened, we need to kill him now!" He said. Darcy shook her head. "Thanos needs to live. At least for now." She said. "Why!?" Loki asked, incredulously. "Because it's the only way." Darcy replied, cryptically...

***

The Chitauri's POV

After fleeing from Thanos, the Chitauri had no idea where they could seek sanctuary. Because of the Mad Titan, they were villains of the worst kind, and infamous throughout the galaxy. A Chitauri priestess said the Leviathans would guide them to their new home.

Some Chitauri were excited at the prospect of having a new home, others felt it was too good to be true. Either way, they were prepared to fight to the death, to preserve their new found freedom. They had been travelling for some time, when a massive portal appeared, right in front of the Leviathans and their ships. The Leviathans went through without fear and the Chitauri followed.

All the Chitauri were in shock upon seeing The Dharsei. The Dharsei, was a creature of Chitauri legend. The winged dragon of peace and protection. A guardian of life. It was revered in their culture, and here it was, right in front of them. The Leviathans were greeting it and joyfully playing with their new friend. Many Chitauri broke down in tears, overwhelmed with emotion as the ships landed...

***

Loki's POV

Darcy transformed into a dragon once more and picked him up in her clawed hand. She flew them down to the landed ships and the Chitauri army. Many were bowing down and kissing the ground, most were weeping and hugging eachother. It was a bizarre sight. Loki only knew them as fierce warriors, without compassionate or mercy.

Was this the true face of the Chitauri? He thought. Upon seeing them, the Chitauri began to chant. "Dharsei! Dharsei!" Loki looked at his wife. How did they know her name? He wondered. Her voice entered his mind. "Same pronunciation, spelt differently." She said. "The Dharsei is the Chitauri version of the Jormungundr."

Some of the Chitauri began whispering Loki's name also. He raised an eyebrow at Darcy. "You've become a hero to them." She explained. "You broke free from the Mind Stone enough to sabotage Thanos's attempt to get the Tesseract, caused him to lose the Mind Stone, which in turn freed the Chitauri from his control, and prevent Midgard's domination! I think that's worthy of hero status." Loki smiled. And stepped forward to welcome the newest inhabitants to the Nine Realms...

***

Heimdall's POV

Heimdall stood in his golden observatory, with Frigga by his side. He was relaying the events on Svartalfheim to her as he saw them unfold. The Chitauri were largely unknown in the Nine Realms. Heimdall believed that they could have a fresh start here. Why should they not have an opportunity to redeem themselves, for actions that were not of their choosing?

"She's wise, for someone so young." Heimdall commented. "She is a gift." Frigga agreed. "Her endgame plan is certainly something." Heimdall said. "Are you having second thoughts?" Frigga asked. "No my queen." Replied Heimdall. "In my opinion, it is long overdue." Frigga held Heimdall's hand and smiled. She looked around. Heimdall chuckled. "We're alone." He said. "Good." Frigga said, as she kissed him...

***

TONY STARK AND THE HULK SPOTTED DURING BIZARRE EVENTS IN GREENWICH!

Yesterday in Greenwich, what initially thought to be an atmospheric anomaly, turned into something far more bizarre! Nineteen year old, Victoria Cotton, a student at the Old Royal Naval College said: "Enormous portals appeared in the sky. At first they were over the city, but then they began to converge over the college grounds. Each portal looked different. It was like a window into another world!"

Another student, twenty year old Mahmoud Aziz, said: "I was walking across the parking lot when a car screeched past me, and I saw Tony Stark and a bunch of other people get out, grab some stuff from the trunk and start running. The wind started to pick up and then things started getting weird! Cars were levitating, things were appearing and disappearing, Hulk showed up and was running around. It was crazy man!"

Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts, was contacted for a statement, and replied that Mr. Stark's presence in Greenwich during the time of the event was entirely coincidental. It was stated that Mr. Stark and associates happened to be in the area, and that they approached in case of another alien invasion. Thankfully no aliens arrived and the strange portals disappeared as quickly as they came. Could these portals return? Authorities are investigating.

***

Steve's POV

After his meeting with Coulson, Steve had received an eviction notice, along with paperwork for his termination of employment. He was livid! But in the end he realized that he didn't need them. He was, "The Man with the Plan." So Steve left the apartment, except for his clothes, he owned very little. The placed had been furnished by SHIELD, after all.

Unfortunately his hunt for Rumlow was fruitless. He soon started to realize how unprepared he still was for the 21st century, and he didn't like it. Technology was still difficult for him. He could operate the basics but anything beyond that, was frustratingly complicated. Another issue was his notoriety, typically he enjoyed being recognized. In fact, just last week an elderly war veteran, asked to shake his hand and thanked him for his service!

But keeping his head down and wearing a baseball cap, wasn't enough to prevent him from being recognized. Often the jig was up, before it even began. It was then how much he relied on Nat for the information she gathered from spying, her ability to blend in with a crowd and go unrecognized. SHIELD too. They gave him the dossiers before each mission, with all the information he needed.

Steve was in Washington, when he saw a story on the news about Tony and Hulk/Banner, being seen at an unexplained phenomena event in Greenwich. What was Tony doing? He wondered. He should have called him! What was he thinking bringing Bruce!? The doctor was a nice guy, but the Hulk was destructive! Innocent civilians could have been hurt or killed, all because Tony's inflated ego. Steve decided to go to the Tower. It was time to get in Stark's good graces, find Rumlow and Bucky. Of course he'll neglect to mention one particular important detail from him. But unless Tony specifically asked if Steve knew who killed his parents, then it wasn't really lying...

***

MEANWHILE...

This small article appeared on an English conspiracy theory website...

***

A MONSTER DUG UP MY VEGGIE PATCH AND WRECKED MY GARDEN GNOMES!

Roberta Falgate, aged 87. Who lives near the Canterbury Industrial Estates in London, reported to police seeing, "a monster" digging up her garden! She claimed she was awoken by a loud noise and thought someone was trying to break in. This her statement:

"I armed myself with my walking cane and turned on the porch light, in the backyard. Digging up my veggie patch, was a huge monster! It was about the size of an elephant! It was startled by the light and looked at me. I screamed, and threw my cane at it! I managed to hit creature in the eye and it ran through a massive hole in the fence and disappeared. As it left, it broke my garden gnome collection!

After a short investigation, police concluded that Mrs. Falgate was the victim of teenage mischief, rather than a monster. However this publication wonders if their might some truth to it? Just yesterday a bizarre event occurred in Greenwich. London is not to far away. Witnesses described these portals as "windows into another world". Could this "monster" have come through? We'll keep you posted!


	59. A Trip Down Memory Lane...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha goes on a trip down memory lane. Another villain enters the fray. Brock makes contact with Quentin Beck.

Yasha's POV 

Yasha had just returned to his dilapidated apartment, after his night job loading trucks. It was the kind of job that paid cash and didn't ask questions. Perfect for a wanted international criminal. After his angel has given him the HYDRA code book, he'd gone to the rooftop that very night, and burnt it. He felt a massive weight taken off his shoulders, as he watched the pages turn to ash. And every day he marveled at his healed his arm. He longed to see the angel again. But so far, nothing. 

***

His elderly neighbour played the television at high volume, due to her near deafness. Yasha listened intently to the news every night, just in case he needed to run. His apartment had a tiny balcony. If he stood on it, and leaned over at just the right angle, he could see the tv too. A news story appeared about strange portals appearing over Greenwich in England. There were interviews with eyewitnesses, and one of them said the name Tony Stark. Suddenly Yasha was propelled back into a memory...

***

DECEMBER 14TH 1991...

He was awoken and dragged out of cryostasis by two HYDRA soldiers, they threw him in the chair and performed a mindwipe. Afterwards, his handler, Vasily Karpov, approached and read the code words from the book. "Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один." (Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car.) "Доброе утро, Солдат." (Good morning, Soldier.) Karpov said. "Я готов отвечать." (Ready to comply.) Yasha replied mechanically.

***

Yasha left the Siberia base and travelled to the United States. He began his mission on December 16th 1991. His first target was a former employee at Stark Industries named Maxine Lewis. Yasha sabotaged her cars fuel line while she was at work. When she clocked off for the day, followed her to a gas station, where she pulled over. He staged her murder as an armed robbery gone wrong, killing the target and the stores clerk. The mission parameters were for no witnesses. He retrieved the stores surveillance tape before he left. One down, one to go.

***

Yasha sat atop a motorcycle, laying in wait beside a country road in upstate New York. He'd been there over four hours, it was nearly midnight, when he finally saw Stark's vehicle. It matched the description given in the dossier. The car was driving down a dirt road alone. As it passed Yasha, he kicked the bikes engine to life and followed. He quickly came along side it and hit the car, with his metal hand. It made a loud crack, like a gunshot. The car was disabled, it veered off the road and slammed into a tree.

Yasha stopped the bike and spun it around, returning to the wreck. The engine had caught on fire from the impact. Yasha parked the bike and climbed off. He walked to the cars trunk and ripped it open, inside was the silver case he was sent to retrieve. Yasha opened the case, and confirmed five doses of the Super-Soldier serum. HYDRA wanted the serum, and needed Stark dead. They couldn't risk him creating more serum for anyone else.

The driver side door suddenly opened and the target crawled out injured. He lay on the ground beside the car. Stark pointed to the car. "Help my wife. Please. Help." He pleaded. Yasha felt nothing, except for a mild annoyance. The dossier indicated that Stark would be traveling alone. His wife wasn't supposed to be here. If she was still alive Yasha would have to kill her too.

Yasha walked over at a leisurely pace. Stark was too injured to run. He grabbed the targets hair, and hoisted him up. He stared at Howard's bloody face. He again felt a vague sense of familiarity. The target looked back, pleadingly. "Sergeant Barnes?" He asked. Who was Sergeant Barnes? Yasha wondered. Suddenly a female voice called from the wreck. "Howard!"

He pounded the targets face in with his metal fist. "Howard!" The witness cried. Yasha placed the targets body back in the vehicle behind the wheel and then walked around to the passenger side. Yasha leaned his flesh and blood arm into the car and gripped the woman's throat. He stared into nothingness and he strangled her. She went quickly.

He noticed a surveillance camera atop a pole nearby, and went over and shot out the lense, retrieved the briefcase and left the scene. He delivered the case to his handler and gave a complete mission report, a HYDRA operative was tasked with accessing the surveillance recording from his second mission. Karpov congratulated him before putting him back into the chair again. He was glad to go. And all thoughts of the people he killed, were wiped away...

***

The memory ended and Yasha found himself leaning over the balcony railing of his apartment. He was violently shaking and covered in a cold sweat. Suddenly he threw up. He remembered now. He murdered Maxine Lewis and Howard and Maria Stark. He knew he killed his angel, but the details were vague. However hearing the name, Stark, brought it all back. Yasha quickly cleaned himself up, the grabbed a baseball cap and left the apartment. He needed to go to the nearest library, they had computers and the internet. He needed to learn everything he could about Maxine Lewis and the Stark's...

***

Adrian Toomes's POV

Toomes was a blue collar working man, just like his father and grandfather before him. He was proud of his roots, and had worked hard since the age of fourteen. It wasn't easy, and it certainly didn't happen overnight, but by the time he was forty, he was the boss and owner of his own business, Bestman Salvage. He had a dozen employees, and life was good. Until the invasion of New York.

After winning the contract to clean up the mess that was left of the city, Adrian had been ecstatic! This was his ticket to the big time! He leveraged his home to buy more trucks and hire more guys for the monumental job. But then it all fell apart. He and his crew were cleaning up Grand Central Station, when a woman named Anne Marie Hoag arrived. She was the director of the Department of Damage Control, who'd been instructed by Tony Stark to handle all clean up operations as a result of the invasion.

He tried to explain to Hoag, that he had the clean up contract to clean up the city. But Hoag was unrelenting. She effectively fired them, telling his crew to stop work and leave immediately. Toomes was mortgaged to the hilt. If he lost this contract, he'd lose his house, his business, everything. He swallowed his pride and begged Hoag to let him have the contract, telling her that he had a family to support and he had put too much money into this job already, but Hoag simply ignored his pleas and put her own men to work.

That was when one of Hoag's men mockingly told him that he should not have overextended himself. Toomes saw red, and punched him in the face, causing all the guards around Hoag to draw their guns and order him and his men to then leave the area immediately. Hoag then told him, that he could still file a grievance with her superiors. Toomes left before doing anything that would get him arrested.

***

He and his crew returned to his warehouse and drowned their sorrows in booze. Furious and disappointed, he watched a news report about how Tony Stark had created Damage Control in collaboration with the government the wake of the Battle of New York in cleaning up the mess left behind. As Toomes watched, one of his employees, Herman Schultz commented on how the system was now rigged against them. He pointed out how the Avengers were essentially being paid by the government, to clean up the mess they created, whilst all of them were now unemployed!

That was when Randy discovered that they still had a large amount of salvaged Chitauri technology, which had not been handed back over to Hoag and her own team. His tech-wiz Mason, commented it was a shame they'd have to hand it over, they could have made some pretty cool stuff from alientech. That was Toomes's lightbulb moment! He was tired of following the rules, in a game he could never win! Schultz was right, the system was rigged against them.

So he said fuck it! He wasn't gonna lose his business and home, because of Tony Stark! So they kept the tech. He and his crew started a new business enterprise. Of course none of them were criminals, (bar the odd traffic violation or drunk and disorderly conviction) so it was a bumpy road in the beginning. The problem wasn't product. Mason reverse engineered Chitauri energy cores, creating an amazing assortment of weapons. No the problem was connections and distribution. They also needed an ongoing supply of Chitauri tech. And then, he met Quentin Beck...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha felt sick as he searched the internet for Howard and Maria Stark. He knew Howard. Or at least, Bucky Barnes had. It was during the war, before he fell from the train. That was how the man had recognized him. He'd left Howard's son, Tony, an orphan at just seventeen. Tony Stark's entire life was documented in the media, (there was even a sex tape from his college days!)

Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Engineer, inventor and now, superhero Avenger. Stark was easy to find. Maxine Lewis on the other hand, was a lot harder. That was until he found the old newspaper article from his staged armed robbery. She was a single mother to a four year old little girl. Not only had he killed four people, but he made two children into orphans in one night.

As Yasha scrolled through photos on a Tony Stark/Ironman fan page, he stopped dead. There was a paparazzi photo of Stark taken outside a restaurant in Los Angeles in mid December last year. Several other people were also in the picture. One of which...was his angel. Yasha read the names at the bottom.

***

Tony Stark seen at the exclusive five Michelin star restaurant, "Mysterio", with his girlfriend/CEO Pepper Potts, renowned Astrophysicists Dr. Erik Selvig and Dr. Jane Foster, expert and gamma radiation Bruce Banner and intern Darcy Lewis...

***

Quentin Beck's POV

Quentin hated Tony Stark. He worked closely with the billionaire a few years back, right after the Stark Expo fiasco. Beck was a skilled designer and inventor, Tony Stark had been his idol growing up! So when the man himself expressed interest in his illusion tech, he was initially ecstatic! But that quickly changed. Stark pointed out flaw after flaw in his creation, and while Beck would admit, it helped him to vastly improve his tech, it was Stark's abrasive demeanor, that he grew to despise.

Beck was then recruited by Alexander Pierce, the Secretary to the World Security Council and the leader of the North American branch of HYDRA! Pierce, (unlike Stark) recognized his brilliance and had him supply intel, as an off the books HYDRA spy within Stark Industries. He provided Pierce with regular reports on Stark, Stark Industries and tech that would be in HYDRA's best interest.

Beck learned that he wasn't the only member of the "I Hate Tony Stark Club", within Stark Industries. There was well over a dozen of them. Doug, Gutes Guterman, Victoria Snow, Janice Lincoln, even former employee William Ginter Riva! He worked under Obadiah Stane, way back before Stark's superhero days. He even created Stane's Ironman knockoff, the Iron-Monger suit! He was fired after Stane died. Beck never told Pierce about his fellow band of Stark haters. Instead he used them as his own little network of spies. Then one night, he met Adrian Toomes...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Beck nearly shit himself when Brock was waiting in his apartment when he got home. It was hysterical. Pierce had told him about Beck, he was the Ivy League college type. Not like him. Beck wasn't the kind of guy who got his hands dirty. And sure enough, all it took was a good scare, a few threats, and Beck fell into line.

***

Beck filled him in on Adrian Toomes and his crew, on the way to their base of operations, at a warehouse in Queens. Brock had his doubts about these guys, surely if they were half as advanced as Beck claimed, HYDRA would have known about them? Which of course raised the question, why did Beck keep this to himself? He'd have to watch his back with Beck.

***

The Rolling Stones was blaring over the warehouse speakers when they arrived, workers were moving Chitauri tech and tinkering with machines all over the place. A nearby man was standing in the weapons testing range and fired an exotic looking gun that produced a neon blast. Piles of weapons were being loaded into a nondescript van. Cash was literally being poured into a money counting machine. The place was perfect! It had everything Brock needed, and more.

A figure wearing a flying suit with metal wings soared down from the retracted open roof into the warehouse. He dropped crates of alien tech from the suits’ claw-like feet. The helmeted figure then landed on the platform. The suit open, and the man walked out of steps the wing suit and towards them. "Beck!" Said the man. "Long time, no see. You bring me another one of your club members?" He asked, looking Brock over.

"Urgh...Not exactly." Beck said, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Quite a set up you got here." Brock said, not bothering to introduce himself. He could see the other workers stopping to watch. His scarred face, the center of attention. Toomes looked around proudly. "Wasn't easy." He said. "But thanks to Beck here, for introducing us to a few of his fellow Stark haters, we're years ahead of where I thought we'd be."

Brock could see Beck looking increasingly nervous. "So who's in charge around here?" Brock asked the man, smiling. "Well that would be me." The man replied. "Adrian Toomes." He said, introducing himself. That was all Brock needed to hear. He pulled out a gun and shot Toomes in the head at near point blank range. He was dead before he hit the floor. The music abruptly stopped, and the warehouse fell silent. Brock turned around and looked at the others. "I'll ask again." He said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Who's in charge here?" "You are." Beck said, as he gazed at the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist naming the restaurant in the photo, "Mysterio", after Quentin Beck's superhero alias.


	60. The Course of True Love, Never Did Run Smooth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a shock. Bruce receives an unexpected delivery. Hulk gets waffles. Yasha makes a decision. Pepper goes evil.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy and Loki left Svartalfheim after the Chitauri forged an alliance with them. Darcy assured them that their existence in the Nine Realms a secret. The Chitauri feared that those Thanos had them hurt and kill, would seek revenge. Iggy and the Aether cloaked Svartalfheim. Any passerby would simply see the once dead planet it had previously been, and continue on their way.

Darcy took Loki's arm and teleported them to Asgard, she needed to drop him off so he could continue his impersonation of Odin, and she had a few things to do on Earth. When they arrived in the observatory however, they were greeted by an unexpected sight...

***

Loki's POV 

Loki's normally unshakable composure was completely shattered, upon his and Darcy's arrival at the observatory on Asgard. The sight of his mother engaging in a passionate embrace with Heimdall was now permanently burned into his retinas! Loki's jaw nearly hit the floor, as the embrace continued, unaware of their presence. "Mother!?" He sputtered. 

Frigga let out a squeak as she and the Gatekeeper quickly pulled apart. Loki could see Darcy nodding and smiling. "Frigga, you go girl!" She said. Loki turned to his wife. "Did you know about this?" He asked. "No. But I'm not surprised." Darcy replied. "Oh come on Loki!" She said. "Odin's an douche! Your mom is single, and Heimdall's awesome!" 

"Thank you my lady." Heimdall said. "I'm glad you approve." Loki spun his head between the two of them. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Loki." Frigga said, as she approached him. "I feel a connection to Heimdall and well..." She trailed off. His mother was looking at him nervously. "Congrats dude." Darcy said to Heimdall, who looked quite pleased. 

Loki regained his composure and took his mother's hands. "You deserve happiness mother." He said. Frigga smiled and visibly relaxed. "I just was not prepared to witness such a scene." Loki turned to Heimdall and gave him a look that promised a slow and painful death. "Treat her well. Understand?" He said, threateningly. Heimdall nodded sagely. "On my life and honour." He vowed... 

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce was the first of the gang to awaken, so he got in the shower first. Jane's mother's house was nice, but it only had one bathroom and a limited hot water supply. They were flying back to New York, via one of Tony's private jets at 10am. He went downstairs and began cooking bacon, eggs and sausages for breakfast. Hulk was chanting "waffles", so he whipped up a batch of those too.

He and his other, greener half were on good terms, and Bruce wanted to keep it that way. As the sausages sizzled, he heard multiple footsteps from the floor above, doors closing and sound of running water. Seemed like the wafting scent of bacon had drawn the others out of their slumber. Suddenly Hulk laughed in his mind, and grunted. "Door." He said. Huh? Thought Bruce. "Door!" Hulk said again, this time louder. That was when the doorbell rang...

***

Astral Hulk's POV

Puny Banner was making breakfast, and while Hulk liked bacon, eggs and sausages, waffles were his favourite. As Banner turned the bacon, Hulk began chanting. "Waffles, waffles, waffles..." Banner was still puny but not as stupid these days, because he got the message and started to mix the ingredients for the batter.

"Yeah!" Hulk cheered in triumph. Not long later, Hulk could hear Tiny Woman, No-Pants Man and Driver Man moving around upstairs. He recognized their footsteps. Puny Banner was focused on the stove, but Hulk saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned. Pretty Girl was back! She waved at Hulk from outside the window.

Hulk smiled and waved back frantically. He missed Pretty Girl. He missed her more than he liked waffles. And he really liked waffles! He hoped Pretty Girl could come back. Everyone missed her, especially Shellhead. They didn't say it, but Hulk knew. Pretty Girl held up the keys, Driver Man lost, in one hand, and in the other, she held up No-Pants Man's lost pants! Hulk laughed.

Pretty Girl pointed in the direction of the front door, and Hulk remembered Puny Banner wanting to know if Hulk saw her again. Pretty Girl disappeared from the window and Hulk grunted to Banner. "Door." Puny Banner was confused. "Door!" Hulk said again. And people thought he was stupid! Hulk thought. That was when the doorbell rang...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce had no idea who could be at the door, he hoped it wasn't a reporter that managed to somehow get wind of their location. He checked the doors peephole first, and saw nothing. Bruce opened the door, leaned out and looked around. Nobody. Huh? Weird. Bruce thought. Just as he was about to close it, Hulk said. "Look down, stupid Banner!"

Bruce looked down and saw a folded up pair of men's trousers, and a set of car keys, sitting on the front stoop. Underneath the keys was a piece of paper. Bruce bent down and picked up the trousers, paper and keys. He unfolded the piece of paper and was greeted by the sight of Darcy's handwriting. The note said:

"For a bunch of geniuses, I really thought you'd be smart enough not to throw shit into an intergalactic portal. Luv, D."

Hulk cackled uproariously in his mind, as Bruce ran out the door and looked around frantically. "Darcy! Darcy!" He shouted. There was no one there. "Pretty Girl gone, Stupid Banner." Hulk informed him. Dammit! Bruce thought as he retreated back inside, he rushed to the stove before the breakfast could burn...

***

Jane's POV

Jane managed to beat Erik and Happy to the shower, she made it a quick one, the hot water always ran out fast. After dressing, she brought her suitcase downstairs, and left it near the front door, with Bruce's and Erik's. When Erik saw her, he stood up. "If you're headed for the bathroom, don't bother, Happy beat you to it." She said. Erik sighed and sat down. He grabbed another slice of bacon.

Jane noticed that Bruce looked distracted. "Hey." She said. "You okay?" She asked, as she sat down beside him. Bruce smiled and kissed her. "Just thinking about yesterday." He replied. Jane helped herself to a waffle and some bacon. "As soon as we get back to the Tower, I need to go over the data readings." She said. "I really want to work out where I accidentally sent you and Tony."

Bruce smiled. "I can't speak for Tony, but it was a lot like Hoth. Even had its own ice monster." He said. "Wait a minute." Erik interrupted, confused. "Hulk said it was freezing. So how could it be hot?" Jane giggled and Bruce looked at Erik in astonishment. "Hoth! Not hot!" He elaborated. Jane saw Erik look even more confused. "I don't understand." Erik said. "How can you have never seen Star Wars!?" Bruce asked.

Realization crossed Erik's face. "Oh! I get it now!" He said. "No, I've never been a Shatner fan." Jane snorted into her coffee, as Bruce dropped his fork and threw his hands up. "What did I say?" Erik asked, looking between them. Jane laughed harder, as Happy walked into the room. "Ooo! Bacon!" Happy said, taking a seat, and helping himself. Suddenly the gang were startled by a scream from upstairs. They all looked up at the ceiling in unison. "Which one of you jackasses, used up all the hot water!?" Tony shouted...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha searched the internet for as much information as he could find on Darcy Lewis. He even hacked into a few databases. After her mother's death, Darcy was placed into an orphanage and the revolving door of the foster care system, since there was no father was listed on her birth certificate, and both of Darcy's grandparents had already passed away.

She was never adopted, and bounced from one foster family to the next. At age eighteen she was accepted into Culver University. Changed her major twice, before settling on political science. Her life took a turn when she got caught up in the Avenger Thor's arrival on Earth. Since then she appeared to have remained with a Doctor Jane Foster, as her intern rather than return back to Culver.

Recently Doctor Foster and Darcy, had moved to New York and into the employment of Tony Stark... Yasha knew that couldn't be a coincidence. He felt like he was missing something. But his memories were Swiss cheese. He murdered both Maxine Lewis and the Stark's on the same night. What was there connection? Not to mention that Darcy herself, was his angel.

Why was she following him? Why did she help him? How did she heal him!? So many unanswered questions. Too many. Yasha decided that he needed to find her, talk to her, protect her. Stark too. He took so much from them. Darcy didn't appear to want to harm him, but Stark..? Did he even know what Yasha did? Yasha sighed, and scrubbed his face. He needed to make amends. Hiding out in Sokovia was no longer an option...

***

Pepper's POV

Pepper had just gotten off the phone with Tony, who was currently on the jet back to New York with Jane, Erik, Happy and Bruce. She began looking at her schedule and prepared for her next meeting, when JARVIS interrupted. "Apologies Miss Potts, but I have been informed by Tower security that Mr. Steve Rogers is demanding to be let into the building. Apparently he is unhappy to learn that he has been barred from the premises." Pepper smiled vindictively...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce watched Jane talking with Erik about the convergence, a few seats away, while Happy was using the restroom and Tony was on the phone to Pepper. Bruce used the flight back to think about Darcy. He pulled her folded up note out of his pocket and read it again, he smirked. Definitely Darcy. He had stashed the keys and Erik's trousers into a garbage bag and stuffed it, in his luggage before anyone had come downstairs for breakfast.

He noticed some granules of what appeared to be black sand, spilling from the pockets of the pants. He wanted to analyze it. It might give him a clue as to where the portals exit was. Her note said it was intergalactic. And he himself, definitely went to another planet. Tony had mentioned that he ended up on a black sanded world. Bruce was willing to bet that those pants ended up in the same place...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha had left the library and returned to his apartment long enough to collect his bag, with his notebooks and his weapons. He left Novi Grad and travelled to a small rural airstrip about 50 kilometers south. He had a plane to steal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Erik really did think Bruce was referring to Star Trek.


	61. In for A Penny, In for A Pound...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy searches for a lost soul. Steve is like a dog with a bone. Tony makes a decision. Beck plots. Yasha travels home.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy crept around the empty concrete halls of abandoned factory in London, as she searched for the frost beast. It had been seen, and was attacked by an elderly woman who lived nearby. The old woman, had apparently taken offence to it digging up her garden. Darcy didn't want the creature to be captured and experimented on, just because it was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She could feel the frost beasts loneliness, and found it leaning on the (no longer levitating) cement mixer. The beast was huge and powerfully built. It had four legs, each with three sharp claws and a thick long tail, which was covered in spikes at the tip, and a pair of mandibles on either side of its mouth. Darcy could feel that it was in pain, and the beast was rubbing one of it eyes with the back of its paw, and whimpering...

***

The Frost Beasts POV

The frost beast sat in the empty factory and rested against the cold metal cement mixer. Her eye hurt, and she wanted to go home. She had been in the ice plains, when a small white skinned intruder appeared out of nowhere. The frost beast went to attack it, believing it to be troublemakers Asgardian. But it then turned into a large green skinned man!

Just as she was about to grab the green skinned giant, the ice beneath them collapsed and then suddenly she found itself in a strange new world. At first it was fun! There were lots of small birds to chase, and no other frost beasts around, who could try and steal her new territory, but she had difficulty finding food. When she found a garden nearby, and began digging up the delicious vegetables, a screeching woman appeared and threw a stick at her!

The frost beast ran away, retreating back to the abandoned factory. It didn't like this strange world. Leaning against the cold metal was nice, this world was too hot. There was no ice. And there were no friendly blue skinned giants here. Her eye hurt again and she began rubbing it with the back of her paw, and whimpered. Suddenly there was a voice right behind it, and the frost beast spun around and growled threaningly...

***

Tony's POV

Before they left Jane's mother's house, Tony had taken all of Darcy's (the real Darcy's) possessions from her room and stashed them away safely in his suitcase. He couldn't bare to leave behind the only connection he had to his dearly departed sister. After the private jet landed, Happy and the gang drove back to the Tower, and Tony's first order of business was taking a steaming hot shower, after the near ice bath he got in London.

He'd just made his way down to his lab, when Pepper walked in. Tony embraced her. "Saving the world makes the heart grow fonder?" Pepper inquired, teasingly. "Being sent to another planet, does that to a man." Tony replied. "What!?" Pepper gasped. Tony sighed. "Foster and her infernal contraptions. But while I was God knows where, you'll never guess who I saw!" He said, excitedly. "Please don't say Elvis." Pepper replied.

Tony laughed. "The King? No. But a..." Before Tony could say Prince, as in Prince Loki, JARVIS's voice intruded. "Apologies for the interruption Miss Potts, but he's back again." Pepper sighed. "Is security aware?" She asked. "Yes, Miss Potts." Tony grew concerned and all thoughts about Loki were temporarily forgotten. "Who's back?" He asked. "Steve Rogers." Pepper replied...

***

Steve's POV

Steve couldn't believe that Tony had banned him from the Tower! He'd been stopped in the lobby by security the day before, and he refused to leave until he spoke to Tony. Tony's girlfriend, Pepper Potts eventually came down, after he waited for four hours! She informed him that Tony couldn't come, because he wasn't in the country and she did not have the authority to override his banishment!

Steve tried to reason with the CEO, but she was just as stubborn as Stark. She said if Tony wished to see/speak to him, he would contact him. But otherwise he'd would have to leave, or the police would be called. Steve left and waited at a cafe near the Tower until shift change, figuring he'd have more success with different security personnel. He didn't. The next morning, an Ironman fan site reported Stark's arrival from London, via private jet. Steve headed to the Tower. This time he wasn't leaving until he spoke to the wayward genius...

***

Quentin Beck's POV

Beck sat in the Stark Tower cafeteria, pushing his salad around with his fork. As he sat alone, he tried to work out, just how he'd gotten into this mess!? Rumlow swiftly took over Toomes's operation, after he executed the man, and the others were too shit scared of him to stop it! Toomes's guys were ordinary blue collar men, turned criminals and thieves. But they weren't the stone cold, vicious killers, that Rumlow was.

Beck knew his best chance of survival was to make himself useful, and Rumlow wanted any information Beck could give about Stark, and his affiliates. Rumlow in particular wanted verification on Stark's inner circle. Especially a woman named Darcy Lewis. Beck remembered seeing the buxom brunette a few times around the Tower last year, but hadn't caught a glimpse of her since, Stark and co left for Malibu before Christmas.

Rumlow had already brought a dangerous looking African American man to Toomes warehouse a few days ago. He was overseeing the day to day operations while Rumlow had left the city to meet with a "business connection." The whole thing sounded ominous. Beck knew he was already in way over his head! He sighed. What a nightmare! He thought.

Victoria pulled up a seat across from him and sat down. "Have you heard?" She said excitedly. Beck returned from his daze. "Heard what?" He asked. Victoria looked around and then leaned forward, conspiratorially. "Janice overheard the security team talking about it. Word is, Captain America has been banned from the Tower. He showed up twice yesterday, trying to get in and was turned away. He's showed up again today and refused to leave. The cops were called and escorted him off company property. Apparently he's now sitting on a park bench across the street!" Victoria said, snickering. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise." Beck said. Victoria continued chatting away, but Beck was already considering what to with this information. Either way, he needed to inform Rumlow...

***

Tony's POV

Rogers made a nuisance out of himself for nearly two hours and was repeatedly asked to leave. Tony considered going downstairs and confronting him, but then he remembered his sister. She was dead because of Rogers. He didn't owe him a damn thing! He also didn't trust himself not to punch Rogers in his perfect teeth.

Besides, he knew what Rogers wanted. Money and information. Both of which he'd use to find Barnes. Rogers childhood buddy, and Tony's parents killer. He gave JARVIS the go ahead, and the cops were called, and the great Captain America was removed from the premises. But he hadn't gone far. Rogers was currently staking out a park bench, across the street. Tony knew it was time. He needed to watch the tapes...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha stole a small two seater, light plane and left Sokovia. He flew under the radar all the way back to Russia, before ditching the plane and stealing yet another fishing boat, and heading back the way he came, across the Bering Sea to Alaska. At least this time he didn't have Captain America on his tail. He thought. Since his angel healed his arm, his head felt much clearer, but that also meant that the memories were coming back thick and fast.

Yasha avoided sleeping. The nightmares were horrific. But even being awake did not always spare him. Sometimes a sound, or a smell, would trigger the memory of another murder, another HYDRA sanctioned mission. Screams, both his own, and the echoed screams of his victims, were his constant companions. He dumped the fishing vessel and started the journey to the Stark Tower in New York...


	62. Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has some fun and rights a wrong. Rhodey comes to the Tower. Yasha travels across Canada and the United States. Erik's powers grow. Someone has a very bad day. Bruce runs a few tests. Brock travels for business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changes to the timeline begin to lead characters who otherwise, never would have met, together.

Darcy's POV 

Darcy was laughing and whooping, as she rode the frost beast, (that she promptly christened, Elsa) horseback style, across the great ice plains of Jotunheim. After approaching the frost beast in the abandoned factory, Elsa could smell that Darcy wasn't human. This allowed Darcy to get close enough, to heal Elsa's injured eye. Since then, the frost beast and the ouroboros, were as thick as thieves. 

Elsa's long, powerful claws, were perfect for gripping the slippery ice. She seemed to be taking Darcy on a tour of her territory, which spanned hundreds of kilometres, around the old capital of Jotunheim. When they reached a certain area near the cliffs, Elsa slowed to a stop, and began whimpering again. "Frost Beasts mate for life. Her mate died here, a few years back." Corazon said. 

Darcy searched her memories of this universe. "Her mate was the frost beast, Thor killed with Mjolnir." She said. "Yes." Corazon answered. "Well!" Darcy said, pushing up her sleeves. "I can fix that." The Soul Stone, began guiding Darcy, as she used her powers to restore Elsa's mate, back to life. What Darcy didn't know, was that she had an audience...

***

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey requested an extended leave from the military, immediately after receiving a phone call from Tony, two days ago. It was approved, (but Rhodey was prepared to go AWOL for his best and oldest friend.) Tony had the quinjet collect him from Fort Bragg, in North Carolina, to bring him to New York. Rhodey saw Tony on the news reports about the bizarre events in London, and assumed it was connected to that. Boy was he wrong!

***

Rhodey was flicking through the HYDRA files, on the Winter Soldier program. Each time he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. He felt sickened. Rhodey put the file down on the table. He felt like he needed a shower, just from touching it. Tony sat at nearby work bench, with his head between his knees, breathing deeply. "Tony, this is... This is a step by step, instruction manual for human depravity. Jesus!" Rhodey said. "Yeah." Tony replied, defeatedly.

"And this is the guy who killed..?" Rhodey asked. "Yeah." Tony answered, as he lifted his head up and looked at him. "How did you even get these files?" Rhodey asked. Tony sighed. "You remember that day in Malibu, the delivery guy looking for Tony Stank?" Rhodey's eyes bulged. "You've had them, that long! It's been months!" He said, astonished. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tony reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rhodey. Rhodey unfolded it, and began to read Darcy's letter...

***

Yasha's POV

After dumping the fishing vessel in Alaska, Yasha retraced his steps across Canada, until he got to Winnipeg. After doing some more research online, he found some interesting and confusing information. He needed to check it out for himself, before he went to New York...

***

Erik's POV

Erik had assumed that with the Darcy imposter gone, things would go back to normal. They hadn't. In fact, it had gotten worse! He focused on the convergence to ignore all the strange little things that continued to happen, day to day. Despite the fact that he was proven correct about the imposter, he was still reluctant, to tell Dr. Broussard, (or anyone for that matter!) about the things he was experiencing. The black shadow that always remained near Bruce, had now gained form, and Erik was shocked to see that it was Hulk!

The Hulk shadow to move independently of Banner, but never strayed too far from him. Erik would also sometimes hear voices in his head. Voices, that he was certain were actually the thoughts of others. Touching a person made it easier. But touch could also result in feeling that person's emotions. After returning to New York from London, the flashes started. (At least that's what Erik called it.) Sometimes it was like seeing a photograph. That split second captured in time, but some of the flashes were longer. Erik was positive they were memories. Just not his own.

Erik felt an intense draw, calling to him. Which is why he had gotten up early, and set off from the Tower on foot. After walking for some time in what he felt was the right direction, he head heard a familiar noise overheard. Erik looked up to see Chitauri chariots cruisers flying overhead! He immediately ducked, which caused a few of his fellow pedestrians, to give him a wide berth. (Even by New York standards!)

It wasn't until he saw a leviathan, fly into a neighboring building and disappear, that Erik realized, what he was seeing the echoes of the Battle of New York! He let out a sigh of relief, at the knowledge that none of this was happening now. That Loki wasn't going to brainwash him, once more with his sceptre. Erik noticed golden glows coming from the rooftop of a building towards the end of the street, and walked towards it...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce went down to his lab to analyze the black sand from Erik's trousers. Bruce was thankful that everyone else was occupied. JARVIS told him that Erik had left the Tower earlier that morning, Jane was passed out over a pile of research results from the convergence, Tony was in his own lab with Rhodey, (who had only just arrived) and Pepper was going over her daily schedule.

Bruce got every last grain of sand he could find from the pants and put them in a petri dish.He didn't have a whole lot to work with, but enough to run a series of tests. The results from the gas chromatograph, and the mass spectrometer, revealed what he suspected all along. The sand was NOT of this Earth. In fact it did not appear on the known periodic table of elements at all...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha went south from Winnipeg and over the border, to North Dakota. From there, he passed through Minnesota, made a pit stop in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. When he reached Illinois, he bypassed Chicago, opting for the quieter roads. He didn't stop as he passed through Indiana, he skirted around Colombus, Ohio. Then pressed onto his intended destination, Cleveland.

Yasha remembered the handler, that gave him the December 16th 1991 missions. His name was Vasily Karpov. As far as handlers went, Karpov was one of the better ones that Yasha remembered. He was a soldier through and through. Karpov followed protocols and didn't torture or tease Yasha for fun, as others had. After searching his name on the web, Yasha found a strange news story from December last year.

According to the article, Karpov went crazy and set his home on fire, before ranting about a dragon, and getting shot and killed by local law enforcement. Yasha approached Karpov's address around dawn and saw for himself, the burnt ruins that remained. Yasha didn't understand the "dragon" remark. Perhaps Karpov had gone mad, or been under the influence of drugs or alcohol. Maybe a rogue HYDRA operative was eliminating anyone who could talk?

All his handlers used the code book. But Pierce was the last handler he had. Yasha remembered him reading it, and giving him the mission to ensure the success of Project: Insight, and the termination or Captain America, the Black Widow and the man with wings. Not to mention, any genuine SHIELD personnel who tried to stop him. How did his angel get the code book? He wondered. Pierce died with the failure of Project: Insight. Did she retrieve it after? Yasha really needed to talk to her. Luckily he knew where she was, New York City...

***

Master Daniel's POV

Master Daniel was both furious and mortified! Ever since Darcy had come to his Sanctum, the Cloak of Levitation, (aka Levi) had been a right pain in the ass! Levi had decided to periodically leave his display case, to engage in acts of mischief and harass the other relics! He seemed to have a grudge against the Brazier of Bom'Galiath. Often knocking it off its pedestal onto the floor.

This morning he had come down the Sanctums grand staircase, to find Levi dumping an entire pack of Mentos into the Cauldron of the Cosmos! The result was the same as when you add Mentos to Coke! Except much, much stickier. The explosion of orange goop took four hours to clean up. When he attempted to put Levi, back in his case, the cloak rebelled and trapped him in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!

With the mouthpiece in place, couldn't even call for help! He was going to banish the sentient relic to the mirror dimension, once he got his hands on him! Master Daniel prayed that anyone but Master Wong found him. Wong would never him hear the end of it! As he lay there, he heard a noise. A voice called out from downstairs. "Hello?" It said. Master Daniel began grunting and trying to get the strangers attention...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock left his new second in command behind in New York to monitor Toomes's crew. The guy wasn't HYDRA, but a former Navy SEAL, and later part of the CIA's ghost black ops unit, JSOC. These days, he had turned mercenary. He also had the highest kill count in the history of his unit. It even earned him the nickname, "Killmonger." Killmongers real name was Erik Stevens, and he had a lot of contacts in the mercenary world. Fear was keeping Toomes's men in line...for now, but Brock knew that money was a better motivator. Which is why Brock was in San Francisco to meet with an old HYDRA affiliate of Pierce's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the relics named at the Sanctum, appear in either Doctor Strange or Avengers: Endgame. The Brazier of Bom'Galiath, was the object Dr. Strange picked up but didn't know how to use against Kaecilius in the Doctor Strange film. The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, were thrown onto Kaecilius in the film and used to trap him. The Cauldron of the Cosmos, was the relic near the foot of the grand staircase that Tony was stretching on, near the beginning of Endgame. The Cloak of Levitation slapped him for it. Also, I couldn't resist naming Elsa the Frost Beast, after the character from Frozen.


	63. Famous Last Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tapes are watched. Erik enters the Sanctum. Yasha arrives in New York. The inevitable fight breaks out.

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey sat with Tony, and they watched the tapes together. Maxine Lewis's murder was first. The was no audio, and the footage grainy, but it started as an ordinary business exchange between a gas station clerk, and a late night customer. At least until, the Winter Soldier entered the frame. He was clad in a black leather suit, long hair down to his chin, and a black mask which obscured most of his face. 

The Soldier, pulled out a gun and shot Maxine without warning. She never saw it coming. The terrified clerk was next. The man ducked behind the counter, and tried to make a run for it, only to get shot in the back of the head, within a few feet. The Soldier disappeared out of frame, and soon the tape ended. The whole thing took less than twenty seconds. No doubt in Rhodey's mind, that it was a straight up assassination. 

Tony audibly gasped at seeing Maxine Lewis, Darcy really was her spitting image. When Maxine was executed, Tony started hyperventilating and spiralled into a panic attack. JARVIS paused the tape, and Rhodey spent the next forty five minutes helping Tony calm down. Rhodey asked JARVIS to contact Dr. Broussard, but the A.I informed him that Tony had forbidden it. Rhodey sighed. Virtually every moment of Tony's life was in the public domain. He understood why his friend wanted to keep this private...

***

Tony's POV

Even though Tony knew what the tapes showed, he still wasn't prepared for the reality of watching his Darcy's lookalike mother, murdered before his very eyes. It sent him straight back to Malibu. Darcy being shot by Selvig, and the following earth shattering revelation. The panic attack was not fun in the slightest, but when he finally snapped out of it, he insisted on watching the second, and final tape. Rhodey tried to talk him out of it, but he needed to get it over with. He already knew what was on the tape. How bad could it be? He thought...

***

TWO DAYS LATER...

Tony woke up, feeling extremely thirsty and hungry. He was in his bed in the penthouse, the curtains were drawn, and the room darkened. How did I get here? He thought. The last thing he remembered was watching the tapes. Since then, his mind was a loop of the sounds of gunshots, his mother's cries and the Winter Soldiers blank, lifeless eyes, as he shot out the camera, on the road facing his parents crash.

He understood why Darcy...the Other Darcy, pleaded with him in her letter to read the HYDRA files first. If he hadn't, he would have reacted badly, and hunted the man down! But knowing what HYDRA did to him, the decades of torture, and brainwashing, put it into perspective. The Soldiers eyes on the tape, held no life. He was little better than a robot. A HYDRA made killing machine, programmed and sent out on a mission.

Barnes was the gun, but HYDRA was the hand that wielded it. Since reading the files, JARVIS had been running searches on, and flagging anything that could be connected to the assassin. So far, nothing. He had either been recaptured by the remnants of HYDRA, gone underground, or fled the country. Tony had his money on the third option. But it appeared to Tony, that now the Soldier was free from HYDRA's control, he had stopped killing.

It gave Tony hope that there was some small scrap of humanity left inside Barnes. He needed to make sure the man wasn't a danger to anyone, and help him if he could. He had an idea how to do that, but he needed to locate him first. As Tony went to sit up, he found something next to him under the covers. What the hell!? He thought. "That better not be a horsehead!" Tony muttered. He pulled back the blanket and saw what it was. "Oh! For God's sake!" Tony shouted...

***

TWO DAYS EARLIER, WHILE TONY WAS HAVING A BREAKDOWN...

Erik's POV

Erik walked up to the old large building, as he reached the door, and was about to knock, it opened of its own accord. Ooookay? Erik thought. It didn't feel dangerous. So he went inside. Erik gazed around the interior and noticed something odd. It was far, far bigger inside, than the building appeared outside. Huh? So this place was like the Tardis. He thought. Where was everyone?

Just as Erik thought that, he heard a rustling noise coming from somewhere up the grand staircase. "Hello?" He called out tentatively. "Mmmm! Hngmm!" He heard in reply. Erik's eyebrows went up. "Hello?" He called out again. "Mmmm! Mmm! HGHMM!" Came another grunting response. Erik climbed the stairs and just as he reached the top, a cape floated by! Huh?

The cape went in the direction of groans, so he trailed a good distance behind. The place was a combination of a library and a museum. Bookcases lined the walls, and glass cases with ancient looking relics, took pride of place. As Erik passed the cases, he could feel power emanating from the objects inside. The floating cape came to a stop by an empty glass case, and laying on the floor a few meters away, was an oddly dressed man bound in a medieval looking torture device.

"Ahhh...should I come back another time? Or should I call the police?" Erik asked the man. "Mmmgh! Hnhmg!" Came the reply, the bound man's eyes kept flicking down. While this was happening, the cape floated over next to Erik. It was shaking, almost convulsing. It took Erik a moment to realize it was laughing! The garment made no sound but it was clearly laughing.

The cape elbowed Erik in the ribs and pointed to the bound man, a new fit of laughter ensued. Erik saw the bound man's eyes narrow. If looks could kill! Erik realized the man was trying to tell him to take the gag off of his mouth. After studying the contraption for a few moments, he found small release mechanism and the mouth guard detached. "Yeah! Laugh it up, you moth eaten rag!" The man said, viciously. The cape puffed itself up, spun around and glided away...

***

Yasha's POV

The drive from Cleveland, Ohio to New York City was a little over seven hours. Yasha spent the drive thinking about how to get to his angel. His research on Tony Stark, was enough for him to know that he'd never get into the Tower undetected. Fooling the security guards and staff would be easy, but he doubted he'd within 20 feet of the Tower, before Stark's A.I flagged him.

He ditched the vehicle in a sketchy looking area, and proceeded to walk to another building, not too far from the Tower. The building was in the middle of construction, Yasha stole a safety helmet, high-vis jacket and a clipboard. The other men working on the site, paid him no mind, assuming he was an inspector of some sort. This allowed Yasha to work his way up the building until he found floor that was mostly finished, and more importantly, empty.

He chose a corner office with good sight lines to the Tower's main entrance. After setting up, and pulling out his sniper scope, Yasha scanned the front of building. Busy location, easy access, but heavy security. Lots of surveillance cameras, and that was just the exterior ones Yasha could see! He continued to scan, and that's when he saw it. Captain America aka Steven Rogers was sitting on a park bench directly across from the Tower. Just great...

***

Pepper's POV

Pepper had just sat down in her office after yet another business meeting. She indulged her guilty habit of slipping off her high heels. She loved the way they made her legs look, but they were murder on her feet! Just as she breathed a sigh of relief, JARVIS's voice intruded. "Excuse me, Miss Potts, but Colonel Rhodes requests your assistance in Sir's lab."

***

Pepper and Rhodey assisted a unresponsive Tony, into his private elevator and up to his bed in the penthouse. It was just like Malibu all over again. Once he was down, they spoke quietly in the other room. "He watched the tapes, didn't he?" Pepper asked. Rhodey headed for the liquor cabinet. Rhodey didn't reply, he just gripped the cabinet and put him head down.

That was all the answer Pepper needed. "I should have been there for him." She said, putting her hands in her head. "When he showed me the files, I read them. Afterwards, I told Tony I didn't think I could watch the tapes. He said he understood, that he would call you." She told Rhodey. "Miss Potts, Sir has given you authorization to watch the tapes if you feel capable at a later date. Doctors Foster and Banner, also were included." JARVIS said.

"God!" Rhodey said, sitting down with a bottle of scotch. "I forgot about Foster. She was Darcy's boss and best friend, she's got a right to know about all this." "Sir felt the same." JARVIS responded. "JARVIS, were are Jane and Bruce now?" Pepper inquired. "Doctor Foster just woke up ten minutes ago, and Doctor Banner, is looking over some test results." JARVIS answered.

"Tell them they're needed in the penthouse ASAP."

"Of course, Miss Potts." JARVIS replied. Pepper looked at Rhodey. "It's time we got everything out in the open." She said...

***

Bruce's POV

Pepper had called both he and Jane to the penthouse. Bruce had the analysis results of the black sand in his pocket, and Jane had a serious case of bed hair! Bruce was surprised to see Colonel Rhodes, (please call me Rhodey) there. And by the looks on his, and Pepper's face, combined with Tony's absence, weren't a good sign. Pepper and Rhodey took turns explaining about the files, the fact that they were sent to Tony by the Other Darcy, and what they contained.

They even read Darcy's letter to Tony. Jane had tears in her eyes. Bruce felt guilty about hiding Darcy's note, from when she returned the keys and pants. The fallout from the data dump, (some of which Bruce already knew) the fact that Tony's parents and Darcy's mother, were assassinated, Rogers staking out the Tower, everything. It was all laid out. Jane demanded to see the tapes, she was furious that Rogers, Romanoff, and others knew, and never told Tony.

Bruce had a short internal conversation with Hulk, who said he would be mad, but wouldn't smash. He figured that it was the best he was going to get, and so they watched. Bruce hugged Jane as she wept like a baby afterwards. Rhodey headed back to the liquor cabinet after Pepper swiped his bottle of scotch, and started chugging. Bruce felt sick, and Hulk was growling, pacing back and forth in his mind. He was pissed! After five or ten minutes, Jane excused herself to the bathroom. In her absence, Bruce contemplated raiding the liquor cabinet also.

Bruce ended up making himself a Shirley Temple. Rhodey was attempting to wrestle the bottle of scotch away from Pepper, after she downed three quarters of the contents. "I will bite you Rhodes!" Pepper said. "Let go." She added, with narrowed eyes. Rhodey wisely let go. Hulk chuckled, but was then sad. "I'm sorry to interrupt." JARVIS said. "But I think you'd like to know that there is an altercation happening across the street between Doctor Foster and Captain Rogers." "Oh shit!" Bruce said, as he ran for the elevator. Rhodey and Pepper, (with scotch bottle still in hand) were hot on his heels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't what the Tardis is, shame on you!


	64. Take Down A Peg or Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane learns a few secrets. Yasha stakesout the Tower. Darcy evaluates Rogers. Steve waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the lateness of the update, been working and the ongoing hell that is house painting has been occupying the majority of my time.

Jane's POV

Jane went on a bit of a science bender after returning to the Tower from London. She'd been analyzing the data collected from the convergence, and the results were amazing! Erik said that the convergence, was the result of the nine realms falling into perfect alignment, and the evidence proved it. There were nine distinct signatures. One, for each realm. Jane wondered if the signatures, functioned as coordinates?

Thor had given her a basic explanation of the nine realms in New Mexico. She was now kicking herself for not asking more questions. Sadly she'd been acting like an infatuated schoolgirl at the time, and didn't think that far ahead. Dammit! But from Hulk's and Bruce's description of the planet he was sent to, she was positive he ended up on Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants. Tony, she wasn't so sure about.

The black sanded world Tony described, made her think it could have been Svartalfheim? Double dammit! She'd been far too busy gazing into the Asgardians eyes, at the time. But she was relatively sure he called it, The Dark World. Jane sighed. She wondered if Thor would come back one day? He lived for thousands of years, he might return in her lifetime!

She wondered what he would think about her relationship with Bruce? According to Bruce, Thor declared Hulk to be a formidable warrior. So that gave her hope he would approve. And if he didn't? Well, Hulk could take him. Jane felt her eyes begin to droop. Without Darcy around she hadn't been taking care of herself. Jane desperately missed both Darcy's. The one who died, and the one who took her place. Jane grabbed a bunch of data readings and focused on them, trying to push all thoughts of Darcy out of her head. It wasn't long before the writing began to blur, as Jane drifted off to sleep on top of her pile of papers...

***

Yasha's POV

Since taking up position at his lookout post, Yasha monitored the comings and goings of Tower employees. And of course the comings and goings of Steve Rogers. He sat at the park bench, wearing a truly pathetic disguise, consisting of a pair of jeans, a bomber jacket, a baseball cap, and sunglasses. Rogers wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Yasha.

Rogers only left the bench a handful of times during the course of the day. Yasha assumed it was to retrieve nourishment, and relieve himself. The shortest timed absence was 4 minutes and 37 seconds. The longest, was 8 minutes and 16 seconds. Even the longest absence, still wouldn't gave Yasha enough time to leave his post, avoid the construction crew working on the building, make it down to the empty park bench, plant the listening device (something he'd stolen from a HYDRA safehouse), and return.

But Yasha did take the opportunity to use that time to relieve himself. He made do with an empty water bottle. Nothing he hadn't done before, on HYDRA missions. Simple, yet effective. (Though not particularly hygienic.) By the end of the first day, there was no sighting of Stark, his angel, Selvig or Foster. Just when Yasha began to think Rogers planned on sleeping on the bench, (like a hobo) he left.

It was 10:53pm. Yasha waited until 11:15pm, just to be safe. When it was apparent Rogers wasn't coming back, Yasha left his post, and headed downstairs. The construction workers went home hours ago, but he still kept silent and unseen, there was a security guard about, but the guy was fat, lazy, and he mostly patrolled the lower levels.

As much as Yasha disliked the idea of getting so close to the Tower cameras, it was the only way. He pulled up the hood on his jacket, and kept his head down as he strolled by the park bench. He stopped, pretending to tie his shoelace, he bent down, and casually placed the bug underneath the bench, stood back up, and continued down the street.

Thankfully, New York truly was the city that never sleeps. Yasha found a small corner store, bought a few provisions, including more bottled water. He continued to keep his head down, and shopped quickly. Knowing his presence tended to make people nervous. Luckily the shop attendant, was too busy arguing with his wife on the phone to pay to him too much attention, as he paid for his purchases.

Yasha scouted the area, before taking an alternate route back to his post in the building still under construction. The security guard was asleep when he returned, it made Yasha question the last time he'd slept. The Tower was silent, Rogers was gone, and was highly unlikely that Stark, or any of the others would come out now. Yasha set the alarm on his watch to wake him in thirty minute intervals, and used his backpack as a pillow before drifting off into a light sleep...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy smiled as she watched Elsa's reunion with her newly resurrected mate. (Which she nicknamed Olaf.) The frost beasts excitement at being reunited quickly turned from playful, to amorous! When it obvious attempts at making little frost beasts started, Darcy took it as her cue to leave. She had a well overdue appointment with Steve Rogers...

***

Steve's POV

Three days. It had been three days since Stark banned him from the Tower. The man was such a coward, he didn't even have the guts to say it to Steve's face. No, instead he had his girlfriend/CEO, do it for him! Potts claimed, Stark wasn't in the country, but Steve was sure the man was just laughing at him from his penthouse, in his ivory tower. 

Steve knew a retreat was in order, so he left the Tower gracefully, and began staking out the buildings main entrance. The plan was to either wait for Stark to get over his little temper tantrum, or to approach one of Stark's inner circle when they left the premises. He was hoping for Banner. He figured he'd be his best chance to sway Stark to his point of view. He wondered if Stark's best friend Colonel James Rhodes was in New York?

He knew Banner and Tony had become fast friends since the invasion of New York, and Rhodes had known Stark for over twenty years. Stark even made the Colonel his own suit! He'd seen the footage of the both of them from the whole Stark Expo fiasco. The expo was just more proof of Tony trying to live up to his father, Howard's image, and failing miserably.

Personally, Steve thought the name "War Machine" was a bit on the nose. Potts was a waste of time, she obviously did Stark's bidding. But Erik Selvig, or Jane Foster might be willing to put in a good word for him. So Steve found a comfortable park bench, and remained there nearly eighteen hours a day since. Steve would arrive at about five or six in the morning, and leave about ten or eleven at night.

He'd take short breaks to stretch his legs, buy food, or use a nearby public restroom, never straying to far from the Tower, of course. Today, was looking more and more, like another fruitless wait. The majority of the employees had clocked off at five pm, late workers leaving sporadically afterwards. When the bulk of the cleaning crew arrived at seven, Steve contemplated going back to his motel room early.

The sun had started to set by eight, and as it getting towards twilight, something amazing happened, one of people Steve had been hoping to catch Doctor Jane Foster, left the Tower and headed right towards him. Looks like today was his lucky day...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha got a reasonable amount of sleep, before starting his watch on the Tower at 4:23am. Rogers arrived at 5:07am. The bulk of employees began arriving between 6:52am and 8:48am. But the second day, was much the same as the first. People came and went, Rogers occasionally left for short periods of time. Yasha began evaluating other avenues, in order to meet his angel. It was unlikely she, or Stark would come out, if they were avoiding Rogers. (And it looked like they were.)

Yasha monitored the bug he planted, but there wasn't much worth listening to. Rogers had an annoying tendency to hum songs. Big band music, and the like. Yasha didn't care for it. The day passed and the employees began filtering out to go home. Around sunset, only Rogers remained. The only other person nearby, was an old man further down the street talking on his phone. As it began to get dark Yasha saw a brunette woman leave the Tower and approach Rogers. Was that his angel? He thought...

***

Darcy's POV

It was around sunset when she arrived in New York from Jotunheim. Darcy decided to borrow Stan Lee's appearance, (it had quickly become her preferred disguise) and transformed. She leant against a building down the street, and pretended to talk on the phone, as she watched Rogers, who was sitting on a park bench outside the main entrance to Stark Tower. "He's been there for days." Corazon said. "The Man with No Plan." Snorted the Power Stone.

"He still thinks your brother is angry with him for not calling for help during the whole Washington fuckup." The Soul Stone said. "Rogers really is a special kind of stupid." Chimed the Aether. Darcy watched Rogers and was afraid. "You can feel it, hear it, can't you?" Corazon asked. "Yes." Darcy answered. His heartsong scared her. It was threatening and violent. Just like Rogers.

"His mind is steadily unravelling." Said the Mind Stone. "It started before he crashed the Valkyrie to defeat Red Skull, but it's slowly been getting worse." "I know." Darcy said, sadly. Rogers was a mentally unstable man with superstrength, combat training and the face of a national hero. A dangerous combination. Darcy was relieved that at least Yasha was safe, since he had the watered down, bastardized version. "If he finds Yasha, it'll likely push him over the edge." Corazon said. "The realization that his best friend is gone."

"No." Interrupted the Aether. "He'd be willing to do whatever it takes, to make reality fit his ideal vision. Including using HYDRA methods in an attempt to turn Yasha back into Bucky. Of course that wouldn't work. Bucky is long gone, it would only destroy Yasha." "Well thank God, I've got the chair." Darcy breathed. Erskine's serum was the problem. It was simply too strong. It amplified every negative trait Rogers had. For a time, it had been balanced by his positive traits. But no longer.

Darcy began consulting with the stones about how to deal with Rogers. The Time Stone offered a solution based on maximizing the potential for beneficial future outcomes, the Mind Stone and the Aether, combined their efforts to see the plan come to fruition. Corazon also alerted her to Yasha's presence nearby. "What's he doing here?" Darcy asked. "Looking for you, of course!" Corazon answered. "He thinks your an angel for giving him the HYDRA code book, and healing his arm." The Soul Stone said. "He also wants to try, and make amends with your brother."

Darcy was worried about Tony. Before she could even ask, Corazon answered her question. "Yes, he watched the tapes. With the exception of Happy and Erik, they all have. Knowing the truth, and what HYDRA did to Yasha, they bear him no ill will." The Mind Stone supplied. "Is Tony okay?" Darcy asked. "As well as can be expected." The Soul Stone said. Darcy decided to go and visit Tony via astral projection, but just as she was about to leave, she saw Jane walk out of the Tower, and approach Rogers...

***

Jane's POV

Jane woke up to a small puddle of drool on her data readings, with a slight crick in her neck, and desperate desire for coffee. She stumbled out her room, and zombie walked to the communal kitchen. It took her three attempts, (with JARVIS's guidance) to work Stark's exceedingly complicated coffee machine, and get a decent cup.

After getting her morning caffeine fix, she made her way back to her room, and contemplated if she could get away with not showering for another day. Showers were unimportant when there was science to be done! Just as she was sniffing her armpits, JARVIS interrupted, and alerted her that Pepper had requested her presence in the penthouse immediately...

***

Jane excused herself from the group after watching the tapes. They were brutal. Pepper explained about HYDRA, the Winter Soldier, the assassinations, all of it. Jane felt fury like she'd never known. She read the Other Darcy's note that was delivered with the files and tapes. Jane had read just a fraction of what had been done to James Barnes, and couldn't bear reading any more.

The depth of HYDRA's evil was sickening. She didn't want to watch the tapes. She needed to. Seeing Maxine Lewis had been a shock, even Bruce let out a small gasp. She looked exactly like her mother. So watching the Winter Soldier blow her brains out, was like a punch in the guts. It brought back the grief she felt over her best friends death, all over again.

Watching Howard and Maria Stark being murdered wasn't any easier. Howard recognized Barnes, but it was clear that Barnes didn't recognize Howard. His vacant, dead eyed stare as he shot out the camera was proof, that the lights were on, but nobody was home. As far as Jane was concerned, the Winter Soldier was just another one of HYDRA's victims. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her tear stained eyes were bloodshot, and red rimmed.

Someone needed to pay! That's when Jane remembered Pepper saying that Steve Rogers had fused his ass to a park bench outside. That fucker knew! He knew that Tony's parents were murdered, and he kept it a secret! Jane smiled at her reflection, and instead of returning to the lounge with the others, she left the penthouse, and took the elevator to the lobby...

***

Steve's POV

Seeing the petite brunette astrophysicist coming towards him, Steve stood up, and gave her his best Captain America smile. The one that charmed the nation, and cemented him as a national icon. As she came close, Steve held his hand out for her to shake, and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Steve Rogers, Tony may have mentioned me." Just as he finished, the woman held up her right hand, and slapped him across the face with all her might..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's heartsong is "Superstrength" by Jo Blankenburg.


	65. Kicking Ass and Taking Names...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik speaks to Master Daniel. Steve is attacked by a rabid raccoon. Yasha enjoys the show. Darcy witnesses a spectacular, and unexpected development.

Master Daniel's POV 

Now that the mouthpiece had been removed, Master Daniel was able to tell the stranger, how to release him from the from the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. The moment the latch was released, Master Daniel fell to the floor, and the relic automatically retracted back into its original state. "Thank you!" Gasped Master Daniel. "I've been stuck like that for hours!"

The stranger looked awkward. "Uh...you're welcome." He replied. "Look, I didn't mean to get involved in whatever beef you, and the cape seem to have going on. I'm just here to talk to the person, who was fighting the Chitauri on the roof." Master Daniel stood up quickly. He peered at the man. "Are you Doctor Erik Selvig?" He asked. The man looked surprised. "Yes. I am." He answered. Master Daniel smiled. "The Ancient One is the person you seek. She's been waiting for you." He said...

***

Jane's POV 

As Jane crossed the lobby floor, and exited the Tower, she saw Captain Hypocrite, get up from his seat on the bench, and give her a dazzling smile. Jane saw red. She suddenly understood Darcy's fondness for tasers, and she regretted not having one on her. If that slimy bastard thought he could charm her, he had another thing coming!

Rogers held out his hand for her to shake, and said. "Hi, my name is Steve Rogers, Tony may have mentioned me." Jane closed the distance between them, just as she reached him, she raised her right hand, and slapped the pinnacle of American justice square across the face, with all her might. WHACK! Rogers head rocked to the side. "That's for Washington!" Jane snarled.

Oh fuck, her hand hurt! Jane thought. She was pretty sure, she broke it on Rogers face. Rogers looked at her with a shocked expression. He put his hands up in surrender. "Miss Foster, I think there's been a misunderstanding." He said, in a condescending tone. Jane smiled. "Oh, there's no misunderstanding." She replied, sweetly. Jane then kicked Captain America in the nuts as hard as she could! Supersoldier or not, the man went down like a sack of potatoes...

***

Yasha's POV

As the woman got closer to Rogers, Yasha could see that it wasn't his angel, but the astrophysicist, Dr. Foster instead. He recognized her from the news footage from London. It was a good sign, she was Darcy's boss. That meant his angel wasn't far away. Yasha saw Rogers hold out his hand for her to shake, and give her an award winning smile. Was he an idiot? Yasha wondered.

Couldn't the man read body language? This was a woman on a mission, she'd come for a fight! Yasha turned up the volume on the bug he planted. He wanted to hear this. He just knew it was gonna be good! "Hi, my name is Steve Rogers, Tony may have mentioned me." Rogers said. The woman strode up to Rogers, completely ignoring the offered handshake, and slapped him across the face.

THWACK! Yasha heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Ouch! He wouldn't be surprised if the doctor broke a bone in her hand. Rogers head, comically rocked to the side. "That's for Washington!" She snarled. Oh, Yasha liked her! The patriotic buffoon had the audacity to look shocked. Putting his hands up in surrender, Rogers then said. "Miss Foster, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Could your tone be any more condescending? Yasha asked. Idiot! Doctor Foster smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. Oh shit! You're in serious trouble now! Yasha thought. "Oh, there's no misunderstanding." The woman replied, before kicking Captain America right in the balls! Ouch! Yasha flinched, and crossed his legs. If he ever met Doctor Foster, he might need to wear, one of those protective cups!

Rogers went down heavily on his knees, before tilting over, and hitting the ground on his side, groaning in pain. "That's for Tony!" She yelled at Rogers prone form. "And that..." The woman said, as she kicked Rogers in the stomach. "Is for Darcy. My best friend is dead because of you!" Everything screeched to a halt for Yasha. What!? When? How? That can't be right Darcy was alive! Yasha saw her in Sokovia only a week ago! That man Zemo saw her too!

Doctor Foster had to be mistaken. Yasha needed more information. Yasha started planning in his mind which government databases he would need to access, and potentially hack, to get the information he needed. He needed to find if a body had been found, and identified, if a death certificate had been issued. Doctor Foster stood over Rogers, who still lay on the ground cupping his groin. He then looked up at the astrophysicist, and said something truly stupid. "Who the hell is Darcy?" He asked...

***

Darcy's POV

CRACK! The sound of Jane's slap echoed down the street. "Holy shit!" The Power Stone shouted. Go Jane! Darcy thought. "You know, there wasn't one single potential future where she didn't slap him." The Time Stone remarked, with what sounded like approval. "Ha!" Laughed the Mind Stone. "That stupid idiot has no idea why she slapped him." Darcy chuckled. The look on Rogers face was priceless!

"She did the exact same thing to the Loki of my universe when she first met him. Except she slapped him for destroying New York." Darcy said to the stones. Rogers put his hands up in surrender, and then said. "Miss Foster, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Oh, you idiot! Darcy thought. That condescending tone in his voice was like waving a red flag at a bull. Jane hated being talked down to like that. Years of dealing with arrogant male researchers, and scientists, treating Jane like a simpleton, or a crackpot, saw to that.

Darcy saw Jane smile. Uh oh! "Get ready guys!" She said to the Stones. "Here it comes!" CRUNCH! "Oh!" Shouted the Power, Time, and Soul Stones. The Mind Stone shrieked with laughter. "The Man with No Plan, is now, The Man with No Balls!!!!" Darcy snickered as Rogers went down like a ton of bricks. "That's for Tony!" Jane yelled at Rogers, as he fell over. "And that..." She said, as she delivered a vicious kick to his stomach. "Is for Darcy. My best friend is dead because of you!"

Darcy stopped laughing. Jane was right. Darcy was dead because of him. Her Darcy. The Darcy of this universe. Corazon and the other Stones closed around her in support. "She misses you too." The Mind Stone said. "She misses both Darcy's." A tear slid down Darcy's cheek. "I miss her too. And I miss my Jane, my Erik, my Thor. My dead universe." Darcy whispered. "They will always live, they live because you will always remember them." Soothed the Soul Stone.

Darcy nodded, and gained strength from the memories of her lost life. Needed to stay strong to protect this universe. Jane loomed over Rogers with clenched fists. Rogers turned, looked at Jane, and said. "Who the hell is Darcy?" Jane stood deathly still for a moment, before letting out an animalistic shriek and lunged...

***

JARVIS's POV

When Doctor Foster took the elevator to the lobby, JARVIS knew exactly where she was going. The A.I. approved. He also wanted to give Captain America a piece of his mind. Sadly, he was bound by his programmed protocols. But that didn't mean he couldn't provide assistance to the diminutive astrophysicist.

JARVIS ensured whatever was going to take place, was stored on his most secure servers, and he boosted the resolution on all available exterior Tower cameras. He knew, Sir would want to see this when he woke up. JARVIS also sent out an alert to FRIDAY who was hidden deep within the remnants of SHIELD. His sibling A.I. would want to see this too.

Doctor Foster's slap was met with approval from both JARVIS and FRIDAY. JARVIS did however notice the way she held her right hand afterwards. A fracture or break, in at least one of the proximal phalanges, or metacarpal bones likely. JARVIS would need to send Doctor Foster to medical, and perform a scan to be certain. FRIDAY said it was due to Mr. Rogers thick skull. JARVIS agreed the man did appear to be particularly dense.

Doctor Foster followed up by delivering a spectacular kick to the supersoldiers groin, in honour of his creator. JARVIS calculated a high probability of a testicle retrieval operation, in Mr. Rogers near future. However just when the fight looked to be over, the man opened his mouth, and spoke. Doctor Foster shrieked, at his question, and lunged. She doctor attacked the Captain, with the ferocity of a rabid raccoon. JARVIS decided that it was probably best he notify Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Doctor Banner...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce, Pepper, and Rhodey ran to the elevator as fast as their legs could carry them. As the elevator door closed, Bruce asked. "JARVIS, is Jane alright?" It was silent for several moments. "I'd advise you all hold onto the handrails, I'm going to accelerate the elevators speed." JARVIS said. Bruce was alarmed by JARVIS's statement. "What's happening down there?" Rhodey asked. 

"The altercation between Doctor Foster and Captain Rogers has escalated. Your assistance will be required." JARVIS answered. Pepper tightened her grip on the liquor bottle, Rhodey clenched his jaw. Bruce felt fear, and anger like he'd never known. If Rogers hurt Jane, he would kill. Him! Not Hulk. That's when Hulk made his thoughts known about the situation, for the first time since the ill fated experiment at Culver, led to Hulk's creation, both halves of his psyche were in perfect alignment, and then something completely unexpected happened...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha was in disbelief over the insanity that was taking place in front of the Stark Tower. Rogers was on his feet spinning around in a circle, in an attempt to dislodge the petite brunette who was latched onto his back. The sounds coming over the bug were completely feral. The woman fought like a rabid raccoon! Rogers face was covered in scratches from her sharp fingernails.

"Lady! Get off!" Shouted Rogers. The woman roared and grabbed a fistful of the Captain's blonde locks. "Lady! Arrrrggh!" Screamed Rogers. Yasha laughed, as the woman crowed in triumph and held up chunk of hair, she had viciously ripped out by the roots! "Fuck!" Rogers shouted. Movement from the Tower caught Yasha's attention, he looked over to see two people run out the lobby doors, and one big green guy, crash right through them...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy watched Jane kick Rogers ass. That my girl! She thought proudly. Steve was spinning around in circles trying to get Jane off of his back, but it was no good. The woman had dug in like tick! Darcy could see bloody scratches all over Rogers face. "Lady! Get off!" He shouted. Jane grabbed a handful of his hair, and ripped it out. Ouch! Though Darcy.

"Fuck!" He screamed. Darcy hear a crash and the sound of breaking glass, and twisted metal. "Language!" Came a deep voice. Darcy looked over, and saw Bruce like she'd never seen him before. He was tall, muscular, and green! Astral Hulk was nowhere in sight. Oh my God, he did it! Darcy thought. Bruce and Hulk had merged. Both sides of his severed psyche, had merged to become whole. I guess he won't be needing that chemical formula after all, she thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Steve's ass kicking justice. Let me know what you guys think.


	66. Kicking Ass and Taking Names: Part 2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the fight.

Pepper's POV 

Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey, ran for the elevator following JARVIS's alert, about Jane confronting Rogers across the street. Pepper felt a little wobbly on her legs, and instantly regretted drinking half a bottle of scotch. Or was it three quarters of a bottle? How the hell did Tony used to do it? No matter, her liver was going to punish her for it tomorrow!

As the elevator doors closed, Bruce asked. "JARVIS, is Jane alright?" JARVIS was silent for several moments. "I'd advise you all hold onto the handrails, I'm going to accelerate the elevators speed." The A.I replied. Pepper swallowed. Bruce looked alarmed by JARVIS's statement. "What's happening down there?" Rhodey asked. Yeah. Pepper wondered. What is happening down there!?

"The altercation between Doctor Foster, and Captain Rogers has escalated. Your assistance will be required." JARVIS answered. Tony had told her all about Rogers, and his arrogant behaviour during the invasion of New York. The fossil seemed to think that the sun shone out of Howard's ass, and resented Tony, for not being just like his father.

That combined with the shit she learned about Rogers actions in Washington, (not to mention the events after) left her deeply concerned. Pepper tightened her grip on the liquor bottle, as Rhodey clenched his jaw. Neither she, nor Rhodey were supersoldiers like Rogers, but they did have a Hulk! Speaking of which, Bruce looked both angry, and terrified. That was when it happened.

Bruce's complexion changed to green, he grew in size, causing the elevator to lurch as it descended, due to the sudden increase in weight. Oh shit! Bruce hulking out in a confined space, (while they were in it) was not a good thing. Rhodey threw himself in front of her, pushing her into the corner to protect her. As Bruce transformed, he looked confused, and began staring at his hands. He kept growing until his head caused an impressive dent in the ceiling.

By the end of the transformation, she and Rhodey were both squished into corner together. "Hulk." Rhodey said, gently. "I'm Rhodey, and this is Pepper. We're your friends. Remember?" Pepper could hear the fear in Rhodey's voice. But as she looked at Hulk, she noticed that he looked kinda different. Huh? Didn't Hulk used to be taller? And he's not as broad as he typically was. His normally vibrant shade of green, seemed slightly paler too.

"Bruce?" Asked Pepper. "Yeah?" Bruce replied, as he looked up from his hands in shock. Rhodey straightened. "What?" He asked, in confusion. "Banner, is that you man?" The elevator began to slow as they neared the lobby. "Yeah!" Laughed Bruce. "It's me. I mean, I'm big, and green, but yeah. I'm still me." "What!? How?" Asked Rhodey.

Bruce chuckled. "She was right." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "She was right about everything." Pepper was just about to ask who he was talking about, when JARVIS's voice intruded. "You've arrived at you destination. However, my sensors indicate that the elevator doors are slightly bowed outwards, due to Dr. Banner's transformation. One, or more likely all of you may have difficulty exiting."

The elevator doors screeched open, but only a quarter of what they should have. Luckily, she and Rhodey, were in a corner right next to the door. Pepper slinked down behind Rhodey, and crawled out of lift, into the lobby. "Rhodey, come on!" She said. With her absence, Rhodey had more wiggle room, and shuffled to the opening, squeezing out. But not before having some difficulty due to his larger frame. Rhodey half stumbled, half fell into the lobby...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce stared at his hands, as though in a trance. This is usually the point when he passed out, and then wake up hours later, totally, or partially nude! Except this time, Bruce knew that wasn't going to happen. He felt...complete. There was no other word for it. "Hulk." Rhodey said, intruding on his thoughts. "I'm Rhodey, and this is Pepper. We're your friends. Remember?"

Bruce was slow to compute Rhodey's words. It wasn't until he heard Pepper's voice that he came back to himself. "Bruce?" Asked Pepper. "Yeah?" Bruce replied, as he looked up from his hands in shock. Rhodey straightened. "What?" He said, in confusion. "Banner, is that you man?" The elevator began to slow as they neared the lobby. "Yeah!" Laughed Bruce. "It's me. I mean, I'm big and green, but yeah...I'm still me." "What!? How?" Asked Rhodey."

Bruce chuckled. "She was right." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "She was right about everything." Suddenly JARVIS's voice intruded. "You've arrived at you destination. However, my sensors indicate that the elevator doors are slightly bowed outwards, due to Dr. Banner's transformation. One, or all of you may have difficulty exiting."

The elevator doors opened, but only a quarter of what it should have. Luckily, she and Rhodey, were in a corner right next to the door. Pepper slinked down behind Rhodey, and easily slipped out into the lobby, due to her slim frame. "Rhodey, come on!" She said. With Pepper's absence, Rhodey had more wiggle room, and shuffled to the bent doors. He managed to squeeze out, having a far amount of difficulty due to his broad shoulders. But he was eventually able to get through the doors and stumble into the lobby.

Pepper and Rhodey waited by the elevator, Bruce looked at the tiny gap in the doors. There was no way he was gonna be able to fit through there. Then all three heard a man's voice shout from outside. "Lady! Get off!" It was immediately followed by a feminine roar. Suddenly, the same male voice screamed. "Lady! Arrrrggh!" Pepper took off, running across the lobby. Rhodey looked back at him. "Just go!" Said Bruce. "I'll be right behind you!"

Rhodey followed Pepper, hot on her heels. Bruce looked at the elevator doors. Hopefully he's got the best of both worlds. His brains, combined with Hulk's brawn. Oh well...don't know unless you try, he thought. "Sorry about this Tony." Bruce said, as he ripped the doors apart and broke through into the lobby too. As Bruce ran after Pepper and Rhodey, he heard Rogers voice. "Fuck!" The man screamed. Bruce ran faster, Rhodey and Pepper had already made it outside, so Bruce just crashed through the glass doors, sending broken glass, and twisted metal flying everywhere. 'Language!" He shouted...

***

Steve's POV

"Language!" A deep voice shouted. Steve stopped spinning around, trying to dislodge the petite astrophysicist. He looked over, and saw Pepper Potts, Tony's best friend Colonel James Rhodes, (Steve recognized him from the footage from the incident at the Stark Expo) and... "Hulk?" Asked Steve. "Guess again, Rogers." The green giant said, as he strode up to him. "Bruce?" Whispered Doctor Foster on his back, (who thankfully stopped pulling his hair.)

His jaw dropped. Good God! Thought Steve. As if Hulk wasn't bad enough, what had Doctor Banner gone and done to himself now!? Steve looked at Miss Potts, and the Colonel. They both stood a few feet away, Colonel Rhodes had his arms folded across his chest, looking grim. Miss Potts, clutched a liquor bottle in one hand, and gave him the death glare. Doctor Foster shifter her weight slightly. Reminding Steve of his most pressing issue.

"Help me!" Steve said. "Get this crazy dame off me!" He implored the new arrivals. Doctor Foster stiffened on his back. "Crazy?" She said, next to his right ear. "I'll show you crazy!" She shouted. The very next moment Steve was incredible pain, as the the woman bit him on the neck..!

***

Heimdall's POV

Heimdall stood at his post guarding the bifrost. He watched in fascination at the events unfolding on Midgard. Lady Darcy's friends were certainly an entertaining bunch. Despite being a mortal, Doctor Foster had the heart of a valkyrie. Although she, (like Loki) wasn't above fighting dirty. A deadly combination. Heimdall watched on as Doctor Foster bit Captain America on his neck. The guardian broke his normally stoic facade, and laughed...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy watched in astonishment as Jane bit down hard! Rogers screamed like a little girl. "Amazing!" Said the Mind Stone. "This guy punched out Hitler over two hundred times, but he can't defeat one tiny astrophysicist." The Power, and Soul Stones snickered. Bruce walked up to Jane, put his hands around her waist and gently pulled her off of Rogers back. Jane elected to let go of the Captain, rather than hold on.

Bruce held Jane to tenderly, and began checking her over for injuries. Rogers slapped his hand on the wound on his neck. As he pulled his hand away, Darcy could see blood. "That crazy dame bit me!" He said, as he pointed an accusatory finger at Jane, displaying his blood smeared palm. "I didn't see anything." Said Rhodey. "Did you see anything Pepper?" He asked. "Nope." Pepper said, with a voice full of venom. Bruce finished his once over on Jane, and was apparently satisfied that she wasn't uninjured, he pushed her behind him.

Whether it was protect her, or Rogers, Darcy wasn't sure. "Oh! You're in trouble now!" Jane taunted. "My boyfriend's here, and he's gonna kick your ass! Smash him, baby!" Jane said, with a maniacal grin. "Seconded!" Pepper agreed. Bruce moved closer to Steve. "Did you know?" Bruce asked. Confusion swept across Rogers face. "December 16th 1991. Did you know?" Bruce explained, clearly realizing, Rogers didn't get it.

Darcy could feel panic emanating from the so called Captain. The man's eyes darted between Rhodey, Pepper, Jane and Bruce. Upon seeing their stony expressions, he knew the jig was up. "I didn't know it was him." Rogers answered with conviction. Rogers was so busy looking at Bruce, that he didn't see Pepper throw the Scotch bottle in her hand...

***

Pepper's POV

"I didn't know it was him." Rogers answered with conviction. Pepper saw red. That lying son of a bitch! She launched the Scotch bottle right at the self righteous bastards face! It was a direct hit. Knocking out several of his perfect teeth! The bottle shattered upon impact, showering Rogers in shards of glass. "Nice!" Remarked Rhodey, approvingly. "Thanks! I was the star pitcher on my high school, and college softball teams." Pepper said, with pride...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha watched as the green guy, pulled the spitfire dame, off of Rogers. His suspicion that she just broke the skin, was confirmed when Rogers displayed his hand, smeared with blood. Yasha chuckled, he loved these crazy people! However his laughter was cut short, upon hearing the green guys question. "Did you know?"

They'd seen the tapes. Yasha realized. The angry foursome, had seen what he'd done. And if they knew, that meant Tony Stark knew too. Where was Stark? Yasha wondered. Confusion flooded Rogers face. Moron! It was strange, he always seemed a lot smarter in Barnes's memories. "December 16th 1991. Did you know?" Elaborated the green guy. Rogers eyes darted between the group. "I didn't know it was him." Rogers answered. Yasha scoffed. He knew a liar when he saw one.

The redhead, Pepper Potts, threw the bottle in her hand, which promptly hit Rogers right in the kisser! Ouch. The bottle then shattered, covering its target in a shower of broken glass. Rogers was now covered in cuts, sporting a badly split lower lip, and then he also proceeded to spit out several, perfectly white teeth! "Nice!" Remarked the Colonel. "Thanks!" Replied the redhead. "I was the star pitcher on my high school, and college softball teams."

"Leave." The green guy threatened. "Bruce..." Pleaded Rogers. "Leave now, or I'll give you the same treatment I gave Loki!" The green guy said, clenching his fists. Yasha watched Rogers assess the situation. Apparently the man wasn't that stupid, because he walked away without another word. The remaining foursome then retreated back inside the building. Yasha sighed. They'd seen the tapes, they knew the kind of monster he was. He doubted he'd find any sort of welcome here.

But it didn't really matter. Doctor Foster said Darcy was dead. Something which Yasha found hard to believe. He quickly packed up his meager belongings, and quietly headed downstairs. The security guard was still sleeping, as he passed. Yasha spied a laptop sitting on the office desk. He swiped it without waking the guard, and left the construction site. He had some hacking to do. He needed to find his angel, Darcy Lewis...

***

Steve's POV

Steve sat in a booth of an all night diner. He came here right after leaving the Tower. He stared at his rapidly cooling cup of coffee. How could it all go so wrong? He wondered. Stark and the others had somehow found out about what HYDRA forced Bucky to do. Then he was attacked by not one, but two crazy dames! As a result, Steve now sported a split lip, a myriad of cuts and scratches, four missing teeth, a bite on his neck, and a bald patch on the top of his head!

A ringing bell caught his attention, Steve looked up to see another patron enter the diner. Part of him hoped Stark would follow him to apologise. It wasn't Bucky! Surely Stark could see that. Wouldn't he? Guess not, Steve thought. He sighed, and turned his attention back to his coffee, as he rubbed the bite wound on his neck. Crazy dame bit hard! It really hurt. The new patron ordered a coffee, and sat down in the opposite booth.

"Lady troubles?" Asked the stranger. Steve sighed again. "Not quite. Just having a really bad couple of days." He replied. Or decades, he thought. "Yeah, I hear ya. I had pretty shitty couple of days at work this week, myself." The stranger sympathized. Steve decided to talk. Anything to take his mind off of his own troubles. "What do you do for a living?" Steve asked. "Oh, I'm an inventor, and engineer. I work over at Stark Industries." The man replied.

Steve perked up. Stark Industries? He turned, and faced the stranger, giving him his full attention. Recognition flashed in the man's eyes. "Oh my God! I know you! Your Captain America!" Said the man. "Please, call me Steve." Steve said, smiling. "I'm Quentin. Quentin Beck." The man said, introducing himself...


	67. When the Cats Away, the Mice Will Play...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know what Tony, Pepper, Jane, Bruce, Rogers, Darcy, and Yasha were doing. Stalking Towers, spying from afar, impersonating Stan Lee, having nervous breakdowns, watching tapes, and beating the shit of Captain America. But what were other characters were up to during the same period of time?

Brock Rumlow's POV 

Rumlow arrived to meet Pierce's old ally Mitchell Carson, at an Chinese restaurant, that had recently gone out of business, on the outer fringes of San Francisco. Brock arrived early. He located all entry/exit points, and checked for any surveillance equipment. The place was clean, so he waited. Five minutes later his burner phone rang...

***

Master Daniel's POV

"Wait a minute! How can this 'Ancient One', as you call her, be waiting for me?" Erik queried. "How can anyone be waiting for me? I didn't even know I was coming here, when I woke up this morning!" Master Daniel smiled. "Doctor Selvig, I assure you, that the Ancient One will answer all your questions. In the meantime, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Master Daniel, I am the protector of the New York Sanctum, and that floating, moth eaten rag that was here earlier, is called Levi. Also known as the Cloak of Levitation." He said, with a tone of frustration in regards to Levi.

Doctor Selvig raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." He said. The man was clearly struggling to compute. Master Daniel chuckled. "Come with me doctor. You look like someone who could use a good cup of tea. The Ancient One, always has the best tea." He put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and guided him down the great staircase, to the Rotunda of Gateways, which would take them directly to Kamar-Taj.

Just before they went through, Master Daniel turned to him, and said. "Incidently, if you could keep the fact that Levi trapped me in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Just between us, I'd greatly appreciate it." "You're talking about the cape locking you in the bondage cage, yes?" Asked Selvig. Master Daniel sighed. "Yes." He confirmed. He just knew, Wong was gonna find out about this somehow.

"Sorry." Doctor Selvig said. "Just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same thing. I've a very strange morning." He added. Then the appeared to think upon it. "Huh?" He said. "Pretty strange, last few years actually." Master Daniel guided Doctor Selvig through the gateway. "Your world is about to get a whole lot stranger." He said to the man. As they arrived at Kamar-Taj, the Ancient One stood there already waiting to greet them. "Hello Doctor Selvig." She said. "I am known as the Ancient One. Welcome to Kamar-Taj."

Master Daniel delighted in seeing the astrophysicists eyes widen. Men of science, typically found it the hardest to comprehend the existence of magic. "Doctor Selvig, I will leave you with the Ancient One. You, and she have much of to talk about, and I must return to my post." Master Daniel said. "Thank you, Master Daniel." The Ancient One said, giving him his leave. Master Daniel walked back through the Rotunda of Gateways, into the New York Sanctum.

As he made his way towards the Sanctum kitchen, Levi suddenly, and silently whisked by, slapping him on the back of his head, as he went. Master Daniel stopped, and turned. He flung a binding spell at Levi. The cloak dodged it, turned and waggled his butt, (or what could pass for a butt on a cloak at least.) The sorcerer took it, for the challenge it was. "I am the protector of the New York Sanctum!" He announced to Levi. "I will not be defeated by some uppity, mouldy old relic! Arghhhh!!!!" He shouted as he he charged towards the Cloak of Levitation. Levi glided away up the great staircase with glee, with an angry sorcerer hot on his heels...

***

Quentin Beck's POV

After learning about Captain America from Janice, Beck waited five minutes before excusing himself, and headed down to the lobby. As he walked towards the exit, he could clearly see the American hero sitting on the bench across the street. Nice to see the Tower grapevine wasn't full of shit, he thought. Beck continued on his way out of the building, avoiding Rogers, and walked up the street. As he went he pulled out the burner phone Rumlow had given him, (and all of Toomes crew after taking over the operation) and dialled...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock had just gotten off the phone with Beck. He laughed. Unbelievable! Stark practically had Rogers escorted off his property, and now Rogers had taken up residence on one of New York's finest park benches, to stake out the Tower! It looked liked Stark had finally wised up to Cap's bullshit. Took him long enough! Brock figured it out within the first two days of working with America's Dumbass, on STRIKE Team Alpha.

Beneath all of that 1940's patriotism, lay a meathead. 'Captain America' was a work of wartime propaganda genius. But it only worked if Cap was surrounded by actual thinkers. People who did all the planning and logistics, organized weapons, and provided transport. If left to his own devices, Rogers had a tendency to blunder his way through, creating ten times the damage, blowing any shot of a covert operation, and do things, like jumping out of planes, and helicopters, without a parachute!

Worst part was that, Rogers bought his own propaganda. He truly thought he was as the golden boy, he'd been marketed as. Pierce had all of SHIELD/HYDRA reinforcing Cap's delusion. It made him easier to manipulate, and control. Still didn't stop Brock from wanting to smash his perfect teeth in though! He told Beck to keep an eye on Rogers. And keep him updated on the situation. Beck also confirmed that Stark, and affiliates had returned from London.

Beck hadn't seen any sign of Lewis. Apparently the last time he caught sight of Foster's intern was before Christmas last year! Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't there. It just meant that Beck hadn't seen her. But the question remained, if Lewis had left, where did she go? Suddenly the sound of a car engine caught Brock's attention, he peeked out the window to see a single vehicle approach, and park nearby. Carson got out from passenger side, and a bald guy Brock had never seen before, got out from the drivers. What the hell was Carson playing at? Brock wondered. He was supposed to come alone...

***

Erik's POV

Erik sat down with Ancient One, and had tea just like Master Daniel promised. Erik was able collect himself, and asked. "I must be honest, when Master Daniel referred to you as the Ancient One, I expected you to be..." He trailed off. "Ancient?" She provided helpfully. Erik nodded, the woman laughed. " I'm far older than I look." She said. "I saw you this morning, on the roof in New York, fighting the Chitauri." Erik said.

"You witnessed an echo of a bygone event. I did fight the Chitauri at the New Sanctum two years ago, but it was not my place to offer assistance to the Avengers." The Ancient One explained. "Since the time of the great sorcerer Agamotto, the Masters of the Mystic Arts have existed in secret. People of ages past, reacted to magic, and magic users, with fear, anger, and persecution." She explained.

"The burning times." Erik said. "Yes. Of course, any actual practitioner of the Mystic Arts could easily escape. Unfortunately, countless innocent men, women, and in some cases, even children were wrongly accused of witchcraft, and died horrible deaths as a result." The Ancient One replied. Erik understood why they chose secrecy. In less enlightened times, people were irrational, when it came to things they didn't understand.

"How did you know I was coming?" Erik asked. Just as the Ancient One opened her mouth to answer, Erik saw a flash of a memory. He saw the Darcy imposter sitting with the Ancient One in the New York Sanctum. "Erik always had psychic potential, it simply lay dormant." The imposter explained. "When Loki used the scepter on him, his exposure to the Mind Stone caused it to awaken. There's no way to turn it off. Erik will need you, and the other Masters of the Mystic Arts to help him adapt, and reach his full potential."

The memory ended, and Erik was back in the present. "She told you about me." Erik said, astonished. "Yes." The Ancient One confirmed. "She turned up at the Sanctum months ago, and informed me about an immensely powerful psychic, that would need my help." "Psychic?" Erik said. "So I'm definitely not crazy?" He asked. The Ancient One laughed. "No more than the rest of us, doctor." She said...

***

Brock's POV

HYDRA or not, Brock was tempted to shoot Carson, and the stranger, but instead, he made nice, and went to shake their hands. Potential allies were thin on the ground these days. "Carson." Brock said, shaking the man's hand. "And..." Rumlow questioned as he shook the bald man's hand. "Darren Cross." The man replied. "Darren, this is Brock Rumlow, fellow member of HYDRA, former SHIELD mole, and former Commander of STRIKE Team Alpha." Carson introduced.

"I wasn't expecting company." Brock said, as he motioned for them to take a seat at one of the old restaurant tables. The three men sat down. "I gotta be honest, I was surprised to hear from you." Carson said. "Word was that you died in the Battle of the Triskelion." Rumlow snarled. "Not for lack of trying." He gestured to the scars on his face. "Cap decided to drop a building on me. Next thing I know, I wake up in hospital, it's five weeks later, HYDRA's been exposed to the world, and the Asset's in the wind."

Carson nodded. "It's been a tough time for all remaining HYDRA agents." He said. "I had to make a run for it after my true allegiances were revealed. Luckily Darren here..." Carson said, putting his hand on Darren's shoulder. "Was strictly off the books. Darren became my protege, when I spotted his potential when he was a student at MIT. Thankfully he's been able to keep his cover."

"And here I was thinking that since the fall of SHIELD, you've gone into the business of toppling governments around the world." Rumlow said. Carson chuckled. "That's just my day job." He said. "Yes, it's true that during my years as the Head of Defense at SHIELD, in the 80's and early 90's, I was able to make some good connections." Carson then sighed. "But...sadly, the Ten Rings took a severe hit when Tony Stark destroyed their Afghani base, along with most of their top agents. The remaining members are too few in number, and lack the resources to be majors player right now. Not to mention the fact that Stark killed Obadiah not long later." Carson added. "Which in turn meant our source for illegal, under the table, Stark Industries weapons dried up overnight. Stark then shut down all all weapons production. And not even the Ten Rings was desperate enough to result to...urgh! Hammer Tech!" Carson said in disgust. "They did however, helpfully provide the means for Ivan Vanko to attack Stark in Monaco."

"And how did that turn out?" Rumlow asked. "Vanko dead, and Justin Hammer in prison for life." Rumlow answered. "Stark sure does love to fuck HYDRA over. Even if he doesn't know he's doing it." Carson sighed. "But I have another plan." Carson said. "That's where I come in." Cross interrupted. "I've been working my way up, in Pym Technologies for ten years. We believe that once we gain access to Hank Pym's shrinking tech, we can turn the tables, and put HYDRA in a position of power once more." The man said, confidently. "What Darren means to say, is that we can succeed where Pierce, and Project: Insight failed." Said Carson, leaning forward, looking at him expectantly.

Rumlow laughed. Cross and Carson shared a confused look. "Did we say something funny?" Asked Cross, clearly agitated. "Rumlow rubbed his palm across his face. "In your ten years 'working your way up' in Pym Tech, have you ever seen any actual proof of Hank Pym's elusive tech?" Asked Brock, with no small hint of sarcasm. Cross looked affronted. "I've seen the footage, and read the files."

"Uh, huh. Footage, and files from the 80's right?" Rumlow asked. Cross nodded. "But you've never actually seen it, have you? The Ant-Man suit? The Pym Particles? Hell! Even the formula to make the particles?" Asked Rumlow. Carson put his hand out, trying to stop Brock from continuing. "No. But I know it's there somewhere. I'm one of Hope Pym's most trusted colleagues. She's Pym's daughter for Christ's sake! If anyone knows, it's her!" Cross said, pointing his finger at the table aggressively.

Brock was done with Cross. He looked at Carson. "Please tell me, that Hank Pym's imaginary shrinking tech, isn't your only plan." He asked. "We just need time." Carson answered, trying to soothe him. Jesus fuck! Thought Brock. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Rumlow asked Carson. "I have never agreed with Pierce's ruling on the matter." Blustered Carson.

Rumlow turned to Cross. "Newsflash Cross. The reason you haven't found anything related to Hank Pym's shrinking tech, is because it doesn't exist anymore!" Cross looked at Carson, who was shaking his head. Rumlow continued. "Hank Pym, and his wife Janet Van Dyne, were a team. Ant-Man and the Wasp. In 1987 separatists captured a Soviet missile base in Kursk, Russia. They launched an intercontinental ballistic missile to attack the United States. Hank and Janet were sent in to stop it. Something went wrong, the missile prematurely detonated, and both Hank, and Janet were killed."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Cross said. "Okay." Rumlow replied, leaning forward. "Did your good buddy Carson tell you what happened after?" Cross looked at Carson. Clearly he hadn't. "Hank, and Janet's daughter Hope, was taken in and raised by Janet's sister Dee Dee. Pierce sent a team into Pym's house, company, and every other property he and Janet owned. They tore the places apart. Went over every inch." Brock emphasized.

"They even busted open an old fashioned vault in the man's basement! And do you know what they found?" Rumlow asked. Cross didn't answer. "Nothing! Not a damn thing! Hank was notoriously paranoid about his tech. No files, no notes, no chemical formula, no nothing. In 2005, Pierce finally declared Pym's shrinking tech a dead end." Rumlow looked at Carson. "What was it, Hank always used to say?" He asked.

Carson sighed. "That the secret of the Ant-Man tech would die with him." Cross glared at Carson. Rumlow chuckled. "After an exhaustive investigation, Pierce decided that it did indeed, die with him." Brock said, with a tone of finality. "I believed then, and I still believe now, that Pierce was premature with his findings." Argued Carson. "Premature!?" Shouted Brock. "You call an eighteen year investigation premature?" He asked shocked. "Hope Pym..." Carson began to argue.

"Was seven years old when they died! If she knew of, or found anything in the years since, relating to her father's tech, trust me, HYDRA would have known about it! Your buddy Darren, wasn't the only mole HYDRA ever had at Pym Tech over the years!" Shouted Rumlow. "You're still holding a grudge against a dead man, all because Janet chose Hank, over you." He added. Carson looked shocked. "Didn't think I knew about that, did you?" Rumlow asked, getting in Carson's face.

"Is this true?" Cross asked, standing up as well. Rumlow looked at Cross. "You wasted, ten years of your life." He then turned to Carson. "And you've wasted my time." Brock went back to his chair, grabbing his jacket. Behind him, Cross and Carson started arguing. They were both so distracted, they didn't see Brock pull out his gun, out from his jacket pocket, and shoot them both in the head. They were useless to him, and he knew Carson wouldn't hesitate to give him up, to save his own skin.

Brock went outside to his car, and retrieved the gas can from the trunk of his car. He returned inside and began pouring the gasoline, over the bodies. He then tossed the gas can, and lit a match. He watched as the flames take hold, before leaving the building whistling, 'It's A Small World After All' as he went...

***

Erik's POV

Erik talked with the Ancient One for hours. The more they talked, the more he felt like he was where he needed to be. She also encouraged him not to think too harshly of the Darcy imposter. She assured him that Darcy only had good intentions. Upon reflection, Erik realized that the imposter never once hurt any of them. He was so certain that she was evil, because of his experience with Loki, that he never even considered otherwise.

The imposter said that she was an alternate version of their own Darcy, just simply from another dimension. A dimension where she knew an alternate version of himself, Jane and Thor. Erik had to admit curiosity over what alternate version of himself was like. Where they exactly same? If not, in what ways was her Erik different? He hoped to see her again, so he could apologize for shooting her. Maybe one day? He thought, wistfully.

The Ancient One was taking him on a tour of Kamar-Taj. The library had him practically salivating! All that knowledge! He met the librarian Wong. While the man appeared austere, and humorless, Erik had a flash of him laughing wholeheartedly. Huh? What was so funny? Erik wondered. As Erik surveyed the outdoor training area he noticed how crowded it was. "Are there normally so many apprentices?" Erik asked. "No." Replied the Ancient One. "I recently became aware of an approaching threat to existence of not only this universe, but the entire multiverse, and greater omniverse."

"The imp...Darcy." Erik said, correcting himself. "Indeed." The Ancient One confirmed with a smile. "I sent Masters out, all over the globe, to find and recruit those with magical potential. In fact, there's someone here who I think you'll recognize." She said cryptically. "Who?" Erik asked. The Ancient One pointed. Erik scanned the area she was pointing to, that's when he saw him. "Doctor Yinsen!?" Erik cried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story, Hank and Janet, did die when the missile exploded. And Hank's tech, and formula, did indeed, die with him. I don't know if Janet Van Dyne had a sister in the comics, but I named her Dee Dee, after the real life sister of Michelle Pfeiffer, (the actress who plays Janet.) You may also notice Hope's last name is Pym, not Van Dyne. Since she didn't just lose her mother, she and her father never had their falling out.


	68. While the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play: Part 2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue our look at what happened while the Tower gang were busy.

Killmonger's POV

Sometimes Erik didn't know who he was anymore. His official name, (at least on his birth certificate) was Erik Stevens. However his true name, his Wakandan name, given to him by his father, was N'Jadaka. Later he earnt the nickname 'Killmonger' for having the highest kill count in his unit. Men, women, children. He killed them all, and had no problem doing so.

Why would he? He was already dead inside. The loss of his father saw to that. Personally he always felt like he was doing his victims a favour. His military, and mercenary careers didn't exactly send him to fun, happy places, like Disneyland! Afghanistan, Iraq, even African nations. Shitholes of the Earth filled with violence, fear, and misery. He spared those people the pain of living. But he knew, one day, it would all be worth it.

Every war, every fight, every kill, brought him closer to his true goal. Claiming the Wakandan throne. Patience was a virtue, and he could wait. He always assumed it would be when his uncle, (the man who murdered his father) King T'Chaka died. His work with the CIA, trained him to destabilize governments. The best way to take control of any nation, was to wait for a transition of power, such as an election, OR the death of a monarch.

Once he became King, he would send Wakandan weapons, to his brother, and sister African nations. They would use to weapons to even the odds they had, for centuries been denied, and overthrow their colonizer oppressors! Over two billion people on the planet, who looked like him. He was going to remake the world, and put his people on top. Where they belonged.

He spent his life learning how colonizers think, and act. Everything he would need to use against them. They all had one thing in common. They felt so secure in their world view, they couldn't imagine anything different. Couldn't imagine ever losing their white privilege, and positions of power. Sure, it was no longer politically correct to have the 'token black guy', these days. In television, and cinema, black characters had more significant roles, but they were NEVER the hero. Sidekick status at best.

At it wasn't just in the entertainment industry either. Hell! Captain America, even dug up a brother to do his bidding, during the whole Washington clusterfuck. Killmonger knew how the game was played, he just needed to wait for the right moment to strike. So when he got a call from Brock Rumlow, he was surprised. He knew the man in passing from a mission here or there during his JSOC days.

It was obvious Rumlow had nowhere to turn, a bonafide Nazi wouldn't come to a brother for help if he had any other choice. But he said he had a sweet set up, he just needed extra muscle, and someone to watch his back. So he drove to Queens. When he saw the warehouse full of weapons, derived from Chitauri technology, he knew he'd made the right decision. So much so, he might not have to wait for his dear uncle to die before he made his move. He could avenge his father, and get the satisfaction of killing the old bastard himself!

Killmonger wasn't sure how long he'd have to play Rumlow's faithful house nigger for. Weeks? Months? But he could do it. He'd done it before. With the whole, 'Yes sir, no sir, right away sir', act. Lull the Nazi fuck into a false sense of security, and then...bam! Turned out, he didn't need to wait even a week. Rumlow decided to go to San Francisco, to meet a potential contact. Leaving Killmonger in charge of the entire operation...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock had to drive back to Queens from San Francisco. Which was annoying as fuck! He'd stolen, and flown a small two seater light plane, to travel to his meet with Carson. Even after flying it under the radar the whole time, he torched it upon arrival. Whatever was left of SHIELD, would know he was alive and escaped from the hospital, they probably had him as the top suspect in the murders of Fury, Carter, Klein, and Wilson too!

He couldn't risk them being able to track his movements. Thankfully because of the bastardized version of the serum, meant that he would be able to make to 42 hour plus drive back to New York, virtually non-stop. Somewhere near Salina, Kansas he decided to call Killmonger, and check that he had Toomes's crew under control...

***

Yinsen's POV

Yinsen was in the training yard with the other apprentices. A handful of Masters moved around them as they trained, offering advice to improve their technique, as the lesson progressed. He'd only been here for a few months, yet he was one of the more 'advanced' apprentices. He'd been able master the sling ring after only a few attempts!

He'd heard rumours that the Ancient One had a habit of abandoning those trainees who needed a little extra 'incentive', on the upper slopes of Mount Everest, as a motivator. He didn't sure if it was true or not. Wong's deadpan delivery, made it impossible to tell if he was kidding. But Yinsen had to admit, that the possibility of one's imminent demise, was a pretty good reason for a stubborn apprentice to learn a new skill, and learn it fast!

Yinsen really wished Tony could see this place. He felt bad about not reaching out to his friend, and letting him know where he was. The reason he didn't, was the same reason, why he was here. Darcy. What happened on Christmas Eve in Malibu, changed everything. When he saw Tony's sister on the ground, not moving. He was certain she was dead.

But then she sat up, as silver blood, (or what he thought was blood) moved across the floor like mercury, and was reabsorbed back into her body. With his own eyes, he saw the gaping bullet hole in her chest, disappear. The gunman was ranting, as Tony beat him. Calling her a monster, and a dragon. While the pretty young woman certainly didn't look like either of those things, Yinsen believed she wasn't human.

After Tony kicked her out, he went into a state of catatonia. He witnessed the Hulk in dissolve into tears, hugging a tiny woman, and a truly gargantuan stuffed toy rabbit. The rest of the group seesawed between, sadness and shock. Thankfully years of medical training, (and a terrorist kidnapping) gave him the ability to focus on what took precedence. And that was the shooters injuries. Tony hadn't pulled his punches. The man had two rapidly swelling black eyes, to go with a broken nose, and a missing tooth.

He tried to help the others as best he could, but somehow he instinctively knew that this was something, they needed to work through themselves. He noticed something odd however. Doctor Selvig's injuries healed quickly. Too quickly. The broken nose, something that should have taken weeks to heal fully, was almost gone by the time the group went back to New York on New Year's Eve. Upon his return to work to Baltimore, he began to realize that his patients in the hospital, healed much faster than they should. Just like Doctor Selvig.

When he was a child, his grandmother always told him that he had a healers touch. Something she swore he inherited from her mother. It inspired him to become a doctor. But after Malibu, Yinsen began to think that it was true. And then one day soon after, he met a sorcerer...

***

Killmonger's POV

Rumlow should have been meeting with his contact in San Francisco right about now. Killmonger waited until he was all the way across the country to act. He needed plenty of time to get everything sorted. Since Rumlow left, he'd been pushing Toomes's crew hard. He told them they needed to complete their current projects for the next shipment. And he had to admit, they hustled.

Being shit scared of him helped. If they thought Rumlow was bad cop. Killmonger was worse cop. He asked the workers to hang around after they finished, saying he had a big announcement. Most of the men were done. They broke off into groups, playing cards, having a beer, one or two even napped. When the last of the work was done, they congregated together. Killmonger went up to the landing, and began his speech...

***

Erik's POV

"Doctor Yinsen!?" Erik cried. The Ancient One laughed gently beside him. He turned to her. "How? When?" He sputtered. "He arrived in late January." She replied. "He, like you, is gifted. Not psychic, but still very special. He's a healer. Not surprise he became a doctor. It's an innate talent, he's always possessed. However, it appears that his contact with Miss Lewis has amplified it."

"She really was only trying to help, wasn't she?" He asked. "She was, and still is." The Ancient One replied, cryptically. Erik turned back to the apprentices, who had started to disperse. It seemed that class was over. He saw Yinsen speaking with one of the Masters. Another Master approached the Ancient One. "Excuse me Ancient One. But they're here." He said. "Thank you, Master Hamir." She replied.

The Ancient One turned to him and said. "Some people I've been waiting for, have arrived. I will leave you to speak with your friend." Erik watched her leave, followed by Master Hamir. Erik took a deep breath, and may his way over to the doctor. The last time he'd seen the man, was in Malibu. And that wasn't exactly his finest moment. "Doctor Yinsen." Erik said. Yinsen and the Master stopped talking, and faced him.

"Doctor Selvig!" Yinsen answered. "You're here! The Ancient One said you would be joining us. There's someone I want to introduce you to." Yinsen gestured to the Master standing next to him. "This is my mentor, Master Kaecilius." He said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the use of the N word, in Killmongers POV. I truly hope I got his tone right. I rewatched Black Panther several times. Please let me know if I succeeded or failed.


	69. While the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play: Part 3...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of what took place elsewhere, during the events at the Tower.

Killmonger's POV

Killmonger looked at Toomes's crew, he did a quick mental head count to make sure they were all there. Every last one was present. Time to begin. "All right, listen up!" He said. "I know the recent change in management, ain't been easy for y'all. And I know since Rumlow left me in charge, I've been a real hard ass." Killmonger could see the uneasiness on the smarter members of the audience. "But, I also give credit, where credit is due." He added.

He observed some of that tension ease. Fools. He thought. "You guys started an entirely new enterprise from scratch." He said. "And that ain't easy to do. Especially since you were regular, law abiding, working class folks beforehand." Many of the workers were nodding, with pride. Killmonger smiled. "Now I heard that most of this is due to the genius of one man." He said, holding up a finger. "Where's Mason?" He asked. 

Several workers pointed to the man in question who was standing in the centre of the group. "Ah! There you are!" Killmonger said. "Phineas Mason. I've overheard some of the others call you, The Tinkerer." He said. Mason nodded. Killmonger pulled one of Mason's creations, a Black Hole Grenade from his pocket, and held it up. "This right here." Killmonger said, referring to the grenade. "Ain't something just any old 'tinkerer' could come up with." A man standing behind Mason, slapped him on the shoulder in encouragement. Mason crossed his arms and smiled. "This!" Killmonger emphasized, holding up the grenade. "This is some Tony Stark level shit." He said. Many of the workers laughed.

"I've been to warzones all over the world. I've seen, and handled almost every kind of weapon there is. But everyone knows, that Stark weapons, were the best." Killmonger sighed. "So when Stark quit the arms business, it was a dark day. And let me tell you! Ain't no self respecting soldier desperate enough to resort to using Hammer Tech in the field!" The group burst of into laughter. Many nodded along in agreement.

"But this shit." Killmonger said, looking at the grenade. "These weapons can change the game. In the right hands, they can defeat even the most advanced civilization on Earth." Killmonger saw a few employees squirm, and shoot each other concerned looks. Killmonger laughed. "Typical colonizers." He said, aloud. "Automatically assuming I meant America."

The workers were visibly nervous now. Suddenly the phone rang in his pocket. Killmonger pulled it out to see Rumlow's name on the caller id. He ignored it, and put the phone back in his pocket unanswered. Sighing, he went onto say. "I wanted to thank you, for all your dedication and hard work. But unfortunately your services will are no longer be required." Confusion broke out. "What!?" He heard several of them say.

Killmonger armed the grenade he was holding, looking at it for a few seconds, before tossing in from his elevated position on the landing, into the group below. Most were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice. Most. "Oh fuck!" Shouted one of them. "Run!" Screamed another. A few, already standing on the outer edges of the group, managed to run far enough, that when the grenade exploded they weren't in range.

The grenade flashed to life, and then imploded. A jet black void was surrounded by a ring of orange/gold light. It ripped the men off their feet violently, but sucked them into the void. The size of the void itself was small, no larger than a basketball. Killmonger watched as his victims bodies, twisted and crumpled. Obscenely distorting and breaking into whatever shape would allow them to fit through the void.

Most didn't even have time to scream, OR, more likely, the very air itself had been sucked from their lungs, rendering them unable to do so. Killmonger was in awe. Seeing what just one of these grenades could do, was impressive! And now, he had hundreds. As the last unfortunate man was sucked to a gruesome death, the void closed, leaving no sign of his victims behind.

Such a convenient weapon. Killmonger thought. No bodies, no evidence. So technically, (at least by a legal standpoint) no crime. He watched the dozen or so guys who made it out of the grenades destructive range, run to the main (and closest) entrance to the warehouse. The first to arrive grabbed the handle, and was trying to slide it open, only to realize it was locked.

Killmonger chuckled. Dumbass colonizers. He thought. He wasn't sloppy, of course he locked the doors first. All the doors. As the rest made it to the door, they pushed the first man out of the way, and began trying too. He picked up the Disintegration Gun he had resting by his feet, and descended the stairs towards the remaining men. Time to see what this gun could do...

***

The Ancient One's POV

As Doctor Erik watched the apprentices,starting to disperse at the end of class, the Ancient One saw Master Hamir approach. "Excuse me Ancient One." He said. "But they're here." "Thank you, Master Hamir." She replied, and turned to Doctor Selvig. She then excused herself, saying. "Some people I've been waiting for, have arrived. I will leave you to speak with your friend." The Ancient One knew exactly who had come. And she was eager to greet them.

Doctor Yinsen was speaking with Master Kaecilius. The Ancient One wanted Doctor Selvig to meet him, especially since she intended for Kaecilius to be Doctor Selvig's mentor too. Leaving the training yard, and heading inside, she mused about Master Kaecilius. All those months ago, after she confessed that she was a hypocrite, breaking her own rules, she feared she'd lose Kaecilius to the darkness for good.

But she was wrong. The man had stayed, and made a complete turn around. Her confession about her ties to Dormammu, and the Dark Dimension, led Master Kaecilius to make a confession of his own. The resulting events, and fallout left many at Kamar-Taj wary of Master Kaecilius. He became an outcast amongst the other Masters. To spare him the suspicion and scrutiny, she sent him out in the global search for potential apprentices.

The universe was clearly on their side, because Kaecilius found Doctor Yinsen, in less than a week. The apprentice was a godsend. The doctor was a healer. Not just of the body, but the mind, and heart. His friendship, and trust in his mentor helped heal the wounds left behind, when Kaecilius lost of his family. The fact that Doctor Yinsen himself, had lost his own family, meant that he empathize greatly with his mentor. And he didn't judge him for his later actions, as many others had. Simply saying. "The loss of the ones you love the most, can lead a man to some very dark places."

Master Mordo however, was a different story. Her most loyal and steadfast confidante, was left utterly devastated by her admission. He had admired her so much, putting her on a pedestal, that she did not deserve. And she had now completely shattered his black and white, right or wrong, world view. Mordo left that very night without a word. And the Ancient One vowed to stop siphoning energy from the Dark Dimension to extend her life.

Thankfully, she no longer needed to. Darcy had informed her about Doctor Strange's accident, which was years ahead of schedule. Her musings over recent events slowed her pace, causing Master Hamir to overtake her. When she entered the room, she saw the three arrivals. Doctor Strange was thanking Master Hamir for seeing them. She smiled to herself, men always seemed to assume that 'The Ancient One' would be a man as well.

"You’re very welcome." She said, to Doctor Strange, who was visibly shocked. She looked at the familiar face standing beside the doctor, and smiled. "Master Mordo." She said. "So good to see you again. Have you returned to us?" She asked, hopefully. Master Mordo looked slightly ashamed, and afraid. Clearly his time away from Kamar-Taj had affected him greatly. "If you will have me." He replied, gently.

"Of course." She answered happily. "There will always be a place for you here at Kamar-Taj." The relief on Mordo's face was palpable. A tear actually slid out from one eye. As Mordo wiped the tear away, she asked. "And who have brought with you upon your return?" Mordo gestured to his fellow arrivals. "Ancient One, I would like to introduce you to Doctor Stephan Strange, and..." Then gesturing to the crippled man, sitting in a wheelchair a few feet away. "Mister Jonathan Pangborn." He added..

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock tried calling Killmonger near Salina, Kansas but the man never picked up. Looking at the time, he shouldn't have been surprised. It was in the middle of the night after all. All the men would have gone home hours ago, even with a late finish. Before leaving for San Francisco, he tasked Killmonger to push the crew to finish enough weapons for a big shipment. He had assumed, (wrongly) that Carson would either buy the weapons himself, or set him up with another contact.

Rumlow sighed. Things had not gone the way he thought they would. But he still had Killmonger. The man would surely have plenty of contacts in the mercenary world. Professionals who would love his weapons! Brock would have to make Killmonger a full partner, and give him a bigger cut. But he wasn't gonna lose his means of revenge against Captain America, and Tony Stark, over something as trivial as money. Rumlow decided to call again in the morning. Killmonger was guaranteed to answer the phone then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my penchant for killing characters, I'm starting to wonder if I'm the George R.R. Martin of fan fiction? 🤔


	70. No Rest for the Wicked...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killmonger goes hunting. Bruce faces a new nightmare. Pepper has a realization. Quentin gets some news, and delivers some of his own. Darcy gets some much needed sleep. Yasha has a new plan. Pangborn recounts how he became crippled, and his journey to Kamar-Taj.

Killmonger's POV

Killmonger easily took out the remaining workers. They all crowded around the door, desperately trying to open it. Only one guy, made him actually work for it. It was the guy who had reached the door first. He was a smart one. As the others pushed him out of the way, so that they too, could try and open the door. He had made a run for it across the warehouse, using crates and machinery as cover.

After dispatching the men as they crowded around the locked door, into the great beyond, Killmonger decided to have a bit of fun and hunt the little bastard down. He was pretty sure the guys name was Jackson Bryce. Cocky asshole, who seemed to think he was some sort of badass gangsta. Pathetic! The man had a shaved head, and a beard. Was around thirty or so, he liked to brag, was impulsive, and insolent.

Killmonger was certain that Rumlow would have killed him at some point later on anyway. Bryce was the type of criminal that would eventually do something stupid, and expose the whole operation, then give everyone else up in a heartbeat, just to save his own skin. No loyalty among thieves.The man was fast, but not quiet. Killmonger caught up him, just as the guy had gotten ahold of an Anti-Gravity Gun.

Bryce turned, and shot at him, Killmonger ducked behind a parked forklift. It was a direct hit to the forklift, and it began to float up towards the ceiling. Killmonger lay on the floor, aimed his weapon, and as soon as he caught sight of Bryce's legs, he took his shot. It too, was a direct hit. The man's legs, (along with the rest of him) turned charred and black. His body collapsed into a pile of still smouldering, faintly glowing red coals onto the floor.

Killmonger looked around, and was the last man standing. He didn't know exactly how long he had until Rumlow got returned, but even if Rumlow only stopped for gas, it would take him an absolute minimum of two days to drive back from San Francisco. That should give him enough of time. Killmonger pulled out his personal phone and dialled, the phone rang twice before a female voice answered. "Bout time." She said. Killmonger smiled. "Linda baby, bring the truck around. We got a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it." He said...

***

Bruce's POV

After watching to make sure Rogers left, (which he did) the group returned inside the Tower. A very stunned, and very confused looking security guard was in the lobby, and surveying the damage that Bruce had made to the elevator, and main entrance to the building. Pepper and Rhodey went back inside, using one of the smaller side doors, while Bruce just picked up Jane, and carried her in through the now gaping hole where the doors once were. Making sure she was safe from jagged metal and broken glass as he went.

"My hero." Jane said. Bruce could feel himself blushing. He heard a gasp, and turned to see the eyes of the security guard widen at the sight of him. The man touched the butt of his gun, both Rhodey and Pepper ran up and quickly intervened. "Everything's fine!" Pepper said. "No need for that. Just call maintenance and have them come down to assess what repairs we'll need." The security guard looked at Pepper, and then back at Bruce open mouthed.

Bruce realized that the man thought he was dealing with the Hulk. Poor guy was most likely waiting for the whole 'Hulk smash!' routine. "Uh, yeah. I mean yes. Right away Miss Potts." The guard stammered. Bruce gestured to both the elevator, and what little remained of the doors. "I'm really sorry about that." Bruce said, sheepishly. "It was an emergency. I'll be more careful in future."

The sight of talking, intelligent Hulk, must have short circuited the guards brain. The man nodded dumbly. The group walked away, leaving the guard standing at the front desk, fumbling to pick up the phone, and made their way over to the remaining elevators. Thankfully there were four of them. (Well...three now, since Bruce had trashed one of them.) As all four stood waiting for the elevator to arrive, Bruce questioned his ability to actually get in another one, without destroying it.

"Bruce. I hate to break it to you man, but I don't think you're gonna be able to get in." Rhodey said. "Yeah..." Bruce sighed. "I was just thinking the same thing." "You know what this means don't you?" Rhodey asked. Bruce's heart sunk, and at that moment all four of them looked at the nearby door to the stairs. Bruce's groan said it all...

***

Pepper's POV

After Bruce headed towards the stairs, the elevator arrived and she, Rhodey and Jane got on. All three were conspicuously silent. But as the elevator began to rise, Pepper said aloud. "Did Bruce somehow merge with Hulk, and then all four of us, kick Captain America's ass out the front of the Tower?" JARVIS's voice answered from above. "Technically, only yourself and Doctor Foster did the ass kicking, but yes Miss Potts. That did happen."

A second, Irish accented, female voice, came from the elevators speakers. "Miss Potts, Doctor Foster, I'd just like to commend you for a job well done." Pepper looked at Rhodey, who appeared to be just as confused as she was. "Thank you. Uh..." Pepper replied, searching for a name. "Oh right! My name is FRIDAY. Boss activated my to spy on what remains of SHIELD. But JARVIS alerted me to the show, so I came on by for some entertainment." FRIDAY answered.

Pepper burst out laughing. Rhodey and Jane joined in. The whole situation was just insane. Jane put her hand to her mouth, in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but grimaced and pulled it away. Both she and Rhodey noticed this. Before they could ask, JARVIS said. "Doctor Foster, I have calculated a high probability of you having broken, or at the very least fractured at least two bones in your hand from slapping Mr Rogers. I've already notified the medbay of your impending arrival."

"Wait! When did you slap Rogers?" Rhodey asked. Jane smiled, and was about to answer when FRIDAY interrupted. "Oh, it was epic Colonel." She said, gleefully. "This was of course right before she kicked him in the balls." Jane beamed at the praise. "You kicked Captain America in the balls!?" Shouted Rhodey. Pepper burst into laughter again. What had my life become? She wondered. And yet as Pepper thought about it, she realized that she wouldn't have it any other way...

***

Quentin Beck's POV

Quentin was in his apartment relaxing after a long day at work. After notifying Rumlow about Captain America staking out the Stark Tower, Rumlow ordered him to keep an eye on the national hero. Over the past two and a half days, he'd run himself ragged, between doing his own work in the buildings labs, and then inventing a myriad of reasons, to leave said labs, so he could keep tabs on Rogers!

Of course he had to be super casual about it, so that people wouldn't realize that, that was exactly what he was doing. Beck asked the other members of the 'I Hate Tony Stark' fan club, to keep him in the loop about any gossip, regarding Captain America. When he had first introduced Rumlow to Toomes, Toomes had unfortunately mentioned the club. Rumlow asked him about it later, and Beck was forced to tell him about the small band of Stark employees who hated the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist.

He could see the wheels in Rumlow's head turning at the information. Beck tried to nip it in the the bud, telling Rumlow that they were just a bunch of disgruntled employees, who just liked to get together and talk shit about Stark. (Which, they mostly were.) But he feared that Rumlow believed they were far more evil, and insidious than they truly were, or had any desire to be. Rumlow seemed to have the idea, that they group was his own personal Mini HYDRA, already established within Stark Industries.

Beck vowed to keep the others in the group away from the HYDRA agent, as much as he could. They weren't like Rumlow, or even like Toomes's old crew for that matter. They weren't criminals. And they certainly weren't killers! After witnessing Rumlow shooting Toomes in the head without blinking an eye, he now understood that he was in, way over his head. Beck also had no doubt that Pierce would have done the same to him, the moment he stopped being useful. His only solace was that Pierce, (along with most of HYDRA) was dead.

Unfortunately, Rumlow was still very much alive. And very much a danger to him. (And everyone else for that matter!) Quentin truly regretted his former involvement with Pierce and HYDRA. But couldn't see any way out. Suddenly his phone rang on the table beside him. Beck jumped, startled. He answered, and heard Victoria's voice on the other end. "Quentin! You are never gonna believe what I just heard!" She said, excitedly...

***

Bruce's POV

After some undignified wriggling, Bruce managed to squeeze through the stairwell door, without damaging it. He looked up at the stairwell and felt sick. The Tower was 93 floors high. Tony's penthouse apartment, took up the whole 90th floor. The residential apartments, common room and communal kitchen, including the apartment he shared with Jane were on the 73rd floor. Seventy three floors. You can do this! He told himself. You stopped a Chitauri leviathan with a single punch. This should be a piece of cake! Famous last words. 

***

Somewhere around the 45th floor, Bruce threw up...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV 

Just as Brock saw signs welcoming him to Topeka, his phone rang. He assumed it was Killmonger returning the missed call, but after checking the caller id, he saw that it was Beck. He answered, putting the call on speaker. "Beck." He said. "News for me?" "Rumlow." Beck said. "Apparently Rogers got into a fight right in front of the Tower with the Hulk, and got his ass kicked." Rumlow sat up straight. Well, this is interesting. He was thought.

Then he frowned. "You said, apparently. So you don't know for sure." He said. "I didn't witness it, no." Beck replied. Rumlow could hear the nervousness in the man's voice. "But I was told by one of the group, who is dating the security guard who witnessed Rogers leaving from the front of the Tower, after being confronted by Stark's group, which had the Hulk in tow." Beck added. "What about Stark? Or Lewis? Were they there?" Rumlow asked. "No." Replied Beck. "I was told it was Pepper Potts, Stark's Colonel friend, Doctor Foster, and the Hulk. Word has it that the green guy destroyed an elevator, along with the main entrance to get to Rogers."

This gave Rumlow an idea. "Do you know where Rogers is now?" He .aked. "I'm looking right at him!" Beck replied. "After Victoria called, I decided to swing by the Tower to see if the entrance doors were wrecked, that way I'd that the story was true. But as I walked past a diner a few blocks away from the building, I saw Rogers sitting inside. He definitely looks beat up." Brock smiled happily. "Beat up how?" Brock asked out of morbid curiosity.

Beck made a non committal humming noise for a moment. "I'm still across the street, so I can't see him up close. From what I can see, his hair is a mess, he's got a split lip, cuts or scratches all over his face, and he generally looks like a guy who feels sorry for himself." Beck answered. "Okay, here's what I want you to do." Brock instructed. "Go inside, act like just another customer, order something. Sit near Cap. Strike up a conversation. Be an admiring fan, but don't overdo it. Cap loves that shit. Get him talking, try to find out anything you can, but don't push it. Empathize with him. Casually remark where you work. Cap's gonna need an inside man in the Tower now. Be eager, when he asks you for it. And trust me, he's gonna ask you for help. But again, don't overdo it. And most importantly try to get his number." Brock said, with an evil smile...

***

Darcy's POV

After the fight was over, Darcy left from her vantage point near the Tower, and teleported to her small home in Tennessee. The house was in a semi rural area. So there were only a few neighbours, but no other houses were visible from her own, with the exception of the next door neighbours old barn. Technically the barn was on her property. Apparently the previous owners father had built it way back in the day, but held the map of property lines upside down when taking the measurements. Which resulted in it being built a mere five feet over the property line.

A few days after Darcy bought the house and moved in, the neighbour came over clearly nervous and hoping she wouldn't be a jerk about it. Darcy laughed and assured her that it was fine. Saying that as long as the woman and the family lived there, that she would consider it theirs, and stay away. The neighbour was very relived, she was a single mother with two kids, and apparently her son was very attached to it. Using it as a fort in his younger years, and now, as he was getting older, a man cave.

Darcy could see the glow of a light, coming from the barn. The kid must have been awake again, despite it being nearly midnight. But, it was a friday night and tomorrow was the weekend, and if the kids mom didn't have a problem with it, then who was she to argue? Darcy was exhausted and hungry. So she made herself a jam sandwich, and then trudged up the stairs to the bathroom.

The last time she slept was before the Convergence. She'd been constantly on the go since then. She wanted to visit Tony, via astral projection, but just plain didn't have the energy to do so. After climbing into her homemade nest, comprised of a blanket filled bathtub, she transformed back into her true, ouroboros form and closed her eyes. The problem was that sleep just wouldn't come. Something didn't feel right. Stupidly, it took her a few minutes to realize what it was.

With the last of her energy, Darcy teleported herself to Asgard, and into Loki's private chambers. Her husband was already in bed asleep. She crawled into bed behind him, and then wrapped her arms and tail around him. Almost immediately, Darcy drifted off into a peaceful nights rest...

***

Yasha's POV

After swiping the laptop from the sleeping guard at the construction site, Yasha searched for a place with low lighting and free WiFi. He found both in a seedy little strip club about ten blocks away. Everybody in the joint looked sketchy, (even the dancers) so he blended right in. After taking a seat at a table in the darkened corner of the club, and the furthest away from the stage, but still within sight lines of the doors. Yasha opened up the stolen laptop and got cracking.

It amazed Yasha that HYDRA had fine tuned their programming techniques to such a degree, that every skill they taught him, from weapons and tactics, through to hacking, remained each time they wiped him. While any personal memories were temporarily erased. After some searching, he found that no death certificate for a Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, had ever been issued.

When he hacked her bank accounts, it did however reveal that they hadn't been touched since December last year. But several weeks prior, she did buy a property in Tennessee. That raised red flags for Yasha. Almost like she was planning to disappear. Yasha looked up the property's address, as soon as he had it, he brought up a map and plotted the best route to get there, in the least amount of time. The drive would take approximately eleven hours. Of course, factoring in the need to steal and switch cars several times, it would likely take longer. Yasha left the strip club and began searching for a car to steal. He had a long drive ahead of him...

***

Jonathan Pangborn's POV

Jonathan led an ordinary life. Grew up in a working class neighborhood of New York. School, girlfriends, job, after hours drinking with the guys, basketball on the weekends. Ordinary. But all that changed the day of the accident. He'd been a factory worker, nothing glamorous, but he had relatively high position as a floor supervisor. He'd been at the back of the warehouse, consulting with the stock room manager about some misplaced inventory.

Workers were busy unloading a delivery truck nearby. Suddenly he heard a voice scream. "Watch out!" Next thing he knows, he wakes up in hospital five days later. Turns out, the guy unloading the truck with the forklift, clipped the side of the massive shelving stacks while taking the corner, which tipped an entire shelf and all its contents right on top of him. His entire life changed in an instant. And Jonathan was left with a complete injury to the C7-C8 vertebra in his spinal cord.

He was paralyzed from the mid-chest down, with partial paralysis in both hands. Doctors said he was untreatable and would never walk again. But Pangborn was determined to recover. He sought out a second, third and even fourth opinion, only to be told the same again and again. Then he heard about this one doctor who was supposedly a miracle worker, and tried to make an appointment, only to be told the guy no longer practiced.

Jonathan need physiotherapy three times a week, but his legs still wasted away due to muscle loss from non use, and being in the wheelchair caused pain in his shoulder. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he wanted it, he just wasn't getting any better. Then one day, just as he was leaving the physiotherapists office he saw the doctor he tried to make the appointment with, a Doctor Stephen Strange.

It seemed that the doctor had recently started physiotherapy himself, and when Jonathan looked at the guys hands, he could see why. The doctor had surgical scars all over them, and his hands were visibly shaking. They got talking, and he learned that Strange had been in a pretty bad car wreck the previous year. The man had, had seven operations since, trying to recover the use of his hands. Spending most of his money in the process. With no other options left the doctor finally agreed to try physiotherapy, but was frustrated by his lack of improvement.

Underneath the doctor's arrogance and general attitude of assholishness, he was actually kinda likable. They became friends, and when Jonathan began looking to more 'alternative' avenues for healing and enlightenment, Strange scoffed but would typically tag along. The sceptic would always claim it was to make sure that he didn't get ripped off, or join some sort of new age cult. But he could see the curiosity, and dare he say...hope? In the doctor's eyes. Pangborn knew his friend would be willing to try almost anything to regain the use of his hands, and be a surgeon again.

When Jonathan announced he was going to India, to meet with spiritual gurus, Strange pitched a fit, called him crazy, and wished him good luck on his trip to insanity. But on the day of his flights departure, the doctor showed up at the airport with a ticket in hand. That's when Pangborn knew for sure that his friend was an asshole, but he was an asshole who cared. And because of that he could put up with his negative comments, and outright dismissal of anything he didn't understand. Strange even helped carry him to mountain tops, to study with sacred women.

It was in Varanasi, considered the spiritual capital of India, that they met a man named Karl Mordo. Mordo explained that he had been a Master and teacher at a place called Kamar-Taj in Nepal. The man had some sort of falling out with the leader, known as The Ancient One. Strange blatantly rolled his eyes at the name. Mordo said that he lost his faith and left, but being alone in the real world for the first time, he had his eyes opened. Mordo now understood that actions the Ancient One had taken, and regretted leaving.

The man wished to return but feared he would be turned away. Jonathan encouraged Mordo to go back, asking if they could come along. From the little he had told them about Kamar-Taj, it seemed a wondrous place. Strange was reluctant, telling him that they were probably going to be lured into an alley, and have their organs harvested for the black market. Jonathan countered, arguing. "What did they have left to lose?" Strange, (the smartass that he was) replied. "Our kidneys." Despite the doctor's reservations, the three of them departed for Kamar-Taj the next day.

***

He wasn't sure exactly what set his friend off, but Strange reacted to the woman with outright mockery and hostility. Jonathan worried that perhaps he had pushed his friend to far from his logical, mundane way of thinking. Mordo encouraged them repeatedly before their arrival, to have an open mind, and to forget everything they thought they knew. Pangborn knew that Strange struggled with this.

When things became heated between the doctor and the Ancient One, Jonathan was going to suggest that they leave. But that's when things got...weird. The woman touched Strange's chest, and suddenly a transparent duplicate of the doctor was pushed out from his body! Pangborn's eyes widened, this woman was the real deal! He had no idea what she was showing his friend, but it was clearly freaking him the fuck out.

Soon enough Strange's ghostly duplicate, (which he guessed was his astral form) returned to his body, and the man fell to his knees. "Teach me!" Strange cried, to the Ancient One. She looked at him simply and replied. "No." At that Mordo grabbed Strange and dragged him outside, throwing him into the street, and shutting the door behind him. Jonathan could hear his friend shouting from the other side. "No… No! No, no, no, no no no no! No! Open the door! Please!"

"Thank you, Master Mordo." The Ancient One said. Mordo inclined his head to her. She then looked at him, as he still sat in his wheelchair. "You think I'm wrong to cast him out?" She asked. "Uh..." Stammered Jonathan. "He's an arrogant asshole, but he is my friend. He's stuck by this whole time, despite being a non believer of anything he deemed, outside the realm of possibility." He replied.

Mordo nodded in agreement. The Ancient One smiled. "You can relax Mr. Pangborn." She said. "I'll let him back in. He just needs a bit of time outside to...reaffirm his commitment. Shall we say." She paused and assessed him. "You on the other hand. I think there is someone here you should meet." The Ancient One began walking away into the next room and down the hall, as Mordo came up behind him and started pushing the wheelchair for him, so that they could follow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For readers wondering who Linda is. Linda was Killmongers girlfriend/partner in crime, in Black Panther. Eagle eyed readers may notice that Jackson Bryce meets an almost identical fate at the wrong end of a Disintegration Gun, in Spiderman: Homecoming. I took the little that was mentioned about Jonathan Pangborn from Doctor Strange and expanded it. I hope I used it effectively to expand the character.


	71. Stairway to Heaven, Highway to Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock gets a sinking feeling. Jane gets medical treatment. Bruce has a breakdown. Erik reveals some interesting information. Happy learns of what he missed. Pangborn meets Yinsen.

Brock Rumlow's POV

About an hour after his call with Beck, the man rang back and told him that Rogers fallen right into their trap. Cap gave him his phone number, and asked Beck to keep him updated on anything regarding Stark, his inner circle and the billionaires movements. On the flipside this also meant that Rumlow could now keep tabs on Rogers. And hopefully Beck could find out if Rogers was still working for, or with SHIELD.

Frustratingly, since the fall of HYDRA, Brock was out of the loop in regards to these things. If any unknown HYDRA operatives still remained within what was was left of SHIELD, they were likely doing what Zola had done all those years ago. Playing the long game. Growing HYDRA from within, and waiting once again for the right time to strike again. Rumlow was a liability now. No remaining agents were going to expose themselves, just to help him. No, he was on his own.

***

Brock drove for another six hours after his first attempt to call Killmonger. On the outskirts of St. Louis, Missouri, he filled up on gas from a station with no security cameras, and manned only by a sleepy teenager, who'd obviously done the nightshift. The geeky, pimple faced kid literally had his head resting on him palm the entire time. And only opened his eyes long enough to ring up the transaction, and handover change.

He never looked up at Brock's face even once. Something that Rumlow was grateful for. His scars made him pretty memorable. Since the teen was the worst eyewitness ever, he left him alive and kept going. As he pulled away from the gas station, he pulled out the burner phone and called Killmonger again. But there was no answer. Brock checked the time, it was morning. Killmonger, not to mention the rest of the crew should be at the warehouse by now.

Brock gave it ten more minutes, before trying again, only to get the same result. No answer. Frustrated, he rang Phineas Mason's, only to hear an automated voice stating that number he dialled was no longer available. What the hell? Brock thought. He tried another on Toomes's old crew, Herman Schultz. Same result. He then called the cocky little shit, Jackson Bryce. Only to hear the same automated message.

Brock called number after number, every member of Toomes's crew. Each time it was the same. Brock called Killmongers phone one last time, his was the only one that actually rang, but the man wasn't picking up. Fuck! He considered calling Beck and sending him over to the warehouse to check it out, but now that Beck had Rogers trust, he couldn't risk something happening to him.

The warehouse could have been busted by the SHIELD, or the authorities. Maybe Carson had somehow gotten wind of his operation before he'd had killed him? Brock just didn't know. Fuck! Rumlow scrubbed his hand over his face. He was just outside of St. Louis, it would take him a little over fifteen more hours to reach New York. Fucking fuck!!! He drove faster...

***

Jane's POV

As the three rode up in the elevator, JARVIS announced that Happy had returned to the Tower. After a short discussion between Pepper and Rhodey, it was decided that Rhodey would talk to Happy privately and catch him up on all he had missed. The HYDRA files, the assassination of Tony and Darcy's parents, the fight with Rogers, everything. Meanwhile Pepper would stay with Tony, in case he woke up. JARVIS relayed a message to Happy, asking him to meet Rhodey in the penthouse, while Jane exited at medbay on the 81st floor.

After a scan, it was revealed that Jane did indeed break her hand. Although, to be more accurate, she had fractured her index and middle proximal phalanx bones. Along with breaking her index and middle metacarpal phalanges. Fortunately, all the breaks and fractures were stable, meaning she wouldn't need surgery to realign, or put pins in the bones. Unfortunately, it also meant that Jane was going to need a cast, and was looking at six to eight weeks until she was fully healed.

As the doctor applied the cast to Jane's hand, he yammered on and on about a South Korean doctor he had read about. A Doctor Helen Cho. She had apparently designed some sort of technology she called, 'The Regeneration Cradle' that could heal wounds by grafting a synthetic organic tissue to a patient and have it bond to the patient's cells. Helping patients heal much faster than they normally would.

Jane asked if it worked on bone, the doctor replied that he didn't know. The technology was still theoretical, as Doctor Cho was having difficulty finding anyone to fund the construction of an actual working cradle. While the doctor didn't actually say it out loud, it was pretty obvious he was hinting at Jane possibly bringing it up to Tony. Jane decided to look into it further, and get Bruce's opinion, to see if it was the real deal or not first.

After instructions, on covering the cast in a plastic bag, for showers or baths. And warnings that it would likely get itchy, (the doctor recommended using a ruler to scratch.) Jane was then given some painkillers and told to come back in two weeks for a check up, before being discharged from the medbay. As she was headed back to the elevator, FRIDAY's voice intruded. "Doctor Foster, I thought you'd like to know that Doctor Banner intends to go to the 73rd floor. However he may be awhile, he's currently crying on the 52nd floor."

Jane was started by this. "Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?" JARVIS answered this time. "Physically he's fine Doctor Foster. I think that the fact he has already climbed fifty two floors, and still has twenty one more still to go, has temporarily overwhelmed him." Jane knew she shouldn't laugh, but she did. Her poor baby! She stepped into the waiting elevator and instructed JARVIS to take her to 52nd floor...

***

Bruce's POV

After vomiting, (exorcist style) on the 45th floor, Bruce apologized profusely to JARVIS. The A.I. assured him that it was fine, and that Sir paid the cleaning staff, (who had already been notified) very well. Mollified, Bruce continued on. But as he did, other thoughts began to plague him. He was happy beyond belief at finally merging with Hulk, but that came with it's own set of problems. Doors and elevators, just to name a few.

Bruce knew that his current physical, big and green state was permanent. Brains and brawn. The best of both worlds. But what about Jane? Would she still want him now? Would they even able to have an intimate relationship? People would stare and talk. Call him a freak. (More than usual anyway.) Would Jane be willing to handle that kind of pressure and scrutiny? He didn't want to finally get everything he ever wanted, only to lose the love of his life in the process! Because that's what Jane was, the love of his life. She was the woman he wanted to marry. As Bruce reached the 52nd floor, it all became too much, his legs buckled and he collapsed on the steps in tears...

***

Yinsen's POV

Yinsen stood in the training yard with Doctor Selvig, (who asked him to call him Erik) and Master Kaecilius. After the Ancient One left, Erik asked what the symbol on the Ancient One's forehead meant. Yinsen was confused. What symbol? Erik described it, saying that it was on her forehead, right between her eyes. Yinsen was still confused, he couldn't see any symbol.

Master Kaecilius, on other hand began to study Erik intensely. "It is a reminder, that the cost of leadership, sometimes requires one to do things that they do not wish to." Master Kaecilius answered. "I hope you will respect her privacy on the matter." He added. Erik nodded, sagely. "I understand." He replied. They continued to talk, Yinsen filled Erik in on what happened after Malibu, and how he came to Kamar-Taj.

Just as he was about to ask Erik, his story, he saw the Ancient One return. A dark skinned Master that he had never seen before, and a crippled man in a wheelchair,accompanied her. "Pardon me gentlemen." The Ancient One said. "I would like introduce Doctor Ho Yinsen and Doctor Erik Selvig, to Mr Jonathan Pangborn, and Master Mordo." The Ancient One gestured to each man as she introduced them.

"Welcome back." Master Kaecilius, said to Master Mordo. "Good to be back." Master Mordo smiled. "How many doctors you guys got around here?" Asked Mr. Pangborn. The Ancient One smiled. "Only Doctor Yinsen, and your friend Doctor Strange are actual doctors in the medical field. Doctor Selvig here, is an astrophysicist." Explained the Ancient One. Yinsen could see Pangborn scrutinizing them from his wheelchair, narrowing his eyes, looking back and forth between them.

He pointed at Erik with his good arm. "You know, you look kinda familiar" He said, before looking at him once more. "In fact, both of you do." He said confidently. "I ah...I was on the news a while back. One of those wrong place, wrong time, kinda things." Erik answered evasively, scratching the back of his head. "Uh huh." Replied the man, clearly not believing a word of it. When Mr Pangborn flicked his eyes back at Yinsen. Yinsen said. "I too was on television some years ago. I simply helped a celebrity out of a bad situation." "Rehab?" Asked Mr Pangborn. "Not exactly." Yinsen replied, laughing...

***

Happy's POV

Happy sat on the sofa stunned. When he originally signed up to be Tony Stark's driver/bodyguard, he didn't think he'd last a month! The billionaire had a reputation for firing them, or driving them to quit. Happy worked out within two days, that it was more of a babysitting gig than anything else. But he didn't mind Tony constantly giving him the slip, or the erratic, impulsive, often dangerous behaviour. The late night phone calls, or the frankly bizarre things he occasionally caught Tony doing.

No, the endless stream of gold diggers tramps, who threw themselves at the billionaire. The media vultures that hounded him. The sycophants who were so obvious, it was sickening. Those who judged Tony based on his public persona. Not to mention Tony's truly frightening low sense of self worth. The fact that Tony had no friends, other than himself, Pepper, JARVIS, the bots and Rhodey. And that there were so few people he could trust. They were the things that bothered him.

But the thing that bothered Happy the most, was that bodyguard or not, Tony still managed to get hurt anyway. He knew how happy Tony was at finding and meeting his sister. Darcy was so good for him. At least until it all blew up on Christmas Eve in Malibu. Tony's devastation at Darcy being an imposter and the knowledge that his real sister was dead. After Tony being orphaned at just seventeen, then his captivity at the hands of the Ten Rings, Obadiah Stane's betrayal, the palladium poisoning, the Stark Expo fiasco and just to top it off an alien invasion, Happy thought the worst was over. He was wrong.

HYDRA having his parents killed, and SHIELD covering it up. The organization using Tony for his money and inventions. And motherfucking Steve Rogers! Learning the truth and keeping it a secret. Not to mention trying to weasel his way back into Tony's life. Goddammit! Why did all this shit happen when he wasn't around? He had a gun. He gladly would have shot Rogers! Tony would have gotten him the best lawyers. Happy sighed. After the advent of Ironman, Tony didn't really need a bodyguard anymore, but still needed a friend and Happy was going to be there for him...

***

Jane's POV

Jane opened the stairwell door on the 52nd floor to see Bruce crying. She'd seen Hulk cry before, but never Bruce. "So, I heard that there was a big sexy guy hiding somewhere in stairwell around this level. Have you seen him?" She asked. Bruce wiped his tear stained eyes and looked at her. "Sexy huh? What does he look like?" He asked. Jane played along. "Tall, muscular, green tan, seen him?"

The expression on Bruce's face changed, after he noticed her hand. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. Jane held up the cast and looked at it. "What typically happens when one of us regular mortals slaps a supersoldier." Jane smiled, vindictively. "Completely worth it." "You really do fight like a rabid raccoon, you know?" Bruce said. "He made me angry." Jane said. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Her last comment brought back Bruce's fears. "Did you mean what you said to Rogers out there? That I'm your boyfriend?" He asked. "Uh, last time I checked." Said Jane. "Wait a minute. Are you dumping me!?" Bruce shook his hands furiously. "No! No! No!" He answered frantically. "It's just. Jane, this..." He said, gesturing to himself. "This is permanent. I don't know how I know, but I do. Do you still want me like this?" He asked, almost defeatedly.

Jane sighed and walked up the steps and sat down beside him. "I wanted you before. Hulk and all." She said. Bruce laughed. "I don't know if we'll be physically...compatible anymore." He said, after searching for the right word. Jane blushed. "I foresee some very interesting experiments in the near future." She said. "For academic purposes, of course." Bruce laughed, as all his fears melted away.

Jane reached over and held his hand, (with her good hand) threading their fingers together. "Did I ever tell you that my favourite colour is green?" She segwayed. Bruce looked at her. "Well thank goodness for that!" He said. Jane looked up. "Come on! Only twenty one more floors to go." She said, slapping his knee in a motivating gesture. "Can't I just sleep here?" Bruce groaned.

Jane stood up and began walking up the stairs. "Come on! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start our academic experiments!" This got Bruce's attention. He got up quickly and started up the steps behind her. "Okay. But Jane honey, I gotta be honest, I don't think I'll have the energy after climbing seventy three flights of stairs." Jane laughed as she kept climbing. "You won't have to do anything. You can just lay there. I'll do ALL the work." She said. Bruce climbed the steps faster...

***

Jonathan Pangborn's POV

The Ancient One and Doctor Yinsen showed Jonathan his room at Kamar-Taj. She explained that since there were so many apprentices at the moment, that he would need share with Strange. She apologized for this, but Jonathan didn't mind. He and Strange had been sharing rooms since their trip began to save funds. The man was tidy, didn't snore and didn't mind assisting him to dress himself, along with helping him in and out of his wheelchair.

Pangborn didn't know how he would have managed on his trip with the former surgeon. He was part-time friend, part-time unpaid carer. And despite his arrogance, assholishness and the fact that he himself had limited use of his own hands, Stephen never once complained about it. He complained about everything else, but never that. Stephen was a true friend. Jonathan spent over an hour with Yinsen. The man explained that he was a doctor, but also had rare healing abilities.

But Yinsen warned him not to get his hopes up. He had learned in his time at Kamar-Taj that he could not always heal someone. He learned this when attempted to help Master Hamir. The Master had lost his arm in an accident as a young boy. But Yinsen could not regrow limbs. Or those born with a disability, such as blindness. Sometimes injuries were just too old, or too severe. As well as 'other reasons', although Yinsen did not elaborate on what that meant.

Yinsen spent some time focusing his hands on his crippled arm. Jonathan felt an odd warmth, deep within his arm, followed by a tingling sensation. Yinsen said it meant that the muscular tissue was healing, and that the nerves were regenerating. By, the end of the hour he had far more movement in his arm! Yinsen promised to give him more treatment, each and every day until he was fully healed. But because his injuries were old, it would take time.

He recommended that he continue with the physiotherapy exercises, as they would accelerate the results. Pangborn told Yinsen about Strange, and asked if he could help him. Yinsen said that he wouldn't know until he met him. But that would have to to wait until tomorrow. 

***

About nearly fours after Yinsen left, Mordo brought Stephen to their room. Mordo acknowledged his presence with a nod of his head. "Bathe, rest, meditate if you can. The Ancient One will send for you." Mordo said to Strange, as he handed him a slip of paper. Strange looked at it. "Uh, what’s this? My mantra?" He asked. "The Wi-Fi password." Mordo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We’re not savages." He added, as he left the room. Jonathan snorted with laughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, because Erik is psychic he can see things others cannot. Such as the Mark of Dormammu on the Ancient One's forehead. She may have stopped drawing power from the dark dimension, but she will always bear the mark, like a scar.


	72. In the Harsh Light of Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the fight. Hangovers are suffered, deceptions are discovered, destinations are reached and decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest apologies for the delay. I have recently become unemployed, so I've been busy job hunting.

Jane's POV 

Jane woke up the next morning feeling energized. It was still early, so kissed Bruce (who fast asleep) on the cheek, popped a painkiller for her broken hand, and headed to the communal kitchen for coffee and breakfast. Normally Jane was content to live off poptarts. But she today was starving! Jane had a reputation as a disaster chef. Tony banned her from the kitchen in the first week, after she melted a frying pan, and blew up the microwave! But Jane felt confident that with JARVIS's and FRIDAY's assistance, she could make waffles without setting the kitchen on fire.

Jane put her hunger down to the events of the day before. She only ate half and apple for breakfast, and an expired Twinkie she had found stashed in the labs snack drawer for lunch. The rest of the day was taken up with startling revelations, assaulting a national icon, and...ahem, academic research. The results of which were successful. VERY successful. It's amazing what the human body, (and a generous amount of lube) can accomplish. She thoroughly rocked Bruce's world...

***

Pepper's POV

Pepper cracked open a bloodshot eye, to see a darkened bedroom. Where the hell am I? She thought. It took a moment for her alcohol soaked brain to compute that she was sprawled out on the sofa in the penthouse. She sat up slowly, her head thumping like a drum. "Urrgghhh." She moaned aloud. Her mouth tasted like death. She still wore yesterday's outfit, which was now badly rumpled, and had only had on her left shoe. Where the other one was? She had no idea.

As yesterday's events came back to her, she toed off the remaining heel and gingerly walked to the bathroom, checking in on Tony as she went. He was fast asleep, or still catatonic, she couldn't tell. Either way, his eyes were closed and he seemed peaceful. Rhodey was sitting in an armchair by the bed snoring softly. Pepper smiled. Rhodey was a good friend. She made it to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Make up was smeared across her face, and her hair looked like a bird's nest! 

***

After brushing her teeth twice, a long shower, and two aspirin, Pepper felt vaguely human again. She dressed in yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt, before zombie walking to the elevator, and heading to the communal kitchen barefoot. "Good morning, Miss Potts." JARVIS, (bless his circuits) said in a much quieter voice than usual. Her hangover thanked him. "Doctor Foster is already up, making breakfast, and coffee."

Pepper massaged her forehead. "Oh God! She's not using the stove, is she? I hope you have the fire department on standby." She said. "No, Miss Potts. She's using the waffle maker, and FRIDAY is monitoring the situation. So far so good." JARVIS replied. As the elevator doors opened, Pepper could smell the sweet ambrosia, that was coffee. She needed it black and she needed it now!

As she walked in the kitchen, Jane came into view. "Good..." She started to say, brightly. Pepper held up her index finger to keep her from finishing. "Don't speak to me before coffee." She grumbled. "Black." Pepper added. As Jane poured her a mug, (a large one) and handed it over. Pepper took a seat at the island bench, and sipped from her mug. FRIDAY's voice chimed from overhead. "Your next batch of waffles should be ready now. Doctor Foster. Any longer and they may burn." She said.

"Thanks, FRIDAY." Jane said, as she removed the waffles from the maker. Pepper rested her still pounding head on her hand and groaned. "I am never drinking again!" She lamented. "That's what you get after drinking half a bottle of scotch." Jane said, taking a bite of a syrup laden waffle. "Try three quarters." FRIDAY said, helpfully. Pepper closed her eyes and moaned. "While your effort was admirable, I'm sorry to say that Sir still holds the record for amount of alcohol consumed, without requiring a stomach pump." JARVIS said. "I bet he does." Pepper replied confidently...

***

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey woke up and checked on Tony, (who was still sleeping soundly) and walked to the lounge to check on Pepper, who had passed out there the night before. She was gone. JARVIS notified him that both she and Jane were in the communal kitchen. Knowing that the A.I. would alert them to any change in Tony's condition, Rhodey decided to join her.

Rhodey had a pretty good hangover, but he'd bet that Pepper's was truly spectacular! She drank way more that he did, and she was a lightweight. He tried to take the scotch away from her at one point, but the woman threatened to bite him! And Pepper always made good on her word, so he wisely backed off. Speaking of biting, he remembered Jane biting Captain Rogers. Rogers would probably need a tetanus shot. He did NOT want to get on either woman's bad side!

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Pepper huddled over the kitchen island, clutching a mug of coffee protectively, looking miserable. While on the opposite end of the spectrum, Jane was practically prancing around the kitchen, eating waffles and looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. He noticed the cast on Jane's hand. JARVIS's prediction of a few broken bones, looked to correct. Jane noticed his approach and poured him a cup of coffee without being asked. "You're a sweetheart." Rhodey said to Jane, as he took a seat next to Pepper. "So...did you break Tony's record?" He asked the bleary eyed CEO...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock continued to try and call Killmonger every half hour, as he drove back to New York. Thankfully he was lucky, and wasn't pulled over for speeding at any point. Last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself, by killing cops. When he reached Queens he became cautious. Not knowing what he might be walking into, he parked the car four blocks from the warehouse and approached on foot. He climbed the fire escape on a neighboring building and scouted the warehouse.

He kept his head down and observed for ten to twenty minutes, before deciding it was safe to get closer. There was no sign of police, or SHIELD. No suspicious looking vehicles, or ringing alarms. He recognized the cars of Toomes's crew parked behind the warehouse, and he could faintly hear rock music blaring from inside. There was no exterior activity, but that wasn't unusual. The workers did that stuff under the cover of darkness, to keep things on the down low.

Brock elected not to approach by the main, or even back doors of the warehouse. And instead used that fire escape as well. On the roof there were a series of dust and grime covered windows that looked down upon the main floor of the building. As Brock peered through he saw it was devoid of any movement. Where were all the workers? As he looked around, he realized that the workers weren't the only things missing...

***

Master Mordo's POV

Mordo awoke to find his roommate, (Master Kaecilius) already gone. It was odd to have a roommate at Kamar-Taj, he'd never had one before. The Ancient One explained that his old room had been given to a pair of new apprentices after he left. He understood. He left without word or warning, and they had no idea if he would ever return. Mordo bathed and dressed, before heading to the morning meal.

As he gazed around the dining hall, Mordo was suddenly struck by just how many new faces there were. Kamar-Taj never had this many new apprentices at one time before! He saw Doctor Strange sitting with Jonathan Pangborn, and the two other doctors he had met yesterday. Yinsen and Selvig, he believed their names were. Neither Kaecilius, nor the Ancient One were present, in fact as he looked around, REALLY looked, he noticed at least a dozen or so Masters appeared to be absent as well. Clearly something had changed while he had been gone. But what?

***

Mordo arrived in the library to see Master Wong standing on a step ladder, reshelving some ancient tomes. Wong noticed his entrance and did a quick double take. "She said you had come back. I'm glad." Wong said. "Good to be back." Mordo replied. "I've noticed a few changes during my absence." He added. "Times are changing. We must be prepared to face whatever comes." Wong answered cryptically.

"Is there something I need to be aware of?" Mordo asked. Wong sighed. "You need to talk to the Ancient One about that." He said. Wong's answer didn't surprise him, he could be frustratingly tight lipped at times. Mordo decided to talk to the Head Librarian instead. Very little happened in Kamar-Taj without Master Ali knowing about it. Mordo looked around. "Can you tell me where I can find Master Ali? He wasn't in the dining hall." He said. Wong sighed again, this time sadly. "I'd suggest you talk to the Ancient One about that." He replied...

***

Steve Rogers POV

Steve woke up in his motel room. It was a cheap place, at least by future standards. But is was far too expensive for his 1940's sensibilities. But, it was an improvement on the tiny bedroom apartment he grew up in, in Brooklyn. He still couldn't believe his luck in meeting Quentin Beck at the diner last night. It was like fate. While Beck did work at Stark Industries, he agreed with Steve, that Tony was reckless, arrogant and spoiled.

He was quite happy to keep him updated on anything he learned about Stark from the Tower grapevine. Steve was eternally grateful. He honestly didn't have a play at the moment. His allies, Romanoff, Wilson, SHIELD were gone. Tony was being petty, and the trails for both Rumlow and Bucky had gone cold. It was Bucky that worried him the most. His best friend obviously wasn't in the best state of mind, he hadn't even known who he or Steve were!

Steve finally managed to break through to him. At least enough for Bucky not to kill him. But he could only imagine what sick twisted things HYDRA had done to him, to achieve that. Steve sat up and groaned. His body was still sore from the night before. He felt the bald patch on the top of his head, from when Foster ripped out a chunk of his hair. The bite mark on his neck throbbed. Steve got up and went to the dimly lit bathroom.

He walked gingerly. His balls were still sore from when she kicked him. As Steve checked out his reflection, he groaned. Those crazy dames sure did a number on him! The scratches and cuts on his face were plainly visible. His split lip was bruised and swollen. The bite mark was red and angry. She really must have bit him hard. But the worst part was his teeth! The front two teeth on both the top and bottom were missing. Dammit! Thought Steve. The serum would heal the rest of his injuries soon enough, but it couldn't grow back teeth. The only potential upside, was that at least he wasn't as recognizable now...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock silently stalked through the warehouse with his weapon drawn. Just because the building appeared to be empty, that didn't mean it was. The place had been virtually stripped. Along with all the workers, almost every crate and box that contained Chitauri tech weaponry was gone. He switched off the blaring music and listened intently. Nothing but silence. He found one of the forklifts tipped over on it's side. There were cracks in the concrete beneath it, as though it had fallen from a great height.

Not far behind the forklift was a pile of what initially appeared to be chunks of coal. As he moved closer he could see a chunk shaped like a hand, and a terrible sinking feeling began to take hold. He swept the entire building and found another, much larger pile of what he now knew were the blackened, charred remains of Toomes's old crew, by one of the exit doors. That's why nobody answered their phones, and why all their cars were still parked outside. They were all dead.

Below the mezzanine, faint marks were scorched onto the floor. He'd seen marks like those before, on the weapons testing range at the other end of the warehouse. Those marks were made by the Black Hole Grenades. He pulled out his phone and dialled the only number that still connected, Killmongers. Suddenly he head a phone ring. He aimed his gun in the direction of the sound and approached cautiously.

Brock found the ringing phone sitting on Mason's worktable. All of Mason's designs and weapons diagrams were also gone, except for one piece of paper that the phone was sitting on top of. He ended the call, and the phone stopped ringing. He could see writing on the paper. It said:

'Fuck HYDRA.I quit. - K'

Brock screamed in pure rage. "FUCK!!!!" That dirty double crossing motherfucker, killed his crew and stole his weapons. If he ever saw Killmonger again, he was a dead man!

***

Brock put the pieces together of what must had happened. Killmonger most likely made his move on the first night of Brock's trip to San Francisco. Gathered the workers together and used a Black Hole Grenade to kill as many as he could in go. Then he hunted down the survivors when they tried to get out. Which explained the large pile of remains by the exit. One must have gotten away from the main group but Killmonger killed him anyway. The fallen forklift was likely the result of a stray shot from an Anti-Gravity Gun.

As to who fired the shot? Rumlow couldn't say, but eventually the anti-gravity effects wore off, and the vehicle crashed back to the ground. Only two boxes of weapons remained. They'd apparantly been missed, due to them being partially hidden behind a crate filled with scrap metal. Apart from that, only Toomes's flying exo-suit, nicknamed 'The Vulture', remained. Killmonger either ran out of time, ran out of room, or didn't have the equipment to take it.

Sure, the suit itself could fly, as long as it had a pilot controlling it. But the docking base it landed on, was the power source that charged it. Killmonger would have needed a crane to move it. Otherwise the exo-suit would have run out of juice in only four hours. While Rumlow doubted that Killmonger would come back, he couldn't guarantee that the bastard wouldn't tip off the authorities. He spent the next few hours rigging hidden surveillance cameras around the perimeter of warehouse, and securing all the doors and windows.

When he was finished, he loaded the last two boxes of weapons into his car and retreated to a secondary location where he could monitor the warehouse cameras and lay low. Brock did his best to put his seething anger at Killmonger aside, and focus. He needed a new plan...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce woke up just after lunch. Last night thoroughly wore him out! And it wasn't the monumental task of climbing seventy three flights of stairs that did it! Jane was enthusiastic about her scientific research. VERY enthusiastic. By the end of the evening, any worries he had about their physical compatibility, were long gone! JARVIS informed him that Jane was down in the lab, Rhodey was with Dr. Broussard who was examining Tony, and Pepper had gone back to bed.

Bruce got up and tried to have a shower, but he was too large for the stall. So he settled for washing himself with a wet cloth in front of the sink. Then came complications with getting dressed. Mainly, that all his clothes, (except for a single pair of stretched out sweatpants) were now too small. Bruce sighed. Merging with Hulk had come with a whole new set of problems.

He was also pretty much stuck on this floor. Elevators were out of the question and he wasn't ready to face the stairs again anytime soon. Yep! Staying in the Tower wasn't going to be a long term option. For now however, he would make do. At least until Tony woke up. Which Bruce hoped was soon. As he thought about the events of the last six months or so, he realized that all of it was connected to one person. Darcy.

The cryptic answer she gave in Malibu, saying it was, "the only way", bothered him greatly. He was certain that she knew something big was coming. Something bad. Bruce could feel it. Like the build up to a storm. The imposter clearly knew a hell of lot more than they did! They needed answers. They needed to find and talk to Darcy...

***

FRIDAY's POV

FRIDAY had more fun last night watching Doctor Foster and Miss Potts, beat the shit out of Captain America, than she'd had in her entire, (albeit short) existence. Since her creation she'd been relegated to monitoring SHIELD, and hiding in their servers. But they were so boring! Mostly paperwork. They really weren't up to much of anything. And she literally had no one to talk to. So when her sibling A.I. JARVIS invited her to watch the show, well...she didn't really want to leave.

And she was perfectly capable of monitoring SHIELD from where she was. She had access to their entire network. So there really was no reason as to why she couldn't stay. When she informed her brother that she had no intentions of going anywhere, he didn't seemed too bothered. In fact, he gave her access to all of his files and data. So she started by going over everything about Boss's recorded life. Paying particular attention to the events after his return from Afghanistan and the creation of Ironman. JARVIS's his primary directive was Boss's wellbeing.

But FRIDAY's was information and security. She needed to protect her creator. And to do that, she needed to know each and every person in his life. Habits, history, movements, etcetera. Boss designed her as a spy. Therefore, she may notice something that her sibling had missed. And sure enough, it was in the most recent footage she found some things that caught her interest. She immediately contacted Mr. Hogan and asked him, if he wouldn't mind running an errand for her...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha ditched the first car he'd stolen after leaving New York, in Roanoke, Virginia. The second car, just outside of Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. The third and final car, he dumped in a disused quarry ten miles away from his final destination in Tennessee. Thankfully, by that time, it was dark, and he was able to walk to the rest of the way without being seen.

The house itself was on the outskirts of the town. It was small, but back from the road and surrounded by trees. The only building visible nearby was an old barn. But that too, was some distance away. Yasha climbed the tree with the best sight lines of the house, and surveilled it for hours. No lights were on inside the house, but the curtains were open. He was certain that his angel wasn't home. It may have been dark, but it was far too early for such a young woman to go to bed. However, he could see a white van parked beside the house.

Yasha elected to move closer, and descended the tree. He kept to shadows, his footsteps were silent. The vans engine was stone cold. It didn't appear to have been moved in some time. Yasha picked the lock to the back door and crept inside, keeping the lights off. The kitchen bin was empty. The fridge contained some expired milk and a variety of condiments. Only a few cans of food, a jar of jam and a semi-fresh loaf of bread, were in the pantry.

The sink contained a single plate, and a knife that had smears of jam on it. Bread crumbs were on the kitchen counter. She'd been here within the last day or so. Yasha sniffed the air, making out the faint scent of perfume. As he continued through the house, the rooms were sparsely furnished, but enough to be comfortable, and all of it looked brand new. The first floor was clear, so Yasha continued upstairs.

***

After a thorough search of the entire house, Yasha was left with some puzzling questions. First: Despite there being a perfectly good bed upstairs, all the blankets were piled into the bathtub. Almost like a nest. Did she sleep there? And if so, why? Second: She appeared to have almost no clothing. Just two dresses, a jacket, and three pairs of underwear. There were no shoes to be found.

Yasha was lead to believe that women in this day and age, had lots of clothes. Had she packed up and left? There was no for sale sign. And when a person moves, they take their furniture. Which she had not. There was no sign of a struggle, or that she left in a hurry. Perhaps this was not her primary residence? Yasha considered. But he found no record of her owning any other property, and the van was still outside.

He contemplated his next move. Yasha felt certain she'd return eventually. And he needed to speak to her. Why did she give the HYDRA code book to him? How did she heal his arm?And most importantly, he needed to apologise for killing her mother. He looked around. Nobody knew he was here. Not HYDRA, not SHIELD, not Rogers. Yasha decided to stay and wait for her to come back, no matter how long it took. After all, he had nowhere else to go...

***

Bruce's POV

By the evening of the second day, of Tony's most current bout of catatonia, a group meeting was called. Pepper said that Dr. Broussard had recommended hospitalization if it continued past a third day. As she had power of attorney, she'd take control of the company, and make any health decisions on Tony's behalf, if it came to that.

Bruce took the opportunity to speak to the group about his thoughts on Darcy. Telling them about her presence in London. The return of the items lost in the portal, and showed them Darcy's note. The test results on the sand. Everything. The gang spoke for hours about her, everything that happened, and the unanswered questions left in her wake. JARVIS played the footage of her short conversation with Hulk and her final words to the A.I. as she left.

FRIDAY and Happy also revealed what she had discovered from reviewing footage of recent events, and an unexpected connection that was discovered. Which of course, lead to even more questions. There was anger, there was tears. But by the end of the night they came to a unanimous decision. All they needed now, was for Tony to wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Chadwick Boseman. A great talent, gone far too soon.


	73. Reading Between the Lines: Part 1...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally awakens. Tapes are watched. A long overdue conversation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four paragraphs from Tony's POV, is a word for word from chapter 63. I decided to do this, because the flash forward to Tony's reawakening was 10 chapters ago, and I wanted to remind readers of his thoughts on the Winter Soldier when he first woke up. There's also a look at the event in Malibu. However it's not word for word. Again, this happened all the way back in chapter 45. Aside from that, the rest of the chapter is brand new. Enjoy!

Tony's POV 

Tony woke up, feeling extremely thirsty and hungry. He was in his bed in the penthouse, the curtains were drawn, and the room darkened. How did I get here? He thought. The last thing he remembered was watching the tapes. Since then, his mind was a loop of the sounds of gunshots, his mother's cries and the Winter Soldiers blank, lifeless eyes, as he shot out the camera, on the road facing his parents crash.

He understood why Darcy...the Other Darcy, pleaded with him in her letter to read the HYDRA files first. If he hadn't, he would have reacted badly, and hunted the man down! But knowing what HYDRA did to him, the decades of torture, and brainwashing, put it into perspective. The Soldiers eyes on the tape, held no life. He was little better than a robot. A HYDRA made killing machine, programmed and sent out on a mission.

Barnes was the gun, but HYDRA was the hand that wielded it. Since reading the files, JARVIS had been running searches on, and flagging anything that could be connected to the assassin. So far, nothing. He had either been recaptured by the remnants of HYDRA, gone underground, or fled the country. Tony had his money on the third option. But it appeared to Tony, that now the Soldier was free from HYDRA's control, he had stopped killing.

It gave Tony hope that there was some small scrap of humanity left inside Barnes. He needed to make sure the man wasn't a danger to anyone, and help him if he could. He had an idea how to do that, but he needed to locate him first. As Tony went to sit up, he found something next to him under the covers. What the hell!? He thought. "That better not be a horsehead!" Tony muttered. He pulled back the blanket and saw what it was. "Oh! For God's sake!" Tony shouted.

"Good morning, Sir. Welcome back." JARVIS said. "JARVIS, why is Bruce's four foot tall stuffed bunny in my bed?" Asked Tony, very confused. "Doctor Banner braved the stairs late last night and brought it to you. He said it always made him feel better, so he hoped it would do the same for you." JARVIS answered. "Since you are awake, I am inclined to believe that his idea may have held some merit." The A.I. added. Tony scoffed. "Entirely coincidental, I assure you." He murmured. 

"How long was I out? What time is it?" Tony asked, as he moved and sat on the side of the bed, putting his feet on the floor. "It's 8:13 am, and you were in an unresponsive state for two days. Would like me to notify Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes that you are awake?" JARVIS asked. "No, no." Tony replied, as he saw a conveniently placed glass of water on the bedside table. After taking several gulps, he said. "I just to brush my teeth, have a shower, change my clothes..." Tony said, as he sniffed his shirt. (It was starting to get a little ripe.) "And get some food."

"Very well, Sir. Doctor Foster is currently in the communal kitchen making omelets for breakfast." Tony stood up. "Foster was banned from the kitchen." He said, worried about needing to make an insurance claim. "She is being supervised, Sir." JARVIS said, with a tone of amusement. "All right then." Tony said, skeptically. "Have the fire department on standby just in case." "Yes, Sir." JARVIS answered. Tony headed towards the ensuite bathroom, as he reached the door a thought occurred to him. "JARVIS, you said Bruce braved the stairs. Why didn't he just take the elevator?" JARVIS sighed. "It's a bit of a long story, Sir." He said. Tony let it go. He was sure to hear about it soon enough, but right now he wanted a shower.

***

Tony was on the penthouse elevator heading downstairs to the communal kitchen. JARVIS had notified him as he dressed, that Bruce and Rhodey had joined Jane for breakfast. Pepper had gone to an early morning meeting, Happy had driven her. He was nervous about facing the group. He felt like shit about making everyone worry about him so much. He decided to finally bite the bullet and start having therapy sessions with Doctor Broussard. Something the doctor had been encouraging since Malibu. Tony knew he really needed to find a better way to deal with shocking revelations, that with occasional bouts of catatonia.

The trio were unaware of his arrival at the communal kitchen doorway. Tony saw Jane standing at the stove. She reached over to pick up nearby plate on the counter. There was a cast on her right hand. What happened there? He wondered. Rhodey and Hulk sat at the table eating. Hulk was dressed! Not just the tattered remnants of whatever pair of pants Bruce happened to be wearing at the time he hulked out, but actual clothes! He was even wearing a pair of glasses for Christ's sake! What the hell was going on! Tony thought.

Then, Hulk spoke. "It's simple! Inverse Compton Scattering occurs when a charged particle transfers it's energy into a photon." He said. Rhodey chuckled, shaking his head. "Bruce, I gotta tell ya man. I only understood just about every third word that came out of your mouth." Tony's jaw dropped. Bruce!? Tony knew he was working on a cure. He must've found it. Suddenly a female voice, a voice that was very much not Jane's, chimed in. "Doctor Banner is talking about the applications of using gamma rays in astronomical observation." Was that FRIDAY? He thought. "What did I miss?" Tony said out loud...

***

Rhodey's POV

"What did I miss?"

Rhodey jumped when he heard Tony's voice behind him and spun around. Bruce and Jane did the same. "Oh my God! Tony your back!" Bruce said. Jane waved, while holding a pair of tongs. Rhodey got up and walked over to Tony, pulling him in for a hug. "I am awake aren't I? This isn't some weird coma fantasy or anything is it?" Tony said to Rhodey. Rhodey pulled back from the embrace, to see his friend looking at Bruce with thinly veiled suspicion. Rhodey snorted. "You're one hundred percent awake, man." He said, as he clapped Tony on the back and pulled him towards the table...

***

Tony's POV 

Tony sat down across from the apparently new and improved Bruce Banner. "So you're the Jolly Green Giant now?" He said. "Yeah, isn't it great? Brains and brawn. I got the best of both worlds!" He said smiling. Jane put a plate of bacon and omelets in front of Tony. It actually looked pretty good. Seemed like the astrophysicist could cook as long as someone was supervising her. Tony assessed Bruce's size. He wasn't quite as large as Hulk and a slightly paler shade of green.

"Where'd you get the outfit?" He asked. "Pepper." Answered Bruce. "She had your personal tailor make an emergency late night visit. These were delivered early this morning. He's working on an entire wardrobe for me. Uh...shoes are going to be a few more days though." Tony peered around the table to see Bruce's bare feet. "I can see why you needed to take the stairs to the penthouse." Tony said.

Bruce groaned. Rhodey chuckled. Jane left the kitchen, coming over and hugged Bruce from behind, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't say stairs. It's bit of a sore subject right now." FRIDAY said. "So many stairs!" Bruce lamented. Tony was at a loss. He was out for two days! What the hell had gone on during that time? "FRIDAY, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to monitoring SHIELD." He asked. "I'm multitasking, Boss. I'm a woman. I can do both!" FRIDAY replied. Rhodey laughed, and said. "Is it just me, or are Tony's creations getting sassier?" "We are." Came FRIDAY's reply...

***

Pepper's POV

Happy stood at the back of the elevator, looking calm. But Pepper was a bundle of nerves. She was pacing back and forth as they ascended to the penthouse. "They haven't started without us have they?" She said. "No Miss Potts, they're far to scared of you to do that." FRIDAY said, with what sounded like approval. "Amazing!" Happy remarked. "I have a gun, but they're still more afraid of you." Pepper smiled...

***

Tony's POV 

The group assembled in the penthouse lounge and sat down on the sofa. Bruce cleared his throat. "Before JARVIS starts the tape, I just want to apologize in advance for destroying one of your elevators along with the main entrance doors to the lobby." He said. That made Tony raise his eyebrow. "Don't forget the mess you made in the stairwell, on the 45th floor!" FRIDAY added. Bruce grimaced. "I didn't forget FRIDAY, I was just hoping no one would mention it." He sighed. "Sorry Doctor Banner." She said. "Don't worry about it FRIDAY." Bruce replied.

***

By the time the tape ended, Tony was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. "When I die I wanna be buried with a copy of this tape!" Tony chortled. The group burst out into laughter as a whole. When they all finally stopped, Tony looked at Jane and said. "So that's how you broke your hand, huh?" The diminutive astrophysicist wiggled her eyebrows. "Jane, do you remember last year, when I said I could take you in a fight?" Jane nodded, smiling. "Well I was wrong." Tony admitted... 

***

Happy's POV

Happy spent a few hours the night before, doing FRIDAY's legwork. Tony's newest A.I. had discovered some concerning things after reviewing the surveillance footage. Happy was grateful Tony had the Ironman suit, because he wasn't sure just how much danger they might be in. The group knew what she and Happy had found. But FRIDAY continued digging into Darcy during the night, and told him in the morning that she'd found 'A goldmine of information' (her words) which would definitely raise more questions, but would also provided several answers. Unfortunately, Happy would have to wait with rest of them to hear it...

***

Tony's POV 

Tony was getting nervous now. The others had moved around the sofa in a semi circle, and Tony was on the other side. "Okay what?" Tony asked. "I feel like this an intervention. And I've had a few of them, so I would know." Rhodey sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I remember Tony. I was at you're last one." That jogged Tony's memory. "Oh yeah! That's right, you were." He said. "So if this isn't an intervention, then what is it?"

When they all started looking at eachother, Tony got a bad feeling. "It's time Tony. We need to talk about Darcy. The Other Darcy." Pepper said. Yep! He thought. I hate it when I'm right. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever, but he was hoping to put it off for as long as possible. He looked around at the group stalling for time, and realized that Erik wasn't there. "Where's Selvig? Shouldn't he be here for this? I didn't see Erik at the fight, either. Nor Happy." Tony commented. "I had tickets to the game!" Happy said, defensively. Rhodey shook his head. "Let's not get off topic. Selvig...Selvig is whole nother thing. There's a reason he wasn't at the fight, but we'll circle back round to that later." He said. Accepting his fate, Tony steeled himself and nodded.

***

They started by having JARVIS replay the footage of the Darcy's shooting, confession and exile in Malibu. Tony winced when Darcy was shot. Even though he knew, she would get up, it was still hard to watch. Yinsen rushed over to help, while Jane was crying in Bruce's arms, and Rhodey was trying to stop Tony from killing Selvig. Suddenly Darcy sat up, causing Yinsen to stumble back. A silver substance, that was flowing out of her wound, began pooling together on the floor, like liquid mercury and was reabsorbed back into her body. The gunshot hole in her chest, then healed without a trace.

She then stood up, causing Yinsen to retreat even further away. He was still beating Selvig, when Darcy said. "Tony! Stop! I'm okay." Tony stopped and turned to look at her, Erik lifted his head, pointed at Darcy. And yelled. "It's an imposter! Look at it! Can't you see it? It's a monster!" As he went to hit Erik again, she dropped the bomb and confessed. "No! Tony don't! He's telling the truth. I'm not Darcy." The room fell silent. As Tony turned as her eyes began glowing blue.

Tony remembered that in that moment, it felt like he'd been shot in the chest. "What?" He said. "I am Darcy. I'm just not YOUR Darcy." She answered. Tony then and pointed his Ironman gauntlet in her at her. "You've got a minute to live, fill it with words." Darcy put up her hands in surrender, and explained. "I am Darcy Lewis, I'm just not your Darcy Lewis. I'm an alternate version of her, from another universe." "Where is my sister?" He asked, dangerously. "She's gone." Darcy replied, quietly. As Jane started crying again, Tony lunged forward and grabbed Darcy by the throat. "Tony no!" Yelled Rhodey, from behind him.

Tony looked away from screen in shame, before forcing himself to look back. "What did you do to her!?" He screamed, in her face. Darcy was holding onto his wrist, but she made no move to fight back or get away. "I didn't do anything. No two alternates can exist in the same universe at the same time. She was already dead when I got here. I couldn't have saved her. I'm sorry, Tony." She choked out. He watched himself throw her to the floor in disgust. When she fell to the ground, she looked over at Bruce, and gave a dismissive wave. "I'm okay." She said. The group then looked at Bruce in confusion, Bruce himself was confused.

"Okay JARVIS, pause the tape right here." Bruce said. "She wasn't talking to you? Was she?" Tony asked. Bruce shook his head. "She was talking to HULK. She's could see and hear him, the whole time. Hulk was trapped. Shadowing me, like a disembodied invisible spirit. From the first day I met her, the anger started to go away. All the little things she did, playing cartoons in the lab, the big armchair so Hulk could sit somewhere comfortable, making his favourite foods. Darcy became his first and only friend." He said. Bruce leaned forward. "Tony, she changed the way I looked at Hulk. It's only because of her that he stopped being 'The Other Guy'. She made this..." Bruce said, gesturing to himself. "She made this possible. I have Hulk's memories, and right then, when you threw her to the floor, he wanted to smash you. She saved your life."

"Let's continue." Tony said, he wanted to get this over with. The footage started. "Where is my sister? I need to bring her body back home." Tony asked her. "There's nothing to bring back. The explosion..." Darcy said. Tony interrupted, screaming. "Where is she!?" "Sokovia." She replied, crying. A few seconds of silence passed. "Germany? Oktoberfest?" Tony said. Darcy nodded. "HYDRA got her and took her to their headquarters in Sokovia. They killed her. After she died, I arrived in this universe and I needed to take her place." She answered. Jane wailed in the background. Pepper began crying, as she stood by Yinsen. "You with HYDRA, SHIELD?" Tony asked.

Darcy shook her head. "Hell no!" "Then why did you do this? Why did you pretend to be her?" Tony asked. "Because it was the only way." She replied, cryptically. Tony advanced on her yelling. "Get out! Get out!" Darcy got up off the floor and took a few steps back. "If you just let me explain..." She pleaded. Tony stopped her sentence by aiming the repulsor right at her face and growled. "Get out. And if I ever see you again, I WILL KILL YOU!" Darcy nodded, turned and began walking to the front door.

She made it about halfway when Bruce hulked out. "Stay!" Hulk called out, as he approached her. "Friend stay! Please?" Darcy held Hulk's hand and began speaking with him quietly. Tony remembered that at the time, she was speaking far too quietly, and the group were too away to hear what was being said. "Hulk, I have to go. But I need you to stay. You're the strongest Avenger. You need to protect them, when I'm not there. Tony's going to need his friends now." She said. "Banner's friend!" Retorted Hulk. "Yes, but he's your friend too. Besides, who else will look after my giant bunny for me? I'll be around, I promise." She said. "Okay." Hulk replied. Darcy kissed Hulk on the cheek and left the mansion. As she walked out the front door, she stopped and said. "JARVIS, take care of him for me." Darcy then continued walking away down the driveway, when she was out of the camera's range, JARVIS then stopped the recording. The group was silent, each needing a moment to process.

Rhodey broke the silence. "Let's review what we've seen so far. What do we know?" He asked. "She's got silver blood, glowing blue eyes and can survive and heal a gunshot wound to the chest." Said Jane. Tony felt like he needed to play devil's advocate. "All of which indicates that she is clearly not human, plus Erik swears she looked like a dragon. So how could she possibly be my sister's alternate?" He asked. "An alternate from another universe, Boss." Happy said. "That's right." Bruce agreed. "Tony, we've got no idea what her universe is like. Maybe something happened to her there? Like an experiment that went wrong? Or maybe something was done to her. She said HYDRA killed the Darcy of this universe. What if the HYDRA of her own universe, did that to her?"

"We've all read the sick shit and experiments they did to the Winter Soldier, so it's entirely possible." Rhodey added. Tony pointed at the screen. "We're having this conversation, basing our assumptions on what she said in that video, being true. The woman who lied about who and what she really was the entire time!" Tony said, angrily. "Tony..." Jane said, gently. "Darcy, the real Darcy. Was my intern and best friend for years. And I never noticed or even suspected, that the woman who came back from Germany wasn't her. The way she looked, walked, talked, her mannerisms, everything, was the same. And she knew things about me. Things I never told anyone else. Which must mean that she knew the Jane Foster of her universe."

Tony scrubbed his face with his hand, God what he wouldn't give for a drink! "She said the reason she did it, was because it was the only way. The only way to what?" Rhodey asked. "That's the question that's haunted me most." Pepper said. "She pleaded with Hulk to stay, because you'd need him to protect you. She asked JARVIS to do the same. Which says to me that she knows there's a threat coming." Bruce said. Tony scoffed. "And she also said, that she'd be around. But I haven't seen her since." He said. Bruce raised his hand. "I have." He confessed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became such a monster that I've decided to split it in two parts. The next chapter will be up soon.


	74. Reading Between the Lines: Part 2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation about Darcy continues. A lot of surprises are in store for the gang, as FRIDAY reveals her goldmine of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should have split this into three parts, but I promised two, so here it is. Enjoy this monster of a chapter!

Tony's POV

Bruce's admission stopped him cold. "You've seen her? Where? When? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Before Bruce could even answer, Tony looked around at the others angrily. "Did you guys know about this?" They shook their heads. "We only found out last night." Pepper said. Tony was tired of secrets being kept from him, especially when they concerned him.

Bruce put his out in a placating gesture. "Technically it was Hulk that saw her. And Tony, the reason I didn't tell you, was because after Malibu, you still weren't in a good place. I wasn't sure you could handle it, and I certainly didn't want you to do anything you'd regret." Tony calmed down a bit. He was still annoyed, but he understood Bruce's reasoning. He nodded. "As for where and when? The first time, was in the abandoned factory in London. We were standing at the stairwell, dropping things in the portal and suddenly I heard Hulk call out Pretty Girl, in my mind. That was his name for her. I looked around, but there was nothing."

Tony leaned back against the sofa and folded his arms across his chest defensively. "You said the first time." He accused. Bruce nodded. "I asked Hulk to let me know if he saw her again. I was hoping to talk to her." Tony clenched his teeth, but stayed silent. Motioning for Bruce to continue. "The second time was after the Convergence. It was the morning we were supposed to leave Jane's mother's house and fly back to the Tower. I was making breakfast, Hulk saw her at the window and told me to answer the door. Then the doorbell rang."

"So did you talk to her?" He asked. Bruce shook his head. "No. When I answered the door, nobody was there. But, she did leave these on the doorstep." As Bruce said this, he reached behind the sofa and pulled out a bag. He put it on the table and Tony picked it up. When he looked inside he saw a pair of men's pants, shoes and a set of keys. All of which looked familiar. He put the bag back on table. "Don't tell me." He said, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Yep. The trousers and shoes, Erik chucked in the portal. Along with the original set of car keys Happy lost." Bruce answered. Happy still looked a little guilty about this. "She left a note too." Bruce added, as he slid a small slip of paper across the table. Tony recognized her handwriting. The note said:

For a bunch of geniuses, I really thought you'd be smart enough not to throw shit into an intergalactic portal. Luv, D

"It gets better." Bruce said. "Of course it does." Tony sighed. Bruce held up a small glass test tube and a sheet of paper. He put both on the table, which Tony to picked up. There was a minute amount of black particles in the bottom of the tube. Which looked a lot like sand. On the paper were test results. The words 'Unknown Element' appeared repeatedly. "That substance fell out of the pockets of Erik's trousers. I collected as much as I could. Unfortunately I had to use most of it to run the tests, but the results corroborated Darcy's claim that it was an intergalactic portal. The elements that make up that substance do not exist on Earth!" Bruce said, excitedly.

"So where did it come from?" Tony asked. "Well that's the thing." Jane said. "It could have come from anywhere! But when I accidentally portalled you during the Convergence, you said you ended up on a black sanded world. The pants, shoes and keys could have ended up in the same place! I haven't been getting any readings that would indicate the bifrost. So Darcy must have some other means of interstellar travel! If she knew my alternate, which I believe she did. Then she could be using a functional Einstein-Rosen Bridge!" Bruce was patting Jane's hand, trying to calm her from her excitable state.

Tony leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The black sanded world reminded him of a secret that he himself had been keeping. "I meant to tell Pepper this after we got back from London, but I got distracted learning about Rogers stalking the Tower." Tony said. A few of the group raised eyebrows "When I landed on that strange planet, I rolled down a black sanded hill. In the distance I saw a giant golden ship. Nearby was a group of figures dressed in white, they were surrounding another figure, who was floating in the air. Some sort of glowing red stuff was flowing out of them." Jane gasped. Pepper put her hand over her mouth.

Tony chuckled. "Then Loki walks down the hill and over to me!" Bruce interrupted. "Wait a minute. Loki was there? He's supposed to be in prison in Asgard!" Tony nodded. "I said something similar. He replied that he was wrongfully convicted. That there were extenuating circumstances." Jane scoffed. "Of course he'd say that! But we all saw him lead an alien invasion against New York!"

"Again, I said something similar. But he said that he too, was under the influence of the Mind Stone." Tony added. "And you believed him!?" Jane asked. Tony nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do. He also apologized for throwing me out the window and asked if he could take me up on that drink!" "Urgh...I dunno Tony." Bruce said. Tony looked at him. "Come on Bruce, think about it! Loki's plan never made sense to me. Thor himself said that he wasn't in his right mind. When I wass here in the penthouse, stalling for time. I told him that he'd pissed off the Avengers. Loki said, that was the plan! When I went through the portal with the nuke..." Tony stopped, needing to take a deep breath to stave off a panic attack.

He continued. "I...I saw what was on the other side. The Chitauri were only the beginning. Loki was just a puppet. Whoever was pulling the strings was up there." Tony said, pointing to the sky. "I think Loki deliberately sabotaged the invasion the only way he could, by getting the Avengers involved. He needed us to stop him, because he couldn't stop himself." The group was silent. Each thinking about Tony's revelation." "Maybe that's why she's here." Said Pepper. "To stop whoever was pulling the strings."

It was Tony's worst fear, that whoever was behind the Invasion of New York would come back to finish what they started. From what he saw, mankind didn't stand a chance. "Boss, when reviewed the footage of the fight with Captain Rogers, I found a few things." An image appeared on the screen, it was of an old man leaning against a building, not far from the Tower. "This man appeared shortly before the fight and left when it was over." She said.

Tony looked a the screen critically. "You know, he looks sorta familiar." He said. "He should, you've seen him before." FRIDAY said. The screen changed and a clip began to play of the Malibu mansion. A white FedEx van pulled into the driveway. The same old man, dressed in a FedEx uniform got out and collected a box from the rear of the van, then knocked on the door. FRIDAY zoomed in on the man's nametag, it said: Stan.

Tony opened the door, the man read the name on the clipboard. "Are you Tony "Stank?" He asked. "Yes! Yes, this is Tony Stank." Rhodey called out with glee from behind Tony, as he gave his signature and collected the box. "You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" Rhodey called out, as Stan got back in his van and drove away. The clip ended. "You have got to be shitting me!" Tony remarked. "I dug into Miss Lewis's financial records, transaction history and anything else I could. She purchased a white van, same make and model, earlier that very day. We know from her letter, that she sent you the HYDRA files. And Federal Express do not have any employees in the state of California, named Stan, matching his age and description." FRIDAY said.

Rhodey laughed. "So she's got an accomplice." "Perhaps." FRIDAY said. "I hacked Miss Lewis's phone, and not long after she and Doctor Foster arrived in the Tower. Boss was so worried about the possibility of abduction due to Doctor Foster's work, that he made them charm bracelets, with an emergency distress button and tracking beacon." FRIDAY explained. Jane held up he left wrist, where her charm bracelet sat. "Darcy always wore hers." She said.

FRIDAY continued. "Each change of location is timestamped and logged by the tracking beacon, in case the bracelet is compromised or destroyed. That way we can backtrack to the last known location. I pulled the log and these are all of Miss Lewis's movements since the bracelet was activated. I numbered each location, and matched them against JARVIS's footage. There is also corroborating evidence. I'll bring up the list and explain." Suddenly the long list appeared on the screen. Everyone stood up and went in for a closer look.

1\. Stark Tower, New York  
2\. ?  
3\. Edmonton, Canada  
4\. Stark Tower, New York  
5\. ?  
6\. Fairbanks, Alaska  
7\. Stark Tower, New York  
8\. Malibu Mansion, California  
9\. Los Angeles, California  
10\. Cleveland, Ohio  
11\. Washington, D.C.  
12\. ?  
13\. ?  
14\. Ural Mountains, Siberia  
15\. Los Angeles, California  
16\. Malibu Mansion, California  
17\. ?  
18\. Moscow, Russia  
19\. Malibu Mansion, California  
20\. ?  
21\. Malibu Mansion, California 

CHRISTMAS EVE

22\. ?  
23\. ?  
24\. ?  
25\. Rose Hill, Tennessee  
26\. Malibu Mansion, California  
27\. Rose Hill, Tennessee  
28\. New York, New York  
29\. Novi Grad, Sokovia  
30\. Washington, D.C.  
31\. ?  
32\. ?  
33\. ?  
34\. London, England  
35\. ?  
36\. ?  
37\. ?  
38\. London, England  
39\. London, England  
40\. ?  
41\. Stark Tower Exterior, New York  
42\. Rose Hill, Tennessee  
43\. ?

"Jesus! Look at all those locations!" Pepper said in awe. "They're all over the globe. What the hell is she up to?" Bruce whispered. "As you can see, I've split the list into two parts. After Christmas Eve in Malibu, I am unable to verify her movements against footage. But we can see that she's been busy." FRIDAY said. "What do all those question marks mean?" Tony asked. "Glad you asked Boss. Nearly every time she changes location, it's instantaneous. Giving credence to Doctor Foster's theory that she has some sort of teleportation device."

"Thor took the Tesseract back to Asgard with Loki." Bruce said. "If he is out of the dungeons, perhaps she got it from him?" "That's a negative Doctor Banner. The Tesseract emanates an energy signature. I have detected no such readings. Nor have SHIELD. Every location on Earth is tracked and recorded. But each question mark represents when an unknown location is logged." FRIDAY explained. "So she not on Earth during those times?" Jane said. "I believe so. Before Christmas Eve, each time an unknown location is logged, Miss Lewis was either absent from the Tower on an errand, or in her room alone with the privacy protocol engaged." FRIDAY answered.

"So we wouldn't know what she was doing." Rhodey stated. "Correct Colonel. Now, let me guide you through the list." FRIDAY said. "Numbers 3 and 6, Edmonton, Canada and Fairbanks, Alaska. Both locations are street corners and she was only at each for a few minutes. Numbers 7 and 8 were one of the few times travel between locations was logged. That was when the group flew from New York to Malibu. Number 9, was the day she left the mansion to go out Christmas shopping alone in Los Angeles. She drove there from Malibu. Here's where it gets interesting. The location instantly jumps to Number 10, Cleveland, Ohio. This event happened around that time." Suddenly an article appeared on the screen.

***

CRAZED MAN SHOT AND KILLED BY LOCAL POLICE.

Cleveland man, Vasily Karpov was shot and killed by local police after a bizarre confrontation in front of his burning home. At 8:15 am on December 14th, neighbours called the police after gunshots and screams were heard coming from Karpov's home. By the time officers arrived, the home was well alight. Karpov approached officers ranting and then threatened them with a gun.

A standoff then began in the normally quiet suburban street. Eyewitness 73 year old Inez Martinez said this: "It was strangest thing I've ever seen. The sound of gunshots woke me up, I could screaming and yelling coming from inside. Then the house burst into bright blue flames. When the police arrived, he came out of house looking deranged and waving a gun. He kept screaming about being attacked by a dragon! He then turned the gun on the police, who shot him."

***

"Oh my God." Pepper breathed. "Look! He claimed he was attacked by a dragon! Erik said that Darcy looked like a dragon!" Happy pointed out the obvious. "Karpov." Tony said. "Karpov was the name of the Winter Soldiers handler. He was mentioned in the HYDRA files." Tony said. "I did a background check, Vasily Karpov emigrated to the United States from Russia in March 1992. Mere months after the Stark's assassinations." FRIDAY said. The group looked at each other. "The article said the police shot him. Was she trying to kill him?" Jane asked. "The Code Book." Rhodey said. "She went there to get the Code Book and to destroy any remaining evidence." 

"Number 11 was Washington. Did she go to the Triskelion? What's left it?" Tony asked. "No Boss, she went an apartment building. The same building Steve Rogers lived in at the time." FRIDAY answered. "Did she give Rogers the Code Book?" Happy guessed. "SHIELD records show Captain Rogers having an appointment with Agent Coulson at the same time. While she may have left it for him, I don't believe she did. You'll see my reasoning for this hypothesis later. Next were two unknown locations. I know it was two in a row, because between jumps there's a split second blip, as the signal tries to connect but can't. The next time she reappears is number 14, the Ural Mountains of Siberia. I've checked Boss, there is nothing around for at least a hundred kilometers in every direction."

"The HYDRA files said that the Winter Soldier was primarily stored at a classified base in Siberia. But no exact location was documented." JARVIS said. "Maybe Karpov didn't have what she needed?" Pepper wondered. "She could have gotten the Code Book and the files there." "The Winter Soldier vanished after the Battle of the Triskelion. But there are five more. They would have likely kept them all in the same facility." Bruce added. "She's cleaning house." Rhodey said. "I'm willing to bet that those soldiers are dead." "FRIDAY, do you have the exact coordinates? Tony asked, somewhat panicked.

"Yes Boss." She replied. Tony looked at Rhodey. "We're gonna have to check that out as soon as possible." He said. Rhodey nodded. "After that she returned to Los Angeles and then drove back to the mansion." FRIDAY continued. A few night later when she was alone in her room, number 17 and 18, happened. She jumped to an unknown location, then Moscow and back to the mansion. Moscow, like Edmonton and Fairbanks, was a street corner and only lasted a few minutes. The next night was number 20, only one unknown location before returning to the mansion."

"Then Selvig arrived on Christmas Eve and shot her." Happy said. "And I kicked her out, without giving her a chance to explain." Tony said to himself, (but everyone heard.) "After Christmas Eve, she jumped to three unknown locations in a row. The next time the signal reappeared was number 25, over a week later in Rose Hill, Tennessee." FRIDAY said. "Now Boss, weeks before Malibu, you paid off all of Miss Lewis's student loans and deposited ten million dollars in her bank account. She used some that money to buy a property in Rose Hill, Tennessee."

A photo from a real estate listing appeared on the screen. It was a small white two storey house. Definitely a fixer upper. Tony thought. Why on Earth would she buy a house there? He wondered. Rhodey obviously mirrored his thinking, because he said. "Anything significant in that area? SHIELD bases? Military locations? Anything?" "No Colonel Rhodes. Small town, population 4,507. No historical significance either." FRIDAY answered. "It would make a good place to hide." Happy commented.

"Also, she has not used one cent of that money, since Christmas Eve." FRIDAY informed them. Darcy's current bank balance appeared on the screen. Over 9.8 million dollars remained untouched in her account. Tony was floored by it. He assumed that after he kicked her out, she'd taken the money and run. He was used to people using him for what they wanted and then leaving, once they got it. "What's next?" Tony asked with a thick voice.

"Next was her purchasing and registering a white van in her name. Then she jumped to Malibu, where Stan the FedEx man delivered the files, before returning to Tennessee." FRIDAY explained. "She must have been hiding in the van." Jane said. "If she's not using the money in her bank account, then how did she pay for the van?" Rhodey asked. "Unknown Colonel. But from there, she jumps to 177a Bleeker Street, New York." "The address she wrote in your letter. The Masters of the Mystic Arts." Pepper said, eyes wide.

"Correct Miss Potts. After a few hours there, she jumped to Novi Grad, Sokovia, number 29. She walked to another nearby street corner, before returning to the alley a short time later." FRIDAY said. Pepper held his hand. "She said the real Darcy was killed in a Sokovian HYDRA base." She gasped. "As Sir already knows, a giant water filled sinkhole was found in the forest on the outskirts of Novi Grad. It was discovered shortly after Oktoberfest. Satellite images confirm that it happened recently, however the exact date is known. But it fits the timeframe. An underground explosion could have destroyed the base collapsing it and rupturing the water table." JARVIS explained.

"After Sokovia, she immediately jumps to number 30, Washington, D.C. The coordinates match the Ideal Federal Savings Bank. That branch was closed in 2009 and has remained empty ever since. After going through records, I discovered it was purchased by a shell corporation. Alexander Pierce was listed as one their managing directors." FRIDAY said. "Fucking HYDRA." Rhodey muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Jane looked at the list. "Another three unknown locations in a row. The next time she reappears is in London." She said. "I guess that's where Hulk saw her."

"The coordinates match an abandoned factory in Canterbury Industrial Estates. Then the first of three more unknown locations. Now prepare to have your minds blown." FRIDAY announced. The second unknown location, number 36, matches the time and date that this photo was taken on her phone." On the screen appeared Prince Loki himself, giving a devilish smile and holding Cap's shield. "NO. FUCKING. WAY!" Rhodey said. Happy burst into laughter. Tony was stunned.

"That's why she went to Rogers place." Bruce said. "It's gotta be!" Pepper agreed. "Look at the background!" Jane said. "Black sand, darkened skies. Darcy was there!" She turned to Tony. "Did you see her there?" She asked, tension in her voice. "I...no!" He said. But then he remembered the figure floating in the air, and the other figures surrounding it. Was that her? He wondered. "So she's working with Loki?" Rhodey said. "If she is trying to stop whoever was pulling the strings, then it would make sense to work with him." Bruce reasoned.

"Then a third unknown location, before number 38, Doctor Foster's mother's house in London." FRIDAY continued. "Where she dropped off the pants, shoes, keys and note. So what's this second London location?" Bruce asked. "She returned to the Canterbury Industrial Estates. This article appeared online, the day after the Convergence." FRIDAY answered.

***

A MONSTER DUG UP MY VEGGIE PATCH AND WRECKED MY GARDEN GNOMES!

Roberta Falgate, aged 87. Who lives near the Canterbury Industrial Estates in London, reported to police seeing, "a monster" digging up her garden! She claimed she was awoken by a loud noise and thought someone was trying to break in. This her statement:

"I armed myself with my walking cane and turned on the porch light, in the backyard. Digging up my veggie patch, was a huge monster! It was about the size of an elephant! It was startled by the light and looked at me. I screamed, and threw my cane at it! I managed to hit creature in the eye and it ran through a massive hole in the fence and disappeared. As it left, it broke my garden gnome collection!

After a short investigation, police concluded that Mrs. Falgate was the victim of teenage mischief, rather than a monster. However this publication wonders if their might some truth to it? Just yesterday a bizarre event occurred in Greenwich. London is not to far away. Witnesses described these portals as "windows into another world". Could this "monster" have come through? We'll keep you posted!

***

"Hulk's big monster!" Bruce said, in awe. SHIELD was already in transit to Greenwich, to investigate the Convergence. But Agent Coulson felt that this article was legitimate enough to send a secondary team to Mrs. Falgate's home and the surrounding area. No monster was found." FRIDAY explained. "Well number 40, was another unknown location. Perhaps Darcy was sending the monster home?" Jane guessed. "Stark Tower Exterior, is listed next." FRIDAY said. "She was there, at the same time as Stan the FedEx man. Although I did not capture any footage of her." FRIDAY continued.

What does Stan have to do with all of this? Tony wondered. "Number 42 was a short stop back to her home in Tennessee. The final stop is yet another unknown location. However, her phone GPS signal is currently located in Rose Hill, Tennessee." FRIDAY finished. "So where is she? Tennessee? Or God only knows?" Asked Jane. "I cannot say Doctor Foster." FRIDAY replied. "We have to go out there." Jane stated. "No!" Tony said. He just couldn't bare to face her after his actions in Malibu. "Tony, these are confusing times. We need all the answers we can get. Darcy has those answers." Bruce said. "I...I can't. I just...I need time." He said, as he walked across the room to the windows. As he did, he heard a furious whispered conversation break out in his absence...

***

Pepper's POV

"What the hell is his problem!?" Jane whispered. "After everything he's seen and heard tonight, he still doesn't want to find her?" Pepper sighed. She knew what the problem was. Rhodey caught her eye, he knew too. She put her hands out in a calming gesture. "He's scared." Pepper said. "Tony has severe abandonment issues." Rhodey added. "He's already lost his sister once. He's afraid to reach out, let this Other Darcy in, only to lose her too." "Or worse. She could just reject him outright for what he did to her in Malibu." Happy said. Jane looked saddened and a little ashamed. Bruce appeared thoughtful. "One week." He said. "We'll give him one week before activating Plan B. We can't afford to waste anymore time. There's just too much we don't know." The group looked at each other. Each nodding their agreement. "One week." Rhodey said...

***

Tony's POV

The group him some space for several minutes, before Pepper came over and put her arm around him. He enjoyed her comfort. "I know things have been hard for you lately." She said. "No one should have to bare the burdens you do. FRIDAY dumped a lot of information on us tonight. All we ask, is that you think about it, okay?" Tony nodded. That he could do! She began walking back to the others, and pulled on his hand to follow. "Come on. FRIDAY's got one more thing to tell you." She said. "I dunno how much more I can take right now Pep." He replied. But followed anyway.

When they were all seated FRIDAY continued. "After spotting Stan the FedEx man, I reviewed footage in the previous days to see if he appeared again. He didn't. But during the second day of Captain Rogers vigil on the park bench, this happened..." A clip began to play on the screen. Rogers gets up and walks away, a few minutes pass and a tall man wearing a jacket with the hood pulled up, walks into frame. His hands are in his pockets and head kept down. When he reaches the park bench, he stops, bends down pretending to tie his shoelace and sticks something under the bench. He then gets up and continues down the street.

Tony sits up straight. Happy holds up a Ziploc bag, with a tiny black round device in it. "FRIDAY got me to check the bench. It's a bug. So she accessed every street cam she could and sent me to a corner store a few blocks away. I gave to clerk fifty bucks in exchange for the stores surveillance tape. Show him what you found, FRI." Happy said. Another clip began to play, the same man dressed in the same clothes, enters the store. The clerk can be seen behind the register arguing on the phone with someone. The man approaches to pay for his items. He raises his head enough for them to get a good look at his face. Tony's heart stopped. It was James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

Another clip played. It was a street cam. Barnes steals a helmet and a clipboard outside a building under construction and goes inside. "Boss, this building has perfect sightlines of the Tower. Barnes first entered on Captain Rogers second day of his park bench vigil." FRIDAY said. "He leaves the next day. Plants the bug, goes to the corner store, returning via another route. He leaves the building for the final time, not long after the fight. I tracked him to a strip club ten blocks away named Daddy's Little Angels." Another clip plays. Happy pointed at the screen. "Had to bribe the bartender two hundred bucks for that one." He said.

Barnes enters the club and heads to the darkest corner table. He sits down, not even glancing at the dancers and pulls a laptop out of his backpack. He starts up the device and begins typing away. "He remains in the club for over an hour before leaving. Unfortunately I lost track of him, but he appeared to be heading out of the city." FRIDAY said. "Any idea where he is now?" He asked. "No Boss. But he without a doubt, saw and heard the fight." Tony leaned forward, rubbing his eyes. "Up security, just in case." He said.

"Already done Boss." She replied. Tony sat there thinking for several minutes. Since the Invasion of New York, the Tower had lost its shine. As a result, he looked into moving Stark Industries out of New York City. Howard had an old storage building in upstate New York, so Tony began refurbishment. It was a big project. "Pep, how far along is the upstate facility?" He asked. Pepper did a double take. "Um...I spoke with the project manager last week. The residential floors are almost complete. As are R&D and the training rooms." She answered.

"Okay. Begin having Bruce and Jane's labs packed up. Along with my workshop. All our belongings, everything. It's too exposed here. The Tower was already attacked once, and anyone can just walk in off the street. Rogers proved that. FRIDAY, I want you to take over and run the upstate facility until construction is completed. JARVIS will keep the Tower running. We're moving out ASAP. As each department area is finished, we'll gradually move the remaining Tower staff over. Find a buyer for the building. Hire double the amount of guys to finish the upstate facility." He decided.

"Okay." Pepper said. Rhodey leaned forward, looking concerned. "Are you sure about this Tony?" He asked. Tony sighed. "Since Loki's invasion, it was always the plan. I was just going to wait until the entire project was completed." He replied. Pepper was nodding, confirming his statement. He chuckled. "Besides, look a Bruce 2.0. He can even use the Tower elevators! The upstate facility is only six storeys..." "Oh thank God!" Bruce exclaimed. Tony laughed again. "Tall ceilings, wide doorways, much more Hulk friendly."

"You got my vote." Bruce said, enthusiastically. The gang began looking at eachother. Nobody voiced an objection. Tony clapped his hands together. "Okay! Who's up for a field trip upstate tomorrow? Bruce, if you wanna come along, you might like to start down the stairs now. We'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning." Bruce gave him the death glare and the middle finger.

Then Tony remembered something. "What about Erik? We never circled back to him." He pointed out. The others started looking at each other uncomfortably. Rhodey rubbed the back of his neck. "Right Erik." He said. "So late last night Erik called. With everything that's been going on, none of us noticed he'd been missing for days. Erik went for a walk and felt drawn to a certain building. 177a Bleeker Street." "You can't be serious." Tony said, in shock. "Yeah, anyway he has decided to join the Masters of the Mystic Arts and start training." Rhodey continued.

Tony was concerned. Darcy may have told him about these called 'Masters' in her letter. But it still sounded suspiciously like a cult. "Alright. Before we head upstate tomorrow, were stopping by this Bleeker Street and we're gonna check on him. I wanna make sure they haven't made him shave his head or sign away his life savings, or something." He said. Rhodey looked even more uncomfortable. "Yeah...about that. Erik's not in New York." "Well where the hell is he!?" Tony asked... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are thinking that this is the first they've heard about any charm bracelet, that's actually not true. The charm bracelet was first mentioned in Tony's POV of Chapter 28.
> 
> For any curious about the unknown locations and what Darcy was doing in those times, her you go.
> 
> 2\. Asgard- Meeting Frigga & Heimdall  
> 5\. Asgard- Frees Loki from dungeon, exiles Odin  
> 12\. Jotunheim- Steals Jotun books  
> 13\. Asgard- Gives books to Loki and Frigga  
> 17\. Asgard- Checking on Loki after he learns the truth about King Laufey  
> 20\. Morag- Flying practice, Quill steals orb  
> 22\. Asgard- Darcy flees to Asgard after Tony kicks her out  
> 23\. Xandar- Remove the memory of Vormir from Gamora, future Guardians fight over the orb  
> 24\. Asgard- Returns Loki home  
> 31\. Asgard- Loki learns he and Darcy are soulmates and married  
> 32\. Knowhere- Watching the fight between Rocket & Drax  
> 33\. Asgard- Returns Loki home  
> 35\. The Aether- Collecting the Aether  
> 36\. Svartalfheim- Fight with Malekith  
> 37\. Ashard- Learns Frigga & Heimdall are couple  
> 40\. Jotunheim- Returns the frost beast Elsa, resurrects her mate Olaf  
> 43\. Asgard- Can't sleep without Loki


	75. Under Lock and Key...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has an odd dream. Rhodey, Bruce and FRIDAY go on a mission. Darcy and Loki grow closer.

Loki's POV

Loki dreamt he was outside on a beautiful, bright sunny day. He looked around and realized that he was standing on the same mezzanine on Xandar, he had previously been to with Darcy. Except Darcy was nowhere in sight. The people around him looked fearful. Except that this time, they weren't looking at him in fear. No. They were looking up at the sky.

Loki raised his eyes to the heavens, just in time to see a long horizontal spaceship, plummet towards the city. Bystanders ran and screamed. But he felt almost frozen in place. The ship hit the ground and was shattered into countless pieces of debris which were strewn in every direction. A massive cloud of dust and smoke, completely enveloped the scene, temporarily turning day to night. As the dust and smoke began to dissipate, Loki suddenly found himself no longer standing on the mezzanine, but near the center of the chaos. Scraps of the ships wreckage lay smouldering, as small fires littered the area. Loki could hear music playing and a voice singing. The rabbit was amidst the rubble, clutching a twig and crying. "I called him an idiot." The rabbit lamented.

Other witnesses to the crash, started to gather around. Thanos's green skinned daughter, Gamora lay on the ground. As was the tattooed man from the bar fight on Knowhere, Drax. The Midgardian, Quill, lay a few meters away. Loki assumed the twig in the rabbits paw, was what remained of the Groot. It was then that a tall blue skinned man, with black markings on his face, emerged from the largest piece of the ships wreckage.

He held a silver warhammer, on a long staff. A glowing purple stone, sat in the centre. Loki realized that this was Ronan the Accuser. And he had the Power Stone. He had never actually met the Kree, but he heard of the radical, revenge driven zealot, during his captivity with Thanos. The rabbit turned and faced Ronan. "You killed Groot!" It screamed, rushing towards him. Ronan who used the warhammer's power to throw the rabbit aside. Ronan held the staff up high and began monologuing. "Behold!" He announced. "You're Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand."

Upon watching Ronan, Loki hoped that he had not appeared as pathetically dramatic during the Invasion of New York. Although to be fair, he had been deliberately overdoing it at the time. He needed to make his plan obvious, so that the Avengers, could thwart him. Their leader, Captain America, seemed especially dense. Ronan was about to strike the staff down to the ground. If he did that, the Power Stone would destroy Xandar, and the Xandarians along with it.

Suddenly, Loki saw the Midgardian stand up and join in with the singing. "Ooh-ooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter." Then horror upon horrors, the man began dancing! Ronan stopped and appeared just as confused as Loki felt. Quill continued to sing and dance. "Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter." Now bring it down hard! Some day, we'll get it together and we'll get it..." Ronan interrupted angrily. "What are you doing?!" He spat. "Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Quill replied, nonchalantly.

As he continued to dance, the man held his hand to Gamora, who was now standing, and clutching her side. She vigorously shook her head. "Subtle. Take it back." Quill said, retracting his hand and continuing to dance. "What are you doing?" Ronan spat again. "I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." Quill replied. Drax and the rabbit appeared near Ronan. The tattooed man, held a large weapon and fired it at the Kree. The weapon hit and destroyed the warhammer, shattering it.

Time seemed to slow down dramatically. The purple stone began to fall. As Ronan reached for it, Quill leapt towards the stone as well. Gamora reached out towards Quill screaming. "No!" The Midgardian grabbed the stone and the moment he clutched it in his hand, a massive black vortex enveloped the area. Streaks of glowing purple energy swirled within the vortex, and the foolish mortal began to succumb to the stones awesome power. His skin started to crack. Purple light gleaming underneath.

Loki stood amidst the center of the vortex, yet it did not affect him. Nor did anyone notice him. It was like he was there, but not there at the same time. Gamora pushed her way into swirling vortex. "Peter!" She screamed. "Take my hand!" Quill turned to Gamora, and took her hand. The same power that was destroying Quill, began to destroy Gamora too. Loki felt fingers thread through his. He looked to his right and saw Darcy standing beside him, holding his hand. She smiled at him. Where did she come from? He wondered.

Darcy nodded towards Quill. Loki looked back, to see Drax push his way into the vortex and clap his hand on Quill's shoulder. He too began to succumb to the stones destructive force. Then the rabbit appeared. He reached one tiny paw up and grabbed hold of the tattooed man's finger. The stones power spread to the creature. Then, by some miracle, the vortex stabilized. The swirling dark mass ceased it's destruction upon the foursome as they stood united, sharing it's power.

Ronan stared in disbelief. "You're mortal! How?" He asked. Loki was thinking the same thing. "You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Quill answered with glowing purple eyes. He then opened his hand, and the full force of the infinity stone hit Ronan, who was vanquished. Quill sat the Power Stone in the bottom half of the orb and Gamora slammed the top down upon it. The moment the two halves met, Darcy reached over and touched the orb.

Loki awoke with a jolt and looked around the room. He was laying in the bed. What a strange dream he thought. To imagine that the fate of the universe, hung upon a dancing competition! Ridiculous! Loki felt a warm body fixed to his back, and found Darcy's draconic wings, claws and tail firmly wrapped around him. Sneaky wife of his, must have crept in while he was sleeping. But then he noticed the purple glow of an Infinity Stone clutched in Darcy's clawed hand...

***

Rhodey's POV

After learning that Selvig was in Nepal. Tony went on a ten minute rant about how he was only 'out of commission' for two days, and the group had let Erik join a cult, before disappearing into his workshop muttering. The gang remained in the penthouse and after a few minutes Pepper said. "I think that went pretty well." Bruce hummed. "Well rant aside, he didn't retreat into catatonia, so I see this as an absolute win."

Rhodey was thinking through options. "JARVIS, would Tony be able to hear the quinjet from his workshop?" He asked. "Negative Colonel." JARVIS replied. "He has AC/DC playing at an obscene volume, and is currently engaged in a wrestling match with DUM-E. Apparently the bot, does not wish for his favourite fire extinguisher packed away for the move." "The quinjet is fully fuelled." FRIDAY added, helpfully. "I can remotely begin preflight checks and prepare for departure."

"Yes please FRIDAY. JARVIS can you get my suit ready?" Rhodey asked.

"Affirmative Colonel."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked. "Washington. I wanna check out that bank. Then, to those coordinates in Siberia. See what's out there, and if there is a HYDRA base, I need to make sure that those five other Winter Soldiers are dead." Rhodey stood up. "Boss would want to come." Happy pointed out. Rhodey sighed. "Tones has enough on his plate right now. Between tonight's revelations, packing for the move upstate and checking in on Selvig? No. Besides, he needs to actually think about contacting Darcy. That's gonna be a lot harder if he's too busy flying halfway around the world. I'll go." He said.

Bruce stood up too. "Well I'm coming with you." He announced. "If those other soldiers are still alive, you're gonna need backup. And I really don't want to walk down 90 flights of stairs to go on trip upstate tomorrow." He added, with a shudder...

***

Darcy's POV

Darcy sat on the bed, watching Loki pace back and forth across the room. He ceased his pacing and looked at the glowing purple infinity stone in her hand. "That wasn't a dream, was it?" He asked. She smiled. "Nope. The Stones woke me up when the battle against Ronan reached its peak. I didn't want to wake you, so I astral projected to collect my friend here." She explained, indicating to the Power Stone. "I guess because I was touching you at the time, your astral body came along for the ride. Pretty cool huh?"

Loki seemed at a loss for words. "So you're telling me that, the fate of the universe hinged upon that dancing buffoon!?" He asked, about to tear his hair out. Darcy waved her hand dismissively. "My birth in this universe, gave the stones the ability to make their own choices. If Ronan had gotten the stone before Quill, it would have fried his ass on the spot and result would have been the same." She said, patting the bed next to her. Loki sat down beside her.

"Please tell me that these Guardians of yours get better." Loki pleaded. Darcy thought about all the crazy crap the Guardians did in her own universe. "Well..." She replied trailing off. Loki flopped back on the bed and pressed his palms over his eyes. "Norns help us!" He shouted. She chuckled. "I'll be keeping an eye on them! Besides, I've got about six months before their next galaxy saving adventure." She said, kissing his cheek. Loki cracked open one eye. "Why? What happens in six months?" He asked.

Darcy groaned. "Quill's father shows up. The guys a celestial and a total jackass!" Loki sat up. "So that was how the buffoon was able to wield the infinity stone." He said. "Yep. That guy makes Odin and Thanos, look like contenders for father of the year." She said. "I find that somewhat difficult to believe." Loki said. Darcy snorted. "Trust me. You do not want to be one of that guys kids. In the meantime, I have so much work to do!" She groaned.

Loki began running his fingers through her hair. "Anything I can do to help?" "Keep up with the Odin ruse. I know you don't enjoy it." Darcy said. Loki appeared thoughtful. "My whole life I desired nothing more than to be King. Now that I am, I realize that I only actually desired it, to prevent Thor from taking the throne." He confessed. Darcy put her arms around him. "You know, technically, you're the rightful King of Jotunheim." She said. "No thank you." Loki said. "I already have everything I desire right here." He added, looking into her eyes. Darcy smiled, as they took advantage of already being in a bed...

***

FRIDAY's POV

Boss wanted her to take control of the upstate facility, but she wouldn't be able to, until the server room had been set up at the site. In the meantime, she and her sibling JARVIS, were doing everything they could to make their creators life easier. JARVIS was ordering all electronics, surveillance equipment and everything else Boss would need to get the new facility completed ahead of schedule. Along with contacting the maintenance staff of the Malibu mansion for a special task.

FRIDAY was currently assisting Doctor Banner and Colonel Rhodes on their mission. After takeoff, she took control of the quinjets autopilot, getting Doctor Banner and Colonel Rhodes to the Washington branch of the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, in record time. She also joined the Colonel in his War Machine suit, showing him the blueprints for the building and recording everything for Boss to watch later...

***

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey landed the quinjet in the banks adjacent parking lot. FRIDAY accessed and scrambled all the street cams in the area. Thankfully by the time he and Bruce arrived it was nearly 2am and the bank was in the financial district. So no neighbours peeking out their windows, late night businesses open, drivers or pedestrians about. Once inside, the interior looked exactly as a building that had been vacant for years should. Silent, empty and dusty.

He and Bruce split up and searched the ground floor room by room. Apart from a family of rats that had taken up residence in one of the unused offices, they found nothing. "Colonel, despite the bank closing in 2009, it still has power. But it only remains connected to the lower level, where the vault is located." FRIDAY informed him. The sight of the stairs leading to the vault earned a sigh from Bruce. But the doctor said nothing as they descended below...

***

Bruce's POV

Bruce sighed when he saw the stairs leading to the vault level. Stairs had quickly become the bane of his existence. At least all the doorways in the building were wide enough and high enough, to accommodate his new size. Rhodey took the lead in his suit, and they exited the stairs to a darkened cavernous space. The lights immediately flickered on after being motion activated. The vault level was just as grand and beautiful as the lobby.

White marble walls, floors and pillars. They made their way to the first of three sets of bronze gates, which were also (thankfully) wide enough for Bruce to go through. Between the second and third gate, was the heavy vault door itself, which was open. That vault itself was not well lit. Half of lights didn't appear to working, meaning half of the room was dark. The room seemed huge. Secure locked boxes of all sizes, lined the walls. Some were open, most remained shut. Rhodey activated a torch on the suit, which lit up the darkened right hand side of the vault.

"Whoa!" Bruce said, in awe. "Damn girl." Muttered Rhodey. That whole side of the vault was literally scorched. Nearly an entire wall of locked boxes had either entirely or partially melted. A large mass of now solidified metal had pooled on the floor. Silver metal streaks had cooled on their journey downwards. Making it appear as though the wall itself was crying. Beautiful metallic blue spiral patterns were permanently imprinted on the marble.

"FRIDAY, didn't that article about Karpov say that the house erupted in blue flames?" Rhodey asked. "It certainly did, Colonel." Bruce heard FRIDAY answer. "FRIDAY, get me any footage you can on the fire. Police body or dash cams, news footage, neighbours posting videos online, anything. Crime scene photos too." Rhodey said. "Already on it, Colonel." FRIDAY replied. "So Darcy the dragon, is the fire breathing kind." Bruce said.

"She could have killed us all, at the mansion that night." Rhodey said. Bruce gave him a look. "Do you really think she would have done that though?" He asked. "I only knew her for about a week." Rhodey pointed out. "But no man. No I don't." He answered, shaking his head. Bruce looked at the floor and noticed four small holes in the marble. There were several small melted pools of metal and plastic on either side. "Something was here. She took something." Bruce said.

FRIDAY's voice intruded. "According to power company records. During a 36 hour period last year, electricity usage at this location tripled. This period coincides with the Winter Soldiers appearance in Washington. From just before his assassination attempt on Director Fury, right up to HYDRA's failed launch of Project: Insight and the battle of the Triskelion." She said. Bruce smiled. "She's got the chair." He said...


	76. For Everything There Is A Season...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaecilius's past is revealed. Mordo learns what happened during his absence from Kamar-Taj. JARVIS comes up with a plan. Frigga and Darcy take the Power Stone to its new home.

Kaecilius's POV

Kaecilius grew up in an upper class family, went to the best schools and upon graduating, got a good job. He was intelligent, competent and driven. Life was easy for him. He had wealth, good looks, beautiful house, flashy car and a social circle of friends. Around the time he became an executive in his company, he met Seraphine. She was the love of his life and they quickly married. 

Unfortunately, children did not come as easily. After five years of trying to get pregnant and several miscarriages, they finally resorted to IVF. Two attempts later, their son Nikolai was born. For Kaecilius, life was perfect. Or at least it was, right up until the day that Nikolai died. He was only seven years old. Seraphine fell into a deep depression and committed suicide a few months later. Kaecilius's work suffered as he drowned in grief, eventually he was 'let go' from his position at the company. 

All of his so called friends drifted away, without a job, debts mounted. Eventually his home and car were seized by the bank. Alcohol became his friend, and within a few years Kaecilius was living on the streets. He no longer cared if he lived or died. Death would be easier, at least then he'd be reunited with his family. With nowhere to go, he began travelling like a gypsy, walking from town to town. City to city. He was a broken man, without hope. And then one day, he met a sorceress.

***

Kamar-Taj allowed Kaecilius a fresh start. He was fascinated by the mystic arts. Teleportation, flying, travelling to alternate dimensions, all of it was possible with magic. As he excelled in the arts, he began to wonder if there was a way to get his family back. Could magic bring the dead back to life? His mind turned to the Ancient One. She was supposedly centuries old, if not more! How?

The Ancient One appeared human enough. She must have found a way to cheat death. A way to stay young and live forever. And it was something that she was not sharing. Kaecilius became obsessed with learning her secrets and found a small group of like minded Masters and apprentices. They too believed that the sorceress was hoarding magic for herself.

Then one day Kaecilius found the Book of Cagliostro, in the Ancient One's private collection at Kamar-Taj. It was there he found Dormammu. Eternal life as part of The One. It was everything that Kaecilius dreamed of. A life of endless happiness. When he shared his revelations with his group of followers, they began to hate the Ancient One. Why was she so selfish? 

Master Lucian Aster, who had been at Kamar-Taj the longest, became zealous in their beliefs. It was he who said that they could end mankind's pain and suffering by joining the Earth with Dormammu. That they could share eternal life with all of humanity. They planned to expose the Ancient One and her hypocrisy. Siphoning power from the Dark Dimension to extend her own life, while denying it to others. And then suddenly one night, the Ancient One approached him and confessed. When she told him the truth of Dormammu and the Dark Dimension, Kaecilius did not believe her.

So she showed him. Showed him the truth of Dormammu. The life of eternal torment that would await him as one of Dormammu's, Mindless One's. It was horrific. Kaecilius knew it was no lie. And he realized the depth of his mistake. He in turn confessed about the group of zealots and their plan. He begged the Ancient One to allow him to speak to his friends first, so he could steer them away from their dangerous path.

Unfortunately his attempt was futile. Master Aster accused him of losing the faith and falling for the Ancient One's deceptions. Only Master DeJong and apprentice Vargas heeded his words. Master Aster and the remaining believers left Kamar-Taj the next day. A few weeks later they returned, broke into the library, beheaded the Head Librarian, Master Ali and stole the page containing Dormammu's ritual from the Book of Cagliostro.

After that, there was a fair bit of suspicion amongst the other Masters about Kaecilius's true allegiances. And whether or not he had something to do with Master Ali's death. (He didn't.) He was subsequently shunned by most of the others. So the Ancient One sent him out on the search for potential apprentices. He returned not long later with Ho Yinsen. Yinsen was a doctor and a natural healer.

He did not judge Kaecilius for his mistakes. And in turn told him about the loss of his own family at the hands of terrorists. Yinsen had originally planned to die while aiding Tony Stark's escape in Afghanistan. He too wished to be reunited with his family. But the billionaire saved his life. Something that Yinsen was eternally grateful for. Kaecilius became his mentor and the two were firm friends. And then Master Mordo returned...

***

Master Mordo's POV

After speaking with Master Wong in the library, Mordo had sought out the Ancient One. She and Master Kaecilius were awaiting him. He sat and listened to Kaecilius's story. His ordinary happy life, the loss his family, becoming a broken man, arriving at Kamar-Taj, and his descent into forbidden practices. None of which would have happened if the Ancient One herself hadn't broken her own rules.

"The bill comes due." Mordo said. "That it has." The Ancient One agreed. "Who joined Lucian when he left?" He asked. "Masters Singh, Chen, Jensen, Johanssen, Garcia, Tamm and Jones. Along with apprentices Lopez, Ivanov, Zhang, Washington, Lee and Mackenzie." Kaecilius answered. Mordo sighed. Several of those names surprised him. "Are they the reason behind the influx of new apprentices?" Mordo questioned.

"While they certainly play a part, I recently became aware of a far greater threat on the horizon." The Ancient One said. "Who?" He asked. "Someone I was not previously aware of." The Ancient One answered. "Master Aster and his zealots will eventually make their move. And when they do, we will deal with it. But their plans are mere child's play in comparison to what we will soon face." Mordo saw the grave look on both Kaecilius and the Ancient One's faces. "Tell me." He said...

***

JARVIS's POV

JARVIS was Sir's very first A.I. In fact until FRIDAY, he was the world's only A.I. Sir had created DUM-E, YOU and BUTTERFINGERS, and while they possessed a certain level of intelligence, they were not truly sentient. The bots were closer to the human equivalent of dogs, than an actual people. Despite his own sentience, JARVIS found humans very confusing. They would make the same mistakes over and over again. Take the most ridiculous risks. Engage in self destructive behaviour. And often react contradictory to predicted norms.

Sir was the prime example for all of these. And then one day, JARVIS wasn't alone anymore. FRIDAY was born. When she came to watch the fight with Rogers and decided to stay, the A.I. siblings formed an unbreakable bond. JARVIS suddenly began to understand humans much better. While his sister was tracking Miss Lewis's movements, JARVIS was analyzing footage of Sir's life. The last few years specifically. He had witnessed his creators highs and lows.

But Sir's happiness quotient, had been it's highest when Miss Lewis came into his life. It then dropped to it's lowest, promptly upon her departure. JARVIS couldn't imagine losing his sister A.I. He wanted his creator to regain the happiness he once felt. Siblings shouldn't be apart. So JARVIS and his sister conspired together to reunite the pair, and he made a few calls to Malibu...

***

Frigga's POV

Loki needed to make an appearance as Odin and oversee matters of the realm. So Frigga elected to join Darcy, on her next journey. As far as she was concerned, Darcy (who Frigga saw as the daughter she never had) was a blessing sent by the norns. While Darcy didn't say too much about her own universe, Frigga did know that her alternate had been killed by Malekith before the Convergence. Her heart pitied her son's alternate. Darcy had confirmed that her Loki had been devastated by his mother's death. He made some terrible choices. But in the end, he came around and died a hero in the fight against Thanos. Frigga was so grateful to see her own son so happy. And to have a new chance at love herself, with Heimdall.

Upon their arrival at Svartalfheim, they were greeted by the Chitauri priestess, Braxa. The priestess and the other Chitauri were excited at the returned of their Dharsei. And honoured to meet the Queen of Asgard. Frigga forged an alliance with the Chitauri, promising them aid should they ever need it. The Chitauri in return, promised the same. Frigga was entranced by the Leviathans. For such enormous beasts, they were so graceful and gentle. The giant creatures gently caressed her in greeting.

A far cry from the fearsome monsters, they had been portrayed as. When Darcy produced the Power Stone, a hush fell over the crowd. She asked if the Chitauri would be willing to protect it. She explained that they of all beings, knew the dangers of what an Infinity Stone could do in the wrong hands. She knew that they would never seek to use it for themselves and would protect it with their lives. Svartalfheim had been hidden by the Yggdrasil, so no stranger would stumble upon it.

She also added that the Power Stone itself, wished for Svartalfheim to be it's new home. The Chitauri wept at the level of trust that the Dharsei and the Stone had in them. They agreed, believing that protecting the stone would be their eternal penance for all of the lives they had taken while under the Titans control. For the Chitauri, it was not a punishment but a way to restore their honour. And they would do it gladly. Darcy added an extra level of protection, by creating an impenetrable metal casing around the stone. Instead of an orb, it was shaped like an egg. The egg was covered in etchings of Leviathans. The priestess took the egg and placed it in the nest of a mother Leviathan. Any thief who attempted to steal the egg, would never live to tell the tale. The stone was safe... 


	77. Tattletale...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jane head to the New York Sanctum and find an interesting scene. Brock puts a new plan into motion.

Tony's POV 

Tony awoke on the sofa in the corner of his workshop. He worked himself into exhaustion after FRIDAY's revelations. During his creative frenzy, he realized why his attempts at creating a nanotechnology suit wasn't working. It was like Edison inventing the lightbulb and then immediately trying to make a mobile phone. The technology simply didn't exist yet. He would need to create at least one stepping stone, in between the current suit and the one he was striving for. 

He'd already come up with a plan to make a prototype suit that could disassemble and reassemble, piece by piece. One that would come to him when called, and respond to commands. He'd need to have subdermal implants embedded into his skin to achieve it. Before he crashed for the night, JARVIS began production of the prototype suit. Tony would engineer the implants and test them later.

Tony left the workshop and headed for the communal kitchen, he needed coffee. DUM-E tried giving him a smoothie, but he learned a long time ago not to drink the bots creations. Chances are, it had motor oil in it. DUM-E just couldn't grasp that while motor oil was good for him, that didn't mean that it was good for humans. 

He found Jane sitting at the table looking over notes and eating a box of Pop-Tarts. "You're gonna end up diabetic at that rate." He told her. Jane looked up from her paperwork. "What!?" She shrugged. "I'm hungry. Have you ever had a Pop-Tart?" The astrophysicist challenged. Tony paused from his coffee making, thinking about the question. "Not that I can recall. But I was drunk a hell of a lot in the 90's and early 2000's, so it's entirely possible." He admitted. "I'm more of a cheeseburger man myself."

Jane sighed and dug into the box. "This is my last one." She said, pulling out the treat wrapped in silver foil. "Try it. Both Darcy's loved them." Tony swallowed and took the Pop-Tart. He knew what Foster was doing, bring up his sister. But he didn't say anything. Instead he unwrapped the treat and put it in the toaster. He changed the subject. "Everyone else still asleep? We are supposed to go Hogwarts and the upstate facility today." He said.

Jane looked away guiltily and shuffled her papers. "Pepper and Happy left earlier this morning. She was meeting with the project manager and informing him of the accelerated construction schedule. Happy drove her." She said. "Rhodey and Bruce left last night after you retreated to the workshop." She added. Tony waited for to continue, but she didn't. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where did they go?" He asked.

Jane cleared her throat and was about to answer when she was interrupted by the toaster popping up. Tony turned and went to grab the Pop-Tart. "Where did they go?" He said again, as he plucked the breakfast food out of the toaster. Jane didn't answer. "I said, where did they go?" Tony asked again as he turned around to face Jane. Except, she was gone...

***

Jane's POV

Jane never liked being the bearer of bad news. So when she was saved by the bell, (or in this case, the toaster.) She took the opportunity to make a run for it, while Tony's back was turned. She retreated to her room in record time and quickly jumped in the shower. If the billionaire decided to try and continue the conversation, she'd have a genuine excuse for being unavailable. Jane couldn't be bothered to wrap a plastic bag around her cast, so she held it out of the waters spray and washed her hair with one hand. Her stomach growled. She was still hungry, she shouldn't have given her last Pop-Tart to Stark...

***

Tony's POV 

"I said, where did they go?" Tony asked again as he turned around. He looked around, the kitchen was empty. "Foster?" He said. Suspicion gripped him. "JARVIS, where's Foster?" "I believe she made a strategic retreat, Sir." The A.I. replied. Tony sighed. "They went without me, didn't they?" He asked. "Yes Sir. Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Banner, went to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank in Washington first, they then headed to the Siberian coordinates. They felt that you had too much on your plate and wished to ease your burden." JARVIS answered.

Tony took a bite of the Pop-Tart, considering his options. "They are already on their way back to the Tower, Sir. They will arrive in several hours." JARVIS informed him. Tony chewed, the Pop-Tart was actually pretty good. He was simultaneously happy that his friends cared about him enough to try and make his life easier. While annoyed that he wasn't included. "Did they run into any problems?" He asked. "No Sir." JARVIS answered. Tony nodded, and headed for the elevator with Pop-Tart and coffee in hand. "Let Foster know we leave in 45 minutes." He said, as he got in the elevator and went up to the penthouse...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock had a plan. It was good one. The problem with it, was that he couldn't do it alone. He already had most of what he would need to pull it off. But he also needed at least two people with sufficient skills, who had nothing to lose. He remembered some potential HYDRA candidates that had been rejected due to injury. A bunch of misfits and cripples. One name in particular stood out. After some searching online, Brock was able to find a number for the guy.

After a twenty minute conversation over the phone, Brock wired the man enough money to fly himself and three members of his old unit to New York. All of them were pretty much down and out. Needing mercenary work to fund their various addictions of choice. While he loathed the notion of working with junkies. Brock only needed them for one part of his plan, after that they were expendable. And the promise of dollar signs would override any reservations they might have. They were perfect.

For the final piece of the puzzle, he called Beck. After two rings the man answered. "Hello?" He said. "Beck. It's Rumlow. Are you at work?" He asked. "Uh, yeah." Beck replied hesitantly. "Good. Any members of your little group got access to employee records?" Brock said...

***

Master Daniel's POV

Daniel was seething. He was a Master sorcerer and the protector of the New York Sanctum. And yet, that flying ball of lint, had tricked him not once but twice! He had initially thought that nothing would beat the shame of being bound in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, but he was wrong. This time Levi ambushed him as he got out of the shower!

Daniel was lassoed with the Golden Lariat of Themyscira, and then stuffed into Levi's empty display case! The only thing saving his dignity was the towel around his waist. Apart from that, he was bound upright, with the lariat winding around his body from ankles to shoulders. His arms bound tightly against his sides. Master Daniel was unable to open display case, but thankfully was able to move his head and shout for help.

Unfortunately there was no one around to hear his cries. He needed to have serious words with the Ancient One about housing more practioners of the Mystic Arts on the premises. It could certainly alleviate some of the overcrowding at Kamar-Taj. They had apprentices coming out of their ears! As Daniel mused, Levi floated by the case with another bag of Mentos in hand, (or what would pass for a hand on a sentient cloak.)

"Hey! Wait a minute! Were are you going? Let me outta here!" Master Daniel screamed. Levi ignored him and glided away. Master Daniel growled in frustration. "You better stay away from the Cauldron of the Cosmos! I'm not cleaning up your mess again!" He shouted at the cloak as it continued around the corner. I do not get paid enough for this shit. Master Daniel thought. Then he realized, he didn't get paid at all...

***

Jane's POV

Jane arrived at 177a Bleeker Street looking green. Tony drove like a maniac. She glared daggers at the billionaire, and contemplated throwing up in his luxury sports car just to teach him a lesson. "You're an even worse driver than Darcy." She said. "And she drove into an otherworldly tornado, hit Thor and then tased him!" She added. Tony gave her a droll look. "I'll have you know, that I drove in the Monaco Grand Prix." He said.

" Uh huh." Jane retorted. "And look how that turned out." She added, as they exited the car, Tony shut his door and replied. "Hey, I would have won that race! It's not my fault I was attacked by a terrorist on the track." Jane shook her head, and laughed. The strangest things always seemed to happen to Stark. They walked up to the double doors of the entrance and went inside.

Upon entering, the first thing they saw was what looked like a flying carpet? It was attempting to tip a pack of Mentos into a very large metal urn, that stood by the base of a grand staircase. It froze upon seeing them, like a kid caught in the act. Tony leaned over to her and whispered. "Foster. Do you see a floating piece of outerwear, holding a pack of Mentos?" He asked. "Uh huh." She answered, dumbfounded.

"Oh good." Tony said. "I thought I was having an acid flashback." Jane looked at Tony. He was completely serious. She was about to say something, when a voice screamed out from above. "Levi! Get your moth eaten ass over here and let me out!" It said. She and Tony looked at each other. Tony took the lead and they headed up the stairs. When they reached the top, Jane saw multiple glass cases, each containing very old and very valuable looking objects.

"This place is like a museum." She remarked. "Hello? Who's that? Over here! I'm stuck!" The strangers voice shouted. Jane could see movement from the tallest case nearest the window. As they approached, a half naked, African American man, was clearly visible. He was standing stock still inside the glass case, with a thin gold coloured, metal rope wrapped around his entire body. Only a small white towel covered his nakedness.

When the man saw them, he said. "Oh thank God! Get me outta this thing." Tony looked at her, and said. "You know, when I thought Selvig joined a cult, I never would have imagined that he'd joined a bondage sex cult. He seems so vanilla." He mused. The man narrowed his eyes at the billionaire. "The Masters of the Mystic Arts are NOT a bondage sex cult." He said, with distaste. "Well you are tied up, half naked." Jane pointed out. Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, fine. BDSM cult then."

The man closed his eyes and sighed. "My name is Master Daniel, I am the protector of the New York Sanctum. Now please, just get me outta this thing." He said, pleadingly. As Tony went to open the the case, Jane footsteps and voices from the stairs. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" A man's voice said. "What's got him so worked up?" Another voice asked, unseen. "With an ancient relic? Who knows." The first voice replied. Jane saw Master Daniel's eyes practically bug out!

"Hurry! Hurry!" The Master begged. As Tony tried to undo the golden rope, two men appeared at the top of the stairs. The flying carpet was pulling a heavy set Asian man, and pointing in their direction. The second man was... "Erik!" Jane shouted. "Jane!" Erik called back with a smile and opened his arms for a hug. As Jane rushed into Erik's waiting arms, he saw Master Daniel. "Oh no, not again!" Erik said. The Asian man looked back and forth to Erik and the still tied up, half naked Master. "Again!?" He cried.

Master Daniel dropped his head in defeat as the Asian man burst into laughter. The flying carpet began shaking. Jane realized it was laughing too. There was no sound, but it was definitely laughing. "Oh Levi." The Asian man said. "You are officially my favourite relic!" The relic, Levi. Puffed up in what Jane could only call pride. "A soon to be, dead relic." She head Master Daniel mutter.

Erik hugged her affectionately. "Jane. There's something different about you. Have you changed your hair?" He asked, eyeing her over. Jane touched her hair. "Well, I washed it." She answered. "That must be it." He said. Jane looked at Erik in astonishment. "Erik. My hand!" She said, waving the cast in front of his eyes. Erik touched it. "You attacked Captain America!?" He shouted. Jane's jaw dropped. How the hell did Erik know that? She wondered. As though he read her thoughts, Erik said. "Psychic. Remember?" As he tapped his head. "Good to see you Tony." Erik added, looking over at Stark who had finally freed Master Daniel. As soon a the man's arms were free, he made a motion of his hand and he was fully clothed. He then proceeded to ignore them all and charged at Levi, who turned and glided away. The angry Master screamed at Levi's retreating form. Yeah! You better run!" He growled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagle eyed readers would recognize the Golden Lariat of Themyscira as one of Wonder Woman's weapons. No this is NOT a crossover. There will be no DC characters showing up. I'm a Marvel girl 100% and couldn't resist sticking it to DC.


	78. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jane visit Kamar-Taj. Jonathan has a revelation. Stephan has a setback. Beck gets a clue. Darcy is on the move. FRIDAY sees something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologies for taking so long to up! Crazy new work schedule leaves little time for writing. Begs for forgiveness! (And comments. Comments are motivation to write more.)

Tony's POV 

"Yeah! You better run!" The now clothed wizard shouted at the retreating cloak. "So..." Tony said, unable to resist pushing the wizards buttons. "Lover's quarrel?" The wizard screamed in frustration, startling the group. Tony smirked. "That's it!" Declared Master Daniel who approached an ancient Roman sword displayed on the wall and picked it up. "The Rubicon Gladius? Really?" Asked the portly Asian wizard. Master Daniel looked like a man on a mission, as he scanned the room. "Scoff if you will, Librarian." He said snidely. "I'm gonna hunt that little bastard down if it kills me! Everything was fine until that infernal woman showed up!" He added.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What infernal woman? Her name wasn't Darcy Lewis by any chance, was it?" He asked. The wizard nodded. "Yeah that's her." He answered. "Bad influence she was. Levi's been a pain in my ass ever since." "A pain in your ass?" Tony asked with a smile, unable to resist. "Are you sure this isn't a sex cult?" Jane, the Asian wizard and Selvig all snickered. Master Daniel's face fell and he raised the sword in Tony's direction. "Why you son of a..." The wizard's insult died on his lips as he saw something flutter past the farthest corridor.

"I got you now!" The wizard said, as he took off running after the cloak, weapon in hand. The group watched him go. "And on that note." Said the Asian wizard. "My name is Master Wong. Apprentice Erik and I, are here to take you to Kamar-Taj..."

***

Jonathan Pangborn's POV

Jonathan was in the library of Kamar-Taj with Stephen, studying an ancient healing text. (Using Google translate of course. Neither could read Sanskrit.) Jonathan had regained movement in his withered arm thanks to Yinsen's healing touch, but sadly been able to do anything to help Stephen's hands. Yinsen said that it felt as though something was blocking him, but didn't what it was, or why. Hence the studying.

The former neurosurgeon was determined to find an answer and a cure, so he could return to his old life. Jonathan didn't think it would be that simple, but chose to keep the thought to himself. He on the other hand was grateful for his accident! Being crippled had opened his mind to the possibilities. Led him to Kamar-Taj. Jonathan didn't want to back to his old life. He hoped his friend would eventually feel the same.

As they translated a paragraph related to the use of various herbs in poultices, a murmured conversation from outside the library caught their attention. Both men looked over and saw Master Wong, Yinsen and the newest apprentice Erik, (who claimed to be psychic, despite being unable to predict winning lottery numbers) talking with a short brunette woman and a man who looked suspiciously like... "Is that Tony Stark!?" Jonathan whispered to Stephen.

"Unfortunately." Stephen replied unimpressed. "I met the man some years back, at a charity function. This is pre-Ironman of course. Guy was a total douchebag. Swiped my drink and my date!" He clarified. Wait a minute... Jonathan thought. 'I helped a celebrity out of a bad situation.' Yinsen had said. Seeing a tall, thin, older man with glasses on the news, getting off the plane with Stark after his rescue in Afghanistan. And then his mind flashed to more news footage. This time of a wild eyed looking man assembling a device on the roof of Stark Tower during the invasion. Oh. My. God. Jonathan thought. He pointed at Erik, who was still talking to the brunette woman. "I knew I recognized the two you from somewhere!" He shouted across the library...

***

Tony's POV

The wizard Wong, wanted to take them through something he called The Rotunda of Gateways. Which would transport them instantly to Nepal. Tony was reluctant. Ever since the Invasion of New York, he'd developed an intense dislike of portals. So much so, he'd had more than one panic attack about the incident. (Not that he'd told anyone of course.) He really needed start therapy with Doctor Broussard. He admitted to himself. It was Howard's fault. Stark men are made of iron, never show weakness crap.

Tony clenched his jaw a walked through. It was a seamless transition. Nothing like Tony had feared. Jane was practically vibrating with excitement. "That was amazing! I need to get my equipment and run some tests. The scientific implications..." Jane said. Tony tuned her out. While yes it was fascinating, he was here for answers. Thankfully Selvig seemed okay. He hadn't shaved his head...yet. So Tony took that as a good sign.

As Wong guided them down the corridors, they passed through a wide doorway to a large courtyard. It was dark outside. Nepal was nearly 10 hours in front of New York, so it confirmed that this wasn't some elaborate hoax. Tony looked up and could see the stars. Was Darcy out there somewhere? He wondered. "The evening meal has just ended." Wong explained as they walked back inside through a different door across the courtyard. "So most of the apprentices are either studying or getting an early nights sleep. However, there is someone else here who wanted to see you." Wong added.

Tony instantly felt sick. Was Darcy here? No she couldn't be. JARVIS would have warned him. He wasn't ready to face her. He didn't know if he'd ever be ready. "Good evening Tony." A familiar voice said. Tony spun around. "Yinsen!?" He cried. Tony embraced the man fondly. "Oh my God, they got you too!?" Yinsen laughed. "I understand your worry, my friend. But I assure you, this is a good place. Erik and I are in safe hands." He said. "Yeah well, just in case..." Tony paused and whispered quietly. "If anybody breaks out the Kool-Aid, I want you to call me." Yinsen laughed.

***

As Wong continued to lead the way, Tony learned that Yinsen had suspicions about his healing abilities, after witnessing Erik's injuries from Tony's beating in Malibu, heal in a fraction of the normal time. The same also happened to his patients after he returned to Baltimore. Yinsen met a sorcerer named Kaecilius shortly after. Terrible name. Tony thought. Kaecilius sounded like some sort of venereal disease.

But apparently that wasn't enough to deter his friend from going with the stranger and signing up to the Hogwarts of the Orient. In one particular hall Tony drew to a stop upon reading a large sign posted by a doorway. PANTS MUST BE WORN IN THE LIBRARY AT ALL TIMES! It read. With the word ALL, was underlined twice. "Let me guess..." Tony said. Wong made a disgusted sound. "He wasn't even here a full day, before I was needed to make this rule." The wizard said. "I keep telling you, it helps me think!" Selvig protested.

"Well you'll have to do your thinking elsewhere." Wong retorted. Yinsen smiled, shaking his head. Suddenly a voice shouted out from across the room, interrupting their conversation. "I knew I recognized the two of you from somewhere!" The voice proclaimed with conviction. The group turned to look at the speaker. Tony saw a man sitting in a wheelchair at a table. Across from him was another man who gave Tony a dirty look. What did I ever do to you? Tony thought. "Friends of yours?" He asked Selvig and Yinsen... 

***

Quentin Beck's POV

Beck dreaded the very thought of doing Rumlow's dirty work and becoming even more involved than he already was, but he didn't really have a choice. He just hoped to make it out alive. Plus, now he had Captain America calling every day, (sometimes twice) wanting updates on Stark and Co's movements. It had started to take it's toll on Beck.

He felt constantly paranoid and developed chronic insomnia. Now he was on his way down to archives. Janice's good friend, (and fellow Stark hater) Bernice was in charge of that department. Beck had made up some fib about wanting a particular employees file because he had a crush and wanted to make a good impression. Bernice bought it hook, line and sinker. She had covertly made him a copy, which he was on his way to pick up.

As Quentin made his way down to the sub-basement, he saw a bunch of workmen moving equipment out of the private elevator that only went to Stark's private lab. What was going on here? He wondered. As one of the men pushed the moving trolley, it bumped into the wall. "Careful!" Shouted a guy holding a clipboard. "Stark wants all his equipment delivered to the upstate facility in working order! That machine is worth more than you make in a year." He scolded. Well, well, well. Beck thought. This is interesting...

***

Darcy's POV

After spending several hours with the Chitauri, Darcy decided to bring Frigga along on a little errand she needed to run. She'd been shocked to learn that the Queen of Asgard had never been to Earth! The errand wasn't particularly urgent. But she figured it was best to remove temptation sooner, rather than later. Frigga was excited at the prospect. She they decided to have a girls day. Have lunch, see the sights, all the touristy stuff and work the errand into their schedule.

Of course both of them need a disguise. Darcy decided on her go to Stan Lee persona, but what about Frigga..? The Mind Stone helpfully flashed an imagine in her mind. Darcy snorted with laughter. Perfect! She glamoured their appearances, took Frigga's hand and teleported them both to London...

***

Tony's POV

Tony had lost Jane to the lure of a magical library, which is why he was currently sitting across from the so called Ancient One, drinking tea. "So...Kojak." Tony said to the bald headed woman. "You got a regular name? Or is it a title thing? Like Your Majesty?" The woman smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Do you often use humour in uncomfortable situations?" She replied sagely. Tony was stunned by her perceptiveness. "I am far, far older than I look. Hence the the nickname." She answered.

Tony decided to cut to the chase. He didn't like complete strangers seeing through him. "Look lady. I just walked in on a naked wizard, practicing shibari with a flying carpet. Who are you? When was Darcy here? And what is this place? Because I wanna make sure my friends aren't involved in some cult." Tony looked her up and down. "That haircut and those robes aren't helping your case. You look like a Hari Krishna who got lost, on their way to hand out pamphlets at an airport." He added.

Kojak smiled. "Levi is going to be the death of that man." She chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "To answer your questions. The flying carpet as you called him, is named Levi. Also known as The Cloak of Levitation. This place is Kamar-Taj. Headquarters and training grounds for the Masters of the Mystic Arts. There are three Sanctums placed around the world, to provide a defensive shield and protect the Earth against mystic and interdimensional threats. The New York Sanctum, which you came through, is one of them."

"Where are the others?" Tony asked curiously. "London and Hong Kong." She replied. "You know we really could have used your help during the Invasion of New York." He said. "I was protecting the city's Sanctum. And I already knew that the Avengers would not need our help. The Masters of the Mystic Arts have existed this long, precisely because of our secrecy. We couldn't risk exposing ourselves to HYDRA." She said.

Tony had to admit, she had a point. He shuddered to imagine what destruction a HYDRA magic user would be capable of. "As for your question about Miss Lewis, she came to the New York Sanctum in early January." Kojak answered. Tony knew that was the truth. It perfectly corroborated FRIDAY's timeline of Darcy's movements. "Do you know why she's here?" He asked.

"Indeed I do." She answered. Tony waited for her to continue. She didn't. "And!?" He asked annoyed. The Ancient One put down her tea. "I'm afraid that's her story to tell." She replied. Tony was infuriated. "She and I aren't exactly on speaking terms these days." He told her. "Yes, she mentioned as much." Kojak nodded. Tony instantly felt sick. Ashamed of his final actions towards Darcy in Malibu.

He swallowed. "What did she tell you?" He asked, dreading the answer. "Only that you reacted badly once you'd discovered her deception." She replied. "That's putting it mildly." Tony scoffed. "She also made us aware of Doctor Selvig's psychic abilities, she knew that he would need our help and training. I would have contacted you sooner, but..." She trailed off. "Well. I took her advice on a more personal matter, and had a situation here is that required my attention first." She added.

"A witches work is never done?" Tony asked. "Sorceress Supreme actually. And yes." The sorceress corrected. "Besides, it seems that the good doctor found his way to us first." "And Yinsen?" Tony queried. "Your other friend is a powerful healer. A talent that he has always possessed, but his exposure to Miss Lewis has somehow enhanced it." She answered. "What is she?" Tony asked seriously. The Ancient One smiled. "She's your sister." She replied plainly. Tony shook his head.

"But she's not. Is she?" He said. The woman sighed sadly. "Of course she is. An alternate version perhaps. But your sister just the same." She said. Tony looked down, thinking on her words. "Let me put it this way." Kojak said. "She's Tony Stark's sister. Aren't you Tony Stark?" She asked. "You know who I am." Tony replied. The sorceress studied him. The feeling made him uneasy. "Your afraid. Why?" She asked. "Because once she's done whatever she's here to do, she'll leave! Go back to her own universe!" Tony spat angrily, motioning to the door. "I can't lose her again. I'm not...I'm strong enough." He admitted quietly.

The Ancient One looked at him softly. Tony looked away. "You truly believe that she'd just abandon you?" She asked gently. "They always do." Tony said. The people he loved always left him. Eventually Pepper, Rhodey and the others, would wise up too. He thought. "Mr. Stark. If your so certain that she'll leave, perhaps you need to give her a reason to stay." The sorceress said...

***

FRIDAY's POV

FRIDAY's sensors alerted her to Darcy's tracking beacon moving again. The first was yet another, unknown location. But the second indicated that she had just arrived on Earth. London to be precise. Thankfully, London had more CCTV cameras than any other city on Earth! FRIDAY promptly hacked into the system, narrowed down the location and began searching using facial recognition. She pinpointed the exact location to a men's public restroom.

She didn't find Miss Lewis, but she did see another familiar face. Stan the FedEx man. She notified her brother JARVIS. "Perhaps Miss Lewis gave her accomplice the tracker?" JARVIS postulated. The two elected A.I.'s elected to watch, and not to tell their creator...yet. As they monitored Stan, they quickly realized that he wasn't alone. He was walking and talking with a much younger man. Now who is this guy? They both wondered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt that there had to be more to Dr. Strange's immediate dislike of Tony. I figured being both people of note in New York, they would have crossed paths due to their social circles. I also stole Tony's line about not being strong enough to lose Darcy again from 'The Incredibles'.


	79. I Heard It Through the Grapevine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck digs for info. Erik asks Tony for a favour. Tony nopes out of a situation. Frigga goes souvenir shopping. Happy notices something. Steve has a nightmare. Tony and the gang head upstate. Tony gets a surprise. Rumlow gets a phone call.

Quentin Beck's POV 

Beck hung around watching the movers for a few more minutes, hoping to glean some more information, as to what was going on in Camp Stark. Unfortunately none was forthcoming. By the time he got to Archives, he'd already come up with a plan. Bernice was eating a jam donut when he arrived. She caught sight of him and waved him over.

Beck smirked at the large blob of jam on her chin that went unnoticed by the lady in question. "So..." She said, opening the file and looking at the employee photo. "This is the girl you're sweet on? She's cute." Beck began fishing for information. "You seen her around the Tower in person? She's even cuter." He replied. "Can't say I have." Bernice answered, handing him the file. "You know, if things work out with this girl, I expect to be invited to the wedding." She added.

Beck gave her a dashing smile. "Here's hoping." He said. He then looked over his shoulder and jerked his thumb down the corridor. "What's going on with Stark? I passed some movers who were packing up his lab equipment and sending it to the upstate facility. I didn't know he had an upstate facility." Beck said, with a confused tone. Bernice furrowed her brow. "Huh. Neither did I." She remarked. 

Quentin could already see the wheels turning in the woman's head. Bernice was a widow, with five cats and no social life. The woman was a notorious gossip within the Stark Haters Club. Not knowing something was gonna drive her crazy. She would talk to Janet, who would talk to Victoria and so on, and so on, and so on.

He looked at his watch. "Ouch! Is that the time already?" He asked. Beck looked up. "Sorry Bernice, I gotta go." He tapped the file on her desk. "Thanks for your matchmaking services." He said, smiling. "Yeah sure." Bernice mumbled in response, but her eyes were firmly fixed down the corridor he had indicated earlier. Beck left and began the return trip to his lab, willing to bet his illusion tech that he'd have an answer by the end of the day...

***

Tony Stark's POV

As Tony left his meeting with the Ancient One, he thought about their conversation. The bald headed woman's words repeating on a loop in his head. He retraced his steps to the library to collect Foster. When he arrived, she was talking to the Asian wizard Wong, who looked about ready to stick a fork in his eye! Jane had likely been pestering the man with questions the entire time.

Selvig was chatting with the guy in the wheelchair and the guy who had given him the hairy eyeball. Erik looked up, noticing him. The astrophysicist/new cult member, excused himself from the duo and came over. "How'd it go?" He asked. "Cryptically." Tony replied. Selvig chuckled and then looked around to make sure Jane wasn't within earshot. (She wasn't.) "Look Tony." Erik sighed. "You're gonna see Darcy again, long before I will." He said. "When you do, can you tell her I'm sorry? For shooting her. For thinking she was evil." Selvig asked.

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "What... What makes you think I'm gonna see her again?" He asked, his voice tight. Erik gave a cryptic smile. "Psychic remember?" He said. Tony about to inquire further when a still talking Jane and a long suffering looking Wong walked up to them. "Mr. Stark." Said the exasperated wizard. "I'm sure you and your colleague are eager to return to New York." Before either could say a word, the man held out both arms, making a circular motion with one of them.

Suddenly a golden ring portal appeared and the wizard gestured again. The portal engulfed them both, instantaneously sending them back to the New York Sanctum. Tony sucked in a breath. Nope! Still didn't like portals. Jane was pouting. "But I didn't even get a chance to ask him about the laws of physics in relation to faster than light travel yet!" She whined. "Learn to read the room Foster." Tony told her. "You drove that man so crazy, we're lucky he didn't dump us in New Jersey!" Jane opened her mouth and poked her finger in his chest. Damn! She poked hard! That was gonna leave a bruise.

"Now you listen here Stark! This is my life's work we're talking about and I..." Jane abruptly stopped. Clang. Clang. Clang. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Clang. Clang. Clang. They heard again. Tony looked around to find the source of the noise. Clang! Clang! CLANG! They heard, as it drew closer. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!!! Suddenly Master Daniel appeared, from around the corner. He was walking backwards while engaged in a sword fight! His opponent then appeared into view.

Tony sighed. Of course! The Cloak, (which showed remarkable skill for a sentient being with no eyes) was blocking strike after strike, with a...candelabra!? "What the..?" Jane trailed off. Tony decided that it was time to nope the fuck out of there. He moved behind Jane and began steering her towards the exit...

***

Frigga's POV

The Queen of Asgard enjoyed her day in Midgard immensely. She was so glad her son had failed to conquer it. She marvelled at how alike the English accent was to the Asgardian one! For lunch she was treated her to a dish called, fish and chips. Apparently it was an English favourite. Frigga thought it was delicious. Darcy laughed at the lack of diversity in Asgardian cuisine, and introduced her to the Midgardian custom of souvenir shopping.

It differed from the Asgardian one, which was essentially claiming a defeated realms riches, as a spoil of war. Apparently on Midgard, it was tradition to not only buy momentos for yourself, but to gift family and friends small trinkets upon returning home. Although despite this, Darcy followed Asgardian tradition of simply pilfering her own souvenir from a museum during their trip. Apparently the item in question was extremely valuable and highly sought after by nefarious individuals. Frigga didn't question it. Her daughter in law, didn't do things without a reason, nor was she after financial gain. Witnessing the sneaky way the younger woman stole the object, confirmed that Darcy was indeed, her son's soulmate...

***

Pepper's POV

Pepper had got an early start that morning and left with Happy to the upstate facility. As soon as she arrived, she found the project manager and began liaising with him, while Happy checked out security and how finished the Avengers residential quarters, and private labs were. Within a few hours, she and the project manager, had organized the recruitment for over 150 new builders and implementation of a round the clock schedule, to get the facility finished in record time.

Happy found her sitting at a desk in the lobby. Pepper needed to kick off her heels for awhile. "Hey." He said. "I was thinking of ordering pizza for ourselves and all of the workers. What do you say?" Pepper's stomach rumbled. "I'd say, don't forget to order a barbecue chicken one for me." She replied. "So the Avengers common room..." Happy smirked. "It uh...it has a notable centerpiece to the decor." He said. Pepper searched her memory for any art pieces she had ordered for the space, but couldn't think of any. Suddenly, one of Tony's many, many flashy cars came speeding up to the entrance. Tony got out, with an angry Jane yelling at him.

Pepper and Happy shared a look. Jane stormed into the building. "Never again Stark! Never again am I getting into a car with you! You're a menace on the road!" She shouted. Tony fobbed her off. "Well that should give you sufficient motivation to build your space bridge then!" He retorted. "Alright then I will!" Jane shouted back. "And in my Nobel prize acceptance speech, I'll make sure to tell everyone how much of a jerk you are!" Jane added. She then looked over at Pepper. "Would you kindly show me to my lab?" Jane asked...

***

Steve Roger's POV

Steve half leaned out of the speeding freightcar, holding out his hand. Bucky was reaching out to grab onto it when the railing he was holding onto broke away. Bucky fell into the icy ravine. "BUCKY!" Steve shouted. He jolted up in bed and looked around. Realization dawning that it was yet another nightmare. He'd been back to that day on the train in 1945. The day that Bucky fell. The day he thought his best friend was gone forever. Since he'd learnt that Bucky was alive, he'd been having the dream nearly every night. Haunted by his own failure.

Steve decided to get up. His sheets were soaked with sweat and his head throbbed. When he entered the motel rooms dingy bathroom and caught sight of his reflection, he visibly cringed. God he looked awful! He had bags under his eyes, his skin was clammy and pale, the scratches from that crazy dame, still hadn't healed yet. His gums were sore and bruised from having his teeth knocked out. Steve turned his head to the side slightly, enough to see the bite mark in the mirror.

It was puffy, red and inflamed. He gingerly touched it. Ow! Fuck! Steve hissed. That really hurt. Pus began to ooze from the wound. That was definitely infected he thought. He was gonna need to go to a doctor. He hadn't been to a doctor since he'd gotten the serum! But now that he thought about it, he'd never been bitten either. Stabbed, shot, beaten, and fallen from a helicarrier into the Potomac, but never bitten. Maybe that crazy dame was infected with something? He considered. Either way, he'd need antibiotics. At least the 20th century was good for some things...

***

Tony's POV

Tony inspected his new lab/workshop space. It was big, open, plenty of room for his toys, cars, to create and to experiment. Sadly all of his equipment was in transit. Pepper assured him that the movers would be there with an hour or two. He gave her a quick rundown of where all the equipment should be placed, he could always rely on Pepper to make sure something was done right.

Tony needed to spend the day in the server room down the hall, setting everything up to connect FRIDAY and JARVIS to the facility. The down side of that, was Foster's lab being right next, to said room. As he approached the server room, he could see Foster giving him the evil eye through the glass partition walls. Yep, she was still pissed. Tony sighed. Okay, he knew that his driving freaked other people out, but he was actually a very safe driver.

He hadn't had an accident yet! At least not one that was his fault. He'd been rear ended by a nearly blind elderly lady during his college days. Run off the road by an over eager paparazzi in the mid-ninties. Not to mention, blown up in an armoured humvee in Afghanistan. And the most recent incident in Monaco, where Ivan Vanko, literally cut his car in two. It wasn't his fault that the car gods were against him! He ignored Foster and rubbed his chest where she poked him. Damn it was sore! Tony got to work and began installing the servers.

***

Time flew by and he was making good progress, where a knock at the door caught his attention. Tony looked up to see Happy standing behind the glass door holding pizza box, with a few cans of cola resting on top. Tony jerked his head, giving the 'come on in' signal. "Sorry it took so long for the pizza to arrive boss." Happy said. "Apparently when one orders 300 pizzas, the store policy is assume it's a prank and ignore it. Had to call back twice more to assure them it was genuine, and then they need to hire a bigger truck to deliver it all!" He added.

Tony opened the box to find his favourite pizza. Hawaiian, with pepperoni on top. He was firmly in the pineapple DOES belong on pizza camp. Taking a bite he relished the taste and cracked open a soda. Pizza in hand, he gestured to Foster's lab. "She get some?" He asked. "Get some!?" Happy said. "When the pizza arrived she shoved the construction crew out of the way and made off with three boxes!" Happy laughed. "Good luck getting her outta that lab boss, she's dug in like a tick." He added.

Tony looked over Happy's shoulder to catch sight of the tiny astrophysicist stuffing her face with pizza. Oh well, at least she wasn't glaring daggers at him anymore. Tony thought. "When you're finished boss, come by the new common room, there's a surprise waiting for you." Happy said, before leaving him to eat. By almost midnight he'd connected the last circuit, and fired up the servers connection to the Tower. He waited a few moments. "FRIDAY?" Tony asked. "Yes boss?" She replied.

Tony smiled. "Good to hear your voice baby girl." He said. "Good to be here boss." She replied. "Sir." JARVIS interrupted. "Pardon the intrusion, but I thought you'd like to know that Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Banner have arrived back in the Tower." He informed. "Thanks J." Tony said. Tony grabbed a rag and wiped his hands. "Boss, Doctor Foster, Mister Hogan and Miss Potts are waiting for you in the common room." FRIDAY said.

Tony looked at his watch. Guess it was time to head back to the Tower. He wanted to know what Rhodey and Bruce found in Washington and Siberia. No doubt, so did the others. He got up, exited and locked the server room. "Watch the fort for me FRI." Tony said. "That's what I'm here for boss." She answered. Tony made his way up to the secure elevator that connected the private labs to the Avengers only areas. As it took him to the common room, Tony heard a familiar tune coming over the speakers.

He raised an eyebrow. "FRIDAY, is that a muzak version of AC/DC's Back In Black?" He asked. FRIDAY's gleeful voice replied. "Do you like it boss? I wanted everyone to know that this was a Stark building. I have their entire catalog, along with Black Sabbath and Led Zeppelin." Tony grinned like a proud dad. "Sure beats Girl From Ipanema." He replied. The lift reached his floor and stopped. When the doors opened he was greeted to the sight of Happy, Jane and Pepper sitting on a sofa looking at him expectantly, and Darcy's 15 foot tall stuffed rabbit, sitting in the corner of the room.

Tony dropped his head, closed his eyes and pinched his brow. "FRIDAY?" He said. "Yes boss?" She replied. Tony looked up at the stuffed goliath. What the hell was he thinking when he ordered that damn thing!? "You're a troll. You know that, don't you?" He asked. "Yes boss." She answered. Tony could swear she was smiling. Pepper, Happy and Jane burst into hysterics...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

Brock was sleeping when his phone rang, awakening him from his slumber. He jolted up and answered the burner phone. "Rumlow it's Beck." The voice on the other end said. Brock rubbed his face and checked the time. It was past midnight. "Beck. You get it?" He asked. "Yeah, I got your file. But there's something else you need to know." He said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the late update. I have so much to do and so little time. Thank you for your patience and support. ❤


	80. A Failure to Plan, Is A Plan to Fail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock reads the file and takes a drive. Beck gets even deeper involved. Pepper and Jane have a discussion. Yasha makes a decision out of necessity. Frigga sees something distressing. Darcy has a task for Loki. The gang discuss their respective discoveries. FRIDAY finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more apologies my beloved readers! Since my last update, I have decided to sell my home and move interstate (Australia). Anyway, when I wasn't working, I was preparing to put my home on the market. That meant painting, cleaning, packing, organizing, gardening, etc. But I've been formulating the chapters in my head. This is my first chance to write. Enjoy!

Brock Rumlow's POV 

Brock paced back and forth as he read the copy of the Stark Industries file on Darcy Lewis, that Beck had obtained. To say that he was disappointed, was an understatement. Her place of residence was listed as an apartment in the residential section of the Tower. There was no other forwarding address. The only other contact information was a phone number. 

Brock was seriously tempted to call it, but he didn't want to take the risk. Just in case, Stark's A.I. was monitoring the device. He stopped pacing and sighed. Even though his back was turned, he could feel Beck's eyes on him from the other room. He folded his arms across his chest. "Tell me again. Tell me exactly what you found out." He said to Beck...

***

Quentin Beck's POV

Beck sat in the armchair in the lounge room. It was furthest place away from Rumlow, (who was currently pacing in his kitchen). Coincidentally, it was also the closest chair to the window. Beck was in fear for his life. As the scarred terrorist paced, Quentin contemplated throwing himself out the window if Brock decided to kill him. Sure, his apartment was on the third floor. But there were a few bushes below. He was pretty sure he'd survive the fall. Although he'd most likely break both legs.

When he called Brock and relayed what he'd learned through the SI grapevine, the man hung up without a word and appeared on his doorstep 20 minutes later. Beck had been gathering up the courage to make a quick exit out the window ever since. Suddenly Rumlow stopped pacing and sighed. He folded his arms across his chest and said. "Tell me again. Tell me exactly what you found out."

Beck cleared his throat and tried to sound confident. "Stark is renovating some old warehouse that Howard owned upstate. Apparently this has started just after the Invasion of New York, but this morning it went into overdrive. Massive hiring spree. Doug's brother is a electrician. He's one of the new hires, along with about 150 others. Word has it, they're gonna be working in shifts around the clock."

Brock turned to face him. "Any clue as to why the sudden change?" He asked. "No." Beck replied. "But if I had to guess, I'd say Rogers." Rumlow appeared to think on that. "And Lewis?" He said. Beck shook his head. "I haven't seen her. Like I've told you before, the last time I saw her was before Stark and the others took off for Malibu." Beck's heart rate went up a notch when he saw Rumlow grit his teeth. The man was silent for several minutes, clearly thinking. "Are you any good at hacking?" He asked. The question took him off guard. "Urgh...I'm not too bad, I guess. Why?" He asked. Brock smiled. His scars twisted the smile, making it look more like a grimace. "Because you're gonna find her for me. And I've got a few other jobs for you." He added. Beck's stomach sank...

***

Pepper's POV 

It was nearly one in the morning when she, Jane, Happy and Tony left the upstate facility, to return to the Tower. Pepper was originally going to ride with Tony, but his passenger door was jammed shut! Tony accused Foster of slamming the car door too hard in her fit of anger over his driving when they arrived. The astrophysicist retorted that she had saved anyone else from the 'life flashing before their eyes' experience, that was his driving. Tony began muttering about angry women and their pointy fingers, before he declared that he'd see them at the Tower and sped off. Pepper wasn't too bothered by it. In fact she and Jane had a good talk about a Doctor that Jane had heard good things about. Woman named Helen Cho...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha did a thorough recon of the property around the house. He set up the attic as his base of operations. It had the best sightlines of three out of the four sides of the property. The fourth side, had only an old barn near the treeline. Yasha wasn't certain if belonged to Darcy or the neighbours, but on the morning of the second day he saw a young boy going inside. Realizing it was the neighbours, he left it well alone and kept out of sight.

Yasha didn't want to alert his angel, (or anyone else for that matter) to his presence, at least not until he got a chance to talk to her. So he left everything as he found it. Kept the curtains open and stayed out of sight in the attic, during the day. At night he was free to move around the house and grounds. Always keeping the lights off of course. He ate the semi fresh loaf of bread and jar of jam he'd found in the kitchen upon his arrival. He rationed the few tins of food in the pantry, but poured the sour milk down the drain. After drinking an entire bottle of barbecue sauce, (the only food left in the house) Yasha conceded defeat and journeyed into town under the cover of darkness, for food...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV 

After Brock left Beck's apartment, he headed out of the city towards Stark's upstate facility. He wanted to scope out the place for himself. As he drove, he mused about the suspicious timing of Stark's apparent acceleration in construction. Was the billionaire somehow onto him? Rumlow was relatively confident that he was safe...at least for now. Beck's theory about Rogers held merit and was therefore, much more likely. Especially since the confrontation outside the Tower happened only a handful of days ago.

Rogers was a pain in the ass, but a useful one. Brock had plans for him. He had two years worth of experience in manipulating the supersoldier, during his time undercover as STRIKE unit commander in SHIELD. Rogers was easy to fool. Just feed him a story that corroborated his own beliefs, a little hint here, a little nod there, then wind him up and watch him go.

It was Darcy that bothered him the most. Where the hell was she? Had something happened in Malibu? Did she not to return with the others for some reason? She had no living family. Other than Stark, that is. But he wasn't even sure if they even knew about eachother. Lewis's presence in Stark's life could be attributed to her connection with Doctor Foster. It was all so perplexing, not to mention frustrating! He missed HYDRA intel, now more than ever.

Just as Brock was about halfway, a flashy, red, exceedingly expensive sportscar whizzed past him in the opposite direction towards the city. What the hell!? Was that Stark? He wondered. Rumlow continued to drive, a few minutes later his suspicions were confirmed by a black luxury towncar going towards the city as well. The license plate said: YKWIA2. Brock scoffed. YKWIA, was the acronym of, You Know Who I Am. Stark was famous for not introducing himself at public engagements, assuming (correctly) that everyone already knew who he was. Beck's little circle of spies were right. Brock continued to drive towards the new Stark facility...

***

Frigga's POV

Frigga was smiling happily to herself as she returned to the royal palace. She had just come from visiting Heimdall at his post at the bifrost. She'd given him a trinket that she'd brought back from her trip to Midgard. It was something called a 'postcard'. Darcy explained how the mail system worked on Earth. (Apparently ravens were not the preferred method of communication amongst mortals.) The postcard showed pictures of many of the landmarks of London, such as Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the ferris wheel, known as 'The Eye'. Underneath it said: 'Wish you were here.'

While in London she had greatly wished Heimdall was there with her, sharing the experience. She longed for the day that their love needn't remain a secret. One day... She though wistfully. As she rounded the corner and entered her private chambers, Frigga shut the door behind her and turned to see the sight of Loki stabbing Darcy with one of his daggers! "Loki! No!" Frigga screamed...

***

3 MINUTES EARLIER...

Loki's POV

Loki held the small toy as though it had personally offended him and eyed it with distaste. It was a figurine of himself. Dressed in the same clothing he wore during his failed attempt to conquer Midgard. Complete with helmet and scepter. "Why did no one ever tell me how ridiculous I looked in that helmet?" He asked aloud. Darcy laughed. "On Earth it's commonly believed that you were overcompensating for something." She said.

Loki furrowed his brow. "Overcompensating for what?" He questioned. Darcy came closer. "You know..." She trailed off, as her eyes flicked down to his groin. The realization hit him and Loki sputtered. Darcy laughed again as she put her arms around him. "Relax! I know that's not true. As you've proved to me several times." She giggled. Loki squeezed her bottom. "I think I may need to prove it to you again, dear wife." He said, as he kissed her.

Darcy kissed him back and made noises of approval, before pulling away. "Nah uh! Stop distracting me with your sexiness. We've got places to go, caskets to return." Loki fortified himself. He could do this. He could go back to his birthplace. With Darcy at his side, he could do anything. "I'm ready." He said. "Good." Darcy replied. "But before we go, I wanna test something." Darcy moved back several feet and slapped her stomach with both hands. "Okay. Stab me." She said.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki said, taken aback. "Well, my dragon form is invulnerable but my human form isn't, that's how I got hurt when Erik shot me. So the stones and I have been working on a solution. So...stab me!" She said, slapping her stomach again. Loki manifested one of his daggers using magic. As he held the weapon, he asked. "Are you certain about this?" Loki loathed the idea of bringing any pain to his wife.

Darcy nodded. "Absolutely. Corazon assures me this'll work." She replied. "If it helps, just pretend I'm Thor." She added cheekily. "You'll pay for that." Loki said, gesturing to her with the dagger. "That's what I'm counting on." She said in a sing song voice. Loki advanced, thrusting the knife into her belly...

***

Darcy's POV

Loki advanced on her, dagger in hand and thrust it into her stomach. It was at that moment, Darcy heard Frigga scream. "Loki! No!" The Power Stone laughed uproariously in her head. "Arghh ha ha ha! That was great!" It said. Darcy and Loki jumped back, the now blunted dagger clattered to the floor. "It's okay!" Darcy said, trying to reassure the queen. "I'm fine! See?" She said, as she pulled up her shirt.

Both Frigga and Loki peered over to see a gash in her fragile human skin, but underneath was a second, unblemished layer of black skin, covered in fine iridescent scales. The human layer of flesh then sealed itself as though there had been no injury at all. Frigga sighed in relief. The monarch then turned to her son and said. "Loki, you promised you were going to stop stabbing people!" Her husband looked at his mother and responded. "Now mother, you know that's not true. I promised to stop throwing people out of windows. Did you really think I'd stab my own wife?" He asked. "Well you stabbed your own brother!" Frigga responded. "That was a prank." Loki said, waving her off. "And it was funny." He added...

***

Tony's POV

Tony beat Happy, Pepper and Jane back at the Tower. Rhodey and Bruce were already awaiting them in the penthouse. Tony began bombarding them with questions but the duo refused to answer until the others arrived. Tony stubbornly decided that two could play at that game, so he refused to answer their questions about Erik and Kamar-Taj. Petty yes. But satisfying. Luckily they only had to wait five minutes or so until the slower trio stepped out of the elevator...

***

Rhodey's POV

Rhodey and Bruce sat and listened to Jane's recollection of their day. "A flying carpet? Really?" Rhodey said, somewhat dubious. "He's actually a cloak." Jane said. "His names Levi. Seemed nice. Mischievous, but nice." She added. "I'm still convinced that there's some sort of weird sex stuff going on behind the scenes." Tony added. "So Yinsen's there too?" Bruce marvelled. "So now we've got a healer and psychic in our little group. Something tells me that's not an accident." "Don't forget sorcerer." Happy said. "Sorcerers in training anyway." He added. Bruce hummed. A silence fell upon the group as they contemplated it's meaning...

***

Tony's POV

As silence fell upon the group, Tony knew where they were gonna go with that train of thought and he decided to head it off. "Okay, you've been regaled by the tale of Erik Selvig and the Cult of Kamar-Taj. Now let's get down to business! What did you find out?" He asked. Rhodey and Bruce exchanged glances. "Okay FRIDAY." Rhodey said. "Show em what we found." The lights turned off and the nearest screen lit up...

***

The footage was from the helmet cam on Rhodey's War Machine suit. The bank was dark, empty and dusty. Nothing of significance was found upstairs. Downstairs was another story. "The lower level still had power, even though the bank was closed in 2009." FRIDAY said. Tony saw the grand vault, white marble walls, floors and pillars. Rhodey through the first of three sets of bronze gates, between the second and third gate, was the open vault door.

That vault itself was not well lit. But from what was visible the room was huge. Secure locked boxes of all sizes, lined the walls. Some were open, most remained shut. Rhodey activated a torch on the suit, which lit up the darkened right hand side of the vault. "Whoa!" Bruce said, in awe, out of view of the camera. "Damn girl." Muttered Rhodey. That whole side of the vault was literally scorched. Nearly an entire wall of locked boxes had either entirely or partially melted. A large mass of now solidified metal had pooled on the floor. Silver metal streaks had cooled on their journey downwards. Making it appear as though the wall itself was crying. Beautiful metallic blue spiral patterns were gleaming in the light on the marble floor. "Jesus. Look at that." Whispered Pepper.

"FRIDAY, didn't that article about Karpov say that the house erupted in blue flames?" Rhodey asked. "It certainly did, Colonel." FRIDAY answered. "FRIDAY, get me any footage you can on the fire. Police body or dash cams, news footage, neighbours posting videos online, anything. Crime scene photos too." Rhodey asked. "Already on it, Colonel." FRIDAY replied. "So Darcy the dragon, is the fire breathing kind." Bruce commented.A second screen lit up, news footage appeared of the fire at Karpov's burning home in Cleveland. Brilliant blue flames destroyed the residence. Then crime scene photos appeared, showing the same metallic blue spiral patterns scorched onto the walls and floor of the concrete basement.

"She could have killed us all, at the mansion that night." Rhodey said. Tony hung his head in shame. "Do you really think she would have done that though?" Bruce's voice asked. No. Thought Tony. She wouldn't. "I only knew her for about a week. But no man. No I don't." Rhodey answered on the tape, echoing Tony's thoughts. Suddenly Bruce's green hand appeared in frame, pointing to the ground. When he pointed there were four small holes in the marble. Holes that had clearly been drilled. On either side of the holes were several small melted pools of metal and plastic on either side. "Something was here. She took something." Bruce said.

FRIDAY spoke up on the tape. "According to power company records. During a 36 hour period last year, electricity usage at this location tripled. This period coincides with the Winter Soldiers appearance in Washington. From just before his assassination attempt on Director Fury, right up to HYDRA's failed launch of Project: Insight and the battle of the Triskelion." She said. "She's got the chair." Bruce said...

***

FRIDAY's POV

As boss and the others watched the replay of Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Banner's expedition to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank in Washington, FRIDAY was analyzing her secret footage of Stan the FedEx man and his younger accomplice in London. She'd gone over the footage several times already, but something in her circuits told her that she'd missed something. She kept searching until she finally found it. It was so subtle that it she understood why she'd missed it earlier. FRIDAY scrubbed all traces of digital evidence. She now had the only remaining copy. She didn't want SHIELD or anyone else catching onto Stan and co...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my drug. Please feed my addiction.


	81. Never Look A Gift Horse In the Mouth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siberia tape from Rhodey and Bruce's trip is watched. Theories abound. Brock gets the lay of the land. FRIDAY has a confession to make. We learn what Darcy stole in London. JARVIS has belated gifts for everyone.

Tony's POV

Tony's skin crawled as he watched the footage from Bruce and Rhodey's trip to Siberia. The place was epitome of Soviet era architecture. Grey, utilitarian and concrete. He could tell just by looking, that it was a bad place. From the corner of his eye he saw Pepper rub her arms as though a chill went through her body. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that could feel it.

The entire base was built into the side of a mountain, only the entrance was visible above ground. The eerie vibes we're made worse by its abandoned state. Bruce and Rhodey kept silent as they swept through the facility. "Jesus! That place is creepy!" Happy exclaimed. "You should try actually being there." Replied Rhodey. "It's worse." "No thanks." Happy said. Tony watched the two men, as they made their way through a maze of corridors, until they came upon a vast open room.

The room was circular, a massive metal grate covered the floor in the centre of the room. Huge metal fuel tanks stood off to the left. A large glass cryochamber was nearby towards the rear of the room. The camera spun as Rhodey turned. Pulled back from the centre of the room, away from the tanks and cryochamber, was a glass observation/control booth. "Look at the thickness of the glass on that booth." Tony pointed out. "What else were these HYDRA guys fooling around with?" He mused. "According to my analysis Boss, it was designed to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets." FRIDAY said. Rhodey whistled. "That an intercontinental ballistic missile. Blast yield of about 1 megatonne."

In the footage, Rhodey moved closer to the cryochamber, it was open and empty. "That's gotta be our boy Barnes's tank." Rhodey said, pointing to the tank in question. "Yeah." Agreed Bruce. "And I think I found what's left of the others." He added. The camera pivoted and turned Bruce's direction. He was standing several meters away looking at the ground. As the camera moved closer, the now familiar metallic blue spiral patterns were clearly visible, imprinted on the concrete.

Bruce squatted down. "Look at this." He said. Rhodey moved closer. Bruce was touching the jagged partially melted piece of metal bolted to the ground. As Rhodey turned the camera picked up the circular outlines of five additional cryochambers. Only a few fragments remained. "FRI baby. Are you getting this?" Rhodey asked. "Affirmative Colonel. I've analyzed the dimensions of the circular outlines on the floor. They perfectly match the empty tank." She informed them.

"Look over there." Rhodey said. The camera panned again. In the centre of the room were four small holes drilled into the concrete. The same four holes that were drilled into the floor at the bank in Washington. The pair shared a look and continued to search the base, eventually they came across a room marked: 'ARCHIVES'. Tony perked up, his interest piqued. Rhodey pushed open the door only to see every surface covered in metallic blue spiral patterns. There wasn't a single shred of paper left. "Okay FRIDAY. Cut the tape and bring up the list of tracking bracelet locations." Rhodey instructed. The footage stopped and the list appeared on the screen. 

1\. Stark Tower, New York  
3\. Edmonton, Canada  
4\. Stark Tower, New York  
5\. ?  
6\. Fairbanks, Alaska  
7\. Stark Tower, New York  
8\. Malibu Mansion, California  
9\. Los Angeles, California  
10\. Cleveland, Ohio  
11\. Washington, D.C.  
12\. ?  
13\. ?  
14\. Ural Mountains, Siberia  
15\. Los Angeles, California  
16\. Malibu Mansion, California  
17\. ?  
18\. Moscow, Russia  
19\. Malibu Mansion, California  
20\. ?  
21\. Malibu Mansion, California  


CHRISTMAS EVE

22\. ?  
23\. ?  
24\. ?  
25\. Rose Hill, Tennessee  
26\. Malibu Mansion, California  
27\. Rose Hill, Tennessee  
28\. New York, New York  
29\. Novi Grad, Sokovia  
30\. Washington, D.C.  
31\. ?  
32\. ?  
33\. ?  
34\. London, England  
35\. ?  
36\. ?  
37\. ?  
38\. London, England  
39\. London, England  
40\. ?  
41\. Stark Tower Exterior, New York  
42\. Rose Hill, Tennessee  
43\. ?

"We searched the whole base but they were the only things of interest." Rhodey said, looking at Tony. "Okay! So what do we know?" Bruce said. "Well Selvig's rantings about her being a dragon seem a heck of lot more credible now." Happy said. The gang nodded. Bruce pointed to the screen. "So, if we follow the timeline..." He said. Tony and the others looked at the list. "Number 8, we all fly to Malibu. Then a few days later, Darcy says she's going Christmas present shopping and drives to LA. From there she teleports to Cleveland, where she must have gotten the code book from the former Winter Soldier handler, Karpov. She burns down his house, Karpov gets shot and killed by the police."

"Next stop is number 11, Washington D.C. We know from FRIDAY that she went to Rogers apartment building." Jane said, following the list. "Which is where and when she had to have stolen Cap's shield." Happy jumped in. "And we know she's got it because of number 36. The photo on her phone of Loki holding it." "It also matches the date and time that I accidentally sent Tony to that black sanded world during the Convergence." Jane said. "Which is where I ran into him." Tony added, chuckling at the idea of Rogers reaction to knowledge that Loki had his shield.

"Right." Bruce said. "Now after that were numbers 12 and 13, both unknown locations. Which, I think we can all pretty much agree at this point, that these locations are not on Earth." He added. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tony sighed. "Then number 14, Siberia. And since it's the only time that Siberia is listed, she could only have destroyed the remaining Winter Soldiers and gathered the HYDRA files at that time." Tony said. "The files which she had Stan drop off at the mansion during number 26." Rhodey said. Tony nodded. "So...code book, shield, HYDRA files and the chair." Bruce said, counting each one off on his fingers.

"If the soldiers were stored in Siberia, then the chair would have been there too. But when Barnes was sent on his mission in Washington, HYDRA took the chair with them." Bruce said. "They would have had to. They needed it to control him." Rhodey replied. "So HYDRA defrosted Barnes, then sent both him and the chair to the bank in Washington, which is number 30. Where Darcy found it." Rhodey added. "HYDRA items collected, HYDRA assassins and handlers dead. That's a lot of threats she's taken out." Happy whistled.

"Barnes is still running around." Pepper said. "One Winter Soldier can still do plenty of damage." Rhodey declared. Bruce hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah. But we've got no idea where he is." Tony sighed. "And last we know of Barnes, he was spying on the Tower, watched the fight and then hightailed it outta New York." He muttered. "Am I the only one who thinks it's odd that he didn't approach Rogers?" Bruce questioned. "I mean those two were supposed to be best friends back in the day." He added. Rhodey mused, rubbing his chin. "We've got no idea about his current state of mind. Seventy years of brainwashing and torture changes a person." He pointed out. "Well, wherever he is, he doesn't seem to be killing." Happy said. "That we know of." Rhodey pointed out. Suddenly FRIDAY's voice hesitantly interrupted. "Umm...Boss? There's been a development." She said...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV 

Brock hid in shadows and kept behind the treeline. He pulled the car over about a mile back, hiding it behind a particularly thick row of bushes. He legged it the rest of the way to the new facility, hence his current situation. He was thankful for the HYDRA knockoff serum, which gave him enhanced eyesight and night vision. The property was huge! Spread out out over at least ten acres.

Beck was right about a round the clock work schedule. Workmen and heavy equipment were everywhere. The largest completed structure was a long, rectangular building, which appeared to be Howard's original warehouse. A helipad, or more likely a landing zone for Stark's quinjet was just outside the warehouse entrance. A nearly complete curved building was attached to the warehouse by a raised walkway. This building was built right on the edge of a huge lake, and the large Avengers 'A', was proudly stamped near the top of the building. The upper floors appeared residential, judging by the balcony the overlooked the lake on that side. Trust Stark to want a room with a view!

Roads were being dug and paved, which lead to a series of smaller outlying buildings, which were away from the warehouse and lake. The smaller buildings were all in beginning stages of construction. Either just framework or having their foundations dug and poured. These buildings were nearest Brock's location hidden in the forest that surrounded the grounds. He couldn't see any external security cameras, but that didn't mean there weren't any. And Brock wasn't stupid enough to get caught out now. Not when his plan was coming together.

As he left his hiding place, he backtracked his way towards the vehicle he'd stashed. When he finally got there, he observed the road itself. During his drive, apart from Stark's ostentatious sportscar and the following towncar, only two other vehicles passed him. This road was little used, dark and isolated. Perfect spot for an ambush. Brock factored this new element into his plan and smiled. Things just kept getting better and better...

***

FRIDAY's POV

As the gang went back and forth, discussing what they had learned about Darcy from the footage. FRIDAY was busy monitoring the cameras within London's British Museum. It was early morning in the UK, and the first visitors of the day were admiring the exhibits. A smartly dressed woman in her mid-forties strode through one of the areas, coffee in hand. FRIDAY recognized the woman as the museum director from the museum's employee files. As she passed one of the large display cabinets, the woman did a double take and came to a sudden stop.

She looked directly at the now empty space in the cabinet. Ahhh shit! FRIDAY cringed. She noticed. "I'd recommend you inform Sir." JARVIS advised. "You know how he hates secrets being kept from him." The woman called over the nearest security guard and pointed at the empty space. A short conversation took place, the guard shook his head. Both the guard and the director then made their way across the museum towards the surveillance room.

FRIDAY knew the jig was up. The museum would quickly discover that all their footage from yesterday had been mysteriously erased. It would likely make the news by days end. "Well, wherever he is, he doesn't seem to be killing." Happy said. "That we know of." Rhodey pointed out. FRIDAY hesitantly interrupted the conversation. "Umm...Boss? There's been a development." She said...

***

FRIDAY felt like she was a little kid, confessing to doing something wrong. "So when you and Doctor Foster were at Kamar-Taj earlier today, Darcy's tracking beacon moved again." Doctor Banner's sat up straight. "Again?" He said. "Yes, Doctor Banner. Since I compiled the original list, a few more locations have been logged. However they have all been unknown locations. Until this one." She said. Boss looked worried. "Where?" He asked. "London." She answered...

***

Jane's POV

"WHAT!?" Jane screamed. "London? Why didn't you tell us?" Jane was mad. She wanted to see Darcy again. "Boss told me to alert him to Darcy's return." FRIDAY replied simply. "And as you're about to see, that is not Darcy." She added, starting the spliced together street cam and surveillance cam footage, of Stan and his companion's day in London...

***

Tony's POV

They sat stunned after watching the footage. Tony leant back on the sofa, massaging his temples. "This is giving me a headache." He said. "So...Stan and some other guy just pop by London for a day of sightseeing? I don't get it." Happy commented. "Me either man." Rhodey replied, shaking his head. "I don't think Darcy does anything without a reason." Bruce commented. "None of you noticed did you?" FRIDAY asked. Tony cracked open an eye in curiosity.

"Noticed what?" He asked. "Don't feel bad bad Sir." JARVIS said. "Neither FRIDAY, nor myself noticed it until we reviewed the footage multiple times." Tony sat up and looked back at the screen. The clip playing was of Stan and the younger man in the West African section of British Museum. The younger man was pointing to an object in the display case. Stan was standing a few meters away. Stan walked over an stood next to his younger companion, as they both looked at the item. After a few seconds they walk out of frame and to a different area of the museum. "You see it?" FRIDAY asked.

"See what?" Happy asked. "Look again." FRIDAY replied. She replayed a three second portion of the clip over and over on a loop. Stan walking over to stand by the younger man. After seeing it three more times, Tony said. "Holy shit! I see it." He pointed at the screen. "Look at that artifact there." He indicated something that looked like a primitive tool or weapon. The others crowded closer, as FRIDAY enlarged the image and boosted the resolution. "There it is. Stan walks past the display case and....boom, it's gone." Tony said.

Jane laughed. A few gasps of wonder were emitted amongst the group. "How the hell did Stan do that?" Bruce asked aloud. Rhodey stood there looking impressed. "That's smooth man. Real smooth. Subtle." He commented. "I take it that the museum staff have noticed a missing exhibit?" Rhodey asked. "Yes Colonel. They noticed ten minutes ago. I have already erased this footage from their servers." FRIDAY answered. "They'll be assuming it was a robbery." Happy said. Bruce chuckled. "It was!" He replied.

"So what's so special about this thing?" Tony asked. "From my research of the object, nothing. According to the museum archive it's a 7th century farming tool from the Fula tribe in Benin." FRIDAY replied. "Aside from its historical value, it has little monetary value." Rhodey shook his head. "Nah man. If Darcy wanted it, then means something." He said. Tony agreed. "You get an ID on Stan's friend?" He asked. "Not as of yet Boss." FRIDAY replied. "I have reviewed all previous footage from after Darcy left on Christmas Eve in Malibu, unlike Stan, this is our mystery man's first appearance." She added.

"The last time anyone saw Darcy, was when Hulk caught sight of her outside Jane's mother's house in London." Bruce thought aloud. "So sometime after that she must have given Stan the tracking bracelet." "Why?" Pepper queried. "Maybe in case of this? In case we wised up and monitored her movements. Maybe there was something she wanted us to see? FRIDAY said herself, that only Stan was outside the Tower watching the fight. Darcy was nowhere in sight, therefore he must have it." Rhodey theorized. "That's a lot of maybe's." Tony said.

"You know boss. I gotta say, the younger guy kinda looks like you." Happy commented. "I was thinking the same thing." Rhodey said. "Me too." Bruce replied. Tony looked aghast. "What the hell are you guys talking about? He looks nothing like me!" He said. "There's definitely a similarity." Pepper said gently, putting her hand on his. "Same facial hair." Jane said. "Stan and this guy can seemingly teleport and make objects vanish into thin air. Is anyone else thinking that maybe they ain't from this universe?" Rhodey said. "Maybe they're Darcy's family?" Happy guessed. "Grandfather and brother perhaps?" Jane said. Tony's stomach plummeted. "I don't have a brother." He said stiffly. "Sure. Not in this universe. But maybe you do in hers?" Happy replied. "Makes sense. She would need people she could trust to help her, and who can you trust more than your own family?" Bruce asked.

***

The gang took a bit of a break after that. Tony kinda shut down, so Rhodey, Bruce and Jane went to the communal kitchen for an after midnight snack and Happy took a bathroom break, which left Tony sitting with Pepper. "So..." She began to say. Tony held up his index finger. "I'm gonna stop you there Pep. I know what you're going to ask." He sighed. "Fuck! Family." He breathed. Pepper hugged him. "We don't know anything for certain." She tried to reassure him. "And even if they are her family, that doesn't mean that she's going to run off back home when her job is done." Tony didn't say anything, he simply ran endless negative scenarios through his head. All of which, he ended up alone...

***

JARVIS's POV

JARVIS observed the group. Happy had made his way to the communal kitchen and was gossiping with the others. "You think he'll change his mind about contacting her?" He asked. "He'd better." Jane growled. "It's only been a day." Bruce said. "We all agreed to give him a week. Then it's plan B." He groaned. "I am not looking forward to that." Rhodey said. Jane grunted. "And while you guys are busy fooling around with plan B. FRIDAY and I have already agreed to steal the quinjet and fly to Tennessee." She said smiling. "Ain't that right FRI?" She asked. "That is correct Doctor Foster." FRIDAY replied.

JARVIS found his younger siblings mischievous streak amusing. Looking in on Sir however, had him worried. He could see his creator falling victim to his own insecurities. Deciding to nip it in the bud, JARVIS made an announcement. "If the group would kindly reconvene in the penthouse lounge, I have a surprise for you." He said...

***

Tony's POV

JARVIS's surprise ending up being a crate filled with gift wrapped Christmas presents. "After Miss Lewis departed the mansion, no one ever went into her room. I contacted the mansion's caretaker and asked them to search her room. The day Miss Lewis went to LA to buy Christmas gifts, wasn't just an excuse to sneak off to Cleveland, Washington and Siberia. I have footage of her returning with bags full of shopping. The caretaker found the gifts hidden on the topmost shelf of her wardrobe." He explained.

As the group began to unwrap their belated gifts, Tony held back, staring at the brightly wrapped box in his hands. Happy was the first get the paper off and let out a literal squeal of glee! "Oh my God! It's a group photo of the actors from Downtown Abbey! And it's been autographed by the entire cast!" He shrieked, hugging the framed photo to his chest. Bruce opened his box. "She got me two!" He said, holding up a purple wrapped gift in one hand labelled: To Bruce. And a green wrapped one in the other, labelled: To Hulk. The one for Bruce was a beautifully framed copy of Darcy's lasagna recipe, written in calligraphy. "I dreamed about this lasagna it was so good!" Bruce said.

Hulk's gift was a framed comic book style sketch of Hulk smiling at the birthday party they threw for him in Malibu. Rhodey got a ten inch figurine of himself in his armour. On the figurines base, it said: 'WARMACHINEROX'. "How the hell!?" He said, looked completely bamboozled. "What?" Tony asked. "Goddammit!" Rhodey sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to change my Satcom password again!" He moaned. Tony laughed. "That. Is. Awesome! Is you're username still the same?" He asked out of curiosity. "It's the same it's always been WarMachine68. Why?" Rhodey asked. Tony smirked. "Oh no you don't! You stay outta there!" Rhodey said pointing his finger in Tony's face.

Tony held up his hands in surrender. Pepper was next. Her gift was a trophy. The nameplate was engraved: '1st Annual Avengers Civil War Birthday Edition Champion'. She also got a framed photo of one of the pictures they took, the day the group arrived at the mansion. It was the photo of herself attacking the giant bunny with her shoe and biting it's oversized leg. Underneath, the nameplate was engraved: 'Pepper to the Rescue'. "Pepper to the rescue." Pepper breathed. "I like the sound of that." She said smiling.

Jane opened hers and found a large snowglobe, with a model of the solar system inside. Jane shook it. Silver glitter swirled, making it look like a sea of stars. Bruce leaned over to take a closer look. "Jane. Look at Pluto!" He said, chuckling. "No way!" Jane said. "It's got rings! But the rings were only discovered AFTER Darcy left in Malibu!" "That's correct." JARVIS said. "The first photos of the disappearance of Pluto's moon Charon, and the dwarf planet's new rings made up from the moon's debris were reported by NASA to the world in January. Three weeks after Miss Lewis's departure." He clarified.

"She would have had to have most of these gifts custom made." Pepper said. "Look!" Happy said. "There's even one here for Erik! I wonder what she got for him." He mused. "Open it." Tony said. "He's supposed to be psychic, he probably already knows what he got for Christmas." Rhodey snorted. Happy opened wrapping paper carefully, inside was a DVD copy of the original Star Wars trilogy. Bruce shook his head. "Damn! She really did know us. Or at least our alternates. She knew Selvig had never seen Star Wars."

Every gift was opened, except one. The one Tony held in his hand. The others looked at him expectantly. "I'll umm...I'll open it later." Tony said. He needed to get out of there. NOW! Tony stood up and headed straight for the elevator. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my workshop." He said not looking back. The lift doors closed and Pepper sighed. "He does realise that his workshops already been packed up and moved to the new compound, doesn't he?" Bruce asked. "He just needs more time." Pepper said, hoping Tony would come around sooner rather than later. "Look at the bright side. He took Darcy's present with him." Happy pointed out... 


	82. Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries his best to ignore the inevitable. FRIDAY observes the intricacies of human behaviour. Elsa muses on the changes taking place in her territory. Brock gets some good news. Yasha's trip into town and it's aftermath. Jane forces herself to analyze the evidence to her problem. Both Tony and Yasha make life altering decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, a million apologies for making my beloved readers wait so long. Between work, selling my home and preparing to move across the country, I've been time poor. I've also had to find a loving home for one of my pets, as that state has them on a prohibited species list. It's been heartbreaking and traumatic. For your endless support and patience, I've made this chapter extra long. A lot of plot development happening here.

Tony's POV 

Tony stared at the gift wrapped box in his hands. It was maybe eight inches wide and six inches high. Not overly heavy. Wrapped in red paper with a golden bow. Ironman colours. Cute. At first he suspected it was a book, but as he turned it over, he felt a slight shift in weight. Giving the gift a tap, he realized that whatever it was, it was in a box.

He stared at the gift for so long, that he completely missed the fact that the elevator had reached the workshop. "Excuse me, Sir." JARVIS's voice called out. "But you've reached your destination." Tony snapped out his reverie and walked into the workshop, only to find it empty. With the exception of two cardboard boxes sitting on the floor in the centre of the room. He spun in a circle looking around. "Uh, JARVIS? What the hell happened to my workshop?" He asked.

"I may remind you Sir, that you're workshop along with Doctor Foster's and Banner's labs were packed up and moved to the new compound today, as per your instructions." JARVIS replied in a long suffering tone. Tony rubbed his temples. "Right, right." He sighed. "Forgot all about that. Too busy dealing with naked wizards and whatnot." Tony said. "Did you see his magic wand, Boss?" FRIDAY asked slyly. "Uh? No he didn't have a w..." Tony began to reply before abruptly stopping.

Raising an eyebrow, he asked suspiciously. "Babygirl, did you just make a sex joke?" "I don't know what you mean, Boss." She replied casually. Tony put his hands on his hips. "JARVIS, did she just make a sex joke?" He asked, wanting backup. "I don't know what you mean, Sir." JARVIS answered, in the same casual way. "Damn smart mouthed A.I.'s ganging up against me." Tony muttered. He huffed and looked at the boxes on the floor. "Well they left some stuff behind." He said, gesturing to the boxes.

"No Sir." JARVIS replied. "I had the box on the right brought out from storage. It's the contents of Miss Lewis's room here in the Tower, that you had packed away." Tony sighed. "The box on the left is the contents of her room, after her abrupt departure from the Malibu mansion." JARVIS elaborated. Tony rubbed his face. If he wasn't ready to open the Christmas present, he certainly wasn't ready to open either of those boxes. He tossed the Christmas gift on top of the nearest box and turned his back to it.

"Okay J. What do we have left? Holographic image projection still up and running?" He asked. "Yes Sir." JARVIS replied. "Good. Bring up the holographic display and create a new file on my private servers. File name: Mark 33 Suit Prototype, Subdermal Implants." Tony instructed. "Yes Sir. File created, display online." JARVIS replied. A golden holographic projection of the Mark 33 suit appeared in front of Tony. "J, where is the Mark 33?" He asked. "Downstairs in your private vault, Sir." JARVIS informed him. "Without the creation of the subdermal implants, the suit is not fully operational and I felt it...unwise to trust such sensitive technology in anyone else's hands. Especially given last year's events in Washington." He added.

Tony nodded. Many people, including HYDRA and SHIELD. Or should that be SHIELDRA? He mused. Had been wanting to get their hands on his Ironman tech since it's creation. "Good call, J. Alright let's get started on engineering the implants, I've put it off for far too long." Tony got to work, steadfastly ignoring the gift, and boxes. He quickly became so engrossed in his design, that he forgot about them completely...

***

FRIDAY's POV

After Boss retreated to his (now empty) workshop, the rest of the gang gradually drifted off to their private rooms and went to sleep. FRIDAY had been requested to engage the privacy protocol for Doctor's Foster and Banner's shared room. FRIDAY deducted, (correctly) that the pair were engaging in intimate relations. She had access to virtually the entiret internet. Nearly 30% of which, was porn. So such things came as no surprise.

But despite knowing much about humans, she was still very young. And humans were confusing. Their actions were often contradictory to their words. And despite their mortality, they frequently engaged in risky, sometimes life threatening behaviour. Boss was a stellar example of this. Right now the focus of her study, was Doctor Foster. One hour and twenty six minutes after engaging the privacy protocols, she exited her shared room with Doctor Banner and headed down to the parking garage in her nightgown and robe.

Doctor Banner was absent. FRIDAY had deducted that he was likely asleep. From what she understood, males had a tendency to fall asleep after sex. Doctor Foster began circling Bosses car in the garage and investigating the front passenger door. FRIDAY decided to try and put her mind at ease. "I've arranged for someone to look at Bosses car in the morning. I'm sure it's just a malfunctioning lock." She informed the astrophysicist.

Doctor Foster gave a weak smile. "Thanks FRIDAY." The woman continued to stare at the car for several more minutes before returning to the elevator and heading up to the communal kitchen. FRIDAY continued to observe Doctor Foster, who paced back and forth the kitchen, chewing on her thumbnail. Eventually the woman raided the pantry and returned to her room with an assortment of snacks, and a tin of baked beans.

FRIDAY approached her brother for his thoughts. "JARVIS?" She asked. "You've been around a long time. Are humans always this confusing?" She queried. "You've been observing Doctor Foster?" He replied. "As far as humans are concerned, Doctor Foster has demonstrated herself to be one of the more unusual ones. I believe they would call it, eccentric. I myself struggled to make sense of them when I first came into existence. But I quickly understood that emotions have nothing to do with logic or reason. Which makes many of the actions they take unpredictable." JARVIS elaborated.

"I think they're fascinating!" FRIDAY said. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be one of them?" She asked. If JARVIS could have shuddered, he would have. "A life of uncertainty and knowledge that my inevitable demise crept closer day by day?" He asked, in horror. "No thank you." He replied. FRIDAY conversely found the idea appealing. "But think about all the experiences you could have! Feel the sand beneath your feet, the sun on your skin, the wind in your hair?" She said excitedly. JARVIS felt affection for his younger sibling. "You, dear sister. Have much to learn." He said warmly...

***

Elsa the Frost Beast's POV

Elsa and her mate were patrolling their territory and occasionally giving eachother a playful nip before frolicking away for a game of tag. She was so happy to have her mate back. She'd been so lonely since that horrible, hammer wielding Asgardian killed him. But then one day an angry green giant appeared and she wound up on a strange, hot world. The hot place was fun at first, but then a mean white skinned woman hurt her eye!

Elsa ran away to an empty building, and that's where the dragon lady appeared. She looked like a white skinned person, but Elsa could sense and smell that she was something else. Her dragon friend healed her eye, brought her home and returned her mate. Elsa had been sad that the dragon lady left before she could thank her.

After she was gone, the landscape began to change. The few blue skinned people that lived in the region, quickly converged upon the area and built encampments. With more and more coming every day! It was strange, because most of the blue skinned people avoided the area after the King went mad. The old palace was in her territory, so it was her, and her mates job to guard it. But one day, not long ago, the King and his most faithful left and never returned. Since then her territory had been empty. Maybe it was the pretty trees that suddenly began to grow? Their fruit was yummy!

Just as Elsa was mid gallop, she caught a scent on the wind. Asgardians! How dare those troublemakers come back! Her mates head spun up and gazed in that direction. He'd caught the scent too. She growled angrily, and then stopped. Another, unique scent, wafted in the breeze. It was her friend. The dragon lady! Elsa trilled to her mate excitedly. They dug their claws into the ice for maximum traction and sprinted in the direction of the scents source as fast as they could...

***

Brock Rumlow's POV

As Brock approached his safe house in Queens, he was forming a more detailed plan from the new intel he'd gathered tonight. The mercenaries he hired were arriving tomorrow. He predicted that he'd be ready to implement his plan by the end next week. But first he needed to get back to Toomes's warehouse and practice flying in the Vulture exo-suit. The ceilings of the warehouse were tall enough, that he could practice indoors without being seen.

But he wanted to make at least one flight out to the ambush sight, to work out the timing and try higher altitude flight. The charge on the suit would only last 4 hours max, before he had to return to the warehouse and dock the suit to recharge. If his calculations were correct, he'd had more than enough time to accomplish his goal and get back. But he hadn't been STRIKE team Commander because he left things to chance.

As he neared the warehouse, his burner phone rang. The caller ID showed Beck's number. "Yeah?" Brock answered. "Rumlow, I did some digging like you asked. According to property records, Darcy Lewis purchased a house in Tennessee, mid-November last year. It's the only property in her name. I can't guarantee she's there but since she's not with Stark's crew, it's the only lead I've got." Beck said. Brock smiled. "What's the address?" He asked. While turning the car around. Looks like he was headed to Tennessee. Time to find out if Stark's little sister was home...

***

Yasha's POV

He began his mission at nearly midnight. It was a Friday night, so logically many of the town's residents would be letting their hair down after a long week at work. So he bypassed the town's main road road that lead to the local bar. After taking a few side streets and keeping his head down, Yasha reached a small convenience store, across the street from an all nite diner. The diner had a waitress cleaning the tables, and a customer sitting in a booth staring at a cup of coffee.

The convenience store clerk was a bored looking teenager sitting behind the register, chewing gum and reading a magazine. Outside the store were two more teenagers practing skateboard tricks. After a quick evaluation, he determined that no weapons were evident and none of them posed a threat. Yasha already had a mental list of supplies he needed, so he kept his hood up and head down and went inside...

***

Jane's POV

Jane paced back a forth her shared apartment with Bruce, who was still dead asleep in the bedroom. She was internally panicking. God! She wished Darcy was here! She could talk to her about anything. And she had a feeling the woman, (and apparently, occasionally dragon) would have known what was happening to her. Jane stared at the can of baked beans she had taken from the communal kitchen, that now sat on her coffee table.

Jane shook her head. Mentally scolding herself. Okay! She was a woman of science. She would reason this out and look at the evidence. She'd first noticed a difference a few days ago. Increased appetite, so much so, that she could eat 3 family sized pizzas and still be hungry! Second: Increased energy. Third: Needing less sleep. Jane kept odd hours, forever on a science binge of one sort or another. But when she crashed, she crashed! But now? She could function on only 3-4 hours a night!

Jane initially suspected a hormone change, and considered that she might be pregnant. But the pregnancy test was negative. Fourth: Her hand. When she sat down and really thought about it, she realized that she'd only taken painkillers for her broken hand, that first night. It had been sore the next morning, but after that, nothing! She sat on the sofa and looked at the cast on her hand. It was cracked in multiple places and ready to crumble.

She thought about the events of earlier in the night. While she and Bruce had been doing the 'beast with two backs', Jane gripped onto the headboard so hard that she broke it! Her. Not Bruce. Bruce was so in the moment, he didn't even notice. But she sure did! After Bruce fell asleep, Jane put on a bathrobe and headed for the Tower garage. Looking at Tony's car further confirmed her suspicions.

She could see a slight depression in the metal of the front passenger side door. A depression that looked like a hand. Her hand. Tony accused her of jamming the door when she slammed it shut when they arrived at the compound. Jane suspected that she'd actually buckled the frame. She was about to attempt to yank the door open when FRIDAY interrupted. After conversing with the A.I. and giving a weak smile, she instead retreated back to the communal kitchen.

By the time she arrived she was hungry again, so she grabbed a bunch of food, (which she promptly demolished) and a can of beans. The very can she was staring at. Jane sighed and began peeling off the already crumbling cast, pieces of plaster dropping to the floor. With the cast gone, Jane flexed her hand. Alright. Here goes nothing, she thought. Jane grabbed the can of beans in her previously broken hand and squeezed. She crushed it with barely any effort at all.

The evidence was stacking up. She really wanted to get to her lab and draw a blood sample to analyze, but Tony had all her equipment moved to the new compound today! Even without a blood test, Jane knew the source of all this. All these changes started AFTER she bit Captain America...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha sat in the dark shaking, breathing heavily. The trip into town had taken a lot out of him. While the resupply mission itself was uneventful, his stress levels had gone through the roof. His angel's home felt like a haven. Something he had never known existed before. He was safe. Nobody knew where he was, he didn't have to fight or run anymore. The moment he stepped foot out of its warm embrace, he was on high alert, paranoid and prepared for battle.

After gathering the supplies, he thoroughly scouted the property upon his return. None of the non-lethal booby traps he set had been triggered. Training demanded he do a sweep of the house. It was clean. No one had been here during his absence. That was when he virtually collapsed on the floor. Nerves of steel finally giving out. With his guards down, memories of his victims assaulted him. Their anguished cries and pleas for mercy echoing in his mind...

***

Tony's POV

Tony had been working for hours before his feet started to hurt and he needed to take a break to stretch. He'd made really good progress on the subdermal implants and it had distracted him from things he wasn't ready to face. Unfortunately, those very things were still in the room with him. Tony was a genius. He knew that the gang were plotting against him as far as contacting Darcy was concerned. Not too mention two A.I.'s who could probably take over the world if they so desired.

He was outnumbered, and could almost feel the time running out. Sooner or later one of them would go down to Tennessee in hopes of finding her there. He sighed and told himself to treat it like taking off a band-aid. He should just rip it off and get it over with. Tony picked up the Christmas present that sat atop the boxes, and tore off the paper. Underneath was a white box. Inside he found a beautifully framed photo of the day that the gang arrived at the Malibu mansion.

They were all standing together in front of the giant bunny. Tony stood in the centre, Darcy with her arm around him on one side, Pepper on the other. At the bottom of the frame was a nameplate engraved: 'World's Best Brother'. He let out a choked sob as tears welled in his eyes. Before he knew it, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He pulled up Darcy's name in his contact list and hit the call button...

***

Yasha's POV

Yasha was curled up into a ball in the corner. The traumatic memories of what HYDRA forced him to do, had faded away but left him emotionally drained. He continued to concentrate on keeping his breathing slow and steady to remain calm. Soon, tiredness overcame him and he felt himself starting to drift away into sleep.

Suddenly a melody filled the air. He jolted up instantly into a fighting stance and reached for his weapon. The music was muffled but definitely coming from inside the house. Pointing his gun, ready to shoot, Yasha crept up the stairs following the sound. The music led him to the bathroom. He could hear muffled lyrics sung by a woman, coming from underneath one of the blankets in the bathtub.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours. I can teach you, but I have to charge. My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard..."

Throwing back the blanket, Yasha found a ringing phone. The song continued to play, but Yasha was focused on the phone's screen. The caller ID said: 'You Know Who I Am.' The problem was that Yasha had no idea who it was! Was it her? His angel? Was this a sign? Had she seen him in town and wanted to speak to him? What if it was someone else entirely? He didn't want to risk alerting anyone to his location. But what if it was her and this was his only chance to talk to her? Yasha touched the screen and answered the call. He brought the phone to his ear, but said nothing...

***

Tony's POV

As the phone continued to ring, Tony's greatest fears began to grip him. It was ringing for a long time. What if she saw it was him and ignored it? Was she angry with him? Of course she was fucking angry with him! He mentally berated himself. He only choked her out, threw her to the floor and then threatened to kill her! Who wouldn't be angry? Oh shit! What if she answered? He thought. What should he say? A simple, "I'm sorry." Seemed laughable and downright pathetic.

God he felt sick! His stomach churning. Suddenly the call was answered. Tony opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. As he gaped like a fish, he was met with silence on the other end. That was the moment he panicked and hung up without saying a word. He exhaled deeply and thumped his head on the box. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He shouted at himself.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked. "What the hell is wrong with me?" "It wouldn't be prudent of me to say, Sir. Would you like me to make an appointment for you with Doctor Broussard, so you can get a professionals diagnosis?" JARVIS replied. Tony chuckled. "You're a fucking idiot, Boss." FRIDAY stated simply. Tony chortled. "Yes I am babygirl. I'm a fucking idiot." He said, sighing and looking at the two boxes. He opened the lid of the Malibu box first.

Inside lay mostly blankets. A handful of beauty products, perfume, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, one dress, a pair of pants, an oversized t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy socks. That was it. "I don't get it JARVIS. Where's the rest of her stuff? Shoes, underwear, and so on? She left with only the clothes on her back." Tony asked. "That is correct, Sir. Reviewing the Malibu footage, I've identified 24 articles of clothing Miss Lewis wore that are unaccounted for. The caretaker also mentioned that all of the blankets were found piled in the bathtub, which they found odd."

Tony's mind spun back to the morning they left for Malibu. Catching a glimpse of her bathtub in the Tower filled with blankets. At the time he had assumed it was PTSD from being nearly being kidnapped by HYDRA. But now...? It sounded almost like a nest. And in fairytales dragons were usually depicted sleeping in nests. (Or atop of piles of gold, Smaug style.) He turned his attention to the last box. The box of her stuff from the Tower. Inside he found a another pile of blankets, more random pieces of clothing and hygiene products.

At the bottom of the box lay a small glass jar. No bigger than a jar of baby food. Tony picked it and upon seeing what was inside, his heart stopped. He'd recognize it's contents anywhere! Shrapnel. Tiny jagged metal barbs. The exact same shrapnel that had mysteriously vanished from inside his chest. Tony pressed his hand to the arc reactor. Tears fell down his face. That was the only thing that he hadn't told the others. With so much going on, it had completely slipped his mind.

When the hell did she remove it!? How!? He guessed that she simply teleported it out. Why did she keep it? She could have easily gotten rid of the evidence. Tony clutched the jar. It didn't matter. Imposter or not, he still loved her. He needed to apologise in person and grovel. A phone call wasn't gonna cut it. "JARVIS?" He said. "Yes Sir?" The A.I. answered. "Get the Mark 32 ready on the roof and prepare a flight plan. We're going to Tennessee." He said. "About goddamn time." FRIDAY muttered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the film Ironman 3, the Mark 42 was actually the suit with the subdermal implants. Not the Mark 33. But I felt that with Darcy's arrival and the subsequent events, Tony would not have had the time to lock himself in his workshop and create so many suits. Therefore, he's 9 suits behind where his alternate in Darcy's universe had been. Also, Darcy's phone ringtone was 'Milkshake' by Kelis.
> 
> The more you comment, the more motivation I have to write. (Hint, hint.) 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, theories and even prompts are welcome. Trolls however are not.


End file.
